


To the Moon and Back

by warringah_frogqueen



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Break Up, Dating, Dragons, Eloping, Engagement, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyday Life, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fogteeth Clan, Las Vegas Wedding, Mating Bond, Morning Sickness, NSFW, Orcish traditions, POV Alternating, Secret Crush, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, brights, heir of Jirak, human/orc hybrid, orcish wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 93,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warringah_frogqueen/pseuds/warringah_frogqueen
Summary: Having a crush on Nick Jakoby is one thing, coming up with a plan to win his heart is another story.What happens, when two unique souls meet and daily life catches up on them? Is there a happily ever after or does fate have different plans for them?
Relationships: Nick Jakoby/Female Reader, Nick Jakoby/Reader, Nick Jakoby/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. The Dream

You were startled by your alarm clock. NO,NOOO! You’ve had THAT dream again. Third night in a row. And as the nights before, you were wakened by your squeaking alarm, just moments before you’d kissed your crush. You turned around and snuggled in your blanket, hoping to drift off again, just to finish that damn dream.  
The sun made its way through your blinds and you desperately squeezed your eyes together to avoid the warm rays of the morning sun. All of a sudden it struck you: IT’S MONDAY! TODAY IS THE DAY! OMG, I need to get out of bed!  
You hurried to your bathroom, tossed your PJs in the corner and hopped into the shower, brushing your teeth. You had planned this day precisely, you went over it in your head again and again. A quick glance at the clock made you realize, that you’re still 5 minutes behind your itinerary, you had worked out by the second. You turned off the water, grabbed your towel and stumbled into your wardrobe, still trying to dry yourself off.  
It had taken you over a week to finally come up with the perfect outfit for today. You grabbed your favorite dress and matching underwear, which you usually didn’t consider to be an important detail. But, today was important. Very important!

Ever since you saw that documentary about the first Orc police officer in the LAPD, you had a huge crush on Nick Jakoby. And when he got awarded that medal for his outstanding efforts on that case everybody was talking about in your community, you were determined to meet him in person. You just couldn’t come up with an idea on how you would accomplish that. Until two weeks ago, when your principal called you into his office to tell you, that he was planning to invite LAPD officers for a Show and Tell. You immediately assured him, that this was an excellent idea to teach your students about integrity. You were even bold enough to ask, if it was possible to invite the nation’s first Orc in the force, to show your students, that, with enough determination, you can fulfil your dreams, no matter what. And it took you by surprise, when just two days after your proposal, an official document from the Commissioner was put on your desk in school, stating that officer Nick Jakoby would attend your class, together with his partner Daryl Ward. You did a happy dance in front of your students, who weren’t much distracted by that unusual view, since they got accustomed quite well to your quirky and very special personality ever since you stepped in front of them, roughly a year ago. The day was set: the day you’ll finally meet Nick Jakoby!

And today was THE day. You hurried into the kitchen, fully dressed for the occasion, to grab something for breakfast on the go. You were still 3 minutes behind schedule and you decided to go for a smoothie, which was sitting in your fridge for two days now. You probably wouldn’t be able to eat something solid any way.  
When you turned the lid to open the smoothie to have a quick sip, the pressure inside the bottle was quickly released, splatting the contents all over your dress.  
“FUCK!”  
You should have drunken that damn smoothie the day you bought it. You looked down at yourself, realizing that you couldn’t wear your dress to school. You felt tears forming in the corner of your eyes. Your brain was about to shut down, you were angry at yourself and full of self-pity at the same time.  
You rushed back to your bedroom, undressing on your way to your wardrobe. You angrily tossed your dress on the floor and went straight for your second best outfit, which was hanging readily over a chair. You wriggled yourself in your black pants and put on the pink popover blouse, which brought a certain glow to your skin. You grabbed your favorite cardigan, glimpsed into your mirror and ran towards your door. You reached for your bag and keys just to realize you were still missing your shoes. Since your heels, you were planning to wear with your dress, didn’t go well with black pants you quickly decided to slip in your comfy Toms and left your apartment in a hurry.


	2. Anxious Anticipation

It was a lovely morning, the sun was shining, no clouds to be seen, yet it wasn’t as hot as it usually was around that time of the year. Nick glanced out his open kitchen window, holding onto a cup of tea, smelling the morning breeze. Today would be a fun day. Their visit to the District High School would be a welcomed distraction from their usual, day to day work. He loved being out on the streets of LA, but after the wand incident almost one year ago, it sometimes just felt strange to him.  
He was brought back from his daydreams, when his phone went off.  
“Where are you man? I’m parked in a delivery zone and we need to leave!”, he heard his partner Daryl blur into his ear.  
“You are 5 minutes early! But… I’m coming”, Nick answered, hastily putting his cup in the sink, grabbing his war bag and leaving his place.  
Since his truck was at the repair shop, Daryl had agreed on picking him up and driving them to the police station to get their SUV.  
“You’re looking amazing”, Daryl exclaimed overly exaggerating, when Nick entered his car. Nick looked confused.  
“For an ugly ass Orc officer in his dress uniform!”, Daryl continued with a chuckle.  
“At least I don’t have a coffee stain on my tie”, Nick replied while nodding to his partner, focusing on his tie.  
They had become pretty close ever since the incident, and Nick more and more felt confident enough to joke around with his partner, once he had understood Daryl Wards crude sense of humor. They didn’t call themselves friends, but Nick considered Daryl as his best friend, and once in a while Daryl would make a comment, which assured Nick, that the feeling was mutual. They discussed an ongoing case, while driving down to their station. Once there, Daryl parked his car in the lot, while Nick did the paperwork to get the keys to their SUV.

  
You barely had made it to your bus stop on time. Thank God you were wearing your Toms, otherwise you’d have had to run down 3 blocks in your heels, to get to the intersection to catch another line.  
At your second last bus stop a police SUV pulled up next to your bus. You looked down on it from your elevated seat and read the SUVs call sign, which was printed on the cars rooftop in large numbers: 09-03.  
It took you just a mere fraction of a second to realize, that this was THEIR car! You’ve seen helicopter footage on tv. You could see the arm of the officer in the passenger seat peeking out the window. And given by the color of his skin you assumed, that this has to be Ward, leaving Jakoby sitting in the driver’s seat you couldn’t see. OMG. A cold shiver wandered down your spine, with the thought of Nick Jakoby sitting in his car less than 5 yards away from you. When the traffic picked up you tried to get a glimpse of the SUVs driver’s seat, but failed.  
You felt anxious, when you got off your bus in front of the school. The large police vehicle was parked in the middle of the school yard, but both officers were nowhere to be seen. You walked past it, brushing the cruisers side with your fingers, hoping to feel closer to your crush. And it indeed provoked a special feeling inside of your stomach. _What if, this was the most stupid idea I’ve ever had?_  
When you entered the school building, you nervously looked around, hoping to see Jakoby and Ward amidst all the students prepping for their first class of the day. On the other hand you were relieved, when you finally reached your classroom, without them in sight. You most likely would have stuttered something stupid anyway, if you’d ran into them.  
You arranged your office supplies on your desk, straightened your clothes, took a deep breath and waited for the school bell to ring.


	3. First Impressions

The two police officers had been greeted in Principal Morris’ office and treated with hot drinks. When the school bell rang, Morris escorted them to your social studies classroom at the far end of the building.  
Nick felt the strange looks the students gave them, when they passed. His orc senses were all over the place, because so many different vibes were thrown towards him: a mix of disgust and fear, but also admiration. Orc teens nodding at him in approval, he even made a small group of girls blush, when he greeted them with a tip to his police cap.

  
He had no clue, what was about to wait behind that closed door, once they arrived at their destination.  
“There we go. This is Miss Y/LN social studies class” principal Morris said, while briefly knocking on your door.  
_________________

You had just finished greeting every one of your students either by a hug or fist bump and had turned towards the chalkboard to write down today's subject, when, in the corner of your eye, you saw principal Morris entering the room first. You turned around, your heart pounding heavily against your chest, when the two police officers stepped from behind him. First you saw Ward, looking puzzled at the sight of you.

You were very well aware of the impression you left on someone, seeing you for the very first time. You were indeed quite special to look at and your senses picked up a trace of speechlessness, which you didn’t expect to be coming from Daryl Ward. And then there he was in his full glory, dressed to perfection in his dress uniform, shyly looking down to the floor, before he pushed up his police cap to take it off, lifting his head to greet you. When your eyes met the golden orbs of Nick Jakoby, your nostrils flared, while soaking in any hint of his smell. You instantly noticed a twitch to his right ear. You had always adored your adoptive father’s ears twitching in anticipation, when he was looking at his beloved wife and you were dreaming of the day, your presence will revoke a similar reaction to a man who loves you dearly.

  
You took a deep breath and boldly stepped towards them, offering both officers a handshake. When you finally touched Nick’s hand, you were struck by lightning, sending shivers down your spine. You always imagined his hand to feel rougher, than it actually did. Principal Morris had started to introduce you to each other, when you realized you would have to let go of Nick’s hand, if you didn’t want to make a complete fool out of you.  
Nick stepped aside, next to his partner, facing your students.  
Did he just blush?, you thought to yourself, while eyeing him from aside.

  
“Man, did you just sniff that teacher?, Daryl whispered reproachful while nudging Nick in his side with his elbow. Nick grunted, while straightening his back, trying to stand taller.  
“She does look suspiciously strange, though”, Daryl continued with a lowered voice. Nick reacted with a simple, but determined “Shhh!”  
An uncomfortable silence hit the classroom. And when principal Morris started fake coughing towards you, you realized you were the one who was supposed to start talking.  
You stepped forward and started to officially greet your class and asked them to welcome today's visitors, while principal Morris left with a satisfied look on his face.

You had been going over this speech for days, repeating it to yourself over and over again. Choosing your words wisely. So it wasn’t a big surprise you were in a sort of haze, talking without thinking, gesturing your way through it out of reflex.  
“Well students, does anyone of you have questions for the two officers?”, you finally asked.  
Arms were raised in an instant. From “Have you ever killed somebody?” to “How heavy is your body armor?”, there were all sorts of different questions, which Ward and Jakoby happily took turns in answering them.

  
It was a smoothly running Q&A, until the quiet orc in the last row asked Jakoby:  
“Is it true, that you were killed that infamous night and a bright brought you back to life with her wand?”  
The other students gasped and turned around facing him.  
“Bro, these are urban myths!, a fellow orc told his classmate.  
“But rumor has it, that officer Jakoby got blooded that night, because of the prophecy”, the other orc student responded.  
A heated discussion was about to start in the back of your classroom.  
“HEY!”, you roared at them, to intervene.  
“Would you please calm down a bit!” You felt Ward’s and Jakoby’s eyes pierce you from the side, surprised by your sudden outburst.  
“Wouldn’t it be best to just include officer Jakoby in your conversation? He might have a better insight of this matter”, you continued.  
Nick shifted his weight from one leg to another, obviously feeling quite uncomfortable in this situation, when Ward came to his rescue:  
”No matter what you heard on the streets, I was there too that night, you know. And as far as I can recall, there was no trace of magic whatsoever. Just pain in the ass gangs, shooting at each other.”

  
You could sense the relief, which overcame Jakoby, visibly regaining his stature. And he apparently sensed, that you were watching him and turned towards you, locking his eyes with yours. You felt a blood rush to your face, turning yourself hastily away. Hoping he didn’t see you blush. Damn those orc instincts!  
Nick saw you blush and responded with a boyish smirk, exposing his filed tusks.  
Ward was still answering all sorts of questions, about that specific night and you were slowly getting your act together.  
“OK, guys…enough of that action movie talk”, you finally said, positioning yourself in a confident way towards your class, continuing with a bold voice:  
“I actually have a question myself. What did you both inspire to become a police officer?”, you felt so brave, when you turned around to face the two officers.  
“You go first, Jakoby”, Ward told his partner with a smile, knowing that the class would be treated with a passionate speech.

  
“Umm, yeah, you know…” the orc officer started a bit hesitant, but soon walked around the front of the classroom, talking vividly about his childhood and his dream to become a police officer ever since. He talked about his urge to do things, that were right: Helping others, giving back to a community, although they hadn’t treated him well, most of his life. He talked about remorse in his teenage years, when he did stupid things to impress others, about his anxieties and personal integrity.

You followed every move he made, listening to him in awe, eyes locked to his lips. _Oh, those beautiful lips_. You even caught yourself checking out his magnificent ass. You always had a thing for men in uniforms, after all. As a 7-year old you were convinced, you’ll get married to a fire fighter and you often found yourself swooning over police officers, when you were a teen. You probably found the thought comforting of having someone at your side to protect you, as your childhood hadn’t been an easy one, similar to Nick Jakoby’s, he was talking about. You felt a certain connection to him, although you didn’t know him personally. But you were driven by the same principles as he was, determined to become the best version of yourself, always trying to bring out the best in others. Only you would have become a teacher, since you could never picture yourself using a gun.

  
The school bell caught you off guard.  
“Ma’am, aren’t we supposed to show our police vehicle to your students now?” Ward asked you.  
You hadn’t realized, that he had stepped towards you.

“Ahem, yes. Sure. I’ll be right behind you. I just need to grab a few things”, you stuttered in reply.

  
The two officers left your classroom with all of your students and you were left alone, standing in front of your desk, trying to figure out, if you should try moving forward regarding that meatball of an orc in an uniform, or if you should leave it as it was, because Nick Jakoby most likely wouldn’t be interested in you anyway.


	4. A Timid Flirt

“So, what will you do about that teacher?”, Daryl teased Nick on their way outside to the schoolyard.

“What about her?” Nick responded, trying to avoid the question.

“Man, did you take a look at her? What the hell is she? Some sort of hybrid?”, Daryl went on.

“I’ve never seen anyone like her before”, Nick replied.

“You did get a good sniff at her, didn’t ya?”

“You do know, that I can’t turn off those instincts? But yeah. I was puzzled, because of her orcish appearance, yet so human. I could sense her insecurity, but on the other hand…”

“Continue…” Daryl smirked.

“…I instantly felt connected, because of her smell…you know…THE smell”, Nick gushed.

“Sorry man, I’ve no fucking clue what you’re talking about!”

“Pheromones, Ward. The way you smell, to attract others”, the orc continued.

“Ahhh…hormones”, Daryl replied with a broad grin on his face, “You better give that teacher your number then, in case you ever want to get a shot at a female, orc, hybrid, human, ahh…whatever!”

“You’re an asshole!”, Nick growled back at his partner. He then suddenly jerked.

“Oh shit! I forgot my hat in the classroom. I’ll be right back. Meet you outside!” Nick shouted at Daryl, while turning around to run back.

“You better give that teacher your number, if you ever want to get laid!” Daryl responded with a dark laugh.

_________________________

You were still trying to figure out, how to engage a conversation with Officer Jakoby, when he suddenly stood in the doorframe to your classroom. He slowly walked towards you, catching his breath. If you had any hair on your body, they probably would all just perk up, just by the unforeseen sight of your crush. You felt a comforting warmth developing in your chest.

“Officer Jakoby, what’s the matter?” you asked.

“I’m sorry Miss Y/LN, I forgot my police cap”, Nick said with a sheepish smile.

“Please call me Y/N”, you responded.

“Oh-OK…I’m Nick.”

“Nice to meet you Nick”, you blurted out, realizing the exact same moment, that this was the most stupid thing to say, since you spent the last 60 minutes in the same room. Nick smiled and looked straight into your eyes. _OMG…I could get lost in those eyes of his._ You saw his nostrils flare and you realized his pupils started to dilate, black suppressing that beautiful golden glow of his irises. You could literally feel, how he was using all his orc instincts to make sense of you. Most likely detecting, that your senses did exactly the same with him.

It took a few seconds, before you both were back from ‘orc mode’ and you remembered the reason, why Nick came back to your classroom. You turned around and grabbed his police cap from your desk and handed it over to him, angry at yourself, that you didn’t slip a note with your phone number into the brim earlier. Nick picked up your change of mood in an instant, and when your fingers briskly touched, you could’ve sworn, that there were sparks flying around your classroom.

Nick timidly scratched his neck, staring at the floor, when he plucked up his courage and lifted his head, looking straight at your face. “Ummm…I was wondering…if it could be useful…if I gave you my number, just in case one of your students wants to get in touch with me. I always kinda liked the idea of those buddy programs. You know. I would have loved it myself, having someone I could talk too during harder times, you know.”

He looked a bit sad and slowly lowered his head towards the ground.

“I would love to!”, you instantly replied, hoping to quickly lift his mood again. And it actually worked..

Nick raised his head, facing you again, now with a broad smile on his face. You could finally get a closer look of his filed tusks, which have been part of your fantasies for quite some time now. You found it handy to not worry about sharp teeth, when you pictured yourself kissing him. You caught yourself biting your lip, while you were watching Nick searching his uniform for his business cards. When he finally found one, he grabbed a pen out of his sleeve pocket and wrote a mobile number on the back of his card.

“That’s my private number, just in case…”

“In case of what?” you teasingly interrupted him.

“In case I’m off duty, you know”, he proclaimed, “And if you personally want to contact me… feel free to call me anytime.”

 _Did he just? No! He didn’t?! He couldn’t have! Did he really just give me the permission to call him anytime I want?_ You were beaming, just with the thought of you two talking casually over the phone.

“Ahem…Y/N? Are you still with me?” he suddenly asked. “I think my partner, needs some assistance outside with your students.”

You both looked out of the window, where you could see Ward trying to contain the kids, while they were taking turns in sitting inside the police car. You couldn’t help but chuckle. Poor man.


	5. Over The Moon

You were left dumbfounded, when Principal Morris, snatched off Nick’s business card from you later that afternoon. You were fumbling around with it, while the two police officers drove off the school yard.

“Oh, good! He left his card for us. I’ll take it”, he'd said to you.

And you didn’t realize your mistake, when you handed over that business card. You were still mesmerized by the fact, that your plan actually worked out. You’ve finally met officer Nick Jakoby! In person. Well, you didn’t get to kiss him behind the gym and he didn’t invite you on a date, but you got his number and the permission to call him every time you wanted to. You would eventually call him and casually ask him out for lunch, you daydreamed. After all, you had been able to sense his attraction towards you. You had a fun time, exploring their SUV with your students, although you were left quite embarrassed, when Ward asked you, if you had ever been sitting on the back seat of a police car.

“No, of course not!” you had answered in front of your students, instantly regretting it, when you saw Nick turning towards you, looking you in the eye, and dead seriously shaking his head, followed by loud laughter from his partner Ward. _Fuck! He’s not only as cute as a button, but is also a living lie detector!_

It hit you hard, when you went back to your classroom to get your things and Nick’s business card was nowhere to be found. It dawned to you, that you had given it to Principal Morris in your weakest moment and you instantly started to search for an excuse to get that card back. Your card. It was meant for you, god damn it!

__________________________

“So, you really gave that teacher your number, did you?” Daryl looked over to Nick, “I never thought, you’d have the balls!”

Nick briefly turned his head to his partner

“Her name is Y/N. Please don’t call her ‘that teacher’ ”, he turned his attention back to the rush hour traffic.

Daryl wanted to make a point: “OK, but don’t blame me, when she does something weird to you. You have no idea, what you’re getting yourself into, man!”

Nick jerked: “What is wrong with you humans?”, he shouted to his right: “Why are humans always so distrustful of others, who don’t look or behave like you!” He was really angry at his partner. “Since when is it OK to look down at people, just because they are different?!”, Nick continued his rant, "I expected more from you!"

“Relax! I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to upset you”, Daryl said remorsefully, “But have you ever heard of an human-orc hybrid living past their toddler years? I haven’t. And this worries me, man. I mean, after all that shit, that happened to us that night, we’re not allowed to talk about. C’mon Nick! Give me a break!”

Nick softened his grip to the steering wheel.

“But… she smelled good. And I really liked her soft mottled skin. Not near as contrasted as mine, but just enough to highlight her human features. I mean, have you seen those round ears of hers? Her nose and those tiny tusks?”, Nick gushed.

“Man, you’re hopeless!” Daryl shook his head, while they turned off the street, into the police station’s yard.

“Maybe I’m hopeless, maybe I’m not!”, Nick cheekily winked at Daryl, who snarled back:

“I told you to stop winking at me like that, you orc bastard!”

_________________________

You had spent your entire bus ride home, recapping today’s events. Thinking of the moment, their SUV pulled up next to your bus this morning, the growing excitement, your first handshake and that smitten face of his, when he gave you his number. _His number…_ you sighed _._

You poured yourself a bath, when you came home.

Soaking in the hot water, you closed your eyes and could only think of Nick: His smell, his adoring smile, his deep but soft voice, his broad shoulders, his golden eyes. _Oh those eyes!_ You moaned, while you imagined him stripping down his uniform in front of you, then making his way to join you in your tub.

YOU HAD TO GET BACK HIS NUMBER!!!


	6. Your Knight In Shining Armor

You almost lost it, when Morris told you, that he had lost Nick’s business card. You were asking him since Tuesday to get a copy of it, in order to give the details to a student of yours, which obviously was a fake story.

Principal Morris was very strict when it came to school property, you couldn’t believe that he most likely had thrown out the card by accident. His desk always was a huge mess.

In your desperate situation, you caught yourself prying on every police car, that drove through your neighborhood. Hoping to catch a glimpse of 3 Adam 9 , since you knew that your neighborhood was Ward’s and Jakoby’s operational area, their beat.

So when Friday night approached, you were sitting next to your window facing the bustling street below. You had treated yourself to a chicken shawarma from the place downstairs. The owner, Sahid was a close friend of yours, as he was living with his family across the hall from your apartment.

You were suddenly startled by a loud bang downstairs and the sound of windows bursting, then the fire alarm of your building went off. Huge flames came out of Sahids shawarma place and it felt like ages, until you finally heard the sirens of the fire brigade approaching. The hallway was full of smoke, you were too afraid to step outside your apartment and had slammed your door back closed. You opened the window you were sitting at just moments before and signaled to the firemen down on the street, that you couldn’t leave the building. It took almost 10 minutes, before the ladder of the fire truck pulled up in front of your window to rescue you. You saw Sahid and others, heavily burnt, being transferred into several ambulances and driven off to the hospital. You felt nauseous, your legs got wobbly and everything went dark.

\---------------

It was 8pm, when Nick and Daryl reported for their last night shift of the week. They were sent to an ongoing fire in Westlake to assist the fire brigade with handling unsettled neighbors, who desperately wanted to get back into their building. Making it almost impossible for the fire brigade to do their job.

When the address of their destination came through their radio, Nick felt sick to his stomach.

“That’s Sahid’s! That’s my favorite shawarma place in town!” Nick knew that place well, since he was a regular to that restaurant.

“Well, seems like you’re about to slim down a bit”, Daryl jokingly said, noticing that Nick picked up the speed of their car.

“She hasn’t called you? Hasn’t she?” Daryl asked.

“It’s only been 4 days, since I gave her my number”, Nick defended you, then continued: “Didn’t you once tell me, that it’s necessary to wait at least 3 days to call someone, to not come across too needy?!”

He was trying to eye contact Daryl, honestly searching for some guidance.

“Yeah, that’s the rule for the guys…women don’t like needy men. You, on the other hand should be looking for a needy girl, if you want your fair share of the fun!” Daryl explained.

Upon arriving at the scene, they were greeted by a group of orcs and humans fighting over who deserves better, to be allowed back into the building first.

After a quick talk to the fire chief, Nick and Daryl went over to get those fighting idiots apart. Nick got a heavy knock to his head by another orc, while he was putting him in handcuffs. Daryl came to the rescue and shoved the orc in the back of their SUV.

“I’m going over to that ambulance to get myself a cool pack”, Nick shouted over to Daryl, who nodded with affirmation, continuing to shield the bystanders away from the firemen.

You were back to an upright position, sitting on a boarding aid, leaning against the back of an ambulance. A warm blanket was wrapped around you, while you’re holding a cup of hot cocoa. You’ve never fainted before, always thought of yourself being a ‘tough’ one, but that experience had hit you hard. You were still shivering, while your adrenaline was slowly wearing off. So it was no surprise, that it felt like in a dream, when you lifted your head and saw Nick Jakoby walking straight towards you. Everything around you was blurred out, it seemed like everybody was moving in slow motion. He looked at you with a very concerned smile. _Have I fainted again? I surely must be dreaming! This can’t be true. Nick, my shining knight in armor. Well, not actually shining, but damn, does he rock that beat cop outfit!_ The bulletproof vest, sitting tightly secured to his broad chest, sent your heart rate above the clouds. You chuckled, like a teenager, thinking of yourself being wrapped around his hips, just as his utility belt.

“Hey Y/N, are you OK?!” you heard Nick’s lovely voice, sounding quite concerned. He was kneeling down in front of you and you felt a brief touch to your knee, which brought you right back to reality. You twitched, and Nick quickly retracted his hand, leaving a cold sensation on your leg.

“Nick?! You’re really here!” you felt tears creeping up your eyes. If you wouldn’t have been clinging to that cup of cocoa, you would have thrown yourself around his neck.

“Do you know her?”, a paramedic asked Nick.

He nodded: “She’s a friend of mine!”

You started sobbing upon hearing his words.

“Nick, I’m so sorry I didn’t call you! I’ve lost your card with your phone number, and…”

Nick intervened: “Look at me Y/N, everything will be alright”. He stroke your temple with his thumb, trying to calm you. He sat down right next to you, wrapped his strong arm around you, slightly pulling you towards him, softly rubbing your opposed upper arm. You gave in and rested your head on his shoulder. You could feel his cheek touching the skin of your head. You shivered, because of that amazing sensation, but it helped you to calm down. Nick had completely forgotten, why he had approached the ambulance in the first place. You both just sat there, soaking in that little moment of intimacy.

“Hey, Romeo! Would you mind lending me your hand for a second?” Ward interrupted, “I’m… kinda… in a situation over here!”

Nick jumped up, running towards his partner, turning back to you: ”Don’t walk away. I’ll be right back!” You gave him your biggest smile, according to your situation. _Is this really true?_ You pinched yourself. _OMG! This is really happening!_

You quickly recovered and when you were back to your almost normal self, you were escorted to a specific area for the residents of your building. You were interviewed by another police officer about your personal details and any insights you’d possibly had about the fire. Every now and then, you were looking over to Nick and his partner, handling those annoying bystanders, hoping you could catch Nick’s awareness. He, on the other hand did exactly the same, only to see you talking to his colleague, every time he looked over to you.

When the fire finally was put out, the scenery quickly cleared of any nosy bystanders, leaving only firemen, police officers and the building’s residents on the street.

“Apartment 3A? Apartment 3A!”, you heard an fire inspector yell.

“Yes, I’m over here!” you screamed on top of your voice, not really considering, that it was already in the middle of the night and there were only a few people left on the street.

Nick overheard your conversation with the fire inspector, who had cleared the building and allowed you to go back into your apartment. He felt sad, as he was hoping to spend more time with you.

You walked over to him, to thank him for the mental support earlier. He approached you, and when you both came to a halt half way, everything around you was blurring out again. You could sense his desperation, he apparently was really into you. His nostrils flared, soaking in every tiny bit of your smell. Then you caught him by surprise by grabbing his left hand, pulling his arm up, slowly unbuttoning the sleeve of his shirt.

“W-what are you doing Y/N?”, he stuttered, visibly irritated, both ears twitching.

“I need a pen”, you answered with a mysterious spark in your eyes.

With only his right hand available, he clumsily started to rummage around his pockets, until he remembered he had his pen in his left sleeve pocket, ready to present it to you. You slightly twisted his left arm and started to write down your phone number on the inside of his lower arm.

“Promise me you won’t lose that arm tonight!”, you seductively whispered into his ear. His eyes started to glow and you could clearly smell his arousal, when you gave him a soft kiss onto his cheek. You quickly said “Goodbye” and went upstairs to your apartment.

When you had closed your door behind you, you let out a huge sigh. Then you started racing towards your window to see, if Nick and his partner had already left. The timing was perfect: Ward had already gotten into the SUV and Nick had just opened the door to the driver’s seat, when he suddenly turned around and looked up to your window. His face brightened and a huge smile appeared, once he noticed you. He gave you a shy nod with his head, just before entering the car and closing his door.

Your heart was pounding, when they drove off and turned around the corner.

_____________________________________

“Munguz, you interested in that hybrid girl from upstairs?”, a deep growling voice came from the back seat of the SUV.

“Holy shit!”, Nick was terrified and the car skid off their side of the street for a moment. He had completely forgotten about that orc they arrested earlier, sitting in the back. Nick’s thoughts of you certainly clouded his brain.

“Please be kind to my partner”, Daryl responded, “he is busy planning his wedding.”

“You better be watching your back Munguz! She is family!”, the orc then said in an even more threatening tone.

Nick looked up in his rear mirror, an uncomfortable feeling creeping up his back. He felt his large scar in the middle of his chest tighten.

Daryl noticed Nicks discomfort and commented, while turning to the rear seat passenger: “You do know, that threatening an officer is an offence, right?” The orc just shrugged and looked out of the window.

After they had taken the orc to the station, it was a calm Friday night shift for Ward and Jakoby. They were patrolling the streets of Westlake, had minor calls of wine and chewing gum theft and two smaller road accidents. It was really doing a favor to Nick, as his thoughts constantly circled around you. If they would have caught themselves in a gunfight that night, he’d most likely had been shot, as he really struggled concentrating.

So it wasn’t a big of a surprise, when their shift had ended, that he stood underneath the shower down at the precinct, yawning big time. His mind was still clouded with all sort of emotions, when he looked down his left arm and noticed, that half of your phone number had already washed off. He let out a furious growl, followed by a loud ”I’m such an idiot!”. He slammed his right fist into the tiles behind the shower, leaving a bloody trace running down the wall.

“Easy tiger!”, he heard Daryl from behind the wall, “Don’t tear the house down. I still have another 4 years. I don’t want to lose my pension.”

Without saying a word to his partner, Nick walked up to his locker, got dressed and left.

“I too wish you a wonderful weekend!”, Daryl shouted after him in a snarky tone, while shaking his head at his partner.

Nick clocked out and went straight to his pickup, driving away. He felt lost.

The sun had already risen and it was about to be a beautiful Saturday morning, when one of his favorite songs came up on the radio. His thoughts drifted within a blink of an eye, imagining himself dancing with you. When he finally pulled around the corner into his street, he decided to do an U-turn, delaying his rendezvous with his bed, finding himself driving back towards Westlake. Determined to not screw up again and to finally get things straight.


	7. Morning Visit

You woke up to heavy knocking on your door. Last night’s events had you sleeping like a rock, but the knocking on your door sent you straight back to panic mode. You jumped out of bed, ran towards your door and opened it.

“Good Morning, beautiful!”, your annoying neighbor from next door grinned.

“What the h…?” you were responding, only to be interrupted by him:

“I was wondering…after last night…I mean…isn’t life just precious? Poor Sahid, we don’t know if he’s gonna make it. And so I thought to myself, YOU might want to start to overthink this…” pointing between you and him “…this bond we have.”

“Excuse me?! What on earth are you talking about?” you answered, in an appalled tone.

“Oh, come on…” he continued “…I know, that you’re longing for me big time”, while gripping his crotch “…you just haven’t been properly fucked by a human before!”

 _That’s too much!_ You slammed your door close, right in front of his face. _Such an asshole!_

“Don’t resist your urges, Honey!”, you could hear him through your door, “Your Mom enjoyed being fucked by a human, too!”

You broke down in tears, slowly sinking to the floor, your hands in front of your face. You sobbed. Although you had no real memory of your biological mother, your heart was aching for her.

Nick pulled up on the opposite side of the street. Was it the right decision to come here? He gently stroke his right hand’s knuckles, looking down to his bruises.

“Am I too needy?”, he asked himself.

As an unblooded orc, he’d always been precautious on how he would interact with others. His childhood and teenage years were constantly dominated by insecurity and even fear for his life. Although, he was blooded by now and an official member of the Fogteeth clan, those anxieties still haunted him.

An old orc couple passed by his car, holding hands, lost in a deep conversation about soup, he overheard. That’s when it dawned to him: Being around you, had him feel safe and secure. And that coming from a beat cop, who got killed by the clan leader, just to be brought back to life by an elf. Nick shook his head just by the thought of it. He felt comfortable in your presence, like he has never felt with someone before in his life, although the two of you only had met twice.

He sighed, took a deep breath and said: “I am up for round three!”.

Nick unbuckled from his seat belt, and opened his door. When he stepped outside, facing your building, the burnt out shawarma place, he had loved so much, gave him a shiver. The yellow barrier tape was blowing in the wind. It was an eerie sight.

He locked his pickup truck and walked over to the other side of the street. While he was staring into the black hole, that used to be a cozy little restaurant, the door leading to the residential part of the building swung open, as someone was leaving. Nick took the opportunity and sneaked inside, just seconds before the door fell back in its lock. When he climbed up the stairs, he quickly regretted his move. He was a cop after all, and sneaking into buildings without a search warrant, was certainly not the right thing to do. He considered turning around and ringing the door bell, just as law-abiding visitors should do. He didn’t know, if you were home anyway. Sure, it was Saturday and you didn’t have to work at school, but what if your door wouldn’t open? What if he’d wake you. It had been a tough night for you, too. And it was still quite early, to be honest. He started to worry, that coming over to your place was a bad idea. He almost made up his mind to leave, when he reached the 3rd floor and stood right in front of apartment 3A.

He took a deep breath. “You’ve got this Nick!”, he said to himself and knocked at your door. Nothing happened. He caught himself turning his ear to your door, eavesdropping, if he could make out any noises coming from inside your apartment. He heard some rustling, took a heart and knocked again. He then heard angry steps rushing towards the door, you screaming “You filthy asshole!”, before the door flung open.

You were expecting your neighbor, standing in front of your door. But when you saw Nick standing there instead of that idiot, you were speechless. You blushed out of shame and you felt a knot in your stomach.

“I’m sorry…”, you heard Nick stutter, “…I’d better be coming around another time.”

But before he could even say another word, you grabbed his arm and pulled him inside your apartment, closing the door behind him in a hurry.

“I am the one, who should be sorry!”

He looked at you, noticing your red eyes, sensing your sadness: “May I…ask, what happened, Y/N?”

You told him about the incident with your neighbor and saw his face turning angry, fists forming.

“It’s OK, Nick”, you tried to calm him. “He doesn’t have the balls, to lay hand on me. He knows, that I’m protected by the clan. He is just a stupid asshole.”

Nick started to relax, and his anger turned into a curious look.

“You’re a clan member?”, he asked.

“Of course I am, how could I’ve possibly survived this craziness in this town?” you answered. Noticing a sad look to his eyes, you continued: “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to imply...” Nick shrugged his shoulders, “…I mean…I know your story…I am aware, that the clan didn’t take it easy on you…until that night…”

“You know about the night?” Nick locked his eyes with yours.

“Of course I know Nick…we’re Fogteeth, we’re supposed to be family, right?”

You could feel the relief, that overcame Nick in exact that moment. You felt his hand reaching out for yours, your fingers briefly touching. A warm sensation build up inside your core.

“Well, Officer Jakoby…” you stepped back with a smirk on your face “…what’s the occasion of your early Saturday morning visit to my apartment? Am I right assuming, that this has something to do with the events of last night?”

Nick straightened his posture, legs slightly opened, arms folded behind his back, ready for a little play:

“You’re right, Ma’am. I got ordered, to not lose my left arm last night, but unfortunately…”, he gave up his police officer demeanor and changed to the one of a scolded schoolboy, lowering his head, “…I accidently washed of your phone number.”

You burst out a loud laugh, earning yourself a confused look from Nick.

“Give me your phone, you dork!” you made fun of him.

He obliged and you took the chance of snapping a selfie and created a new contact profile for yourself, including your email address and your birthday. You then pushed the call button and walked over to your dining table, where your phone started to ring. You pressed some keys on your phone, walked over to Nick and handed him his phone back.

“I saved your number, just in case, you’ll lose your phone” you said sarcastically.

“But…, how am I supposed to answer your call, when I’ve lost my phone?” Nick returned with a broad smile on his face.

You both found yourself in a fit of laughter. It was a perfect moment.

When you both had your acts back together, your stomach started to growl.

“I don’t know about you Nick, but I am starving. Did you already have breakfast?”

“No, I usually go straight to bed, when I return from a night shift”, he replied.

“Oh…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to mess around with your work schedule.”

“That’s fine, don’t worry. I have the weekend off, going back to day shifts on Monday. I have plenty of time to catch up with sleep”, he smiled at you, “I know a lovely little bakery down the street, you want to join me?”

“It would be my pleasure”, you smiled back, “I just need to change and grab a few things. Gimme just a minute”

Nick watched you, wandering around, collecting bits and pieces, stuffing them into a bag. He looked around your apartment. It was oh so different to his place, with colorful decorations and a collection of vintage pieces of furniture. He took a deep breath to soak in the cozy and calming vibe it was sending towards him. “What’s this smell?”, he suddenly asked.

“You mean my room fragrance?”, you responded slightly irritated, while you were changing into others clothes in your bedroom.

“Yes! It smells like macadamia nuts, with a hint of vanilla”, he noted with a raised voice.

He didn’t notice you had returned to the living room and was startled, when you whispered in his ear from behind: “Hey, Mister Smarty Pants, why do you ask, if you already have the answer?”

Nick turned around, your faces only a few inches apart. You could feel his heavy breathing on your skin.

“I…I really like that smell!”, he stuttered.

You sighed: “Ohhh…I loooove that smell! Does your brain also connect certain memories with specific smells?”

Nick nodded his head, not able to speak.

“This smell in particular, reminds me of my biological mother”, you continued “It’s the only thing I can recall, the only real memory I have of her, I guess.” Sadness overcame you and you lowered your head.

Nick leaned into you, resting his forehead against yours, whispering “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Stop saying sorry all the time”, you taunted, “The only thing you should feel sorry about, is that this girl is starving!”, poking a finger to his chest, “You’d better get her that breakfast, you mentioned earlier!”

Nick smiled: “Oh, oh, I’d better make my move then. I don’t want her clan to target me for torturing her.” He grabbed your left hand and the two of you strolled out of your apartment.

“What happened to your knuckles? Got in a fight Officer?”, you wanted to know.

“Ahh…it’s nothing!”, Nick was playing it down.

“My bad…I forgot you’re a tough guy”, you chuckled.

You heard your shitty neighbor’s door opening, when you slowly walked downstairs.

“Well then Officer, have you ever killed someone in the line of duty?”, you loudly asked Nick, with a devilish smile on your face, knowing that your neighbor would be able to hear you.

Nick saw that expression of yours and answered in his most determined police officer voice: “Too many Ma’am, too many! I think I lost track, the first year after the academy!”

You both giggled your way out of the building.


	8. The Intruder

The streets were already busy, when you stepped outside. You were holding hands, fingers intertwined, while you took that quick stroll down the street.

The little bakery had a few tables inside, where you could sit down. Nick ordered two Chai Latte and an assortment of bagels and muffins. You chose the table in the far back, you didn’t want to be on show, sitting close to the large windows. You wanted some privacy.

“OK, Nick…ask me anything!” you broke the voracious silence.

“Well…”, he swallowed the last piece of his bagel, “…I loved the question, you asked me and my partner, about why we had become policemen. So…why did you choose to become a teacher?”

“Good one, Jakoby! But you might want to consider taking a trip to the bathroom first, you’re about to hear a loooooong story.”

“Nah, I’m fine!”, Nick said, propping up his elbows on the table, putting his head into his hands to rest, watching you closely with an admiring smile on his face

“What’s that look on your face? Wanna make fun of me?” you teased.

“Nope, just anticipating one hell of a story”, Nick winked.

And you delivered. You told him everything! That your biological orc mother, had been raped by a human, when she had just finished High School. She fell pregnant and was urged by her family to have an abortion. But she ran away from home, found shelter at a women’s home and gave birth to you. Knowing, that hybrid children of an orc and a human wouldn’t live long, she gave you up for adoption. Once she was separated from you, she felt it was a huge mistake and desperately fought to get you back. She didn’t have the money to get legal assistance, so she committed suicide, because she felt so alone.

You spent most of your early childhood in foster care, survived your toddler years against all odds and were finally adopted by an orc couple, when you were 9 years old. They had been highly regarded members of the Fogteeth clan, but couldn’t conceive themselves. They raised you, as if you were their own, teaching you everything about clan laws, orc history and the prophecy. You always knew, you were special. But every time you were caught in some sort of trouble, you had the Clan to back you. You were told, that you’ll never be able to have children and therefore decided to become a teacher. You loved children of all ages, and you wanted to give back to your community. You wanted to help raise a generation, that would put all grudges aside, leaving all the species, at least orcs, elves and humans, to live a peaceful life together.

“WOW!”, Nick couldn’t hold back, once you had stopped talking. He was listening to you in awe for the entire time. You had seen all sort of emotions in his face, while you were telling your story.

He reached over the table, to grab both your hands, looking at them in a very content way.

“I know, this might sound cheesy…”, he gently stroke your fingers, “…but… I’d love to be a part of your story.” He lifted his head and your eyes met.

“You Silly…you’re already part of my story!”, you gave him your biggest smile.

Nick smiled right back at you: “That’s good! That. Is. Good.”

You sat there for at least another 10 minutes, adoring each other, when Nick started yawning.

“Uh-uh, someone needs some rest. I’ll take you to your car”, you proposed and the two of you left.

On your way back you picked up a few groceries and Nick insisted to escort you to your apartment, in case your shitty neighbor was waylaying you. You could feel his strong protective instinct, not only because he was an orc, but because he was a cop, with every fiber of his body.

You inserted your keys to the lock and turned around.

“Thank you Nick. This was a beautiful morning and I’d love to invite you back to my apartment, but…”

“It’s OK Y/N, we shouldn’t rush things”, Nick intervened. He looked a bit disappointed though.

“No, Silly!” you were quick to respond, “I just think, you’d better go home and get some sleep. You’ve been yawning, since we left the bakery”, you smiled at him, “ and I don’t want a grumpy, snoring orc on my couch! Not after this perfect morning.”

He grabbed your free hand: “Perfect?”

You leaned into each other, eyes locked, your hearts racing, palms sweating, your lips only an inch apart, when you suddenly were startled by a loud noise coming from inside of your apartment.

“Do you have a pet?” Nick asked you with an irritated look.

“No. I can barely keep my plants alive” you answered surprised.

Another loud bang sounded through your door. Nick quickly pushed you aside, shielding you behind his back. He turned your key and slowly opened your door, turning towards you, signaling to ‘shhh’ with his index in front of his mouth. Another loud noise reached your ears. Nick cautiously poked his head inside your apartment, when he saw the culprit. He was instantly detected by the intruder, the latter racing towards the door to attack him with a high pitch screech. Nick retracted as quick as he could and slammed the door close. You heard a loud thump, when the creature hit the inside of the door.

“Holy motherfucker…Shit!” Nick shouted. You could hear some stricken squeaks from inside.

“For Jirak's sake. WHAT WAS THAT?” you panicked.

“I think you have a dragon problem…” Nick looked at you puzzled. “I always thought, they are too afraid to come to the city”, he continued.

It slowly dawned to you, who was inside your apartment and you started to smile. Nick was visibly irritated.

“Let me handle this…” you said, while handing him over your groceries and pushing him aside.

“I am not letting you inside your apartment!”, Nick said quite determined, trying to hold you back by holding onto your arm.

“I got this Nick, trust me!”, you gently pushed away his firm grip, turning the key, slowly opening the door to your apartment.

“Shh, shh, little blossom” you said with a singing voice, when you entered. “Did he scare you, huh? Oh, you poor boy.”

Nick couldn’t believe, what he was hearing.

“It’s all good little blossom. That orc is a very good friend of mine. Nick. Nick! I think it’s safe for you to come in!”

When Nick opened the door to enter, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing: You, sitting on the floor, with a small, whining, blue dragon in your lap, gently stroking its head.

“Look, little blossom. That’s my friend Nick”, you said in a calming voice.

The little dragon lifted its head, watching Nick closely, while he approached.

“You said, you don’t have a pet”, Nick was confused.

“Well, technically, he isn’t a pet of mine…” you replied, “…he just visits me from time to time. Come here, you can pet him.”

You put your right hand next to you on the floor, gently patting the wooden planks. Nick was hesitant first, but was intrigued:

“I can’t help but wonder, what am I going to get myself into, dating you.”

“You want to go on a real date with me?” you asked hopefully, while he sat down next to you.

“Of course I want to! Ever since I saw you for the first time in your classroom, I couldn’t think of something else!”, Nick gushed.

Your head turned to bright red. You felt like a silly teenager. Nick nudged you from aside.

“So…, where do know that dragon from? I’m desperately waiting for another story of yours”, he smiled at you.

“Well, I was on a field trip, with school last month,” you started, “when we found this abandoned dragon nest below a large tree. There was only one cracked egg inside, and we inspected it. We thought it to be a good idea, to break the egg open, since there were no dragons around and no life signs whatsoever coming from that egg. I mean, when do you ever get the chance to inspect a baby dragon?”

“Sounds legit”, Nick nodded.

“So we were quite surprised, to find this tiny blue creature eyeing us, barely able to move. He squeaked and we fed him some leftovers from our lunches. He seemed to recover quickly, but we knew, that he would be on its own. You can’t interfere with nature.”

“What happened next?”

“We left him behind. It tore my heart apart, but that’s just part of life.”

Nick gently patted your back: “But how did that little fella end up in your apartment?”

“That little bastard here, somehow found me. The first time I saw him sitting on the rooftop at the school. He must have followed me from there. I was woken up the other day by him, jumping across my little balcony, fighting with my flower pots. I gave him something to eat and he flew off.”

“You do know, that you’re not supposed to feed wild animals, Misses teacher! Don’t you?” Nick teased.

You both laughed.

“Just look at him,” you turned to the dragon, ”I couldn’t help myself. I must have forgotten to close my bedroom window. He probably came in to search for me this morning.”

“He might think you’re his mom”, Nick found, “he probably knows, that you care for all the creatures out there.”

The little dragon had fallen asleep inside your lap and you decided to transfer him onto your balcony and closed the window as quiet as possible. When you came back to your living area, Nick sat on your couch.

“I can’t believe what happened within the last 24 hours.” He gave you his biggest smile, while scratching his head.

“I’ll be right back with you, I just need to wash my hands”, you quickly said, before running to your bathroom.

And it only took you two minutes to return, just to find Nick peacefully sleeping on your couch, with his head resting on a large pillow. You sat next to him, planting a soft kiss to his cheek, what caused a brief smile on his lips, mumbling something incomprehensible.

“Please don’t snore”, you said, while carefully covering him with a blanket.

You made yourself a cup of tea and switched the TV on. You sat onto your couch next to Nick, tucked your feet under the blanket and tried to concentrate on your favorite show.

You miserably failed, because you just couldn’t get your eyes off that hot orc, sleeping next to you.


	9. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along so far! ❤️  
> I know it‘s been a slow start, but things are finally heating up a bit.  
> I was quite nervous about posting on here, as this is the first fanfic I‘m publicly posting online. Especially with all those very talented writers on here, I was quite intimidated. ☺️  
> Adding new tags with each chapter, not to spoiler too much in advance. But rest assured there is more to come! Currently working on chapter 40 😱  
> And for all the smut lovers out there...stay tuned for chapter 13 😝

It was already getting dark outside, when Nick woke up. It took him some time to comprehend, where he was. And when he saw you, sitting at the far end of the couch, reading a magazine, he cleared his throat.

You looked up: “Hey sleepy-head. Got some rest?”

“Uh, umm…yeah, apparently”, he said with a weary voice.

“I would have dragged you downstairs to your car, but you probably wouldn’t have found your way back home, so I decided to keep you. You’re a good foot warmer”, you winked.

Nick just then realized, that you were sharing a blanket, and that your feet were close to his.

“How long did I sleep?”, he asked, while stretching.

You looked at the large wall clock: “Just a little over 4 hours.”

Nick sat up: “Sorry, I bothered you Y/N. I hope I didn’t hold you back from something. You know, you could have waken me… I don’t want to over-use your hospitality…”

You interrupted him: ”Yes, I could have woken you, but I didn’t want to! You were dead tired. You didn’t spoil any plans I had for today, because I had none. Zero. Nada. And I sure don’t want you to leave now, because…” The doorbell rang in perfect timing.

You quickly got up from the couch and walked over to your intercom, leaving a confused Nick behind.

“Hello? Yeah, 3rd floor please, 3A, the door just opposite the staircase.” You grabbed your bag, getting your purse, you opened the door and stepped outside, only to come back a few moments later, holding a white plastic bag up in the air, like a trophy. The smell of Thai food filled the air.

“Because I ordered some Thai for us for dinner”, you grinned at Nick, “Hungry?”

“Starving!”, his eyes widened.

You put the food cartons on your table.

“Do you know, that you can fold these containers open, to use them as a plate?” you asked, while opening one. “I got us some small spring rolls, some noodle stir fry with vegetables, green chicken curry and some mango curry with rice” you offered.

“How did you know I like Thai food?” Nick questioned you with a raised brow. You blushed.

“I saw it in your call history on your phone, when I saved my number this morning”, you responded slightly ashamed.

“You snooped my phone?”, Nick teasingly tilted his head aside.

“I didn’t mean to… I just…my finger slipped… and it popped right up”, you tried to explain. Nick grinned and put a small spring roll into his mouth.

“By the way, I did know that with the containers. It saved me from doing the dishes quite often”, he munched.

“Are we good?”, you wanted to know.

“We will see…”, he smirked back at you.

You talked about all sort of things over your dinner. And when you had finished to eat and had cleared the table, you sat back down over a cup of ginger tea.

“That was a lovely day, Y/N! Totally different to what I was hoping for.”

“What did you exactly hope for?”, you asked him curiously.

Nick shrugged his shoulders: “I don’t know…I mean…I wanted to get your number and maybe ask you out for dinner on Sunday. And then I’d most likely had spent the rest of today sleeping in front of my TV.”

“You slept in front of my TV…”, you grinned, “…sooo... do you still want to ask me?”

“Ask you what?”, Nick was irritated.

“Ask me out on a date?”

Nick now was the one blushing and you started to giggle.

“OK…”, he straightened his posture, “Y/N do you want to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“You mean, like on a real date?”, you acted surprised, “Hold on, just checking my schedule…”, you flicked through an invisible organizer, both your hands gesturing in the air, “…seems like I’m available.”

“Great! Can I pick you up at 7pm?”

“Noted!”, you ticked your invisible organizer.

“Where do you want to go?”, you questioned, then taking a large sip of your tea.

“To be honest, I thought of taking you to Sahid’s, when I initially gave you my card. But, sad as it is, it’s no longer an option.”

“You already knew Sahid’s?”, you were surprised.

“I loved it. I was a regular. Best chicken shawarma in LA. Such a great guy”, Nick shook his head reminiscing.

“What are the odds? How come we never met there before?”, you couldn’t believe it.

Before you’ve met your crush for the first time 6 days ago, Nick Jakoby always seemed so far away, yet he was closer to you, than you always imagined.

You continued talking over another cup of tea and decided to call it a day around midnight.

You escorted Nick to your door and when you were about to open it, Nick leaned in and gave you a kiss on your cheek. Sparks were flying. Your brain was performing a happy dance. You released the door knob and touched his hand. You were both hit by a rush of endorphins. You tilted forward and your foreheads touched. You were both breathing heavily. Nick grabbed your other hand, fingers intertwining. Your nose touched his.

You lost yourself in his golden eyes and softly whispered: “Kiss me!"

Nick groaned and let go of your hands, just to carefully cup your face with both his palms. He slowly pulled you towards him, placing a soft and tender kiss on your lips. You closed your eyes to relish. Your heart was racing, and so was his. You could feel his filed tusks gently pushing against your lips. _This is a dream come true!_ You had placed your hands around his neck and were now slowly moving them down his pectorals. Just the touch of his broad chest sent shivers throughout your body. You both released your lips, smiled at each other, just to crush back together, tilting your heads to the side. Nibbling his lower lip made him moan. And it didn’t take long, until you both opened your mouths and started playing with each other’s tongue. You placed your right hand on his neck, caressing the back of his head with your fingers and gently pushing his face closer to yours. It was a deep and passionate kiss. When Nick placed his hands around your waist, gently pulling you towards him, he could clearly smell your arousal. He knew, that it wasn’t appropriate to go further than first base, so he slowed down, hoping to suppress his urges. You noticed him pacing down and opened your eyes. And as if he had sensed it, Nick opened his eyes as well. Your kiss went from full French mode to almost innocent. When your lips parted at last, you looked deeply into each other’s eyes, soaking it all in. His pupils constricted, making way for that gorgeous golden color of his eyes. With his thumb, he gently wiped away some extra saliva, that was still stuck to your lips. You lowered your head and rested it against his clavicle. You sighed, while breathing in his smell. Nick wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. You felt his heart pounding. You looked up, just to see the biggest smile on his face, adoring you with a soft voice.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met!”

You teared up, because no one had ever said that to you before.

“That kiss was amazing! You are amazing! Why haven’t I met you earlier in my life?”, you swooned.

Nick swallowed: “Because it most likely wasn’t the right time for us, back then.”


	10. A Perfect Date

Nick woke up shortly after 11am. He had trouble falling asleep, when he got home last night. The 15 min car drive from your place back home, seemed to take forever. He was so tired. But once he rested his head on his pillow, his brain started to work full time. His thoughts circled around you, he just couldn’t settle his mind, rerunning the entire evening, especially your first kiss. He really had struggled holding back his urges, he could have carried you straight to your bedroom. Or the couch. Even the kitchen counter would have served the purpose, if he’d followed his orc instincts. He still felt the animalistic urges, orcs were known for, although he hadn’t been intimate with a woman for a long time.

When he finally peeled himself out of bed, he noticed several text messages on his phone and flipped them open.

**Y/N, 8:34am: good morning! the sun is up, ready for tonight?**

**Y/N, 9:21am: need to catch up some sleep, hu?**

**Y/N, 9:57am: u still alive?!**

**Y/N, 10:42am ghosting me already! :-P**

**Y/N, 11:02am: did you lose your phone???**

Nick couldn’t help but laugh. He quickly replied.

**Nick, 11:18am: I’m sorry! just saw your messages. I was with someone last night, and I had to catch up a loooot of sleep!**

He thought, this would be funny, but regretted his move right after he’d pushed the send button. To prevent further damage, he instantly sent another text.

**Nick, 11:19am: please don’t get me wrong! I wasn’t seeing anyone else, besides you last night. I promise!**

Nick saw, that you’ve read his message, when the small blue tick next to it appeared. Your dotted speech bubble indicated, that you were writing something back. Then the bubble disappeared. Popped right up, just to disappear again. Nick started to get nervous about it, fearing that you were trying to come up with an excuse to skip the dinner date you had tonight. To ease off, he jumped under the shower. He could still smell your scent, that you had left behind on his skin. He was a nerve wreck.

_Fuck Jakoby, you screwed it!_

He was relieved to find another two text notifications on his phone. He quickly dried himself and dressed in comfy shorts and a worn-out tee. He sat down on his bed and opened the messenger.

**Y/N, 11:27am: funny, I was seeing someone last night, too. ;-)**

Nick could have sworn, that he heard a large rock falling down to the floor.

**Y/N, 11:28am: guess, who had just treated me with a visit?**

His mind instantly changed to cop mode.

**Nick, 11:39am: did your neighbor harass you again? I swear, he won’t see daylight for a long time!**

**Y/N, 11:40am: :-D**

**Nick, 11:40am: do you think this is funny?!**

You responded with a picture of the tiny blue dragon, sitting on your balcony, munching a banana.

**Y/N, 11:41am: he probably wanted to check, if you’re still here :-)**

**Nick, 11:42am: can I call you?**

**Y/N, 11:42am: waiting!**

You continued talking over the phone, while Nick prepared himself some breakfast. You talked and talked and talked. It didn’t seem, as if you had met each other for the first time just under a week ago. You felt at ease, as if you had known the other one for ages.

When you realized, that your conversation lasted over 3h, you decided to end the call. You didn’t want to sit over dinner and have nothing left talking about.

The rest of the afternoon you were pampering yourself. You were nervous about tonight, because it was your first proper date in a decade. But just the thought of Nick somehow calmed you. He was right for you. You could feel it.

You started to get ready for the night around 6:30pm. You were glad you didn’t have to care about any body hair, since your human genes only were accounting for your fair mottled skin, your facial features as your nose and ears and your much smaller than average sized tusks. A bit of make-up did the rest.

You found yourself rushing towards the door, when Nick rang the doorbell. He came upstairs and you welcomed him right in front of your door. Nick gasped, when he saw you.

“Wow! You’re taking my breath away Y/N!”

He looked adorable himself, wearing dark navy dress pants and a white shirt, the two top buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up, giving way to those beautiful patterns on his skin. “Are you ready?”, he asked you with a boyish smile, while extending his right arm towards you.

“Ready, as never before”, you smiled, grabbed his hand and silently walked down the stairs.

Once you had reached Nick’s pickup truck, he was a real gentleman, opening and closing the door for you.

“May I ask where we are going?”, you queried, while Nick started the engine.

“I hope nothing too fancy!”, you looked down to your outfit.

You were wearing your favorite dress, the one you were planning to wear for your first encounter with Nick at school. It was a romantic, airy dress, but nothing formal.

“Don’t worry!” Nick turned himself towards you, “You look amazing! You’re perfectly dressed for the occasion!”, he said with a proud smile.

“It should take us around 40 minutes to get there. Wanna listen to some music?”, Nick asked, already reaching for his sound system.

“Sure!”, you smiled back at him. And you weren’t surprised, when loud orcish music started to fill the space between the two of you. Nick was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, repeatedly turning his head towards you, glancing at you singing along. When you noticed him watching you from aside, you put on an extra show, banging your head and singing even louder, while turning towards him. He laughed about the fact, that you were literally owning the moment.

The ride was over, quicker than you thought. You parked close to the Long Beach Convention Center and walked towards Bixby Park. But before you reached the park, you turned into a small side alley. You came to a halt in front of a small oriental restaurant, decorated with colored light chains.

“How did you find this gem?”, you swooned over the lovely sight and the amazing smell, that emerged from the restaurant.

“Sahid told me. I paid him a visit at the hospital this afternoon. I didn’t know what else to do with my spare time”, Nick said.

“OMG. How is he doing?”, you were genuinely concerned about your neighbor.

“He is on heavy pain meds. But overall, he was lucky. They didn’t have to put him in an artificial coma. So I guess, he’s doing fine. I told him about us and he warned me, that he’d kick my ass if I hurt you.”

You grinned just by the thought of Sahid chasing after Nick.

“I told him, where I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight and he urged me to cancel my other reservation and come here instead. That’s his cousin’s restaurant. Second best chicken shawarma in LA”, Nick smiled, “But enough standing around outside, let’s go and eat some yummy stuff!” He put his hand against your back and escorted you inside.

You were greeted with a warm welcome. Apparently Sahid had done some magic, instructing his cousin precisely. You were seated in a secluded area. Rich oriental decorations filled the room, almost exploding with all those different colors and textures. You loved it!

You were treated a delicious 4-course meal. They did everything to have you feel like royalty. You and Nick couldn’t let your eyes off each other. It was a perfect first dinner date.

After you had left the restaurant, you took a stroll down the beach. Bellies filled to the brim, laughing your way, soaking in the atmosphere. Nick had put his arm around you and you were holding onto his hand, which was hanging down your shoulder, while leaning your head against his chest. You had taken your shoes off, and thanks to a foldable bag, you always carried around in your purse, you didn’t have to hold onto them. The fine sand tickled you between your toes, it’s been a while, since you’ve spent time at the beach.

Just before you had reached the Marina, you stopped.

“I think this is the most wonderful night, I ever had in my life”, Nick looked at you with a promising wink in his eye.

“You’d better get used to this Officer Jakoby! I’ve been planning this night for a few months now!”, you said with a smirk on your face.

“You do know, that we only met 6 days ago?!”, Nick looked at you puzzled.

And just before his question ended in an awkward silence, you confessed: That you had a crush on him, ever since you saw that documentary about him. That you had talked Principal Morris into inviting them to your class out of personal interest, because you desperately wanted to meet him in person.

Nick looked at you amazed, trying to comprehend everything he just heard.

He then started laughing about your confession.

“You’re one crazy chick! But I won’t hold this against you!”

He leaned towards you and gave you a passionate kiss.

The world around you disappeared: There were only you, him, the sand between your toes, the soothing sound of the ocean and the sparkling night sky. You slowly dropped down to sit in the warm sand, your hands all over each other. Nick was cradling your head with his strong palms, you toggled over and found yourself laying in the sand. You wrapped your leg around his and gently stroke his waist. You pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid your hand under the soft cotton fabric. Caressing his sides you must have found a ticklish spot of his, since he started to wriggle. He took the opportunity to squeeze your butt and you couldn’t help but squeak. He pulled your hip closer to his and his hand ran up and down your side, slightly lifting the skirt of your dress. You could clearly sense his arousal. _Oh, he smells so good!_ The higher his hand run up your body, you found yourself wanting him even more. _Screw you principles! I’m all in!_

Nick sensed your change of mood and slowed down his pace.

“Something wrong, Honey?”, you looked at him surprised.

“Y/N…I want you…I really do…”, Nick panted, “…but… if we don’t slow things down, I probably can’t hold back any longer. Don’t get me wrong, but I can’t guarantee you to be gentle with you, once my instincts overcome me. I’m a bit out of practice”, Nick blushed, “I don’t want to hurt you. And I definitely don’t want you to regret tonight”, he continued, “We’re covered in sand all over, this just isn’t the way I pictured us, being intimate together for the first time. You deserve better.”

His confession touched you and you got up in a sitting position, readjusting your dress.

“You’re right. Sorry I got carried away. I didn’t want to push you. I’m out of practice myself, practically a second hand virgin, and I surely didn’t want you to face an uncomfortable situation here!”

Nick sat up as well, brushing off the sand from his torso.

“We both got carried away, there is no need for you to apologize! I’m glad we’re in the same boat, though”, he touched your chin with his index and his thumb and gave you a soft kiss.

“Can we just stay for a little bit longer?” you asked.

“Sure!”, Nick pulled you closer and cuddled you from behind. You sat there, toes dug into the warm sand, reclining against his chest, your head snuggling to the crook of his neck, watching the rolling waves and the sparkling stars up in the sky.

It cooled down quicker than you thought and you started to shiver. Nick first tried to comfort your exposed arms, by rubbing his warm hands against them, but soon surrendered.

“We better get you home! I don’t want to be responsible for you to call in sick tomorrow.”

You agreed: “Yeah, we both have to get up early anyway.”

While you were walking towards the car, Nick asked you, with a cheeky undertone: ”Second hand virgin, huh??”

And you couldn’t help to burst out into laughter.

_How can I ever continue living, without having this goofball of an orc at my side?!_


	11. How He Met Your Father

You thought, that Monday morning would hit you hard. You and Nick had a long drive back to your place, due to night roadwork. You had to explain to him, what you meant with second hand virgin. That you technically weren’t one, because you had sex with your first boyfriend back in College. You told him about your father, who used to scare everybody away, who showed only slightly an interest in his daughter. And because you never had any intercourse since, you declared yourself a second hand virgin: used, but good as new. Nick had laughed about your explanation, only to confess, that he only had intercourse with two other women. As an unblooded orc, almost all of the female counterparts weren’t interested in him. His filed down tusks did their part.

An awkward silence had hit you after his confession, but soon resolved itself, when you declared the two of you a perfect match.

You were disappointed, that the night didn’t end in your bedroom, but on the other hand you were flattered, that Nick apparently saw more in you, than just an object of sexual desire. He was genuinely interested in you as a person and treated you with respect.

The next morning you woke up with a happy smile on your face, feeling very content. You couldn’t remember what you had dreamt that night, but it must have had something to do with Nick. You got up, took a quick shower and dressed for the day, reminiscing the stress you had just a week ago. You sat down for a quick muesli breakfast, packed your lunch and your Thermos mug with tea and went to school.

Upon your arrival, everybody greeted you and asked for your wellbeing. You were confused first, but then realized, that they all had heard about the fire in your building. They had no clue, that you already had forgotten about Friday night, because of the following events of the weekend.

After a calm morning, you sat outside for your lunchbreak, enjoying the sunshine. And you decided to send Nick a text.

**Y/N, 12:43pm: I miss u**

You were surprised, that you got an instant reply.

**Nick, 12:43pm: miss u 2**

**Y/N, 12:44pm: aren’t you supposed to drive around to protect and serve? ;-)**

**Nick, 12:45pm: we did. we’re at the precinct. we booked someone and decided to have lunch at the cafeteria. how’s your lunchbreak?**

**Y/N, 12:46pm: almost over ;-)**

**Nick, 12:47pm: Daryl says hi**

**Y/N, 12:48pm: hi Daryl!**

**Y/N, 12:48pm: I mean officer Ward. Am I supposed to call him by his first name? I mean I’ve only met him once**

**Y/N, 12:48pm: sorry twice, I’m constantly forgetting about Friday…**

**Nick, 12:49pm: what happened Friday???**

**Y/N, 12:49pm: fire?!?**

**Nick, 12:49pm: right! *rotfl***

**Nick, 12:53pm: Daryl is fine being called Daryl.**

**Y/N, 12:53pm: and I’m fine being called Y/N :-)**

**Nick, 12:56pm: can I call you tonight? I should be home by 7**

**Y/N, 12:56pm: sure! Looking forward to it! cu!**

**Y/N, 12:57pm: I mean ttyl**

**Nick, 12:58pm: ???**

**Y/N, 12:58pm: talk to you later**

**Nick, 12:59pm: sorry, need to go! :-D**

The minute you had put your phone down, the school bell rang. Another two periods were ahead of you, but with Nick on your mind, these would be over with a blink of an eye.

______________________________________________________

Nick and Daryl were sent back patrolling their beat, Westlake district 3A. He had to chuckle about the fact, that you were living in apartment 3A, clearly indicating to him, that he is your designated officer.

They usually loved just driving around, chatting with each other. But this morning had been different. Nick seemed absent minded. He constantly had a grin on his face, and when asked by Daryl, what he was thinking about, Nick just shrugged his shoulders and said: “Nothing in particular.” Every time Daryl wanted to dig deeper, a radio call came in, sending them somewhere. Daryl was annoyed.

But after their lunchbreak down at the station, Daryl knew what was going on.

“You got laid this weekend! That’s that stupid smiling face of yours, you couldn’t get rid of the entire morning! I knew it!”

“You know nothing”, Nick replied with an almost indifferent tone to his voice. But Daryl didn’t let go.

“You do know, that I need to know about your shenanigans…”

“And why is that Ward?” Nick interrupted, while giving his partner a curious look.

“Because I need to know, if my partner is all fucked up, because of his love affairs. You can’t think straight and I need to know, if you have my back!“ Daryl said with a raised voice, seeming quite upset, “I can’t afford to be shot again, man. Sherri’s gonna kill me.”

“She can’t kill you, when you’re already dead, Ward”, Nick tried to be funny.

“You’re such a dickhead!”, Daryl responded visibly annoyed.

Nick picked up the mood of his partner and apologized: “I’m sorry man! I didn’t mean to…I just tried to be funny.”

“They didn’t teach you about sarcasm and how to use it, at orc university, didn’t they?!”, Daryl snarked back.

“I didn’t go to Uni”, Nick tried to clear things up.

Daryl couldn’t help but laugh about his partners answer. Nick still had his problems in getting human sarcasm. It took him some time, to fully comprehend Daryl’s reaction, just to start laughing about it himself.

“So, are you gonna tell me about that filthy smile of yours or not?” Daryl asked after a while.

Nick was just about to open up, when they received another radio call.

“Great timing, fucktards!” Daryl cursed.

They were called to a brawl between Fogteeth members, down at the church. Just the thought of that place gave both of them shivers. Nick started to nervously rub his chest. He felt his large scar on his chest tightening up. Although he’d been a blooded member of the Fogteeth for almost a year now, he tried to avoid that place as much as possible. Daryl caught Nick’s discomfort.

“Are you OK, man?”

“Should be, I guess”, was the only thing Nick could answer.

Both officers were quite confused, when they were greeted by Dorghu himself. Something seemed fishy, even Daryl knew, when they exited their SUV.

“Thank you for coming!”, Dorghu said in his dark and slow voice.

“You do know, that we are no dating service”, Daryl snarked back, while Nick was busy checking out all the other orcs, who were standing around, watching them closely.

“Officer Jakoby, would you please come with me?”, Dorghu continued, without giving any attention to Daryl.

“The fuck is he!”, Daryl exclaimed.

“It’s OK, Ward”, Nick replied.

“Do you remember, what they did to us… to you... the last time we were here?!”, Daryl was upset.

“I promise, you’ll get him back in one piece”, Dorghu intervened.

“You either let us both in, or you can fuck yourself and we’re both off!” Daryl threatened.

The other orcs were closing in on them, but came to an halt, when Dorghu nodded his head:

“After you two.”

They were escorted to the far end of the church, passing the large nave, they both had been tortured in.

“This place could use a few new lightbulbs”, Daryl tried to break up the earie atmosphere, but no one reacted to his joke.

They stopped in front of a large wooden door.

“Officer Ward, you need to wait outside, please”, Dorghu said.

“Thank god, you said please to me, otherwise I would have to en-FORCE myself”, Daryl tried to cover up his nervousness, “You know, like using my force…you do know I’m a Bright?!”, he looked around, two of Dorghu’s thugs were right beside him.

The door then opened, and Dorghu and Nick entered the room. Daryl tried to get a glimpse of the interior, but was gently pushed aside.

The room was dimmed and Nick could see an older orc sitting in a chair in the far corner. Dorghu walked over to him and said something incomprehensible in Bodzvokhan. The orc then stood up and walked over to Nick, while Dorghu took his seat.

The orc was well dressed, wearing a suit. It was slightly too big, but this was an usual sight, when an orc couldn’t afford an expensive, tailor-made suit, and this orc seemed to be in a special position within the Clan. He mustered Nick from top to bottom.

“Hello Officer Jakoby! May I introduce myself to you: my name is Raleg”, he started the conversation.

“What do you want from me?”, Nick quite forcefully replied.

Raleg nodded his head in acknowledgment of his bravery.

“It was brought to my attention, that you are seeing a beautiful, clever daughter of mine”, he said, while looking Nick straight in the eyes.

Nick jerked. He sensed a strong resentment, and it took him a fraction of a second, to fully comprehend, what Raleg just had said to him.

“Yes Sir! If you’re talking about Y/N, then you’re right.”

Nick tried to stand as tall as possible to mask his insecurity, on the other hand knowing exactly, that he couldn’t fool another orc. Raleg walked around Nick, who followed every movement of him in the corner of his eyes. He stopped right next to Nick and whispered into his ear, which nervously started to twitch:

“If you gonna hurt my precious daughter, you’ll wish you’d never met me!”

“Understood, Sir!” Nick replied instantly.

“Well… then, I would like you to come pay me and my wife a visit. We’re having a BBQ on Sunday and I’m insisting, that you and my daughter participate. 6pm. Y/N knows the address. You’re dismissed.”

Raleg turned around and walked over to Dorghu, then both left through a back door laughing.

Nick was overwhelmed by all sort of feelings. It took him a minute or two, to be able to move, turn around and to leave the room. Daryl anxiously waited outside.

“What happened Jakoby?”

“I’ll tell you once were out of here!”, Nick responded, taking huge strides towards the exit, leaving Dorghu’s thugs behind.

“Thank god! This place is giving me the creeps!”, Daryl said to himself.

They reached their SUV and climbed in as quick as possible. Shortly after they had entered, Nick grabbed the steering wheel with both of his hands, slowly lowering his head onto them, letting out a huge sigh.

“You alright? What did they want?!”, Daryl tried to find out.

Nick started the engine and they drove off. They didn’t talk for about three minutes, when Nick suddenly burst out.

“I met her Dad!”

“HER WHAT?! You mean Y/N dad?”, Daryl couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “They have the guts to call the police, just that Y/N’s Dad can have a little pep talk with you! What the hell??”, he shook his head.

“He invited me to his BBQ on Sunday”, Nick continued in disbelief.

“This is getting better and better! You need to fucking tell me, what has happened between you and Y/N this weekend! And you’re definitely going to write this fucking report!”

Daryl was right. He needed to know about your relationship. And given the fact, that Daryl was Nick’s only real friend, he told him everything. Every detail of what had happened, since he had left the station on Saturday morning in agony.


	12. Family Affairs

You were furious, when Nick called you that night and told you about his meeting with your father.

“HE DID WHAT?!? I CAN’T BELIEVE, HE WOULD DO THAT! HE IS OUT OF HIS FREAKING MIND?! ARGGHHH…I COULD…HE BETTER…”, you were running out of words. “I’m sorry Nick, I’ll call you right back”, you hung up.

You were shaking, when you dialed your Mom’s number.

“Hello Sweetie!”, you heard the lovely voice of your adoptive Mom, when she picked up the phone.

You couldn’t help but face her with all of your emotions.

“You promised me, for Jirak‘s sake, to not tell Dad about me and Nick! You knew, that I wanted to be the one introducing him to the family. You promised Mom!”

“Oh Sweetie! Please calm down. I didn’t tell your Dad, he already knew.”

“He already knew?! What are you talking about?”, you were confused.

“Your Dad came home last night and asked me, if I had talked to you lately. He then asked me, if you ever mentioned the name Nick Jakoby. I couldn’t lie to him. You know that. Again, I’m sorry Sweetie! What did your father do?”

“He lured Nick down to the church. He knows, that he doesn’t feel comfortable at that place, because of the incident. He then threatened him with Dorghu‘s help. Mom, it’s one thing scaring a teenage boyfriend of his daughter away. But to threaten a police officer?! That’s a whole of another story!”

“You know, that you’ll always be your father’s little princess, and that he will do everything for you to be happy?!”

“So Mom, how exactly does he help me being happy, by scaring away the man, who is so important to me? I never felt so happy in my life. Nick means the world to me and I don’t know, if he ever wants to see me again, after today, because of Dad”, you started to cry.

“Listen Sweetie, I’ll talk to your Dad. It’s not the first time he screwed up. And when I tell him about those feelings of yours, he probably knows, that he fucked up!”

“Mom?! Holy crap!“

Your Mom started to giggle.

“You’re old enough Sweetie. Don’t play the prude one now.”

A crooked smile found its way back to your face.

“He did invite him to the BBQ an Sunday, though.”

“Sweetie, that’s great! I’m really looking forward to meet him!”

“I guess so”, you shrugged.

“Sweetie, would you do me a favor?”

“What Mom?”

“Could you bring a bowl of your lovely coleslaw?”

“I’ll do!...Anything else?...Dessert?”

“No, we’re fine, Sweetie.”

“I could bake a cherry cake. Dad loves my cherry cake…”

“That’s actually a great idea Sweetie! I’m really looking forward to Sunday! And sorry your Dad is such a dickhead! Love you!”

“I love you too Mom. See you Sunday!”

You needed a few minutes to reset. Your Mom always knew, how to settle things and calm you down. She’d always been your anchor. Your role model and the most important person in your life. At the moment though, you weren’t sure if she was able to defend her position against Nick.

When you called Nick back, he sounded very concerned.

“Is everything OK with you Y/N?”

“Sort of…” you replied, “I just had to vent. I called my Mom. I’m sure Dad didn’t want to scare the shit out of you. He usually is a very kind person.”

“Well, he did a hell of a job! He seems to love you a lot!”, Nick assured you.

“He certainly does. And I love him too, but for now, I’m just disappointed, he chose the mafia way, instead of talking to me first.”

“So, what’s the plan now?”, Nick asked.

“The plan? Well, I just think we should be cautious over the next days. The streets have eyes and ears and I don’t want Dad to reconsider his invitation to the BBQ!”, you suggested.

“Sounds reasonable”, Nick agreed. “So, when do I see you again?”, he continued.

That question made you jump for joy. You were relieved, that Nick apparently wasn‘t easy to scare off.

“I have this teacher meeting tomorrow after school and we might go out for drinks afterwards. You could join us.”

“Nah, sorry. I’m practically dead, when I come home from my daytime shifts. Drinks would only help me to deteriorate even more”, he grunted.

“What about a movie Wednesday night then? They have a special rate on hump day”, you proposed.

“Oh, ahem…I’m sorry. I’m invited over to Daryl’s place for dinner. We’ve been planning this for a while now. I can ask them, if it is OK for you to come along? Shouldn’t be a problem. I mean, if you want to.”

“That’s sweet. But I don’t want to force myself into it. Go enjoy your dinner at your friends. I’ll have a date with my couch then.”

“Are you sure?”, Nick was checking, “We could catch a movie on Thursday, if you like.”

“Yeah, Thursday is fine with me! Anything in particular you’re interested in?” you asked.

“Well…there is this…cop movie…I wanted to see…but if…you want to watch something more romantic, I’m open to suggestions”, he stuttered.

“I’m fine with a cop movie, as long as the cops in that movie look as good in their uniform, as you do!”, you teased.

“I can’t promise you that, but I’m now considering wearing my uniform to that date, if that’s what you’re into.”

 _Oh, you‘re cheeky. Shy and sweet on the outside and rotten to the core on the inside._ Just as you _. What are you getting yourself into?_

“So, it’s a date?”, Nick asked impatiently.

“It’s a date!”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to see you again! But we’re talking over the next days. OK?”

“I promise!”

You continued for another few minutes arguing who should hang up first. And you left Nick a bit dumbfounded, when you actually hung up on him.

That night you both fell asleep with a huge grin on your face. This relationship was something good for both of you. Something really good. You felt it with your orc instincts and had it in your human gut. And maybe you just knew, because of those butterflies in your tummy.


	13. Movie Date

Thursday seemed so far away, yet so close. You and Nick had established a morning text routine and talked on the phone every night to wish each other sweet dreams. Nick had asked you about your teacher convention and listened closely to you, as if you were reporting from an international affairs event, while you told him about the boring event. He savored every word you said, because he just loved to listen to your voice. It had a calming effect on him and helped him to ease off after his long shift. And although he might have missed one or the other detail, he was happy to know, that maybe one day this intelligent women would belong to him unconditionally.

\--------------------------

“OMG. I’m so full! I can barely move” Nick complained, “Sophia wants me to say Hi to you. She was really sad, that you couldn’t come along tonight. And…I really missed you too!” Nick reported, after he had returned back home from his dinner at Daryl’s place.

“I missed you so much more!”, you assured him. “My feet are sooo cold. I hereby order you to be my personal foot warmer, every time I spend my evening on my couch.”

You could literally hear Nick smile as a reaction to your comment.

“I’m all in! You just have to talk with the captain about that, because that could slightly interfere with my night shifts.”

 _Oh those night shifts!_ You didn’t want to think about them. You were already struggling with him being exposed to all sorts of shit during daytime, but those night shifts just creeped you out a bit. The fact, that he wouldn’t had run into you, the night of the fire, just gave you enough ease about them, not losing it completely. There are good things happening at night after all, you’d say to yourself.

“You fallen asleep Y/N?”, Nick suddenly interfered with your thoughts.

“Sorry…I was just…thinking of…” you stuttered.

“Thinking of what?” Nick wanted to know.

“Ahem…”, you didn’t want to tell him just yet, what really was on your mind, “…ahem…I was thinking about tomorrow.”

_Good, you saved yourself!_

“Do you want to meet at the cinema?” you then asked to deter the conversation‘s topic.

“I could pick you up, if you like”, Nick replied a bit uncertain, but then continued: “ I could be at your place at 7:30pm, the movie starts at 8pm. I already got the tickets online, so we don’t have to queue. We could grab something to eat on our way there. They’ll probably have commercials running the first 15 minutes anyway, so we’ll have plenty of time to eat. We’ve backrow seats, the comfy, wide ones, in case we need to sneak in.”

“Ohh…the snuggle seats. You’ve really put an effort into this, Jakoby!”, you grinned.

“I just want to make sure, I’ll hold up against your expectations, after the amazing first date we had!”, Nick was teasing.

“So, you think I’m spoiled already?”, you returned.

The game was on.

“You have no idea, how much I’m gonna spoil you after the movie tomorrow!”, Nick purred in an empowered way, but quickly got anxious, when he heard you swallow hard.

 _What a cheeky orc he is! I hope, he’s keeping his promise!_ You were nervous and excited at the same time.

“I’ll definitely hold you up to your promise, mister! Do I need to warn my neighbors?”

“Definitely not your shitty one next door”, Nick laughed.

 _Oh, what is he up to? Do I have to be scared? Excited?_ You settled with the latter.

Thursday went by in a hurry. You were so nervous about your date, that you were ready to go by 6:30pm. You did some despair cleaning in your kitchen, changed the sheets of your bed, because you never know and you even did some window cleaning. Finally the doorbell went off and you were able to hurry downstairs, straight into his open arms! Nick was all smiles. You briefly kissed and off to the movies you went. You grabbed some falafel wraps on your way, and dropped into your backrow seats, just in time for the commercials to end.

The theater was almost empty, the movie had been running for a while now and it was a weekday screening after all. A few odd movie goers were dispersed all over the rows. You liked being seated in the last row. No one was complaining about you being too tall or your head too shiny. Not that you had anything planned for tonight, but you certainly had one or the other naughty thought on your mind.

The movie started and you soon realized, that this action movie was quite interesting, because of its main male characters. You didn’t have a problem with all the loud action scenes per se, but it was a bit over the top, you thought. You caught yourself fancying over one protagonist in particular, just to realize, you had the real deal sitting right next to you! The thought of that, made your heart skip a beat. Nick sensed your change of mood and placed his arm around you. He gave you a quick, soft kiss on the top of your nose, just to turn back towards the screen. You watched him closely from aside, while the harsh lights reflected off the screen, highlighting his gorgeous face. In that exact moment, you just fell for him for the second time. You adored him and a warm feeling started to build up inside your core.

You stroke his thigh and pressed your head against the crook of his neck. You took a deep breath. _He smells so good!_ You wanted him! Whatever it would take. He was yours! You’ll never let go of him again. Nick’s nostrils started to flare. He could smell your growing arousal. He turned towards you and his golden eyes gazed at you.

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

You were both in trance. Nick then leaned in on you and gave you the most passionate kiss, you’d ever experienced. The kiss at the beach had been great, but this certainly was different! And you couldn’t get enough of it. Thanks to the wide seats, you were able to turn towards him and prop up your left leg across his lap. Nick started to groan and pulled you closer. His strong left hand pushed against your back, slightly stroking up and down, while his right hand was caressing your left thigh. Those warm hands rubbing you, sent a bolt of lightning through your body. You felt the dampness in your panties, longing for more. Nick certainly had picked up all of your signals and you could feel his member growing larger and larger. You could have straddled him, right there, right now, but you opted for something different. Your hands slowly made it to Nick’s belt buckle.

“What are you doing Y/N?!” Nick moaned.

“Shhh…enjoy that movie!”, you ordered mysteriously.

Once you had opened his belt, you unbuttoned his jeans. His length sprung free, only covered by a thin layer of his cotton boxers. You gently stroke your index around the head of his cock. Nick squirmed out of pleasure, trying to be as silent as possible. You stroke the sides of his now throbbing member, whispering into Nick’s twitching ear.

“Relax Baby!”

He couldn’t help but groan in ecstasy. Thank god, there was a loud car chasing scene going on screen, otherwise the other movie goers would have most likely noticed, what was happening in the back row. You carefully pulled away the waistband of his boxers, slowly bringing your hand inside _. OMG._ _This feels so good._ You had forgotten how soft and gentle the skin of an erected penis felt. You instantly wrapped your hand around his wide shaft. _Damn, is he large._ Nick had his head tilted backwards, resting on his backrest. He was definitely enjoying his treatment and fought hard to not just jump up and take you hard, right here, right now. While you slowly started moving your hand up and down his shaft, your other hand stroke his strong chest. This crazy strong chest made you go insane. You leaned over to his face and gently bit his lower lip, to expose his left tusk. You ran your tongue around it, just as in your wildest phantasies. You were teasing him. It didn’t take long you were engaged in heavy kissing, both moaning out of pleasure. Your steady grip to his member, grew faster and faster, sending Nick’s heartrate through the roof. His body was throbbing. He suddenly grabbed your working hand, stopping it in its motion. Staring at you almost in a pleading way.

“Y/N, you need to stop now, or else…”.

You put a finger over his mouth.

“Shhh…Relax Baby! Let me finish you. I want it, you want it, it’s a win-win situation here!” Your eyes sparkled.

You could have sworn his eyes went darker that moment. He let go of your hand and you could get back to work. Quickly picking up, where you had stopped just moments before. You used his precum to lubricate the head, circling your flat palm on top of his beautiful blue cock. Nick clenched his fingers into the armrest, biting is lower lip. You could smell he was about to come. You did two more heavy thrusts against his base, when the jerking body next to you confirmed your senses with an dark growl, coming straight out of Nick’s throat: ”FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” He bent forward, towards you and dug his mouth onto your clavicle, gently biting you towards his climax. You continued to work your magic through the pulsing cum of his, until his cock completely stopped twitching. It was a mess. But you didn’t care. Nick certainly didn’t care.

You took out some tissues and wet wipes to help Nick superficially cleaning him up. You both had no idea, how the movie ended.

Once the movie was over, you both took a detour over the bathroom and left the theater arm in arm.

“You’re one crazy chick! I can’t believe, no one noticed!”, Nick was surprised on your way back to his truck.

He had his arm tightly wrapped around your shoulders, kissing your head frequently.

“You were just behaving yourself”, you said with a wink.

“Oh, you have no idea!”, Nick whispered in your ear.


	14. #blackouttuesday

I wont be posting a new chapter today.

We all love the Bright universe because of it‘s diversity, although we might be entertained by „fairy lives don‘t matter“.

  
Today is all about 

#blacklifesmatter  
#blackouttuesday

Expect two new chapters tomorrow 🖤


	15. I Love You

You both didn’t want to end the date, when Nick stopped in front of your building.

“Are you coming upstairs, maybe have a cup of tea?” you asked, hoping Nick wouldn’t decline.

“I still need to keep my promise”, he reminded you with a smirk on his face, “Why don’t you go upstairs, heat the kettle and I’ll park the car around the corner. I’ll be right behind you.”

You agreed and jumped out of his truck. You fumbled your keys into the lock of your building, you couldn’t figure out, what had made you so nervous all in a sudden. _Maybe, it was just him._ The thought of Nick possibly staying overnight didn’t occur to you, since you both had to get up early in the morning for work.

_What is he up to? What has he planned?_

When Nick rang the doorbell, you were startled. You had quickly changed into more comfortable clothes you considered a bit sexy, nothing over the top: a cute V-neck t-shirt out of thin, silky Tencel, which fell beautifully over your breasts and dark grey lounge pants, which were tight around your rear back and flared out a bit towards your legs. You were impressed by the way the shape of those pants always made your bum look tighter. You wanted Nick to be impressed too, so you had changed into one of your G-strings, to not show any panty lines.

When you opened your door, Nick was confused about the change of your look, but quickly approved of it, touching your ass, once the door was closed. You gave him a quick kiss on his nose and turned around asking: “Lavender or St. John’s?”, while walking over to the kitchen counter. Knowing of the aphrodisiac effect of both of them, Nick replied while putting down his backpack next to your couch:

“Whatever you prefer, Babe!”

 _Babe?! Did he just call me Babe?!_ You blushed. Nick took his seat on your couch and you came over with two mugs and a teapot. The lovely smell of lavender filled the air.

You needed to wait for the tea to steep and looked at each other like teenagers, not knowing what to talk about or to do next. The sexual tension between the two of you was undeniable. You both smelled the sheer attraction of your counterpart. Nick looked you deep into your eyes, his golden orbs glowed mysteriously, as if he was assessing his prey. You marveled at his face, following every line of his beautifully mottled skin. It was somehow different, to all the other orcs you knew. Nick finally took the initiative and touched your arm, which was leaning on top of the couch‘s backrest. He followed the intricate pattern of your skin with the tip of his fingers, starting at you wrist all the way up to the crook of your elbow.

„Your skin is so soft! I wonder if it tastes as delicious as it looks.“

„There is only one way to find out!“, you grinned.

You then both slowly closed into each other and kissed. It was a gentle, closed lip kiss at first. Nick held your head with one hand, caressing your cheek with his thump. You had both of your hands around his neck. Instead of intensifying the kiss, Nick started to kiss the corner of your lips. Then slowly moved down towards your neck. He covered every inch of your skin with small kisses. When he saw the bite mark he had left on your collarbone earlier tonight, he stopped right on track.

“I’m so sorry I did this to you!”

He looked at you like a puppy, gently stroking your bruise.

“It’s ok, Nick!”, you took his hand, ”I like the idea of being marked as yours.”

His face brightened and he was marveling at the fact, that you wanted to be his. It took a few seconds, before he continued his kissing journey, where he had stopped. The deep V-neck of your t-shirt gave him plenty of space to move along. You were caught off guard by his strength, when he expertly lifted you up and placed you onto his lap. You were now straddling him, his head digging between your breasts, his big, warm hands around your waist. He slowly slid them both under your t-shirt, stroking your sides, your back and your tummy. He moved his hands upwards, just below your breasts, and started to caress the underside of them with his thumbs. You were trembling. Your lady parts were clenching, his hardened cock grinding against you. You wanted to make sure, both of you were all in.

“Nick?”

“Yes, Babe?”, he moaned.

“I want you, Nick! Do you want me too?”

He looked up at you smiling: “I want you with every fiber of my body, but not tonight…tonight is all about you!”

You were puzzled, but devoted yourself to him, when he slowly took your shirt and bra off. He started to massage your breasts and suddenly hardened his grip on you and stood up. Holding you with one arm, wrapping your legs around his waist with the other.

“Where are we going?” you tried to ask, just to be shut down by another passionate kiss.

Nick had been to your place before, so he knew exactly, where he wanted to go to. And when he started to move towards your bedroom, you were thankful for that little cleaning frenzy of yours, you had prior to tonight.

As soon as Nick had put you down on your mattress, you took the opportunity to wriggle yourself free from his arms, then crawled to the far end of your bed and draped yourself in front of your bedhead. You put on your most seductive look, and lured Nick, with a wink of your right index, towards you. He obliged and slowly crawled up to you. He relished every second, looking at you, impatiently waiting for him.

Once he had reached you, you wrapped your arms around him and started kissing him.

“Stop, Babe!”, Nick tried to disentangle himself from your arms.

“I don’t want to stop Nick!”, you urged him.

“Babe, please stop!”, he had a decisive undertone to his voice. You complained with a moan, but released him from your arms.

“What is wrong?”, you asked frustrated.

“Yesterday I promised you, to spoil you after the movie and you were holding me accountable for it. Remember?”, Nick spoke in a soft voice, he didn’t seem to be upset about something, “I’m here, you’re here. And I want to deliver. All I’m asking is, that you let me pamper you, the way you deserve it.”

“OK…”, you were perplexed.

“Just relax, Babe! I’m the one taking care of you now.”

With those words Nick retracted and started to kiss your tummy. You felt his warm breath on your skin and started to squirm. He licked around your belly button and gently stroke his fingers along the waistband of your pants. He looked up to you, searching for your eyes to ask for permission to get rid of those. You nodded in consent, while biting your lips. His fingers slid inside your waistband and slowly pulled it down, effortlessly catching both your pants and your G-string at once. You lifted your hip to assist him, and the full scent of your arousal reached his nose. Nick groaned.

“I love your smell!”

You giggled and grabbed his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin.

You felt his nose rubbing along your thighs, while he gently spread your legs apart. You were panting. He ran his tongue along your inner thighs, straight towards your folds. Your lady parts were throbbing.

“Nick!”

“Yes Babe? Anything wrong?”, he checked on you.

“No…I just…I mean…that’s the first time someone…”, you tried to explain, but he reassured you:

“Babe, I want you to enjoy this. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do trust you!” You leaned back and closed your eyes.

When his tongue started to circle your clit, you felt like you were about to explode. He then parted your inner lips with his tongue and started eating you out. _OMG, THIS FEELS SO GOOD!_ You arched your back, his face buried deep between your legs, licking and sucking your pussy. You had this amazing feeling inside your core building up, with thousands of lightning strikes hitting your body, colors dancing inside your closed eyes. Nick slowly stopped licking you and came up to you close, by kissing his way towards your face. When you opened your eyes he was staring at you in wonder.

“Do you like that Y/N?”, his fingers running along your naked body, following your patterns.

“I can’t believe I missed out on that, all those years!”, you whispered happily.

“Is it OK, if I take it further?, Nick asked, while his fingers reached down to your wet folds. _HOW IS THIS MAN FOR REAL?!_

“Yes Nick, please finish me!”, you begged.

He didn‘t need a second for him to enter you with his middle and ring finger. Slowly pushing them back and forth, massaging your clit with his thumb _. Fuck! These thumbs of his are so useful!_ While he was working you at the bottom, he embraced you with a passionate kiss at the top. The kissing intensified the sensation in your core and your inner muscles started to clench against his fingers. Nick felt you were about to come and increased the pace of his thrusts. You arched your back in pleasure, while he worked you through your climax: “Fuck! Nick! Fuck!!!” Your body shivered, your muscles felt sore, although you didn’t do much. Once your body completely relaxed, Nick pulled out his fingers and you instantly missed the warm feeling inside of you. He covered you with your sheets and cuddled you from the side. You turned towards him and held his face between your hands.

You looked him deep into his eyes, planted a kiss on his lips and said: “I love you Nick Jakoby!”

A creepy silence hit the room. He looked at you in disbelief. You sensed his unease and added hastily:

“I’m…I’m sorry! I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. It’s just…that…you don’t have to say it back! I…I…I’m so sorry Nick!”, you lowered your head out of embarrassment. Nick then pushed against your chin and gently lifted your head up.

“No one ever said that to me, besides my parents!” He kissed your nose.

“I just never expected to hear it from someone other than them…I never expected to hear it from…you!”

A tear started rolling down your cheek and Nick wiped it away with his thumb. _Is there anything these thumbs can’t do?!_

“I love you too, Y/N!”, he then whispered.

“You do?”, your eyes filled with joy.

“Yes Y/N, I have desperately fallen in love with you!”

You embraced each other. Nick pulled you close and rested his head against your chest, listening to the steady beat of your heart.

“Nick?”

“Yes Babe?”

“Will you stay for the night?”

He gazed up to you with a huge smile on his face: “I thought you’ll never ask!”

He was thankful, that his backpack next to your couch, with an extra set of clothes and his toothbrush, wasn’t useless after all.


	16. Pancake Breakfast

Waking up next to Nick, sent you right up to cloud number 9 _. How can he be real?!_ You marveled at his body. He had something soft, yet very masculine about his features. You liked, how his filed tusks pushed his lower lip away, when he was relaxed like this, sleeping. You planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Nick started to hum and a brief smile appeared on his face.

You carefully got up, not to wake him further, put on your robe and went to your living room. You caught sight of the two mugs and the teapot next to the couch, giggled, went over and picked them up.

“Seems like we didn’t need that last night”, you loudly said to yourself.

“You’re the only aphrodisiac I need!”, you suddenly heard Nick behind you.

He was standing in the doorframe to your bedroom, watching you, dressed only in his boxers and a white tee. _Oh, what a sight!_

He came over and hugged you from behind, while you put down the mugs and the teapot to your kitchen counter. He covered your neck with kisses, holding you tight. You felt every muscle of his strong, broad chest pressing against your back. You turned around and smiled at him.

“Good morning handsome man!”

“Hi! It’s a good morning indeed!”, he answered, gazing at you. _Screw you morning breath!_ You kissed.

“When do you have to leave for your shift?”, you wanted to know.

“Well, since I don’t need to go back home first, we have about 40 minutes”, he replied.

“You had it all planned? To stay? Hadn’t you?!”, you were poking his chest with your index.

Nick smiled at you.

“Not really planned, but I was hoping you’d want me to stay and I wanted to be prepared. You know, I would never force myself upon you?”

“I do know that! And that is what I really love about you. You’re so considered, well mannered, yet you have this strong, brave and confident appeal to me”, you ran your hands along his upper arms, “and you’re sexy as hell!” you cheekily grinned.

“You’re not that bad either”, Nick returned with a cheeky grin. You both giggled.

“Black tea?”

“Yes, please. With milk and sugar”.

You sat down on your couch, facing each other, both leaning against an armrest, your legs intertwined in the middle, sipping on your cup.

“I could make some pancakes”, you offered.

“Sounds like a plan!”, Nick answered, “ Do you mind, if I take a quick shower?”

“Not at all. There are large towels beneath the sink. How hungry are you?”

“Hungry!”, he smiled.

You found yourself twisting and turning, while making the pancakes, trying to get a glimpse of Nick inside your shower. _Why didn’t he close the bathroom door? Is he teasing me on purpose?_ You had the perfect angle from your kitchen, straight through your bedroom, right inside your bathroom. But the steam had fogged up the glass of the shower cabin and you could only imagine, what Nick was looking like completely naked. You missed the moment he exited the shower, while turning a pancake, but the view of the wet orc, wearing your towel around his hips, while rummaging in his backpack, was a sight you relished.

“Like what you see?”, Nick had noticed you staring at him.

You blushed. He started to tense his biceps and to pose like a bodybuilder, which made you laugh. He then walked over to the bedroom door and closed it.

“I don’t want you to burn my breakfast.”

He was not only the sexiest orc you’ve met so far, but also the funniest.

You were a bit disappointed, when Nick wasn’t wearing his uniform, instead some jeans and a grey LAPD t-shirt. You quickly decided, that it was probably better this way, as you might not be able to let him go, and instead would have to force him to perform a morning striptease for you. Not that you had any idea, how you could force a police officer to do so, but…

“What’s up your mind?”, Nick caught you daydreaming.

“Nothing!”, you tried to convince him, knowing that you couldn’t fool him.

“Nothing, huh?!”, he smiled and sat down to have breakfast with you.

“What are your plans for tonight?”, Nick wanted to know while chewing on his pancakes, giving you a curious look.

“Do I have to include you in my plans?”, you teased.

“Not, if you don’t want to”, Nick replied, before shoving another pancake in his mouth.

“Well, I haven’t been to your place, yet. And considering the BBQ on Sunday, I might need to check out your place, to find out about any skeletons in your cupboards.”

“Skeletons in my cupboards?! You do know, I’m a police officer?”

“Yeah, but you had a life before the academy, hadn’t you?”, you smiled.

“Great! I did not only get myself a beautiful, intelligent and funny girlfriend, but also a nosy one!”

“Your…your girlfriend?”, he had caught you by surprise.

Nick grabbed your hand.

“Of course! I really want you to be my girlfriend! Unless you don’t want me to be your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend…I can get used to that!”, you smiled.

Saying goodbye that morning was harder than you thought. You didn’t want him to leave. But you had no choice. There wasn’t much time to be sad anyway, since you had to get ready for school yourself.

_________________

When Nick arrived at the station, Daryl was already waiting for him. He sat down on the bench, while Nick changed into his uniform.

“I said it to her”, Nick broke the silence after a while.

“You said what?”, Daryl was confused.

“I told her, that I love her.”

“Dude, that’s big shit! You sure about that? How’d she react?”

“Well, she was the one, who said it first.”

“Did you lay her before or afterwards?”

“No! I didn’t lay her… well, not technically…”, Nick chuckled.

“Technically? You had an orgasm?”

“Not at the same time with her”, Nick grinned.

“Well, that doesn’t count! So you gave it to her?”, Daryl smiled approvingly.

“You gave her what?”, Officer Brown asked, while walking up to them.

Brown had taken over Pollards position as the station’s most stupid asshole, with his locker next to theirs.

“Mind your own damn business!”, Daryl growled.

“Did you two have a threesome with your wife Ward?”, Brown continued.

Daryl jumped up furiously and grabbed Brown at the collar: “Just mind your own fucking business!”

“No reason to freak out Ward! I just wanted to have a nice conversation with my colleagues”, Brown teased.

“Ward, let him go! He’s not worth it”, Nick interfered, grabbing Daryl’s arm, pulling him away.

Daryl released Brown and pushed him aside.

“Let’s go to the briefing”, Daryl said, while storming away.

Nick followed without looking back.


	17. His Castle

When you got home from school Friday afternoon, you found a handwritten letter from Nick in your postbox. You had been quite concerned, because he hadn’t sent you a lunchtime text and didn’t reply to your texts during the day. You knew, he usually wasn’t able to use his phone during his shifts, but always managed to send a life sign somehow.

He must have dropped the letter off some time during his shift, you assumed. You opened it on your way to your apartment and were surprised, that his handwriting actually was quite decent. As a teacher you were used to all sorts of orc scribblings.

You went to your bedroom and sat on your bed to read the letter. Your sheets still smelled like your orc boyfriend and made you feel closer to him.

> _"Hi Y/N,_
> 
> _I wanted to apologize, because I didn’t sent you a lunchtime text. I forgot my phone at your place and I hope you weren’t too worried, because you didn’t hear from me all day.”_

You glimpsed over to the other bedside table, where Nick’s phone was happily charging and you couldn't help but smile.

> _“I’m really looking forward to tonight. I’ll come and pick you up around 6:30pm, right after my shift. We’ll drive to my place, where you will be treated a 3-course dinner. We can watch a movie or some Netflix, if you like. Or…I’ll leave the rest to your imagination._

You definitely had a few things on your mind.

> _“If you want to stay overnight, you’re more than welcome. It’s totally up to you (please stay! No pressure)._
> 
> _I can either drive you home in the morning, before my shift or you could stay at my place and look for all those skeletons in my cupboards_ 😊
> 
> _I’ll only work a half day shift tomorrow, so I should be back home around 3pm. Are you going to stay? Please stay!_
> 
> _Love You!_
> 
> _Nick”_

You snuggled yourself into your sheets and pillows, to soak in Nick’s delicious smell. Staying at Nick’s place already was a fixed decision you had made, when he had asked you this morning.

You were suddenly startled and checked the time, only to see, that you had just about 90 Minutes to pack and get ready for your night. You realized, that packing for a night away with Nick, was more complicated, than packing for an overseas trip, so you better should get started. _Comfy clothes? Sexy clothes? Any clothes?_

You draped everything out on your bed, making two piles: ‘definitely taking with me’ and ‘maybe taking with me’. You packed your toiletries and one of your macadamia and vanilla scented candles. Every time you walked by your bed, you’d check on your clothes piles and reassessed the ‘raison d’ être’ of every single piece. Then, suddenly someone knocked on your door. You looked on your alarm clock, it was 6pm. You assumed, that your shitty neighbor was the cause and decided to continue packing, rather than checking on your door. It knocked again. You rushed towards your door and opened it, just to be exposed to a large bouquet of red roses, with your handsome orc boyfriend hiding behind them.

“What are you doing here?!”, you exclaimed in surprise.

“Do you want me to come back later?”, Nick teased, giving you an over exaggerated puppy look.

“Oh come on in! You’re 30 minutes early. I still need to finish packing.”

“Why are you packing? Going somewhere for the weekend?” Nick was all smiles.

“Yeah, my date is going to pick me up soon, so don’t distract me.”

You took the roses and put them in a vase.

“They are so beautiful! Thank you Baby!” You gave Nick a kiss.

“Beautiful flowers for my beautiful girlfriend!”, he gushed.

“Why are you so early?”, you inquired while stuffing all the clothes into your weekender bag.

“We had a problem with booking someone in, like fistfight, heavy resistance, all that stuff. Ward got a blow to his left eye and the chief decided, that we should finish our shift, after the paperwork was done.”

“Oh no, is Daryl OK?”

“Yeah, only a black eye. Sherri is going to hate him for that, but she’ll take care of him.”

“What was the worst, that happened to you during one of your shifts?” You put your bag down next to the door.

“You mean other than being killed by Dorghu?!”, Nick grinned.

“Fuck! You’re right. I’m such a dumbass!”

Nick chuckled and embraced you in a hug.

“I know you’re worried about my job, but I’m 100% certain, that fate has more for us in stall.”

You leaned your head against his chest: “I hope you’re right!”

You savored the moment for a while, until Nick lifted your head:

“OK, enough sentiments. Are you ready to go?”

“Ready to go, Sir! Oh, no wait!”, you ran back to your bedroom, “You might want to take your phone with you. I‘ll send you the charging bill later.“

„Do you accept payment in kind?“, Nick asked before kissing you.

„Depends on what else you have to offer!“

„You‘ll find out soon!“, Nick winked at you, while picking up your bag.

You made sure all the windows were closed, switched off the lights and locked your apartment.

______________________

The drive to Nick’s place was a quite familiar one to you:

“That’s the way my bus line is taking me to school every day!”, you were surprised.

You couldn’t believe, that Nick only lived 2 blocks down from your workplace.

Nick’s apartment was situated in a gated complex. It looked modern, but had a vintage feel about it, with its red brick facades. It had a beautiful atrium-style garden in the center of it, which seemed to be a popular spot to hang out after work, because several residents were sitting around a picnic table, chatting, drinking a beer together. Nick greeted them and led you to the far corner entrance to his 2-story building.

His apartment was situated on the second floor. Your heart was pounding, when he opened the door.

“Welcome to my castle!”, he said.

You looked around the sleek interior, everything was held in grey and blue. Very masculine, but comfy, nothing too cool. Just as Nick himself.

After he had given you a tour of his apartment, he led you to a skylight at the end of the hallway. He opened a storeroom to get a ladder and climbed up to open it. He reached down to you with his hand.

“I want to show you something!”

You followed him up the ladder and were stunned by the sight you got, once you had climbed on the rooftop.

“That’s my private paradise!”, Nick proudly presented.

“OMG, Nick! That is so beautiful!”

You were standing right in the middle of an urban jungle. The rooftop was enclosed by brick walls and shielded away the curious looks of the surrounding houses. There was a small pergola in the left corner, covered with poison ivy, sheltering a large hammock underneath. Over to your right you saw a raised-bed veggie garden, with tomatoes, bell peppers, zucchini and cucumbers. A smaller herb garden was next to it.

“Does every top floor apartment have one of these?”, you wanted to know.

“Not that I know of. Some just use this space to dry their washings.”

“Do you think that hammock holds us both together?”, you sprinted over and laid down in it.

“I hope so!”, Nick followed you and climbed inside as well. You wriggled around, giggling, trying to find a comfortable position, without poking each other with an elbow or a knee. When you finally found the perfect position, you engaged in a passionate kiss.

“I’m glad you are here with me!”

“Where else in the world should I be, Silly?!”

You snuggled tight and relished the calmness of this green paradise. It was a perfect moment, until both your tummies started to growl, sending you both in a burst of laughter.

“I think that’s my sign to start cooking”, Nick noted. “Could you please pick a few tomatoes, a cucumber and a zucchini for me Babe?”

“I’ll try my best, after I found a way out of this.”

You tried to stand up from the hammock, ramming all sorts of extremities into Nick’s body.

“Ouch!”, he over-dramatically complained, while trying to help you free yourself.

The hammock started to swing heavily and it didn’t take long, until you both were thrown out of it on the floor. Nick was able to somehow intercept his fall, otherwise he would have landed right on top of you. His body surely would have been able to crush one or two of your ribs for sure.

“Are you OK Babe?”, he asked you in concern.

“I thought the bruises I get over the weekend, were of a different kind”, you laughed.

Nick helped you to get up and gave you a kiss on the back of your head. You went over to the veggie patch to harvest some of the ingredients for dinner and made your way down the ladder, back inside.

Nick was one hell of a cook. You sat down at the bar counter of his open plan kitchen and marveled at him wrangling all those kitchen appliances and utensils like a pro.

“Are you sure, you don’t need a hand?”, you asked.

“Nah, I’m fine! Thanks! But you can search my collection, for the movie we’re going to watch later.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, to check out Nick’s huge DVD and Blu-ray collection, hoping to find a copy of some sort of adult entertainment. Something arousing. Something you wouldn’t watch until the end, because you were busy doing something else.


	18. Two Become One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😇 NSFW 🍆💦🌮

“What’s that naughty look on your face?”, Nick wanted to know, when you returned to the kitchen, hiding a DVD behind your back.

“I didn’t know, you were into humans”, you grinned at him.

“What are you talking about?”

You revealed the DVD and held it right in front of Nick’s face.

“Then, what is that all about?!” you smirked, facing him with a copy of human porn.

Nick blushed: “OMG, I completely forgot about that trash!” He tried to snatch the DVD out of your hand.

“Yeah sure, Honey. Don’t play the innocent here!”, you scolded him, while shielding the DVD away from him.

“I’ve never watched that shit!”

“I don’t believe you!”, you teased.

“That DVD was a birthday present from Daryl. He thought it to be funny, since he always teased me for being single. I personally prefer the more hard core orc porn stuff I have on my laptop!”, he grinned at your now paling face. Nick had definitely won that round!

You had set up the dining table, when Nick brought over the starters: bruschetta with a delicious tomato topping and a thinly sliced cucumber salad.

“Where did you learn to cook like that?”, you asked out of curiosity, fully admiring his talent.

“My Mom taught me most of it. We’re very close. I mean growing up in an unblooded family means you need to stick together, whatever it takes. My great grandmother passed on all of her recipes to her daughter and granddaughter. And since I’m the only child of my parents, my Mom passed them on to me. I always loved to create something others would enjoy.”

“So, why didn’t you become a chef?”

“You do know, that most of the kitchen staff are orcs?! I probably wouldn’t have survived my first year of training”, he chuckled.

“So you decided to become the first orc cop instead, to get killed in the line of duty?! Huh, definitely making it to the front pages.”

“I’m not planning to get killed in the line of duty!”

“But you already got…”

“Touché!”, Nick laughed.

The main course consisted of slow cooked chicken breasts with roasted vegetables, accompanied by couscous and a delicious lemon sauce. You were overwhelmed by all those lovely flavors.

“I could lick my plate!”

“Lick it, saves me time doing the dishes”, Nick joked.

You caught him by surprise, when you lifted your plate and started licking it in the most seductive way, you came up with. Twisting and turning your tongue around the plate. Deeply looking Nick in the eyes, who nervously started to slide back and forth on his seat. You had him right there, where you wanted him.

You decided to proceed to the couch, after you had cleared the table and Nick brought over two small dishes filled with tiramisu.

“Are you planning to fatten me?”, you gasped.

“At least until you’re no longer able to run off”, Nick grinned.

“I could try to convince Principal Morris, that I can teach my classes via zoom…”

“Sounds like a plan. When do you move in?”

You just loved having those lighthearted conversations with Nick. Joking around, exactly knowing, what was on the other’s mind. Not taking it all too seriously.

“So, what’s the movie?”, Nick rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“We might need to check Netflix. Your DVD collection is sort of biased.”

“Sorry! I’m a male orc. What did you expect? Do you want to watch that porn DVD you found?”, Nick regretted the last part of his question in an instant, but was quite relieved, when you denied.

“Nah, I’m not into those hairy men. Why are they always so hairy? I don’t get female humans!”

Nick wasn’t sure, if you were just teasing or if you really knew, what you were talking about. You could smell his insecurity and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m just teasing you Nick. I’ve never watched human porn. The pictures I usually come up with in my head are enough for me.”

Nick stared at you.

_Poor Nick! But being cruel to you is just so much fun!_

You opted to watch one of those Netflix Originals romantic comedies: fun to watch, nothing too profound, foreseeable with a happy ending. Cuddled up on the couch, snuggling right through the movie.

Although it was Friday night, you decided to go to bed around 10pm, since Nick had to get up early. It was a lovely evening, romantic, cuddly, intimate and you weren’t expecting anything sexual happening that night. You just wanted to be close to Nick, smell each other and feel the warmth of your bodies.

You cuddled up to each other in bed, Nick spooning you from behind. He told you about how he had flirted with an old lady for months, knowing that she was about to sell her apartment. You were gently stroking his left arm, which he had wrapped around your waist, while he told you, how he was able to snap that apartment right off, before it even hit the market. He started to nuzzle your neck, taking in your smell. Feeling his breath in your neck really turned you on and you found yourself slowly grinding your ass against his hip. His breathing deepened and you felt his member growing, pressing against your butt cheeks, getting harder and harder with each of your movements.

“Babe?”, Nick whispered in your ear.

“Hmmm…what’s up?”, you panted.

He turned you around to face him, placing his hand on your hip.

“Hi there!”

“Hi!”

You kissed. Cautious at first, but quickly increasing the intensity. Your tongues were flipping and turning, you both gasped for more air in between. You wrapped your right leg around him, slowly pushing him onto his back, to climb on top of him. His hardened cock lifted his boxers like a tent, poking towards your now throbbing pussy. The desire you saw in his eyes ignited a boldness in you, which took him by surprise.

“I want to feel you!”, you moaned, “I want to feel you deep inside of me!”

“Are…are you sure about that?”, Nick looked at you, a bit puzzled.

“I want to ride you!”

He had smelled your growing arousal, but was still surprised by your sudden change of attitude. He clearly didn’t expect to hear you to talk like that. He always imagined you being more well-behaved, but he really liked this new side of you.

“Don’t you want me too, Nick?”, you gently stroke his chest, playing with his t-shirt.

“You have no idea how badly I want you!”, he finally admitted, then grabbed your back with both of his strong hands and pulled you close.

“Take me! I’m all yours!”, you groaned.

Nick let out a dark growl, his orc instincts were taking over. He sat up, you still straddling him. First your t-shirt found its way to the bedroom floor, shortly followed by your bra. You assisted him taking off his t-shirt and were shocked by the sight of the scar on his chest and its sheer size. You knew about its origin and had briefly seen it from afar, when you watched him after his shower back at your place, but seeing it close-up was a different thing. You gently run your fingers above it and searched for his eye contact.

“You OK?”, Nick asked while stroking your temple.

“Nick! I didn’t know it was so bad…”, tears started rolling down your cheek.

“It’s OK Babe! I’m here with you! Everything is alright! This only looks so bad, because it’s the exit wound!”, he tried to calm you. Not thinking, that this information would upset you even more.

“The exit wound?!”, your eyes were wide open.

“Yeah, Dorghu shot me from behind.” Nick tried to turn around to show you the scar on his back.

“Oh my god, Nick!”, you put your hand on his back. “I’ll never be able to look at Dorghu the way I used to. I knew he doesn’t always follow the law, but this…”

“Don’t go there Y/N! I’m good. I‘m alive. I don’t like him, but I can relate. That shit, that went down that night fucked us all up. In the end everything turned out well! Especially now, that you’re here with me!” Nick gave you an enamored look and closed in on you for a kiss. You slowly gave in and your kiss became more and more passionate.

Once you were back in the mood, you pushed Nick back down into the mattress, then rolled aside to help him take off your dampened panties, just to jump back on top of him, completely naked. You started to cover his body with kisses, slowly moving towards his boxers and you finally removed the last barrier between you and his length. You twirled his boxers above your head like a cowgirl, before you threw it in the corner of the bedroom. Nick laughed. He’d never had so much fun in bed.

You lifted your hip up to align his throbbing cock with your dripping folds. Nick then suddenly locked your position with his strong arms. Slowly lowering you on top of his belly button.

“What’s wrong?”, you gasped.

“Protection! We need some protection first.”

You were surprised, that Nick was still able to think straight, when he tried to reach the drawer of his bedside table with his hand.

“Are you clean?”, you asked, “I got tested last month for my annual checkup. You don’t have to worry about any STDs coming from me.”

“I got myself tested last week”, Nick admitted, “I’m clear as well.”

“Great! We’re good to go then!”

You placed your hands next to his head, leaning your upper body forward, to be able to raise your hip.

“Are you taking the pill?”, Nick was still hesitant.

“Did you forget, that I can’t fall pregnant? I’m a hybrid!”, you smiled.

Nick’s eyes started to glow. He remembered you telling him, that you couldn’t have children, when you had breakfast at the bakery, the morning after the fire. His muscles relaxed. He slightly lifted his upper body to give you a peck to your nose, looking deep into your eyes:

“Take what you want!”

And you did.

When you lifted your hip, you felt the presence of his length close to your opening right ahead. Nick assisted you in lining himself up with you. The moment the tip of his cock touched your wet pussy, you were both hit by lightning. You slowly lowered yourself onto his length. You were tight and you were well aware of the huge girth of his member.

“Everything alright up there?”, Nick tried to loosen the tension.

“I…I…just need some time to adjust”, you moaned.

You could feel every swollen vein along his shaft, slowly sliding inside of you.

“This feels sooo good!”, Nick grunted, “Please don’t stop!”

“You’ll soon find out that this is a limited space between my legs, once you hit the bottom”, you giggled, unaware that this would trigger your pelvic floor muscles to clench even more.

“Babe, you’re killing me!” Nick complained with a stricken look on his face, while you were squeezing his cock.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Won’t happen again. I promise. Well, I hope so. I’m still learning!”, you excused yourself with an embarrassed smile on your lips.

But your inner muscles soon started to relax again and you continued taking him all in. Once you had reached his base, you let out a loud moan: Sitting up straight, slightly leaning backwards, throwing your head behind, feeling him penetrating you even deeper. His hands were holding you tight on both sides of your hip and he then slowly started to move you back and forth. You felt him deep inside your core. Your entire body shivered, covered in a thin layer of sweat. This was completely different to what you had experienced back in college. This was so much better!

Nick started to lift you up a bit, giving you a whole other sensation, with his cock slightly slipping out of you, then thrusting himself back into you completely. You synced the movements of your hips, pushing yourself against him even more, once he hit your bottom.

You leaned forward, to raise the pressure on your clit, sending thousands of twitches trough your body. You tried to resist him, pulling out his member further than before, but failed. You were afraid you’ll lose the grip to him, just to feel him forcefully thrusting himself back into you. You were both lost in your actions. Steadily increasing your pace. Occasionally meeting in the middle to exchange a passionate kiss.

Nick knew, when you were about to come and slowed down a bit, just to engage with you even more after a few seconds. He was now the one teasing you. He was massaging your breasts, even taking a mouthful of them at times.

Then you hit the mark of no return. You felt your climax coming closer, creeping up inside of you, moaning out of pleasure, enjoying every second of it. Your climax hit you hard, the pulsating of your muscles, your racing heartbeat, you were running out of breath. You tried to relax a bit, but with Nick still thrusting himself inside of you, your orgasm prolonged to a point, you were almost no longer able to endure. He let out a loud groan and you could feel his cock releasing the warmth of his cum, squirt by squirt, filling you to the brim. You dropped yourself onto him and were lifted up and down by the breathing movements of his strong chest. You both groaned, snuggling your hot bodies together.

“OMG, that was fantastic!”, Nick was the first to catch his breath.

“It still is!”, you panted with a satisfied smile.

Nick kissed your head, gently caressing your back with his fingers.

“I can’t find the right words for how much I love you!”, Nick said.

“And I love you to the moon and back!”, you were citing your favorite children’s book.

“Comes close!”, Nick laughed.

You stayed like that for a while, until you decided it was time to part. You instantly felt a cold void inside of you, when Nick pulled out. You wanted him to stay inside of you, forever.

You cleaned yourself up a bit and cuddled together, smelling the others scent on each other. There was this particular after-sex-smell lingering in the air, a sweet mixture of pheromones, sweat and other body fluids. You both really liked that smell and decided you’ll have a shower together in the morning. You gently kissed for a while, before you both happily fell asleep.

You had found the love of your life!


	19. Skeletons In His Cupboards

Nick’s alarm went off at 5:30 am. You found yourself entangled into each other. You marveled at his beautiful skin pattern and compared it to your fair skin. His pattern was similar to yours, but much higher in contrast.

“Hey”, he interrupted your daydreaming.

“Hey”, you smiled back at him.

“Ready for a shower?”

“Yes, please!”

And before you’d been able to make a move, Nick had you already up in his arms and carried you to the bathroom. He let you down in front of the shower cabin, to grab two large towels from above a shelf.

You turned on the water to adjust the temperature and climbed inside the shower. Nick soon followed. He had one of those large rain forest shower heads mounted to the ceiling. The drizzling sensation on your skin, was both soothing and stimulating. You had closed your eyes and let the water run across your face, when you suddenly felt Nick starting to lather you with some shower gel, gently massaging it into the skin of your back. He continued down your arms and legs and then turned you around, to repeat his routine on your front. You exchanged soft kisses and love struck glances at each other. He even washed you between your legs. Having his fingers touching your lady parts felt amazing, but there was nothing sexual about it. It was all about touching, feeling and being gentle to each other. You returned him the favor of washing him, the same way, he did to you. Once you both were clean, you embraced in a long soft kiss, before you turned off the water and exited the shower. You dried yourself, not saying a word. Only exchanging glances and smiles.

You both got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

“Are you going to stay or do you want me to drive you home?”, Nick asked you with a hopeful look on his face.

“Are you sure, it’s OK for you, if I stay?”

“As long as you don’t open the door to strangers! Of course I’m fine with that!”, Nick hugged you.

“Cheerios?”

“No Froot Loops?!”

“Sorry, no Froot Loops in this house!”, he grinned.

“Well, then I’ll go with those plain, boring Cheerios instead.”

You both enjoyed your breakfast, playing footsie with each other beneath the table.

It was a strange, but funny feeling, when you closed his door behind him.

“OK, where do I start?!”, you rubbed your hands against each other.

Although Nick had given you the permission to snoop around, it somehow felt wrong. You started in the kitchen, opening all the cupboards and drawers. You somehow had to know, where to find things. You were surprised how many kitchen gadgets a male orc could possess. You had to think of Ariel, the Little Mermaid, collecting all those bits and pieces, not knowing what they were exactly. You definitely had a few questions for Nick, when he would come back home later.

You continued your investigation in his bedroom. The only interesting thing you found in his bedside table was an unused pack of condoms, he must have bought recently. What a waste of money you thought, smiling at yourself.

You went through his wardrobe, to see if you could find something ridiculous, something way out of fashion, an old piece of evidence, that he too had a period of terribly bad taste. Instead you discovered a medium sized box on the top shelf. His full name Nicholas, written in beautiful handwriting on it. You stared at the box, wondering, if the box contained memorabilia of an old girlfriend. He had told you, he had been together with two other women before. Your heart pounded heavily, when you stretched yourself to reach for the box. Once you got hold of it, you carefully carried it over to the bed. You sat down, took a deep breath and opened the ribbon, which was wrapped around the box.

Your eyes instantly filled with tears, when you saw the contents of the box. Pictures of baby Nick, a small teddy bear, old coins, pressed pennies, toy cars, old movie tickets, a beautiful shell, colorful stones in all sorts of shapes. This was his treasure chest. His most precious possessions of his childhood. His name on the box most likely written by his Mom. You carefully put everything back inside the box and tied it up close with the ribbon. You placed the box back on the top shelf and were about to close his wardrobe, quickly deciding to grab one of his hoodies, to pop yourself over, since you were a bit chilly. It smelled so good, it just smelled like him. You smelled like him.

The box incident made you overthink your snooping mission. Nick should be the one to show you these sort of things. You were sad, that your curiosity had won you over, and that Nick now will miss out on your tears of joy, when presenting this box to you one day.

You made yourself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. You switched on the TV and started Netflix, catching up on all your favorite series, you had been missing out over the last two weeks. You were delighted to find some leftovers from last night, and heated them in the microwave for lunch. You later played around with Nick’s stereo, messing up all of his playlists, while dancing through his apartment in his oversized hoodie. You were happy.

When you heard him turn around his key inside the door lock, you were even happier. Running towards the door, like a lonely puppy, jumping at him. He almost toppled over, while trying to catch you. Both his hands full with groceries.

“Hey!”, he exclaimed, “I was hoping you’d be happy to see me, but this actually scares me a bit!”

“I love you Nick! I really do!”

“What have you done?”, his facial expression turning from happy to suspicious.

“Nothing! Nothing other than messing around with your Netflix recommendations and your Spotify playlists.”

“My rooftop garden still living?”

“Yes! Haven’t been up there!”

“My stamp collection still sorted?”

“You have a stamp collection?!”

Nick took the groceries into the kitchen. Desperately looking around to see, if there’s something wrong, but he couldn’t spot anything suspicious.

“Did you wash my laundry and now everything is pink, because you accidentally tossed your red undies in?”

“No. No. And No. I didn’t break anything, I didn’t mess up anything other than your digital profiles. And I certainly didn’t do your laundry!”

“I…I…I only…”, you started to stutter.

“What is it Y/N? You can tell me. I won’t be mad, I promise!”, Nick walked over to you.

You told him about the box you had found in his wardrobe, and about the bad feeling you had afterwards.

“That’s it? That is all you’re worried about?”, Nick hugged you and gave you a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Come with me.”

He took you by the hand and walked you to the bedroom. He sat you down to the bed and got the box from the wardrobe. He opened the ribbon, carefully put it aside and lifted the lid. He showed you every bit up close and told you a story about it. Some of them were funny, some of them a bit sad, but overall Nick seemed to have had a childhood he treasured.

“Thank you for showing these to me!”, you said, giving him a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re more than welcome Babe!”

You closed the box and he put it back to its spot on the top shelf. He sat back down to you and you looked at each other.

“What are your plans for tonight?”, Nick asked you hopefully.

“Nothing particular. I mean I haven’t planned anything yet.”

“Wanna do something unplanned?”

“Do you have something on your mind?”

“Nothing particular”, Nick teased you, repeating your own words, then started to tickle you. You both fell over and found yourself in a tickling fight between the pillows and sheets.

“We could try to improve our techniques…”, Nick suddenly suggested with a wink.

“Sounds good to me!”, you responded, before you engaged in another round of tickling.

He clearly wasn’t talking about your tickling techniques and you knew it!


	20. Coleslaw

You both found yourself laying on your back, staring towards the ceiling, catching your breath, holding hands, after another round of amazing sex. It was more playful than the first time. You had laughed a lot and it seemed like you were completely on the same wavelength. You certainly could get used to that.

“Did you ever smoke?”, you broke the silence.

Nick turned his head towards you, wondering about the origin of your question.

“You mean like cigarettes or…?”

“Of course cigarettes, what else would I….ohhhhh!”, you suddenly felt a bit silly, realizing your stupidity.

“I tried weed once. Worst night of my life. My Mom laughed about me, even took a picture of me, laying on the bathroom floor, cradling the toilet bowl. My senses just couldn‘t handle it.

“Hahahaha…does she still have that picture?”

“I hope not, but I fear it’s somewhere safe and sound, in case she needs some leverage.”

“I love her already!”

“What about you? Did you ever smoke?”

“Hell no! My Dad probably would have killed me. Not that he would have been capable of killing someone, but I mean, I witnessed several occasions, when my brothers came home, smelling like pot.”

“Hold on a second! Your brothers?! You never told me you had siblings!”, Nick was caught off guard.

“Not my real brothers. I was the only child to my parents, but they took in a few foster kids over the years. I grew up around them, they were like brothers to me, but I never knew how long they‘re going to stay.”

“OK…you just really scared me!”

“Why did the thought of me having brothers scare you?”, you curiously asked.

“I just pictured myself tomorrow at your parents BBQ, your Dad and all your brothers standing in front of me, trying to intimidate me. For the record, the way I met your father, certainly gave me the impression, that he would be capable of killing someone. At least ordering someone to kill for him.”

“Poor Baby! He must have really fucked you up last Monday!... Fuck! Shit!”, you suddenly exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?”

“The BBQ. It’s tomorrow! I need to go home! Now!”

You got up from bed in a hurry and frantically started searching for your clothes. Stuffing all the other belongings of yours into your bag.

“Babe, did I say anything wrong? Babe! Calm down. Could you please tell me what has gotten into you?!”

“I promised my Mom to bring some coleslaw. That shit needs to rest for at least 12 hours in the fridge. I haven’t even started with preparing!”

Nick had gotten up as well and was holding onto you.

“Calm down! We’ve got plenty of time for your coleslaw. Do you still need some ingredients?”

“All of them.”

“OK, sit down. I have an proposal”, Nick reasoned, then continued: “What do think about you calming down and slowly packing up your stuff and I’ll pack a bag for tonight as well. We’ll do some grocery shopping and go to your place, where I can help you with your coleslaw.”

“And the cherry cake.”

“The what?!”

“I need to bake a cherry cake as well”, you smiled ashamed.

“OK, we’ll get all the ingredients you need, go to your place and prepare that stuff. I’ll stay at your place and go straight to my shift in the morning from there. OK?”

“OK!...I love you Nick!”

“I know Babe. I love you too!”

There you had it. He was your new anchor. It took him only two weeks, to become the most important person in your life.

_Sorry Mom!_

____________________________________________________

It was 7:45pm when you arrived at your place. You felt ridiculous, because you had panicked about your coleslaw. You even had enough time to grab some pizza for dinner. It occurred to you, that the BBQ at your parent’s house, not only gave Nick the chills, but subconsciously stressed you out as well. Your parents were so important to you and you just couldn’t picture your family not getting along with Nick.

Your coleslaw was prepared in no time with the help of the additional two hands and you promised Nick to write down the recipe for him.

And when your cherry cake was finally inside the oven, you gave each other a high five and exhaustedly dropped on the couch.

You had to wait for another hour, until the cake was ready and you started talking about tomorrow.

Your plan was, that Nick was going to work in the morning, then picking you up after his shift, driving over to his place and then proceeding to your parent’s house for the BBQ at 6pm from there. You weren’t sure, where you’d be going to spend the night after the BBQ and agreed on packing an overnight bag each and storing it in Nick’s truck.

When your kitchen timer went off, you quickly took the cake out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack.

You were both tired, when you peeled yourself out of your clothes, and with a lick and a promise you went to bed. You snuggled up tight and instantly fell asleep.

______________________________

“I don’t want you to go!”, you were holding onto Nick’s arm, when he tried to stand up in the morning.

“Babe, I really need to go!”, he was right about to drag you out of bed.

“Just another cuddle. And a kiss. Maybe some morning sex? We haven’t tried that one. Studies say, that your libido is much higher during morning hours.”

“You have no idea, how much I’m looking forward to those nightshifts!”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”, you felt agitated.

Nick finally sat back down to you, kissing your nose.

“Because that means, I will be able to sneak in with you in the morning…”, his face coming closer to yours, “…waking you…and…”

“And…?”, you bit your lip.

He purred, while putting his forehead against yours, and whispered:

“…and make love to you.” He put on a seductive smile.

You gasped, not knowing what to say in response.

But Nick quickly continued: “And then I’ll go back to sleep and you have to get up and go to work!” _Damn, does he have a dirty grin!_

You slapped his shoulder: “You’re an evil orc!”

“Sorry, I need to practice for tonight!”

He left you speechless, sitting on your bed, while he quickly hopped into the shower.

You decided to be a nice girlfriend and got up to prepare some breakfast.

“Froot Loops?, you asked, when he came over to the kitchen, all dressed up.

“No Cheerios?”

“Sorry, no Cheerios in this house!”, you grinned.

You were convinced you had mastered the art of trolling, just to watch Nick, walking over to his bag, and pulling out a box of Cheerios.

“You didn’t?!”, you tried to look as upset as possible.

“I hate Froot Loops and a man’s gotta do, what a man’s gotta do.” Nick was happily pouring some cereal and some milk into his bowl.

“But…”, you pouted in your most sad voice, “…how can you not like eating a rainbow?”

Nick had to laugh so hard, that milk sprouted out of his nose. You tried to keep your disappointed appearance, but soon cracked up over the sight of dripping Nick.


	21. The Shot Wound

The thought of going back to bed, to catch another one or two hours of sleep, after Nick had left, was tempting. But you soon found yourself worrying about the BBQ at your parents. Did your Mom mention any other orcs coming, neighbors, friends? What if your Dad was throwing a Fogteeth party, with all sorts of people being around. Dorghu. Wouldn’t be the first of this kind. You just couldn’t get back to sleep. Too many things bothered you.

You had planned your outfit for the evening, nothing too sexy, something comfortable, but still cute. It was getting warmer and warmer by the day and you wanted to show some skin, Nick should be proud of his girlfriend. And most importantly, you wanted to show your Dad, that you’re no longer his little, innocent princess. You were still mad at him, for giving Nick a hard time.

Nick had promised to bring something for a late lunch, since his shift should end at 2pm. But after you hadn’t heard from him until 3pm, you started to worry. You texted him, but he didn’t reply. What if something had happened? You paced your apartment up and down, watching the street closely, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nick parking his car. You called him and it went straight to mailbox.

_THIS ISN’T GOOD!_

It was shortly after 4pm, when your phone rang with an unknown number.

You first hesitated to answer. What if this is the dreaded call, of someone telling you, that something bad had happened to Nick? Just the thought of it, sent your heart racing and cold shivers down your spine. Knowing this was part of his job, getting himself into dangerous situations, you sincerely hoped to never get THE CALL.

When you finally picked up, you were relieved to hear Nick’s voice. It sounded rougher than usual, somehow broken.

“Babe, I’m sorry!”

“Nick! You’re OK! I was so worried! Where are you?”

“I’m down at the hospital, getting stitched up.”

“You are what?! OMG, what happened?”

“I’m fine Babe, don’t worry! They just need to stop the bleeding and I’m on my way to you soon.”

“You’re bleeding? Nick, please tell me what happened!”

“As I said, you don’t need to worry…”

“The fuck I am! What happened Nick?!”

“Babe, please calm down!”

“I’m calming down, when you’ve told me what the fuck happened to you!”

“Someone shot at me.”

“You’re messing with me, right?! Please tell me this is a bad joke!”

“I’m not messing with you! It’s only a graze. I’m almost done with the stitching.”

“They stitch you up, while you’re fucking talking to me on the fucking phone, like you accidentally had missed the bus?!”

“Babe please! I should be at your place in about an hour. OK?”

“What hospital are you?”

“Babe…”

“Don’t ‘Babe’ me Nick! In which hospital are you?”

“I’m around the block, at the ER of the Good Samaritan.”

“I’m coming! Don’t move! I’m there in less than 5 mins!”

“Yes Ma’am!”, he hung up.

You couldn’t believe it! Nick had a gunshot wound and behaved like nothing had happened. You grabbed your purse and off to the hospital you went.

When you arrived at the Good Samaritan, you were greeted by Daryl, who had gotten the instruction to wait for you outside.

“Hey, Y/N! I would have driven Nick home…”

“Don’t fool me Daryl! What the hell happened?”

“Someone shot at Nick.”

“Tell me something I didn’t know already!”

“Well, we only did our job and that crazy elf was wielding his gun around, and when Nick shot him in his leg, that crazy bitch shot right back. But it’s only a graze on his biceps. Nothing to worry about Y/N!”

“Why is everybody telling me not to worry. It’s my damn right to be worried about my boyfriend, isn’t it Daryl?!”

“Yes Ma’am! It’s your damn right to be worried.”

“So, can you please take me to see Nick?”

“Yeah, just follow.”

The ER was busy and you had to wait at a counter, until someone was able to attend you. You both got cleared and were allowed to enter the long hallway of the emergency unit. You were terrified by the things you saw, while passing the triage and you didn’t know what to expect, when you’d see Nick. Daryl opened the door to room number 7 and you found Nick sitting on a treatment table, his kevlar vest on the floor, his shirt open and pulled out of his pants, with the left sleeve removed from his arm, blood stains on his white t-shirt. A doctor sitting on a chair next to him, attending his wound.

“Nick!”, you exclaimed in relief.

“Babe, I told you, you there‘s no need to come!”

“Ahhh…this is the bossy girlfriend…”, the doctor turned around with a grin on his face. Then the look on his face slightly shifted, when seeing your hybrid appearance. “Interesting…”, he shook his head and continued the treatment of Nick’s wound. He was soon done stitching, prescribed some painkillers and released Nick.

Daryl drove you to the station. While you were sitting in the backseat, Daryl couldn’t help but ask you, what had happened the last time you were sitting in that spot, remembering that embarrassing scene at the school yard.

“You wanna know only about the last time?”, you winked.

“Whoah…how many times did you get the special treatment Y/N”, Daryl was surprised.

Nick turned around: “I always thought you weren’t much of a trouble maker!”

“Well, I was young, stupid and in love…is there more you should know?”

“OK lady, now you’re getting me curious…”, Daryl teased.

“You don’t have to tell him Babe!”, Nick intervened.

“Are you afraid you won’t be able to continue to see me, because of the criminal background of your girlfriend?”, you joked.

“Hell no! I just don’t see the purpose of this interrogation”, Nick tried to explain himself.

“I’m not ashamed of who I am or what I do or what I did in my life!”, you started, “…As I said, I was young and madly in love. I was seeing that boy and he took me to my first Fogteeth party. We were underage and drinking. We got busted on our way home and that stupid asshole ran away, leaving me with the cops, who then drove me home to my parents.”

“That’s it?!”, Daryl was disappointed.

“That’s it!“, you shrugged.

Nick couldn’t help but grin, but you weren’t sure, if he was silently laughing about Daryl’s reaction or if the painkillers were just doing their job.

You decided, that you were the one to do the driving, once you picked up Nick’s truck at the station. You quickly jumped out of the car to grab your things and the food and then proceeded to Nick’s place. You had called your Mom to tell her, that you were running late, so you didn’t have to stress too much.

Nick was still wearing his uniform, sans the weapon belt and body armor, which he had to leave at the station, but you couldn’t help but ponder, how this uniform could become useful over the next days. Nick just looked too darn sexy in his beat cop outfit.

You helped him out of the bloody shirt and he quickly jumped into the shower, to get rid of the dried blood on his body, while you tossed his uniform into the washing machine.

“Does it hurt?”, you had asked, when he got dressed.

“Nah…painkillers are working. But I might need some special care tonight”, he grinned.

“Only if you wear your uniform…”

“You cheeky, little…”

“Nah, nah, nah…don’t mess with your chances!”, you scolded Nick.

He nodded, giving you a sassy grin from aside.


	22. The BBQ

It was 8pm already, when you drove into the driveway at your parent’s house. The smoke from behind the house assured you, that your Dad was busy with his BBQ.

“Are you OK?”, you looked over to Nick.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Yes you have! You can either drag yourself down and be rejected by my Dad, because of your lack of determination or you can act normal, be yourself and show everyone why I love you so much!”

“You’re right. I can do that!”

“You’re a police officer for Jirak’s sake! You’re tough, strong and you’re hot!”, you winked at him.

“I don’t think I can win over your Dad with my looks”, Nick pouted.

“You’ve got this Nick”, you leaned over to him and gave him a kiss.

“Shall we?”

“Yes Ma’am!”

You entered the house through the front door, although you could have gone right around the house into the garden. You were hoping to find your Mom inside, to check out the vibe of the party and then continue to say Hi to your Dad.

Your mom was in the kitchen. You introduced Nick to her, exchanged some pleasantries and handed her your coleslaw and the cherry cake.

“We’ll save the cake for later, Sweetie. You can take the coleslaw outside to the buffet. Your Dad is busy with his BBQ.”

“Hahaha…we already saw the smoke column!”, you laughed.

Nick grabbed your hand and kissed you onto your neck, gently biting you, when you walked outside. He was marking you with his scent, showing every attending orc, that you were his.

All the orcs turned around, when you both stepped on the back porch. It was fascinating to see, how much they were all driven by their instincts. Nick tightened his grip to your hand, pulling you close, while you led the way straight towards your Dad.

Your Dad looked quite silly with his ‘I’m the chef’ apron, but he had a very distinct look on his face. You knew that he was fully enjoying his position and you wanted to steal his thunder.

“Hi Dad! Nice apron! Must have been a present of your favorite daughter!”

He stared at you, other male orcs were closing in, positioning themselves behind your Dad.

_Ohhh…he is good! Had instructed everyone to assist him._

“Hey, boys!”, you greeted the other orcs with a big smile, “don’t you give your little sister a hug?!”

Your Dad wielded his utensil to stop the others in their movement.

“I’m the one, who deserves the first hug!”

“You can even earn yourself a kiss to your cheek, if you apologize to Nick first!”, you gave your Dad an evil eye.

Your Dad stared at you, then stared at Nick, who stood beside you like a column, not knowing what to say or do, feeling all the other guests staring at him. Then your Dad’s face softened and he started to smile. He extended his right hand to Nick to shake his.

“Welcome to the family Nick! I’m sorry, if I’d given you a hard time”, he pulled him closer and embraced him in a manly hug, patting Nick’s back. Nick was completely overrun, but soon embraced and was slowly able to relax. You couldn’t believe what you just had witnessed.

“Where is my kiss, Sweetie?”, your Dad asked you and you kept your promise and delivered.

“How could you Dad?!”, you were slapping his shoulder, “you scared the shit out of us!”

“I know, I’m sorry! Your Mom already showed me the hard way. I had to do my own laundry for the entire week! Did you know, that you’re supposed to sort your clothes, before washing and throwing them into the dryer?”

“You’re hopeless Dad!”, you laughed. You have never felt more relieved.

You soon interacted with all the other guests, who all somehow knew about Nick and his story. He was part of the prophecy and almost every orc within the community knew about the wand incident.

Before you all sat down to eat, you introduced Nick to all of your foster brothers, with some of them already familiar to him, due to one or two minor incidents he previously had to handle as a police officer.

You were delighted to see Nick opening up, when talking to other orcs. No one made fun of his filed tusks, nor commented on his profession. It seemed, that everybody was at ease with him. You were so happy. Especially happy for him.

It was quite entertaining, when Nick started to mumble in Bodzvokhan later that night. He definitely had one beer too much, especially considering the combination with the painkillers he took. It was late, and most of the guests already had left.

You excused the two of you and went inside. Nick giggled, when he tripped over the frame of the fly screen, trying to catch himself by holding onto your arm. You gave him a glass of water and took him upstairs.

“Where are we going, Babe? Is there a torture room upstairs?”

Nick was clearly drunk.

You didn’t hate him for that, you were actually quite amused. You knew, how this party and meeting your parents had stressed him out and you were relieved, that he was able to tune out all of his fears of rejection.

You stopped in front of a colorful decorated door with your name written on it in large letters.

“Is this your old room?”, Nick wanted to know.

“Yep! First time I open this door for my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend? Who’s that?! Oh…that’s me!”, Nick grinned.

You opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind you.

“Whoa Babe! That’s like a time machine! And I’m in the middle of it. What year do we have?”, Nick was silly.

“2007. That’s when I moved out.”

Nick had to sit down on your bed and looked around the room. He then dropped himself onto his back and took a deep breath.

“Still smells like you!”

“That’s probably because I’m right next to you Honey!”

“Right!”

“Nick, I’ll be right back with you. I just go to the car and grab our bags.”

“Why Babe? Why?!”

“Because we’re staying for the night. No way I’m getting you up to one of our apartments in this condition!”

“OK Babe, I wait right here.”

You quickly jumped down the stairs, just as you had always done, when you were a child. This house held so many happy memories for you, and now with Nick inside your old bedroom, there were even more to treasure.

You told your parents about your plan for the night, grabbed your bags, said Goodnight and went back upstairs.

When you opened the door to your room, you found Nick peacefully sleeping on his side, all cuddled up, hugging your favorite plush toy, a little blue dragon.

You went to your bathroom, brushed your teeth and changed into your PJs.

You took off Nick’s shoes, his socks and his jeans and snuggled up tight. You gently placed your hand over his dressing on his left biceps and kissed his neck. You saw his ears twitching and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”, Nick growled.

“Nothing! Go back to sleep. I love you Nick!”

“I love you too Babe!”, he mumbled.


	23. Miracle Healing

The night wasn’t very comfortable. Your old bed was only a Double, and would have been a challenge sharing it with an male orc like Nick on its own. The fact, that he was drunk and spread himself out like a helicopter, contributed to a sleepless night for you. He even managed to push you out of bed once, but realized it instantly apologizing, helping you up again. You managed to fall asleep afterwards, just to be waken, by the toilet flush maybe an hour later.

“Babe? Babe!”, you heard Nick in the morning, “I’m thirsty.”

“Then go down to the kitchen, you do know, how to use the water tab”, you were annoyed.

“OK, sorry I woke you”, Nick had a guilty conscience.

He popped over his large Hoodie and slowly opened the door to the hallway. He didn’t want to wake your parents and tiptoed down the stairs, right towards the kitchen. He searched the cupboards for a glass and filled it with water and drank it in one go. He had put down the glass to the counter and wanted to go back upstairs, when he was startled by a harrumph from behind. He hadn’t noticed, that your Dad was sitting at the dining table, a large glass of water standing in front of him. Nick’s instincts were fogged by the remaining blood alcohol, so he had no clue, that there was someone else inside the room.

“Please sit down Nick!”, Raleg said in a croaky voice. Last night’s party clearly had left its mark on him as well.

Nick refilled his glass with water, walked over to the table and sat down on the opposite side.

“Good Morning Sir!”

“Is it a good morning?”, Raleg gave Nick a questioning glance.

Nick started to nervously rub his neck with his right hand, staring at the table.

“I thought so…”

“Until you discovered me”, Raleg tried to complete Nick’s sentence in a very comforting way though.

Nick smiled and looked up to your Dad.

“Look Nick, I’m sorry! I really am! What I did to you the other day at the church was wrong! And I sincerely wanted to apologize. I really love Y/N. She is my precious girl. Her Mom and I never expected her to live that long and when she’d grown up to be an adult, we started dreaming about a happy future for her. But every time she opened herself up to someone, I just wanted to protect her from pain and sorrow. I was scared, when I heard, that she was seeing you. I mean…you’re a controversial figure in our community, some orcs still feeling betrayed, by the fact, that you joined the police force. I…I…”, Raleg started to shake his head, slowly lowering it.

“Thank you Sir! That means a lot to me”, Nick was truly touched.

“Please call me Raleg! We’re family now. Y/N seems to really love you and I don’t want to be the one holding her back. She deserves to be happy!”

“Well, well, well! Look who’s talking…”, you came around the corner, followed by your Mom, both wearing matching dressing gowns.

“My girls!”, Raleg’s face lightened.

You walked over to Nick and gave him a kiss, whispering to him:

“I thought, he’d have you abducted.”

“I heard that, Missy!”, Raleg tried to play the firm dad.

You all engaged in laughter. It was a good morning after all.

You packed up all of your stuff in a hurry and said Goodbye to your parents, after you had a quick breakfast together. You had to get to work and still needed to pick up your school bag at Nick’s place.

You quickly helped him to change his dressing, just to be surprised by a pleasantly looking scar.

“What the heck?!”, you were stunned.

Nick’s arm didn’t make the impression, that it had been injured the day before. Instead the skin seemed to be healed completely, only a few bits and pieces of the remaining medical thread poking out.

“It doesn’t hurt!”, Nick was surprised as well.

You didn’t have the time to further investigate it, because you had to leave. You instructed Nick to call MTF, maybe Kandomere was able to shed some light over this miracle healing.

When you returned to Nick’s apartment after school, you found Nick getting himself ready for work, already wearing his uniform. He had meticulously stitched the hole in the sleeve together.

“Where are you going Mister?!”

“Babe, I can go to work. My arm is perfectly fine!”

“Nicholas Jakoby! You’re not going to work today! Your captain gave you two days off and you still need to recover!”

You pushed Nick onto the couch and sat on top of him, straddling.

“Besides…”, you started to slowly unbutton his shirt, “…this teacher was naughty and needs to be fined!”

You gave Nick a passionate kiss. He moaned, as you had caught him by surprise. He certainly wasn’t missing out on this kind of work today!

His hands were running along your back, then pushing your hip against his, grinding you.

“Officer, do you have to punish me?”, you engaged in a role play.

Nick was completely growing into his role, growling at you with a dark voice: “I can’t let you run this time Lady! You definitely need to learn a lesson!”

“Do you have to handcuff me?”, you presented your wrists to him.

“Ahem…I don’t have my handcuffs on me…”, Nick looked at you like a puppy, apologizing.

You giggled, but returned straight back to your naughty teacher role.

“You have to detain me with your strong hands then! I really am a threat to society!”

You were caught off guard, when Nick suddenly grasped you, stood you up, wrangled your arm and twisted it to your back.

“Ouch!”, you yelled.

Nick instantly let go, realizing that he was taking his police officer role too serious.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Babe! I didn’t mean to hurt you! It just came over me!”

You smiled. _He is such a cutie pie!_

“It’s OK Officer. To be honest: I prefer it rough!”, you smirked at him, nodding your head in consent.

Nick’s eyes went dark, his breathing got heavier, he slightly pushed his lower jaw forward, presenting his filed tusks. He grabbed you, lifted you up and carried you to his bedroom. Nick threw you onto the mattress, ripped his shirt open, unbuckled his pants and threw off his shoes, then jumped at you, helping you to get rid of all your clothes.

When your naked bodies crushed into each other, you were both in trance. Kissing, touching, letting out your inner animal.

“Oh Officer!”, you moaned in ecstasy, “please punish me!”

Nick grabbed you from behind and lifted you up to your knees. Both now kneeling upright, behind each other. He gently twisted your left arm to your back and pressed his hot body against yours.

“Do you like it like that?!”, he growled into your ear.

Your body shivered, just by the sound of his deep voice.

“Yes, Officer!”, you moaned.

He then let go of your arm and pushed you forward. You were on all your fourth, when Nick got hold of your hip and crushed his hardened cock into your throbbing pussy. You both let out a loud groan. Nick was completely taken away, thrusting himself into you, faster and faster. Your body was aching under his sheer force, but you enjoyed it to the fullest. You rested your head on the pillow you hugged with both of your arms. The way Nick entered you from behind, was stimulating your G-spot perfectly and you were taking it all in! With this pace, it didn’t take long for you both to come. You were sweating and out of breath, when Nick pushed his hip against you hard, while his member released himself into you for the last time. His grip to you slowly softened and he leaned his upper body against your back, gently biting you. He was exhausted. He pulled out and dropped next to you onto the mattress. You turned towards him and you glanced at each other.

“That’s the best sex I ever had! Can’t top this shit!”, you exclaimed.

“Thank god! That’s the best I can give to you, otherwise I’m dying of a fucking heart attack!”, Nick joked while catching his breath.

“I surely don’t want that to happen!”, you giggled and kissed his lips.

It was close to dinner time, when the two of you finally got out of bed and hopped underneath the shower. After your rough role play intermezzo earlier, you were both very playful with each other. You laughed, you kissed, you tickled each other. The way Nick gently touched your body evoked a funny feeling inside of your chest, as if your heart was skipping a few beats. You felt pure happiness.

You decided to eat out on the way to your place. You opted for a newly opened vegan diner on South Union Avenue. Nick told you about his phone call with Kandomere earlier the day. He wanted to see Nick and his injury the next day. And since Nick had another day off, Kandomere wanted to visit him at home. For a split second you were thinking of calling in sick tomorrow, because you were really curious about the elf of the Magic Task Force.

“Promise, you’ll call me, when they’ve left”, you urged Nick.

“Sure Babe! I’ll fill you in, as soon as I know what happened to my arm. I hope Kandomere has an explanation for this.”

“And if he hasn’t, I’m pretty sure, that he’ll find a way to find out.”

Nick looked at you, admiring your optimism. He seemed to be a bit worried about tomorrow, but your positive attitude helped him to ease off.

“When do you move in with me?”, he suddenly asked with a shy grin.

“We’re seeing each other for two weeks and you’re already thinking about moving in together?”, you were a bit shocked.

“I just can’t stand the thought, that I have to drive you home for tonight.” Nick smiled, “my apartment is close to your school, it would be convenient, if you move in with me...someday.”

“Do you really want our relationship to be convenient?”

“Oh-oh…I think I just opened up Pandora’s box”, Nick joked. “But honestly Babe…I don’t want a convenient relationship! I want a relationship, that is built on trust and affection. I want someone at my side, who brings out the best of me, who motivates me. Someone who accepts me the way I am. Someone who makes me laugh, someone who lets me be the silly orc and laughs about my not so funny jokes. I want a relationship, that is filled with love, passion, great sex and not so great sex. Did I already mention sex?” Nick grinned and grabbed your hand, “I want you to know, that no matter what, I’m here for you. I might not like the idea of driving you home tonight, but I’ll never push you in the corner and ask you for something, you’re not truly 100% behind!”

“I could get used to the thought of you pushing me into a corner. Preferably you wearing your uniform, while doing so!”, you just couldn’t help but grin.

“I definitely won’t have to worry about the sex part in our relationship!” Nick laughed.

“100% agreed!”


	24. Immortal?

It was about 2pm the next day, when Nick’s doorbell rang, Kandomere announcing his visit.

Nick was surprised, when he saw another disguised person standing behind the elf, who wasn’t Kandomere’s partner Montehugh. Nick’s nostrils flared, recognizing a familiar smell though.

“Can we come in?”, Kandomere asked impatiently.

“Yes, of course!” Nick was confused and invited the visitors in.

Once he had closed the door behind them, he recognized who the other visitor was:

“OMG…Tikka!”, Nick hugged her.

“Hi Nick!”, Tikka said with a huge smile.

“I thought, she might be able to answer all your questions Officer Jakoby”, Kandomere interrupted their reunion.

“Sure”, Nick was a bit puzzled by the MTF agent’s cold reaction. “Does anyone want to drink something?”

“A glass of water, please”, Tikka answered, with Kandomere almost simultaneously responding:

“We’re not here to have a chit chat over drinks, we want to find out what’s wrong with you Officer Jakoby.”

“Why don’t you two just take a seat and I’ll be right back with Tikka’s water”, Nick couldn’t be bothered.

The orc was fascinated how different those two elves were. Kandomere, the typical male elf, cold, distant and somehow arrogant. Nick had been very grateful though, since Kandomere handled the wand incident to Nick’s and Daryl’s benefit. Tikka on the other hand, wasn’t a typical elf, at least from what Nick knew. She was insecure, she didn’t care for expensive clothing and she really cared for others. No matter their race.

“Here is your water Tikka”, Nick returned to the dining table, were they had seated themselves.

“Thank You, Nick!”, Tikka replied quietly, almost whispering.

“OK, we don’t have much time Officer Jakoby. Could you please fill us in, what exactly your problem is”, Kandomere pushed.

Nick removed the dressing around his biceps and showed the almost invisible scar to the two elves.

“When exactly did that happen, Officer Jakoby?”

“I was wounded Sunday around midday. So, it’s less than 48 hours, since I got stitched up together.”

“Fascinating!”, Tikka was stroking Nick’s scar with her fingers.

“What do you think?”, Kandomere addressed her.

“It seems like he is still profiting from the healing spell I put upon him. I didn’t know that the effects could be so long-running. Should be around 12 months by now, since the incident.”

“11 months tomorrow”, Nick growled.

“Right. And what does that mean for Officer Jakoby’s wellbeing?”

“Nick, do you remember, when you shot Leilah?”, Tikka leaned forward and looked Nick into his eyes.

“Hell yeah! Ward was holding her from behind the refrigerator’s door and I pulled the trigger of the shotgun. You could literally see the glow of her eyes disappear!”, he replied, while leaning over the table.

“But the power of her wand saved her. Her body recovered and she came back to life”, Tikka explained. “It seems like the power of the wand not only brought you back to life, but somehow still helps your body to recover from injuries. Did you had any other accidents or wounds over the last year?”, she continued.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Nick nervously rubbed his knuckles, then suddenly staring at them in disbelief.

“I hurt my right hand last Saturday. But I can’t remember, when the bruises disappeared. I must have been distracted…”, Nick remarked.

“So, you want me to believe, that Officer Jakoby is somehow immortal, just as Leilah was?”, Kandomere pointed out.

“Well, Leilah died, when Officer Ward cursed the spell. So she wasn’t immortal. But to a certain degree, we can say, that Nick, ahem Officer Jakoby, is definitely more resilient, than he was before”, Tikka clarified.

“How long will this effect persist?”, Nick wanted to know.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know Nick! This could be a temporary effect, which slowly will fade away. Or…your DNA was significantly altered and the effects will last. You were the first and last orc I ever brought back to life, so I don’t have any references or performance measurements”, Tikka grinned at Nick.

Kandomere was pleased with the outcomings of this meeting, because he now knew, that the wand he secured almost one year ago, was a very powerful one.

Suddenly Nick’s doorbell rang. Tikka jerked.

“Do you expect any visitors?”, Kandomere wanted to know.

“Not that I’m aware of…”, Nick answered, while walking towards his intercom.

“Hi Nick! It’s me”, you answered from the other end of the intercom

“That’s my girlfriend!”, Nick proudly announced.

He had a huge smile upon his face, when you had reached his door. You kissed and Nick introduced you to Kandomere and Tikka.

You instantly liked Tikka, her aura was warm and calming. With Kandomere you weren’t so sure. He smelled somehow elegant, but cold. Maybe your instinct was also corrupted by the fact, that he had mustered you from head to toe, ever since you stepped into Nick’s apartment. You literally felt, how his eyes wandered along your body. Kandomere picked up your insecure mood and apologized:

“I’m sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable Miss. But I have never seen an adolescent humanoid-orc hybrid and I’m truly intrigued. Would you be interested in an informal meeting at my office? I have a lot of questions.”

“Ahem, sure…why not…”, you were surprised and were looking at Nick. He nodded assuringly and added:

“Why don’t you just leave your card with us, and she’ll get in touch with you.”

“Thank you”, Kandomere replied, while walking towards the door. He darted a glance at Tikka and she instantly followed, while pulling her hoodie over her head.

“It was nice to see you again Nick!”, she gave him a hug, then turned towards you:

“You’re a lucky woman! He is definitely a keeper!”

You smiled back at her, offered Kandomere your hand and said Goodbye.

When the door fell into its lock, you instantly turned towards Nick.

“You need to tell me everything!!!”


	25. Day-To-Day-Life

Over the next two weeks you were getting accustomed to each other’s routines. You slowly started to understand the system behind Nick’s shift schedule and he had memorized your timetable, just to know, when it was safe for him to call or text you. Besides your dance classes, you both had no social obligations and were able to just go with the flow. Occasional sleep overs, movie nights at home and Nick indulging you with his cooking skills.

It was like you had known each other forever, because you felt so familiar and safe around one another. Nick developed the habit of completing your sentences, what drove you insane. And your attempts to re-organize Nick’s kitchen drawers miserably failed, because you always found them back in their old condition, every time you were in his kitchen.

When the 1 month anniversary of your first date was closing in, you were both excited.

Since that day was a Tuesday and you had to teach your dance class at the community center and Nick was working, you postponed your date night to the following Saturday. Nick wanted to surprise you though and sneaked into the back of the dance hall close to the end of your class. He sat next to a few other male orcs, who were watching their kids dancing to your instructions. Nick knew you were quite flexible, but damn, he admired the way you were able to move your body to the rhythms and beats of the music. Another male orc next to him noticed Nick’s absent mind and whispered to him:

“Aren’t we all just here to watch that hot hybrid teaching our kids?! She certainly got all the moves! I wonder, if she’s single?”

“Hmmm…what?”, Nick was caught off guard.

“That teacher. She is hot, isn’t she?!”, the other orc reinforced.

“Yeah, she certainly is!”, Nick was proud.

“I’m Dimitri, my girl is the clumsy one in row 3. Which one is yours?”

“The tall one at the front!”, Nick grinned and puffed his chest, earning a flabbergasted look.

The class had ended in just that moment and Nick got up to meet you, feeling all those envious eyes watching him, while he embraced you and gave you a kiss.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’re working”, you were surprised to see your boyfriend in his uniform.

“I just wanted to see my girlfriend on our first month anniversary. Daryl is waiting outside, we’re on our dinner break.”

“Well, how long do you have? I’ve got a locker room all to myself…”, you tried to seduce him, playing with his Kevlar vest.

“Damn Babe, that's tempting, but I can’t stay! I keep this in mind for the next time, I promise!”

Nick kissed you again and left under the surveillance of all the other male orcs.

\-----------------------

For your anniversary dinner, Nick had made a reservation at the shawarma restaurant, where you had spent your first date. And the sequel to that night didn’t disappoint. To your surprise Nick presented you a key to one of the lifeguard shacks along Long Beach, when you strolled down to the waterline after another delicious dinner. One of his neighbors, who was a lifeguard, had lent it to him. The sex you had that night at the shack was way more comfortable, than it would have been out on the sand. Just the thought of it gave you both the itch.

Although you and Nick were madly in love and spent those weeks floating, there were moments of sadness, when you realized, that the little blue dragon no longer came to visit you. Was he disappointed, that you weren’t as much at home anymore? Or worse, did anything bad happen to him? The thought of someone hurting that little creature, made you sick. And when Nick surprised you with a framed photo collage with pictures of you and the little dragon, you were a sobbing mess for the rest of that night. You settled with the thought, that the dragon had matured and no longer needed his “adoptive mom”, fantasizing about the dragon finding a mate.

When Sahid came home from hospital six weeks after the fire, you were throwing a welcome home party in your building, with all the neighbors prepping food, putting chairs and tables in front of their apartments and chatting the night away. Even your shitty neighbor was around, but always kept the distance to you, because he apparently was afraid of Nick. The looks they exchanged were somehow hilarious, but your orc boyfriend didn’t spill the beans, what he had said or done to scare that asshole away. Although Nick was the purest soul you’ve ever met, you could clearly picture him threaten someone or just scare someone off by the fact that he was an orc. Especially humans like that dirtbag.

You had agreed, that you wouldn’t give any attention to the anniversary of the wand incident, although Nick and Daryl had a very strange feeling, when they had reported for their shift that Saturday.

Since they both had Sunday off, you were invited over to Daryl’s house for a BBQ and although you had briefly met Daryl a few times by now, you were a bit nervous to meet his wife Sherri and his daughter Sophia. They both knew about you and Nick had previously admitted, that he had shown them a picture of you, when he went over to dinner, the week after your first date.

Nick was staying at your place over the weekend and was making fun of you, because you were constantly talking about that BBQ.

“Babe, everything will be fine! They are lovely people, other than your Dad!” Nick tried to joke about the fact, that you were stressed out, just as he had been, before he was officially introduced to your parents.

“But, what if they don’t like me?”, you were really insecure.

“Well, you’re a pain in the ass most of the time, but sometimes you can be quite lovely! Just try to be a nice person today!” Nick grinned.

“Haha…thanks for the advice fucktard!”

“You’re always welcome, Babe!”, Nick hugged you and gently placed a kiss on your lips.

“We still have two hours, before we need to leave”, you winked at Nick.

“And you are suggesting?”, Nick glanced at you in anticipation.

“You could help me clean my bathroom!”, you smirked.

“Only if we start cleaning inside the shower. I’ll be the good looking naked orc”, Nick raised his left brow, turned on his heels and slowly walked towards your bedroom.

You quickly followed and jumped at him from behind. He carried you piggyback to the bathroom, where you undressed each other in a hurry.

The first time you’ve had sex in the shower, you were really concerned about your weight. You somehow imagined shower sex only to be practical to slim girls, since your partner needed to carry you somehow for the entire act. You just couldn’t picture Nick being able to hold you in position in a slippery and wet shower. He had proven you wrong and you really had gotten into it. You didn’t know, what exactly was so compelling about it, but you were enjoying it entirely and apparently Nick liked the idea as well.

You didn’t waste much time to get started and you found yourself wrapped around Nick’s hip, your back pressed against the cold tiles of the wall, warm water running down your hot bodies. You loved the way Nick’s glossy, wet skin highlighted his mottled patterns, slowly tracing the lines with your fingers and when he finally entered you, you panted. Nick slowly started pumping into you, his strong hands cupping your ass, avidly kissing your chest. You had placed your hands in his neck, holding onto his muscular body, your head tilted backwards, being lifted up and down by Nick’s powerful thrusts. You both moaned in ecstasy, closing in on your climax.

Shower sex with Nick had something raw and pure. Being in a small, confined space, you were able to mask out everything else, while the sound of the running water soothed you. The orgasms you had were special, different in a way you just couldn’t comprehend or explain. When Nick came inside of you, you instantly felt complete. He supplemented you in a manner, you’d never could have imagined.

“I love you, Babe!”, Nick whispered, when he slowly retracted himself and put you back on your feet.

Your legs were always a bit shaky afterwards and Nick had to hold onto you, otherwise you’d probably just collapse.

He was your rock. Your protector. Your paladin.


	26. Sunday With The Wards

Leaving your apartment in a hurry, almost made you forget your bowl of coleslaw. Your shower intermezzo with Nick had ended in your bed, where you had a second installment of your intimate togetherness. The two hours went quicker, than you had hoped for.

It was a 20 min drive to Daryl’s house and when Nick pulled up in front of it, Sophia was already waiting for you outside, sitting on the steps leading to the front porch.

She jumped up, when you climbed out of the truck and ran towards you.

“Hey Nick! You’re 13 minutes late!”, Sophia shouted.

“We’re sorry Sophia! The traffic was really bad!”, Nick lied.

“It’s OK. Mom and Dad are still fighting, if we should sit inside or in the backyard”, Sophia replied.

“Hey Sophia, I want you to meet my girlfriend Y/N”, Nick introduced you to the quirky girl.

“Hi Y/N! I love your dress. Turquoise is my favorite color!”, Sophia complimented you.

“Well, than this is a gift for you!”, you took one of your bracelets off your wrist, which was made out of turquoise beads and handed it over to Sophia.

“Thank you!”, Sophia was happy, “Did you make it yourself?”

“Yes, actually I did”, you were surprised, “How did you know?”

“I just guessed…” Sophia shrugged “…Dad told me you’re a teacher?”

“Yes I am.”

And all of a sudden all your fears about rejection were blown away, thanks to that little girl, chatting with you like you were best friends.

When you entered the craftsman-style bungalow, Sherri was racing Daryl to greet you at the entrance.

“Nick, please tell this dickhead, that it is way too nice outside to stay indoors for dinner!”, she ordered. Then she turned towards you.

“Hi Y/N! It is so nice to finally meet you! Please give me that bowl, does it need to go into the fridge?”

“As long as we don’t put it out in the heat of the sun, we shouldn’t be concerned!”, you answered, while handing over your coleslaw to Sherri.

“See! Y/N thinks it’s too hot outside as well”, Daryl commented from aside.

“Hey, don’t put words in my mouth! I would love to sit outside for dinner!”, you growled back at Daryl.

“Jakoby! Do you have an opinion at all?!”, Daryl turned towards Nick, who was still busy talking to Sophia.

Nick briefly looked up, shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Sophia.

“Great! Am I the only reasonable one around here?”, Daryl shook his head.

“You could be the responsible one and heat up the BBQ!”, Sherri snapped back at him.

“Alright, alright! But don’t whine, when that stupid fairy comes to the backyard!”, Daryl was annoyed and made his way to the back porch.

Nick and Sophia followed and you stayed with Sherri in the kitchen, helping to prepare the food.

“So Y/N, Daryl told me you’re a teacher.”

“Yes, I’m teaching social studies at RFK community schools.”

“Do you like it?”, Sherri wanted to know.

“I love being a teacher! It’s hard sometimes, but I think it’s all worth it!”

“I hear you! Working at the triage sometimes is an emotional roller coaster, but I wouldn’t want to miss it.”

You smiled at Sherri. She had the same calming effect on you, as Sophia did. She was warm-hearted, caring, but you could clearly picture her fighting for her family like a lioness.

“I need to be honest with you…”, Sherri’s expression changed to a tense one, while walking around the kitchen island towards you, glimpsing outside to Nick and Sophia.

“…I used to hate Nick. I mean, I really hated him. I wanted him to be dead.”

You were visibly shocked by her confession and didn’t know what to response.

“Please don’t get me wrong! Hell, I didn’t want to shock you. But you have to understand, that we just had a very bad start with each other!”, she tried to explain.

“I, I don’t know what to say…”, you were searching for words.

“When Daryl’s old partner quit his job, he was assigned this new officer, no one wanted to work with. I see a lot of gang related shit at the hospital and the thought, that my husband had to work with this unblooded orc all the other orcs hated, just killed me. And when Daryl got shot, everybody blamed Nick for it. I’m so sorry. It’s just, I mean, we owe so much to Nick, and he always was trying to be his very best and nobody acknowledged it. I just feel ashamed. I had a lot of prejudices and…”

You touched her lower arm, interrupting her: “Thank You! Thank you for being so honest to me. This means a lot! Can I give you a hug?”

“Daryl says, I’m good in hugging!”, Sherri smiled at you.

“Great! The BBQ is ready, we’re starving and the ladies are having a cuddle session in my kitchen!”, Daryl ranted, when he stepped indoors and saw you.

“We’d better get the food outside or they start eating each other!”, you laughed.

Daryl had a unique way of barbecuing. Your Dad was quite peculiar about the way he arranged the food on the grid, sorting it based on the doneness. Daryl was the complete opposite. He just literally threw everything on it, occasionally turning. You were somehow appalled, but watching Daryl dancing around his BBQ, singing about chicken wings, somehow excused his lack of diligence.

“You really have a lovely spot here!”, you tried to overcome the voracious silence, when you all finally sat around the table.

“We’re still thinking about selling the house and trying to find something in a nicer area”, Sherri answered.

“I don’t want to move! I told you so many times!”, Sophia interfered.

“Honey, we discussed this! Can we please talk about something else?”, Daryl clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk about money worries in front of his guests.

“Sorry, I brought that up!”, you were blushing.

“Well, you’re in charge of finding a new topic then!”, Sherri smiled at you.

“Hmmm…”, you thought out loud, “…did Nick tell you about my dragon?”, you put on a mysterious smile.

“She’s joking, right?!”, Daryl looked over to Nick.

Nick shook his head with a boyish grin on his face: “Nope, definitely not joking!”

“Whaaat!?!”, Sophia was frantic, “I always wanted to go to the zoo to see one. Can you bring it with you, the next time you’re coming over? Please!!”

“Sorry Sophia! I don’t own it. And in fact I haven’t seen him in a while.”

You told them the story about how you had met the dragon and about his regular visits to your apartment. Sophia was hanging on every word you said, asking all sorts of questions. You patiently explained everything to her and Nick watched you in awe, talking to Sophia. A warm feeling inside his core was building up, convinced, you would make a perfect Mom, at the same time knowing that the scenario of you mothering his children was impossible. Nick was surprised about his imagination playing with him, thinking about adoption. You were adopted yourself and certainly weren’t afraid of doing it yourself, he thought.

Daryl noticed Nick’s absent mind and poked him with his elbow: “Thinking of having one of those yourself?”

Nick startled and whispered: “I…I don’t know…It’s not that easy!”

“Oh, does officer Jakoby need to have the talk about the birds and the bees?!”, Daryl teased.

“No!”, Nick exclaimed and everybody, but Daryl looked at him confused.

It didn’t make sense to you at first, why Daryl was laughing and you glanced over to your boyfriend, who covered his blushing face with his right hand. You touched his knee and lowered your head to look him in the eyes: “Are you OK?”

“Daryl is just being an ass.”

“Tell me something new!”, Sherri commented with a deprecating stare at her husband.

“What?! I just made a joke. It’s not my fault little daisy here is so easily offended", Daryl defended himself.

“What were you talking about?”, you curiously looked over to Daryl.

“Just some stupid men stuff. Nothing really interesting.” Now Daryl was the one blushing.

“Dessert anyone?!”, Sherri broke up the awkward silence, while standing up, “Just bring your dishes to the kitchen in exchange for some ice cream.”

“Ice cream!”, Sophia jumped up from her seat and followed her mother inside.

“Seriously guys?!”, you reproachfully leaned over to Nick and Daryl: “You’re talking about sex, while a child is sitting at the table?”

“Hell no!", Nick was embarrassed, then continued with a cowed tone: "Daryl started it!"

“Thanks for that knife in my back man!”, Daryl huffed at his partner, who just sat there and grinned.

You started laughing and got up from your chair, leaving Nick and Daryl wondering, if you had overheard their conversation.

“That was such a lovely evening!”, you said to Nick on your way home.

“Sherri really is such a sweet soul. And Sophia is an amazing kid. I never understood, how Ward got so lucky”, he replied.

“Are you jealous?”

“Why would I?”, Nick turned towards you, “I’ve got you!”


	27. How You Met His Parents

You woke up by the buzzing sound of your phone. _What the f...?_ It was still dark outside and the streets were quiet and your eyes needed some time to adjust to the bright display. You opened the message.

  
**Nick, 5:13am: do you have any plans for my birthday?**

_What is wrong with him?_ You were annoyed by the fact, that your boyfriend didn't seem to care about your beauty sleep and decided to pay him back.

  
**Y/N, 5:16am: when’s your birthday?!**

  
**Nick, 5:16am: haha…funny**

**Nick, 5:17am: seriously…**

  
**Y/N, 5:18am: sorry, but why is this so important to know at such an unholy hour?**

  
**Nick, 5:18am: fuck…did I wake you?**

  
**Y/N, 5:19am: YES!**

  
**Nick, 5:19am: sorry. go back to sleep**

  
**Y/N, 5:20am: I can’t…**

  
**Nick, 5:20am: why?**

  
**Y/N, 5:20am: BECAUSE YOU WOKE ME UP!**

  
**Nick, 5:21am: really sorry babe! can I call you?**

  
**Y/N, 5:21am: no**

  
**Nick, 5:22am: babe? you mad?**

  
**Y/N, 5:22am: no**

  
**Nick, 5:23am: why can’t I call?**

  
**Y/N, 5:24am: that was a joke! And I thought MY brain was still asleep…**

**Y/N, 5:25am: waiting…**

**Y/N, 5:26am:** **hello?**

**Y/N, 5:27am: hellooooooo?**

The fact, that Nick didn’t call you right away annoyed you even more, but then your doorbell rang and you startled. You got up and hurried to your intercom.  
“Hello?”, you answered, still a bit drowsy.  
“Hi Babe, it’s me. Can I come upstairs for a second?” You were surprised to hear Nick’s voice.  
“You do know you have a spare key?!”  
“It’s in my locker at the precinct. Could you please let me in?” You pushed the door opener on your intercom and opened the door to your apartment. You heard Nick running upstairs, skipping steps at a time. When your orc boyfriend appeared on the last flight of steps your heart was pounding heavily. Even after almost 2 months together, the sight of Nick in his beat cop outfit just made your heart rate go crazy. He was catching his breath, leaning forward, then walking up to you, grabbing you at your waist and kissing you.  
“Good Morning handsome Officer!”, you panted.  
“Babe, I’m really sorry I woke you up!”  
“Come in and you can make up for it”, you winked at him.  
“Sorry, I only have a few seconds. Daryl is waiting downstairs.”  
“OK”, you were confused, “so what is so important then?!”  
“My parents are coming to visit.”  
“Oh! That’s beautiful! But couldn’t this wait till later today?”  
“You’re still mad I woke you!”  
“No! Really…well…”, you kissed Nick’s tip of his nose, “…what is so important about the information, that your parents are visiting?”  
“Right…I just wanted to know, if you had something planned for my birthday as a surprise. I mean, I would hate it, when you have to spill the beans, but I don’t want you to jump out at me naked, when I just picked up my parents from the airport.”  
“Ha! That’s this all about. Don’t worry, I’m not that crazy.”  
“Really!?”, Nick looked at you skeptically, raising a brow, but smiling.  
You grinned: “So, when do your parents arrive?”  
“I pick them up at Burbank Airport Friday afternoon. They’re going to stay at my place until Monday.”  
“Oh…they are staying for the entire weekend?”  
“Yes. And I wanted to know, if this is OK for you.”  
“Well…I had a few ideas for the weekend, but nothing really planned yet.”  
“Are you disappointed?”  
“Hell no! I really want to meet your parents. And I hope they want to meet me too. But you’ll be definitely missing out on a birthday sex marathon!”, you teased.  
Nick pulled you close and kissed you passionately.  
“I’m really thinking of cancelling their flights…”  
You slapped his shoulder.  
“Don’t you dare, Jakoby!”  
“Alright, alright. We might just have to move to your apartment for the sex part then”, Nick glanced at you adding: “Let’s talk about the details after my shift. Do you want me to call you?”  
“Sounds like a plan”, you smiled.  
You kissed goodbye and you watched Nick jumping down the stairs.  
“Don’t stare at my ass!”, he called you out.  
Nick knew you all too well.

  
The week went by in a hurry. Nick had sent you a text, that he was about to pick up his parents at the airport, when you left your school building Friday afternoon around 4pm. You already had a weekender bag at Nick’s place and therefore went straight to his apartment. Given the time of the day you assumed, that it would take them at least another hour, before they’d arrive.  
You secretly had baked a cherry cake for your boyfriend’s birthday, which you now tried to hide inside his large fridge. Nick had prepared all sorts of food for his parent’s visit and the fridge was crammed, but you managed to hide the cake in the bottom drawer behind some fresh spinach.  
Nick called you around 5pm announcing their arrival in about 30 minutes and asked you to start preparing dinner, since his parents didn’t get a meal during their flight and were quite hungry. He guided you through his fridge and you were once again surprised by his mad cooking skills.  
You started to get nervous about meeting his parents, when you set up the table. It never occurred to you before, that they might not like you, but now you were a bit scared. You weren’t sure, if Nick had ever told them, that you’re a hybrid. What if they expected an orc girlfriend? What if…? Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys turning inside the door lock and your heart started to beat erratically. You straightened your dress and walked towards the door, while taking a deep breath.

  
“Hi Babe!”, Nick was the first to enter the apartment. He gave you a brief kiss, when you approached him to help with the luggage. Right behind him was his Mom. She was slightly shorter than you, but with a muscular build. She smiled at you and reached her arms out:  
“Hello Y/N! It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you! Nicky, already told us everything about you.”  
“Nicky?”, you grinned at your boyfriend, “I hope he told you only nice things about me!”, you turned back to Nick’s Mom to address her.  
“He definitely didn’t tell me, that he got himself such an attractive young lady!”, Nick’s Dad exclaimed, when he turned around the corner of the door, making eye contact with you.  
You blushed.  
“Maybe Nicky didn’t tell you, because he was afraid his old man is going to embarrass him! By the way, sorry I didn’t introduce myself: I’m Maria, and this silly old orc here is Anthony.”  
“You can call me Tony! All my girlfriends call me like that!”

  
By now you definitely knew, where Nick had gotten his mischievous grin from.  
“Well, then Tony…”, you winked and linked your arm with his, “I’m going to show you OUR room for the weekend.”  
“Maria, did you pack my cardiac drugs? I might need them later tonight!”  
“You’re on your own now Honey!”  
“Nick?! Your mother wants to kill me!”  
“Sorry Dad, you have to live with the consequences, when you’re stealing your son’s girlfriend!”  
“Relax Tony! I’m not gonna hurt you!”, you joked.

You felt blessed by the fact, that Nick’s parents were so lovely and easy going. You didn’t expect them to be carefree and light-hearted, since they definitely had to endure many years of being treated as unworthy, since none of their ancestors ever were blooded members of an orc community.  
You enjoyed a lovely dinner and chatted the entire evening. Both Maria and Tony were really into you, always commenting on how good you were for Nick and how much they like you.

  
You all didn’t notice, that midnight had already approached and only realized it was officially Nick’s birthday, when you said goodnight to each other. His Dad hugged him and Maria gave her son a big kiss on his cheek, both congratulating him.  
“Son, enjoy you birthday sex! Don’t worry about the noise…your Mom snores very loud, I won’t hear anything else!”  
“Anthony Jakoby!”, Maria nudged her husband with her elbow, “how can you say such a thing?!”  
“It’s his birthday! Remember what we always did? They are young! Let them enjoy themselves!”  
“Nicky…you do know, that I don’t snore!”  
“Yeah Mom, right…”


	28. Happy Birthday Nick?

As soon as Nick’s parents closed the guest room’s door behind them, you were all over each other, heavily kissing, stumbling along the hall, giggling and finally reaching the bedroom. You shut the door with a gentle backwards kick and pushed Nick onto his bed and straddled him.

“Happy Birthday Nicky!”

“Please don’t call me like that!”, Nick sighed.

“But I like the sound of it, Nicky!”, you responded with a cheeky smile.

Nick sat up, pushed you away and added:

“Please! Only my Mom calls me that way! If you don’t want me to think of her and ruining this, you better stop now.”

He stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving you with a pit in your stomach. You felt horrible. But you didn’t want to ruin the night and decided to take it further to make up for the bumpy start. You quickly undressed yourself and draped your body seductively on the mattress . When Nick returned from the bathroom you started to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ in your best Marilyn Monroe impersonation, while stroking your naked body with your fingers. Nick stood in front of his bed and couldn’t take his eyes of you. His breathing got heavier and you could smell his growing arousal, accompanied by a mysterious glow in his eyes.

When you had finished your serenade, you crawled to the edge of the bed, luring your boyfriend towards you. Nick was only wearing his boxers and you immediately grabbed the waistband, when he was standing just within your arm’s reach. His hardened member was forming an impressive bulge and you were really desperate to touch him. Once you had pulled the boxers over his hips, the piece of fabric fell to the floor. Nick’s mottled cock sprung right in front of your face and you just couldn’t pass on the opportunity to grasp it at the base and put it right into your mouth. Nick moaned and got hold of your head, slightly pulling you closer. You gently started sucking and circled your tongue around his glans. Nick’s groaning turned you on and you started massaging his balls.

“Babe!”, Nick moaned in ecstasy, “You really wanna do this?”

“Mmhhm!”, you mumbled with your mouth full, slightly nodding your head. You never thought, that giving a blow job could turn you on like that. Your pussy was pulsating, your heart racing and you just loved the taste of his precum. You slowly moved your lips up and down his member, steadily increasing the pace. Nick was carried away and started to thrust himself into your mouth, which triggered you to gag when his large dick reached the back of your throat. You stopped caressing his cock and retracted yourself. Your orc boyfriend looked at you confused, but he immediately started to smile, when you pulled him onto the mattress and sat on top of him. You engaged in a lustful kiss, his hands caressing your back. You felt his member poking your ass from behind and decided, that your pussy wanted some fun too.

When you lowered yourself on top of Nick’s cock you let out a loud sigh, which actually startled you. You went dead silent, full of fear, that his parent’s had heard you. Nick giggled.

“They can’t hear us Babe!”

“You sure about that?”, you became insecure.

“Yup! I already heard my Dad snore and Mom is always wearing earplugs.”

“Oh thank God! I already pictured myself at the breakfast table totally embarrassed”, you pondered.

Nick looked at you admiringly, then breaking the silence:

“Babe?”

You felt him gently stroking your bellybutton and were brought back to reality: “Hmmm?”

“Should we continue?!”

“Ohh…right! Sorry!”, you were amused.

Nick started to stroke your thighs. You leaned forward and bit his lower lip.

“I love you Birthday Boy!”, you whispered and slowly started to move your hips up and down.

The sensation of his member filling you was amazing, like two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. You had gotten accustomed to the impressive girth of his cock over the last weeks and he somehow managed to stimulate all the important spots at once. It didn’t take long for your clenching vagina to prepare for your climax, both gasping for air, while your sweating bodies were crushing into each other. Nick was digging his fingers into your butt cheeks, steadily moving your hip back and forth, while your hands rested on his strong pectorals. To prevent loud moaning, you engaged in passionate and lustful kissing, while you both hit your climax at the same time.

“Happy Birthday!”, you panted with a huge smile on your face, while you still felt the pulsating sensation of Nick coming inside of you.

Nick opened his eyes and looked at you in awe.

“Babe, you’re the best birthday present I ever got!”, your exhausted, but very happy boyfriend gasped.

“Wait for your real present tomorrow!”, you exclaimed with a cryptic grin on your face.

\-----------------

It was shortly after dawn, when you woke up by the noise of the guest room’s door being shut. Someone must have been on an early toilet trip. You took the opportunity to sneak out of bed, put on Nick’s T-shirt from the day before and went to the kitchen, straight towards the fridge. The birthday cake you had made should warm up a bit. You put it in the middle of the dining table and gathered all sorts of decorations, you had been hiding at the apartment over the last week. When you heard a rumbling noise from the guest room, you hurried back to Nick’s bedroom, gently closing the door behind you.

Your boyfriend was still asleep and you took the opportunity to snuggle up to him, spooning him from behind. He smelled so good! Although, after last night’s events, you both really needed to take a shower. Reminiscing last night, you drifted away.

Knocking to the bedroom door woke you both up.

“Nicky and Y/N, are you decent? Can we come in?”

“Hold on a second Mom!”, Nick responded tiredly.

He quickly picked up his boxers from the floor and looked for his T-Shirt. When he saw you wearing it, he smiled, climbed back into bed, gave you a kiss, covered you both with a blanket and called his parents in.

“There he is! Look at that sleepy face”, Maria clapped her hands together and Anthony started to sing Happy Birthday, when they entered the room.

Maria joined in with her husband and they both presented a lovely medley of birthday songs. You really liked their singing voices, they were in perfect harmony. Then they came over and hugged their son, wishing him all the best.

“Maybe on your next birthday, there will be three of you!”, Maria excitedly addressed her son, clapping her hands together, “You’ve been practicing last night, haven’t you?!”

Anthony winked at you. _Oh my god, did they hear you?!_ You blushed.

“MOM!”, Nick facepalmed. You had never heard such an embarrassed tone in his voice before.

“Maybe this is not the right time to discuss this matter, but…”, you tried to comment the situation.

“You don’t have to tell them!”, Nick interrupted you.

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALREADY PREGANT?!”, Maria overexcitedly exclaimed.

“MOM! NO!”

You took Nick’s hand and nodded at him in reassurance and then proceeded to tell his parents, that you couldn’t conceive, because you’re a hybrid. The sheer disappointment was written all over their faces, Maria even teared up a bit over the fact, that you couldn’t make her a grandmother.

“Mom, Dad, I’m OK with that, really!”, Nick gently kissed the back of your hand.

“Honey, I’m so sorry!” Maria came over to you and gave you a long hug. You noticed her smelling at the tee you were wearing and responded: “I’m fine! And yes, I’m in Nick’s T-shirt.”

Maria let go of you and you could see a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

“You do know, there are options?”

“Mom, we’re dating for 2 months”, Nick was starting to get annoyed with his mother.

You tried to break up the awkward atmosphere: “Who wants some birthday cake?!”

“Cake?! Sounds awesome!”, Anthony cheered, but Maria added:

“You both should have a shower first and Tony and I make some tea to accompany the cake.”

You looked at each other baffled.

“Do you imply we’re smelly?”, Nick hissed at his mother.

“Nicky, your pheromones are all over her body and you smell like you’ve been bathing in her juices. Please do us all a favor and take a shower!”. Maria turned on her heels and left the bedroom.

“Your mother has spoken! Please don’t make me choose sides”, Anthony muttered with a crooked smile and followed her.

You looked at your boyfriend, wondering about what just happened and suddenly started to burst out into laughter.

“Good Morning Babe!”, he whispered.

“Happy Birthday sexy orc!”, you replied and leaned over to give Nick a long and passionate kiss.

“I love the smell of my juices on your body!”, you joked.

“We can hear you!”, your heard Anthony shouting from the kitchen.

“Ooops!”, Nick giggled, “We better get moving!”

You decided to have a quick shower each on your own. You figured it would be better to not share the shower cabin, when his parents were sitting behind the wall, Nick usually was pushing you into, while fucking you.

Nick was surprised by the decorations you had put up and you could have sworn, there was a little tear forming in the corner of his eye, when he squeezed your hand as a sign of appreciation.

Maria had prepared a pot with English Breakfast tea and was waiting with Anthony at the dining table for the two of you to join them.

The cake was delicious and Maria wanted to know, if it was an old family recipe. You knew about her love for old recipes, handed down generation by generation and you had to confess, that you once ripped the recipe out of a magazine at your dentist.

When the plates were cleared off the table, Maria announced it was time for the presents.

Anthony had jumped up and ran towards the guest room, returning with a large wooden box. Nick looked confused, when his Dad handed it over to him.

“That’s a Cooler for your rooftop garden Nicky!”, Maria explained, “Look inside!”

Nick removed the large bow and ribbon and carefully lifted the lid. Inside the wooden box was a plastic tub filled with bottles of Nick’s favorite orcish beer, of which he always complained how hard it was to find in LA.

“That fits beautifully to those deck chairs we bought last week!”, you declared while snatching a six-pack out of the box carrying it to the fridge.

Nick opened up another smaller package, his mom handed him over, revealing a wooden spoon with delicate ornamental carvings.

“This Lovespoon once was a gift from your father to me”, Maria noted, “It’s a symbol of unconditioned love.”

“I got it handed down from my mother, when she was convinced, that Maria was the one for me, that she was my mate”, Anthony added.

“And now it’s time for you to hand it over to your true love!”

You watched the scenery from behind the kitchen counter and didn’t know, what to say. Nick looked speechless as well, according to his agape expression. You felt blood rushing to your face, your heart raced and your brain was deciding, if it was time to fight or flight.

“Thank you! You shouldn’t…”, Nick stuttered, before he got silenced by his mom.

“Shh…shh…Nicky, I know this sounds strange and I’m well aware of your immature relationship with Y/N, but I had this dream about the two of you.”

“Hello?!”, you interrupted, visibly irritated, “ You do know, that I’m standing right behind you guys?!”

Maria turned around to face you: “Are your parents superstitious?”

“Well, to a certain degree, aren’t we all?”

“So you have heard of a Toluk epiphany then?

You walked around the kitchen counter and returned to the table.

“I’ve heard about Toluk, the bird of wisdom, but I’ve never heard of a Toluk epiphany”, but you were keen to learn more and sat down.

“Ughh Mom! Stop it with that witchcraft stuff!”, Nick was annoyed.

“I remember a certain desperate youngling, asking for my help, when he was madly in love with our neighbor”, Maria addressed her son.

“Mom!”

“What?!”, you grinned.

“She was 15 years older than me, I just had a little crush”, Nick faced you, while placing his hand on top of yours.

You giggled, looking at your blushed boyfriend, gently stroking his thigh underneath the table.

“So Maria, what is a Toluk epiphany?”, you asked still curious.

“It usually starts as a regular dream. But then your body shifts into a sleepwalking like state...”

“I found her in the middle of the living room”, Anthony added.

“Silence stupid old orc!”, Maria hushed her husband, then continued explaining: “Once you’re in that special state of mind, you feel a strong urge to build a nest…”

“She had all the cushions and blankets in a large pile around her!”, Anthony once more interrupted with a broad smile, instantly receiving a clap to the back of his head by his angry wife.

You and Nick couldn’t help but chuckle, earning angry looks from Maria in return.

“This is serious! I’m not joking around!”, Maria exclaimed and you could have sworn, she was casting a spell at the three of you just by looking at you.

“I’m sorry Mom! But you know what I’m thinking of all that stuff!”

“Tony, give me your phone!”, Maria barked at her husband, who pursued. “Then how can you explain this!”. She had scrolled to a video her husband had recorded and proudly presented it to you.

“Mom, you really built a nest!”, Nick couldn’t help but laugh about the sight.

“Shut up and listen!”, she scolded her son, while turning up the volume of the phone.

You listened to Maria’s calm voice, talking about a soldier, who got killed just to rise from the dead to save the nine races. She talked about how he had met his mate, the brave dragon princess, who once went out to heal the world. And that everybody, who doubted the immortal connection between those two souls, was meant to be doomed.

“Really?”, Nick looked at his Mom, raising a brow, when she finally put the phone down.

“Nicky, believe what you want! But I’m convinced, that this dream was about you and Y/N!”

“Except for that ‘getting killed and rise again’ part”, Anthony added while shaking his head.

“What do you mean with except for…”, you wanted to interfere, but Nick pinched your leg and sent you a horrified stare, rapidly shaking his head.

He pulled you up by your arm: “Can I talk to you for a second?!”, and then dragged you to the bedroom, closing the door behind you.

“What is wrong with you?!”, you were upset.

“They don’t know!” Nick had both his hands thrown up in horror, while pacing up and down the bedroom.

“They don’t know what?”

“That Dorghu killed me that night!”

“You haven’t told them?!” You couldn’t believe, that he’d never talked with his parents about the details of that night.

“Hell no! They don’t even know I’m blooded!”

“When do you want to tell them?”

“Never!”

“Hold on a sec, you never want to tell them you’re a blooded Fogteeth?!”

“It would break their hearts. I don’t want them to believe, that I’m a renowned cop because of the clan! I got there completely on my own.”

“So, what about me then? Do they know I’m Fogteeth?”

“No! And I’d love to keep it that way!”

“You want me to shut up about my family?! To lie to your parents?”

“I wouldn’t call it lying, I just want you to not mention it around them.”

“Are you out of your freaking mind! I’m proud of who I am, my family means the world to me, I own so much to the clan. Who do you think you are, forbidding me to talk about them!”, you were furious.

“Why are you so upset about this?! This is about my life and my family and you need to accept my decision!”, Nick was angry.

“Your life? Your family? Well, if you won’t change your mind, I might no longer be a part of your life!”

“Wait, what!?”, Nick looked confused.

“You understood me right! I can’t be in a relationship, that doesn’t allow me to be me!”, your eyes teared up, “I leave!”

“When will you be back?”

“You don't get it Nick! I can’t be with you, as long as you’re asking me to shut up about my family. I’m sorry, there is no longer a ‘we’ in this!”

Nick didn’t know what to say. He looked down to the floor, shaking his head, trying to process, what you had just said. But before he was able to find the right words, you grabbed your bag and stormed out of the bedroom, along the hallway straight out of Nick’s apartment, without saying a word to Maria and Anthony.

Nick was still standing next to his bed, slowly realizing what just had happened. He felt a wave of anger rushing through his body. He didn’t know, if he was angry at you or himself though. He sat down on his bed, his heart pounding, the large scar on his chest tightening. Does a broken heart feel like this?

_____________________

When you entered your apartment, you eventually broke down. You were able to hold it all together on the bus ride home, because you were so angry. But when your door fell into its lock, it all caught up on you and you started sobbing. _I just broke up with him!_ You collapsed right in the middle of your living room, heavily crying. _How dare he, asking such a thing of me!_ You always thought, that he was the one. But not letting you be yourself, even asking you to deny your family’s heritage, was a total deal breaker! You would have never thought, that Nick could be that kind of a selfish person, it was like you’ve never known him. You felt betrayed by the one you had thought to be your soulmate. _How stupid you are!_

You took your phone out of your bag and switched it off. You didn’t want to talk to anyone, smashed your phone on your kitchen counter and went to your bathroom to pour in a hot bath. Maybe this would soothe your soul just a little bit.


	29. Broken

You had spent the rest of the weekend on your couch in front of the TV, barely eating something, your fridge has been half empty anyway.

A large bag was sitting next to your door, filled with all of Nick’s belongings, he had left at your place over the last months. At first you hesitated packing it all up, thinking of how you both could fix your relationship, but you soon realized, that unless he was willing to tell his parents the truth about the night of the wand incident, there was no future for the two of you. It broke your heart, but you had no choice.

You grabbed the bag, when you left for school on Monday morning. Nick was working a long day shift, so your plan was to drop his bag at his place before school and return after school to collect your stuff.

It felt weird, when you unlocked the door to Nick’s apartment. Only two days earlier you had walked out that door, filled with anger and feeling completely lost. You quickly dropped the bag with Nick’s stuff to the floor and left for school.

_______________

“Hey Y/N!”, a familiar voice called you, when you had entered the school building.

You turned around and saw your cousin Mirko.

“What the heck are you doing here?!” you exclaimed with surprise, running towards him, with a broad smile on your face.

“Didn’t you get the memo? I’m the new football coach!”

“You’re kidding me!”, you said while giving him a big hug.

“Nope!”, Mirko replied, “from now on you can call me Coach Rusco!”

“My parents didn’t mention, that you’re back in LA!”

“Well, I haven’t told anyone yet! Even my parents don’t know I’m back. It wasn’t always easy after that car accident, you know!”

“But when do you want to tell everyone? I’m kind of sick of keeping secrets at the moment”, you dropped your head.

“What’s wrong? I smell sadness and lots of anger!” Mirko lifted your head and looked at you: “I always thought of you like my little sister. You know, you can tell me anything, right?”

“Says the one, who couldn’t talk to his family, before moving back to LA”, you laughed.

“Still little Miss Sassy Queen! Got it!”, Mirko grinned at you.

“Hey Coach Rusco! Do you want to catch up during lunch? I’ll introduce you to the cool kids!”, you suggested.

“Sounds great, Sassy Queen! See you later then, I need to get down to the gym!”

“Don’t try to impress those kids! They are way fitter, than your old ass. See you later big cuz!”

Who would have thought, that your spirits could get lifted so easily this morning! Mirko was one of your closest friends, when you were young. You adored him, and him being three years older than you, you always considered Mirko to be your big brother. Mirko’s Dad is your uncle on your maternal side, still living only a few houses down the street from their place. Mirko was an only child as well and always wished for a younger sibling. He even earned his first pocket money by babysitting you.

And although you considered your parent’s foster kids as brothers as well, Mirko always was different.

______________________________

After another derailed arrest they had made earlier this day, Daryl finally had lost his patience with his orc partner: “Hey! Could you please tell me, what is wrong with you?!”

Nick had been moody the entire morning and wasn’t able to hold back his temper.

“It’s nothing!”, Nick growled back at his partner, while boarding their cruiser down at the precinct, after they had booked someone in.

“Fuck it is, asshole!”, Daryl shouted at Nick while taking his seat and slamming his door close.

Nick was clawing into the steering wheel with both of his hands, his lower jaw protruding, while letting out a furious growl. He turned towards Daryl with a menacing gaze: “I said it’s nothing!”

Daryl wasn’t intimidated by his partner, even though he had never seen Nick in such an unhinged state before.

“I know something is wrong with you, idiot! You’re out of your freaking mind! You behave like a maniac and I don’t want to be part of your fucking outbursts! If you don’t want to tell me what is wrong with your stupid orc brain, fine! But would you please stop acting crazy and do your fucking job, as you’re supposed to do. Otherwise I’m calling in and ask for a suspension of yours. You’re a hazard to public in that state of yours!”

Daryl expected a different kind of emotional reaction to this address of his, but seeing Nick throwing his head back into the seat, covering his face with both his hands, sobbing, he knew in an instant, what really was wrong with him.

“Did something happen to Y/N?”, Daryl cautiously asked in a lowered voice.

Nick was a complete mess and mumbled something in Bodzvokhan.

“You know I don’t speak orcish!”, Daryl commented, “Talk to me Nick! What happened?”

Nick let out a loud sigh and wiped his tears away with his sleeve: “We had a fight!”

“That’s it? Or did you do something to her?!”, Daryl had a mortified expression in his face.

“Hell no! I couldn’t do any harm to her!”

“So, why are you so upset then? Every couple fights from time to time.”

“She left me, Daryl! I’m such an idiot!”

“What did you do? Did you deserve it?”

Nick just shrugged his shoulders and growled.

“That should be fixable. I’m the master of amends. Why don’t we grab a bite and talk?!”

Nick sighed and nodded. They sat silent in their cruiser, until Nick eventually started the engine and drove off the precinct’s yard.

_____________________________

Mirko was already waiting outside the cafeteria for you, when you went for lunch. He was heaven sent that Monday. You didn’t know, how you would have gotten through that morning, without thinking of catching up with your cousin.

Some students started whispering, when the two of you were looking for a table to sit down. And it didn’t take long, until the first group of male orcs stood next to your table and asked shyly:

“You are Mirko Rusco! Former quarterback of the LA Rams! Can we please get your autograph?”

You had to smile, because you had almost forgotten about the fact, that your favorite cousin once was a famous NFL player.

“Why did you quit the game, Sir?!” a tall boy in a Fogteeth jersey asked, while Mirko signed his pencil case.

“Well, technically I never quit, they suspended my contract after the car accident! No other club wanted to sign me up, so I moved away and became a coach. And now I’m here. Do you guys wanna throw a ball after I have finished my lunch?”

The young orcs nodded with delight and ran back to their friends to spread the news.

“And I thought, we would spend this lunch break together!”, you put on a disappointed grimace, teasing him.

“You’ll be joining us! I sense you need some distraction!”, Mirko winked at you.

You took another bite of your sandwich and nodded approvingly.

20 minutes later you found yourself on the football field, throwing balls. Mirko had been the one, who came over to your house almost daily, when you were kids. He had taught you how to catch and throw and you were over the moon, when you were the first one he had told, that he was drafted at the age of 19. He had a stellar start to his career, but was injured during a car accident and got convicted for DUI. He couldn’t manage his fame and ended up on the wrong path, what had led to a huge dispute within your family. And when Mirko left LA, your parents didn’t want you to stay in contact with him. But, against all odds, he managed to make something out of his life, went to college and became a sports teacher, eventually visiting LA a few times over the last years.

Throwing balls with Mirko, joking around, as if you were still kids, was so much fun! At one point he even lifted you up and threw you over his broad shoulder, driven by the cheering of your students, then started running across the field, while you were screaming and trying to wrestle yourself free. When he put you back down to the ground, pretending to make a touchdown, you laughed so hard you barely caught your breath. Mirko came from behind, wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up again. You giggled like a teenager.

Your students knew you’re related and thought it was hilarious, how the two of you behaved.

It was quite a different sight though from across the road, where Nick was standing, watching you and this tall, strong orc having fun on the football field. You looked so happy, as if nothing had happened over the weekend. He should have been the one happily joking around with you, not that big orc with those gigantic tusks! Fury built up in his chest, Nick was jealous of the seemingly intimate twosome you had. He felt stupid. Daryl had talked him into surprising you during your lunch break and this wasn’t exactly, what he had expected to find.

“Why aren’t you walking over?”, Daryl asked.

“And make a complete fool out of me?! Forget it!”, Nick climbed back into their SUV.

“So what are you going to do about it then?”, Daryl curiously glimpsed at Nick.

“Getting over her. She apparently has gotten over me already!”

“That’s it? I always thought orcs would be more possessive of their mates!”, Daryl was confused.

“I pushed her away, Daryl! She isn’t my mate. She has every right to find someone new!”

“You’re really telling me, that after all those ‘she is the one’ stories I had to listen to over the last months, you’re throwing the towel?!”

“You don’t understand!”

“No, I really don’t understand!”, Daryl shook his head.

__________________________

You suddenly felt this funny feeling inside your tummy and smelled the breeze, that came across the football field. You could have sworn, you picked up Nick’s scent, but you couldn’t figure out, where it came from. Or was it just your imagination playing a trick on you?

Then you saw a police car turning around the corner, but it was too far away to identify the call sign. _Do you really miss this idiot?!_

________________________

It was way after 10pm, when Nick finally came back home. Your smell hit his nose in an instant.

“Y/N?!”, he desperately called into the darkness of his apartment, but you didn’t answer. He knew, you’ve been there recently, he could pick up your scent out of a million.

When he entered the bedroom he recognized the bag on the floor, which he once had left at your place. Panic came over him and he rushed to open his wardrobe, just to find two empty drawers, where you used to store your clothes. _She’s never coming back!,_ he thought.

Then he noticed a wrapped package on his bedside table, with a card attached to it.

> Happy Birthday! I hope it fits!
> 
> I love you to the moon and back, Y/N

On the back was another message written:

> I wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but the circumstances didn’t allow it! I doubt you’ll ever wear it, but I can’t return it either, so feel free to do with it whatever you want! I put my key to your apartment on your kitchen counter.
> 
> Take care Nick!

Nick swallowed the clot in his throat and unwrapped the present. A black and orange Fogteeth jersey came out. It had ‘Munguz’ written on the back of it.

Nick started to cry, he could no longer hold back those intense feelings, it was all too much for him. He let himself fall back into the mattress, covering his sobbing face with the jersey, which smelled just like you.

This felt all so wrong!


	30. Maid Of Honor

It had only been a week since you saw Nick for the last time, but for you it felt like ages. You missed him dearly. It hurt so much! Like a part of you was ripped out of your body. Every day you found another item in your apartment, which reminded you of him and therefore had to be packed away into a large box in your closet. You had figured it would be best to concentrate on an old hobby of yours and started a knitting project, a Christmas sweater for your Dad, which should be finished by December, you thought.

Every time your phone rang you startled, expecting it to be Nick. But he never called or even sent you a text. Of course you knew, how stubborn orcs could be, but you somehow felt sorry for him. You even considered apologizing, because it might have been unfair to ask him to choose between you and his parents. But then again you felt anger rising inside of you, just by the thought of you denying your family’s heritage.

It was Friday night, when the beeping sound of your phone interrupted the movie you were watching. It was sitting on your kitchen counter and you were too lazy to get up and walk over to check on it. And when the sound of another text message went off, your thoughts started circling around: What if it was Nick? Would you read his texts or would you delete them in an instant? Another chirp and you no longer could hold yourself back.

At first you were disappointed, because the messages weren’t from Nick, instead from an unknown number. But when you opened them, your mood was instantly lifted. Your best friend Gina was in town and wanted to catch up with you. You were inseparable at college, you even shared a dorm, which resulted in the other students referring to you as ‘the odd twins’. Gina was the prettiest human you had ever seen on the campus and you never really understood, why exactly she had chosen you as her best friend.

**Gina, 10:13pm: Hey Y/N! I’m in town and want to catch up! xoxo G**

**Gina, 10:15pm: busy, huh!?**

**Gina, 10:17pm: OK, just give me a shout out when you’re available <3**

**Y/N, 10:19pm: hey twin sister! Why do you have a new number?! I’d love to catch up with you! Any ideas where and when?**

**Gina, 10:20pm: there you are! my phone was stolen last week. I heard about a new club downtown. Tomorrow night? Some dancing?**

**Y/N, 10:21pm: Sounds perfect! Are you staying with your parents?**

**Gina, 10:22pm: Yep! Same old room, as every year ;-)**

**Y/N, 10:23pm: Is it a year already since we last met?! Can’t believe it!**

**Gina, 10:24pm: Me neither! I wonder, if you’ve gotten old sis, wrinkles, grey hair… *lol***

**Gina, 10:25pm: damn! I forgot about your hair *rotfl***

**Y/N, 10:26pm: maybe you’re getting old… Alzheimer’s ;-)**

**Gina, 10:26pm: I’m just a bit jet-lagged…might need some sleep now**

**Y/N, 10:27pm: OK, do you want me to come over, I haven’t seen your parents in ages!**

**Gina, 10:28pm: Sounds like a plan! See you tomorrow sis!**

**Y/N, 10:29pm: have sweet dreams! I’ll be there around 5 <3**

This was the perfect distraction for the weekend! You dropped yourself back onto your couch. _Thanks Jirak for your mercy!_

It’s been a while, since you had a girls night out and you definitely wanted to fully enjoy your time with Gina. The movie you had watched already had ended and you decided to call it a day and went to bed. It might be useful to catch some sleep before tomorrow night, you grinned to yourself.

_______________________

“Too slutty!”, “Too boring!”, “Ughh…!”, “Naw!”, you searched your wardrobe for the perfect outfit for your outing with Gina. You realized, that your outfits were quite limited, since you had stuffed all the dresses you had worn to your dates with Nick into another box in your hallway closet.

You looked at the clock, if there was still some time to go dress shopping, but you wanted to spend the afternoon at Gina’s parent’s house and needed to leave in about an hour.

“Aww…whatever!”, you grabbed the tiny black dress, you initially had considered to be too revealing for an innocent girls night and started to get ready.

“Not too bad!”, you commented your reflection in the mirror and slipped into a pair of comfortable flats, before leaving your apartment.

It was a short bus ride to Gina’s parent’s place and Gina was already waiting for you outside on the front lawn. You hugged and started chit chatting in an instant.

“Just as always!”, Gina’s Mom commented the two of you, when you entered the house.

Gina grabbed your arm and dragged you upstairs, even before you could properly say Hello to her Mom.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Alvarez!”, you shouted downstairs. Gina giggled, pushed you into her old room and closed the door behind you.

“I haven’t told them yet…”, Gina took something out of her bedside table and then turned back at you with her hands hiding behind her back.

“I’m sorry G! I’m not into secrets at the moment…”

“I just wanted you to know first!”, Gina responded with a broad smile, then revealing her right hand, wearing an impressive engagement ring.

“Oh my god G! Is this what I think it is?!”

“Yes it is!”, Gina was over excitedly jumping up and down, “And I want you to be my maid of honor! Please say yes! Pleeeaaassee!”, she begged you.

“Let me first have a look at that beauty!”, you grabbed Gina’s hand and inspected the large diamond ring.

“Eduardo asked me yesterday! And I really wanted you to be the first to know.”

“Gina, I’m so happy for you! And of course I want to be your maid of honor!”, you embraced each other.

“Yay! Do you think Nick wants to be one of Eduardo’s Groomsmen?”

You swallowed.

“Ahem…Nick won’t be coming to the wedding”, you said with a lowered head.

“Naw…he’ll be fine. Ed’s Best Man is an orc. No need to worry!”, Gina put her hand on your shoulder.

“No G! He won’t come!”, your voice cracked and tears started to roll down your cheeks.

“Sis what is wrong? Did something happen to Nick?!”, Gina was worried.

„I broke up with him!”, you just sobbed in return.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry sis! Here, take a tissue! You don’t want to spoil that awesome makeup of yours!”

Gina hugged you, while you carefully wiped away your tears and slowly calmed down.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Gina cautiously asked.

“I think, I need a drink first!”

“Alright my maid of honor, then let’s get the party started!”


	31. Unexpected Rendezvous

You and Gina already had a few drinks at her house, after she had announced to her parents, that she’ll be getting married to her long-term boyfriend and her Dad decided it was time to open the expensive bottle of Champagne.

You were both a bit tipsy on your feet, when you queued in front of the newly opened dance club. Gina didn’t know, that you were quite familiar to the orc at the door, since he was living downstairs of you. He just nodded and let you in.

You both giggled, when you entered the Club, fully in party-mode.

“Do you think he noticed?”, Gina whispered to you.

“Of course he did! He’s an orc. He’d probably smelled our alcohol breath from around the block.” You were amused by the fact, that Gina, after all those years being your friend, was still so clueless, when it came to orcs and their senses.

After a short detour to the bathroom to freshen up, you made your way towards the bar and ordered some drinks. The beats of the loud music pushed you and it got harder and harder to resist your urge to hit the dance floor. You noticed two men, a human and an elf, sitting down the counter, staring and nodding at the two of you. You smiled, but decided to not give them any more attention, since you wanted to have a girls night. No flirting! And Gina was about to get married anyway!

You found a small table and made it yourself comfortable with your drinks. Gina insisted to hear every little detail about your breakup with Nick and you wanted to know everything about Eduardo’s proposal to Gina. Since you knew a lot of orcs at the club, you weren’t concerned for your drinks being spiked by others, as the other clan members watched over them, while you and Gina were dancing. It was a fun night with lots of drinks and a lot of dancing! When the bartender came over with some drinks for the second time in courtesy of those two men from the bar, you kindly declined. You were both drunk and already planning to leave. You decided to go for your last dance of the night, when the two men came over and wanted to know, why you declined their drinks. You tried to be as polite as possible, telling them to find someone else to harass, but they didn’t let you alone and eventually became quite pushy. Some orcs were watching the situation closely from aside and when one of the men started touching you inappropriately, trying to take advantage of your intoxicated state, two clan members came to the rescue, shielding you and Gina both away from those assailants. Both the elf and the human were quite intoxicated themselves and were up for a fight. You and Gina were both screaming at them to fuck off, when you found yourself right in the middle of a brawl.

It took some time until your neighbor the bouncer and another two security guards were able to get between all of you.

“You’re crazy bitches!”, one of the two men yelled at you, “You ugly orc hybrid bastard!”

“Fuck You!”, you slurred back at him. You were way too drunk to form a proper sentence, but you didn’t care.

________________

“That’s exactly, what I need tonight!”, Daryl joked, when they had received their call to a club fight downtown, together with two other crews.

Nick had a strange feeling, when he parked the cruiser in front of the club and it intensified, when they walked inside.

He smelled you even before he’d seen you and he immediately wanted to leave the scene and run away. Nick stopped right on his track and Daryl looked at him, puzzled by his partner’s reaction. But then Daryl saw you as well.

“Is that…?!”, Daryl asked visibly irritated.

“Yep! That’s her!”

“Holy shit! What do you want to do?”

“Do my job Daryl! And I expect you to do yours!”

Nick’s scent went straight to your nose. You closed your eyes and inhaled it like a narcotic. Your head was clouded due to the alcohol, but Nick’s scent triggered a chain reaction inside your brain. All those hurt feelings were suddenly released and you were afraid to open up your eyes again, because you didn’t know how to face the love of your life, who disappointed you so much.

You overheard the conversation Nick and Daryl had with the security guards and the bar manager and felt so embarrassed. Couldn’t they have sent another crew?!

“Hey, Y/N!”, Gina whispered to you, “Have you seen that orc police officer?”

You didn’t respond.

“Y/N! Open your eyes! He’s really hot!”, Gina giggled.

_If only she knew!_

“OK ladies! It’s time to go!”, Daryl grabbed your shoulders from behind and pushed you towards the exit. You opened your eyes and realized, that you were right at the front and Nick and Gina followed behind.

“Don’t you want to handcuff them?! They’re nasty”, one of the two men yelled after the police officers.

“Trust me, we can handle them!”, Daryl responded without looking back.

You were somehow relieved, that Nick wasn’t the one escorting you outside, but you knew, that you would have to face him in some way during this procedure.

Once outside the bar, Daryl lead you around the cruiser. He opened the door for you to enter the backseat, when your eyes met Nick’s. He was standing right across the SUV, helping Gina inside the back from the other side. You both were just tall enough to peer across the rooftop. As soon as he realized it, he quickly turned his head away.

Nick sighed, while he and Daryl closed the rear doors simultaneously. They started discussing something, when Gina suddenly leaned over to you.

“Don’t tell Ed! Promise me Y/N!”

“I won’t tell Ed!”

“Good. Thank you! By the way…I think that orc officer is into you!”, Gina whispered, while watching Nick through the window. “What if I ask him for his number?”, she winked at you.

“I already have his number.”

“You naughty girl! Wait..., when did you get his number?!"

“Please don’t go there G…”

“Oh my god, Y/N! Is this your boyfriend?!”, Gina was all excited.

“EX-boyfriend”, you corrected her, while your leg twitched nervously.

“He is hot! Look at that ass! If I wasn’t engaged…”

“Please stop it G!”

“Are orc dicks really that much bigger, than human ones?”, Gina curiously shifted her head to the side, trying to inspect Nick’s crotch.

When Nick and Daryl opened their doors and entered the car, an awkward silence followed.

Gina looked over to you, as if she waited for your approval, and then started to introduce herself.

“Hi Officers! I’m Gina Alvarez. Seems like you already know my accomplice…”

“You don’t need to make this more awkward, than this already is, OK!?”, Nick commented the situation without turning around.

“Look girls…”, Daryl added, “…we think it is best to just drive you home and when you sobered up, you can come down to the station and report those guys. OK?”

“OK”, you responded in an ashamed tone.

Nick’s heart was heavily pounding against his chest, when he finally started the engine and drove off. He was afraid, that you could hear his heartbeat. He certainly knew, that you could smell his discomfort though, just as he was able to smell yours.

He also sensed, that you were watching him from aside, hoping he would turn around just for a second, but his eyes stayed pinned to the road.

It took ages, until you finally stopped in front of your building. Gina had been fallen asleep and you tried to wake her up, but miserably failed.

“Can you walk on your own?”, Nick asked you. You nodded and pretended to search your clutch for your keys, while Nick and Daryl hauled Gina from the back of the cruiser. She moaned and mumbled something incomprehensible.

You slowly wobbled upstairs, followed by Nick and Daryl, who were supporting Gina on both sides.

Nick couldn’t let his eyes off your rear back. He had never seen you wearing this dress and he really was turned on by your sexy appearance. Just a week ago, he would have carried you upstairs and would have ripped that dress off your body, as soon as you’d entered the apartment. His breathing got heavier just by the thought of your naked body under his.

“Just put her on the couch”, you instructed the police officers, “I’ll get her a blanket.”

“You sure, you’re OK?”, Daryl asked you. You nodded with a lowered head, noticing that Nick was looking around the apartment. You wondered, if he’d notice the missing things, you’ve been hiding in your closet.

“Well…”, Nick cleared his throat, “…we better get going.”

“Thank You Nick!”, you addressed him with a low voice.

“It’s my job Y/N!”

“Nick, I really mean it!”, you looked up at him and your eyes met. You could see the desperation in both of your eyes.

“Do you two want a minute?”, Daryl asked, willingly to wait outside to give you some space.

“No, it’s bad timing”, Nick said and you had to agree.

You were disappointed, but somehow relieved at the same time. You wanted to be close to Nick. The attraction you felt towards him was almost unbearable, you always loved him in his uniform and your intoxicated brain just doubled your desire for his body, for him.

Daryl opened the door and said goodbye. Nick slowly followed his partner. When you reached the door to close it behind them, Nick stopped inside the frame, turned around and looked at you.

“I never wanted this to end that way! I’m sorry!”, he looked down to the floor.

Those words really hit you hard and you didn’t know what to respond. You reached out to his hand instead and brushed his fingers. Sparks were flying and you would have loved to just wrap yourself around his neck and kiss him. Nick looked up at you and a little smile appeared on his lips.

“Go to sleep Y/N! You need some rest.”

“I’ll do officer Jakoby”, you replied with a shy smile.

Nick nodded and followed Daryl downstairs to their car.

You still loved him to the moon and back.


	32. An Enlightening Call

You woke up with a dreading headache. Your mouth was dry and you searched your nightstand for a glass of water. Nothing. You turned around to the other side of your bed and grabbed the extra pillow and snuggled into it. _Oh Nick! I wish you were here with me!_

You decided to get another round of sleep, when a stirring sound from your living room startled you. _How could I forget, that Gina was still there!_

You slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Your legs were wobbly and you felt dizzy. _I’ll never drink again!_

“Good Morning sunshine!”, you chimed towards that big ball of blankets and pillows on your couch. But you only heard some growling from underneath.

“I’ll make some black tea!”

“mhhhh…do you have coffee?!”, Gina stuck her head out.

“Sorry G! You know, I don’t drink coffee.”

“Right! Black tea then. With 6 spoons of sugar. Please!”

You chuckled: “Alright sweet tooth!”

Gina was still wearing her dress from last night and looked miserable.

“Can I borrow some comfy clothes from you sis?”, she asked, while you filled the kettle with water.

“You know, where my wardrobe is! And there is a new toothbrush underneath my sink”, you added.

Gina smiled at you and blew you a kiss, before wobbling her way to your bedroom.

“You’re an angel! My parents would have killed me, if the cops had brought me back home!”, Gina laughed, while searching through your clothes.

The two of you had some hangover breakfast and tried to get some details of last night together.

You were both thankful, that Nick and Daryl hadn’t arrested you. A night at the drunk tank down at the precinct would have been the last thing you wanted. You both wondered, if the two policemen would get into trouble for their arbitrary act of kindness.

You called an Uber to pick up Gina later in the afternoon and you made arrangements for another catch-up during the week. Gina’s fiancé Eduardo was about to join her in LA to officially ask her parents for permission to marry their daughter.

The door to your apartment fell into its lock, after Gina had left, when your phone started ringing. It was Daryl. You hesitated to answer the call first, but then you decided to pick up.

"Hi Daryl!”

“Hey Y/N! I just wanted to check on you two troublemakers. How is your friend?”

“She just left. And I definitely need to have an afternoon nap!”

“You girls definitely had a drink too much last night! Listen, Nick doesn’t know I’m calling. I just wanted to let you know, that this situation between the two of you really hit him hard. And…I know this is none of my business, but…he saw you with another orc and…”

“Wait, what?! What are you talking about?!”, you were confused.

“We saw you with that football hunk making out during your lunch break at school and Nick thinks you already moved on…”

“You gotta be joking me! This is insane! What the…”

“Look, I noticed the sexual tension between the two of you last night and…again, I might be crossing a line here, but I really think the two of you need to talk with each other!”

You shook your head in disbelief: “Who do think that ‘football hunk’ was?”

“Y/N, it’s none of my business, who you’re dating.”

“I’m not dating anyone, Daryl!”, you laughed. ”That ‘football hunk’ is my cousin, who’s the new football coach at my school! We were just joking around. How could he think, that I’m gotten over him so quickly! This is just ridiculous!”

“He…is your cousin?!”, Daryl was caught off guard.

“Yes, Daryl! I haven’t moved on…I still love Nick”, you confessed.

Daryl went silent for a second, then proposed a plan:

“Y/N, why don’t you just come down to the station and talk to Nick. We have plenty of time to kill now…”

“What do you mean with plenty of time?”

“Ughh…a few assholes blew the whistle and told the Captain about last night. She got us grounded…desk work for an undisclosed time for us it is.”

“Oh no! I’m sorry! Is there anything I can do?”

“Don’t feel sorry! It was our decision to handle the situation that way and we’re both OK with the consequences. So…when do you want to come over?”, you could literally picture the grin on Daryl’s face in exact that moment.

“How long do you have to work tonight? I could treat you with dinner?”

“Dinner sounds awesome! We definitely need to stay until 8pm tonight.”

“Burritos at 7pm then?”

“Hell yeah! I’ll send someone to pick you up at the reception.”

“Alright. Thanks Daryl! See you later!”

“See you!”

_What an awkward conversation that was!_ How could Nick be convinced, that you’re seeing someone else, just days after your break-up!? Was he really doubting your commitment to your relationship or was he just…crestfallen, because you left him?

No matter what, Daryl was right, you really had to talk to Nick.


	33. Burritos

“Good evening Sir! I’m here to see Officer Ward and Officer Jakoby”, you almost whispered over the counter of the station’s reception. The officer behind the counter just nodded and made a quick phone call.

“Someone is coming to get you, please take a seat over there.”

“Thank you Officer!”, you responded friendly, but he didn’t even look at you, just waved you away with his hand.

You sat down, clinging to the large brown paper bag filled with burritos. Your heart raced, you were so nervous! _What, if Nick doesn’t want to see me?_

The precinct was very quiet around that time. You had been picking up Nick from work before during the day and you always pictured an evening at the station to be much busier. You were lost in your thoughts, when you heard the ringing of the elevator behind you and large steps closed in on you.

“Y/N?! What are you doing here?!”

You turned around and there was Nick, looking at you as if you were a ghost.

“Hi Nick. Daryl invited me. I thought, I’d bring you some dinner…”, you stuttered.

“Burritos?”

“Yep! Beef for Daryl and chicken for you.”

“Green sauce?”

“Of course!”, you smiled.

“Follow me!”

He escorted you over to the elevator, which already had been taken off to another level of the building. It was an uncomfortable situation for both of you, standing next to each other, waiting for it to arrive again, not knowing what to talk about.

Nick cleared his throat and was about to say something, when the ringing announced the elevator door to open. You both had to step aside to let at least 8 officers exit the cabin. When you moved forward to enter the elevator, your shoulders stroke against each other.

“After you!”, Nick gently put his strong and warm hand against your back, but quickly retrieved it again. You were struck by lightning and a shiver went down your spine.

You always had been making fun of the eerie silence overcoming people, who are riding in an elevator together. And now, this was like a situation straight out of a movie scene, where the counterparts try to engage in a conversation, standing next to each other, staring towards the door, not knowing what to say. It was similar to one of those fantasies you often had, before you had met Nick in person: You and the orc officer, two strangers, next to each other in an elevator, strong sexual tension in the air and as soon as the last passenger exits, you would push the stop button and you’d been on top of each other.

Your heartbeat rose, you started sweating and a loud sigh left your throat involuntarily.

Nick looked at you. The smell of nervousness with an underlying note of arousal hung in the air, and he wasn’t quite sure, if it was coming from you or if he just smelled himself.

When you exited the elevator, you instantly saw Daryl at the end of the corridor, sitting in a tiny office behind a desk, with a large pile of paperwork next to him. And when he looked up and saw you, a wide smile appeared on his face.

“Hi Y/N! What a pleasant surprise!”, Daryl welcomed you.

“I know you invited her…don’t play the innocent!”, Nick muttered.

“Alright, alright! Where is my burrito? I’m starving!”

“Do you want something to drink Babe?”, Nick blurted out and immediately regretted the choice of his words, sheer horror was written all over his face.

You pretended you didn’t notice, but you were flattered by the thought, that he wasn’t holding a grudge against you. _He called me Babe! What a beautiful sound out of his mouth!_

“Could you get me a Coke please?”, you answered and Nick went around a corner to get the drinks out of a vending machine.

Daryl offered you a chair and when Nick returned with three cans of Coke, he grabbed his chair from behind his desk and sat right next to you.

You ate your burritos, barely speaking with each other. Then Daryl suddenly jumped up from his seat and excused himself:

“Oh man! I totally forgot, that the chief wanted to talk to me about something. This might take a while. Don’t wait for me!” And off he went.

Daryl closed the door behind him. You looked over to Nick and noted: “He had it all planned!”

“What a cheeky bastard!”

“Cheers! To the cheeky bastard”, you lifted your can of Coke with a grin and Nick joined you in the toast.

You both had to laugh. Nick then carefully put his hand on top of your knee.

“Babe… I really miss you!”, he said with a croaky voice and his eyes became glossy.

You gulped, closed your eyes, took a deep breath, opened your eyes again and put your hand against Nick’s cheek. He tilted his head and leaned into your palm.

“I miss you too Nick!”, you teared up as well.

“You do?! But…what about the other orc?”, he cautiously responded.

“He is my cousin, you stupid orc!”

Nick lifted his head and looked at you surprised.

“Your cousin?!”

“Yes, the orc you saw with me on the football field is my cousin Mirko.”

“The NFL player?!”

“Yes, he’s the new football coach at my school!”

Nick couldn’t believe what you just said and shook his head in disbelief, sighed and bent over to put his elbows on his knees, then burrowed his face into his palms.

“I’m so stupid”, he mumbled into his hands.

“No! You aren’t stupid!” You gently stroke his back, then continued: “I’m stupid. My behavior was stupid. It wasn’t fair, to push you away like that and…”

Nick sat upright and grabbed both of your hands.

“No! You were right. I was all wrong! I should have told my parents earlier about the wand incident and…Babe…I should have never asked you to deny the clan, your family.”

“You mean our clan…”, you smiled at him.

“Our family”, Nick added with a smile.

You leaned in on each other, closed your eyes and gently kissed. _Oh how I missed those lips, those filed tusks!_

“Wait…”, you suddenly interrupted your intimate encounter, “…what do you mean by you should have told your parents earlier? Did you…?”

“Yes, I told them Monday night, when they called to let me know they arrived back home safely. After I had found your birthday present!”

“And how did they react?”

“They couldn’t believe it first, but then Mom started crying and Dad…he wasn’t that emotional, but I think… they are proud of their son.”

“There is no reason not to be proud of you Officer Jakoby!”, you gently stroke his cheek again.

Nick then pulled you over to sit in his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked him deep into his beautiful, golden eyes:

“I love you Nick!”

“I love you too Y/N! And I never want to be apart from you again!”

Then all those emotions overcame the two of you and you engaged in a sultry kiss. Oh how you had missed him! His smell, his strong, muscular body and his gentle soul. You grinded yourself against his lap and felt his member slowly growing inside his pants. His hands ran up and down your sides and along your back. The air was filled with a lustful scent.

“Do you think Daryl will be back soon?”, you wanted to know.

“Nah, he’s most likely at home with Sherri and Sophia by now!”

“When are you getting off then?”, you impatiently asked.

Nick brought his left arm from behind of you to look at his watch.

“I’m officially out 10 minutes ago!”

“So what’s your plan for tonight?”

“I don’t know what your plan is, but I really would love to catch up with some physical activity!”, he teased.

You giggled and Nick’s hands went straight under your t-shirt. He started kissing your lower jaw, then slowly working his way down the sides of your neck. You threw your head behind and arched your chest towards his. He gladly took the invitation.

Nick suddenly stood up, wrapped your legs around his waist and walked over to the door to lock it.

“Am I under arrest, Officer Jakoby?”, you chuckled into his ear, which instantly started twitching. Nick growled with a deep, throaty voice and sat you on top of his desk.

“Don’t you think the other officers can hear us?”, you asked a bit concerned.

“Don’t worry. We were the last ones on this floor. Everyone else went home by 6pm. We have about 30 minutes before the cleaners are coming through.” And before you even had noticed, Nick had unbuttoned your jeans and was lifting you up a bit, to skillfully remove both your pants and your panty from under your bum. You opened the buckle to his belt, all while passionately kissing. And when you finally dropped his pants to the floor and helped his grown member out of his boxers, your folds were dripping wet. Nick took a deep breath.

“Ohhh…I missed that sweet smell of yours!”, Nick swooned while stroking you between your legs with his fingers, gently circling around your clit.

When he finally entered your longing pussy with his beautiful marbled cock, you felt complete again. All the grudges and tensions from last week fell off and you were able to fully devote yourself to Nick.

He was thrusting his dick deeply inside of you, over and over again, getting faster and faster. You had to lean back on the desk to support yourself with your arms. Nick brought up your legs and was hitting you in all the right spots. His lustful moans stimulated you even more. You giggled, when the desk started moving over the floor with a squeaking noise with each of Nick’s heavy thrusts, and a boyish smirk appeared in his face.

“I’m about to come Babe!”, you groaned out of breath and dug your fingers deep into his shoulders.

Nick grinned and continued to fuck you. _This is getting better and better._ Never would you have thought, that reconciliation sex at the police station, would top everything you had ever dared to imagine.

Nick sensed you were about to reach your climax and started teasing you by slowing down his thrusts, penetrating you even deeper, fully indulging in your body. And when you finally felt his member twitching inside of you, you let out a loud scream. Hot waves of semen filled you and your entire body started to tremor. That orgasm was out of this world!

Nick leaned over you, supporting his upper body with his arms on the desk, heavily breathing, looking you deeply into your eyes.

“You’re mine again!”, he then announced with a satisfactory smile, exposing his tusks, before gently sucking and biting your collarbone.

You cackled and tensed your pelvic floor muscles just enough to make Nick wince.

“NO! YOU’RE MINE!”


	34. New Start

You were just around the corner to your apartment building, when Daryl called. Nick answered over his truck’s audio system, signaling you to be quiet.

“Hey Ward! Why did you leave so early. I know you didn’t have to see the chief!

“Don’t be mad at me bro! I thought Y/N and you needed some space. How did it go? Were you able to talk?”

“Naw, we didn’t talk much…”, Nick was holding back a laugh. You covered your mouth with your hand, preventing to burst out in laughter. Nick really enjoyed leading Daryl up the garden path.

“So…what did you say to her?”, Daryl just couldn’t let go, “Were you able to set things straight?!”

“Yeah, sort of…”, Nick held back a chuckle.

“What do you mean…sort of…?”, Daryl was getting suspicious.

“Means he fucked me right on your desk, Daryl!”, you blurted out and Nick could no longer hold back his laughter.

“Ewww…you guys are gross! I hope you idiots didn’t mess with my paperwork!”

“Don’t worry, we actually had sex on my desk”, Nick added.

“I need to remember to not touch anything on your desk! Man, I can’t get those pictures out of my head now!”

“You’re welcome, Daryl!”, you commented with a sweet voice and Nick added:

“No, seriously…we owe you something, partner! If you hadn’t taken this into your hands, I’d probably still be hating myself for not coming forward on my own.” He placed his right hand on your knee and started gently stroking your thigh.

“We love you Daryl!”, you added and made some kissing noises.

“Well, then enjoy the rest of the night you two sex addicts!”

“No more sex for tonight…I’m already having problems with walking and I need to go to school tomorrow”, you were joking.

“Arghh…pictures, pictures, pictures! I need to get them out of my head.”

“You’re just jealous, Sherri never visits you at the station!”, Nick teased.

“You’re an ass, Jakoby!”

“I love you too, Ward. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night Y/N! Please look after my man!”

“I’ll do! Good night Daryl!”, you responded, then Daryl hung up.

Nick had parked in front of your building a while ago. He had turned himself towards the passenger seat and admired you with his golden orbs. You smiled and held out your hand towards him. He grabbed it and gently started stroking the back of your hand. You just sat there looking at each other. Then Nick started shaking his head, but never broke eye contact with you.

“What is it Munguz?”, you asked.

“I’m…I’m just the luckiest guy on earth! I thought I had lost everything and now I’m sitting here with you! I missed you so much Babe!”

“I missed you too! I was a complete mess. I even had to hide everything, that reminded me of you. I’ve got three boxes in my closet!”

“I knew there was something fishy about your apartment last night!”, Nick was pleased, “I looked around and everything felt so different.”

“Hehehe…and I was wondering, if you’d notice.”

You both giggled, then your thoughts drifted off.

“Nick?”, you interrupted the silence after a while.

“Yeah Babe?”

“I really would love to invite you upstairs and ask you to stay for the night, but…”

“But you packed all my change of clothes and dropped it at my place?”, Nick completed your sentence.

You blushed.

“I’m sorry! I was so angry and I didn’t want to hang onto your stuff. You know, that I’m a doer. I’m really bad in procrastinating.”

“I know! But you missed something, when you packed up your stuff at my place!”

“Did you find one of my panties under your mattress?”

“No. Actually… I never checked under my mattress, I wonder how many panties I’ll find…no…seriously…you left one of your scented candles.”

“Well, you can pack it up with your stuff and bring it with your overnight bag, the next time you stay at my place”, you winked.

“I can’t…unless you want an empty jar back! I burned the candle every time before I went to bed. I was hoping the scent would help me to dream of you”, Nick confessed and then added: “Also, I don’t want to store an overnight bag at your place.”

You jerked and stared at Nick, fearing he would prefer to move things a bit slower from now on.

“OK?”, you stuttered. You felt an itch to your eyes and desperately tried to hold back your tears.

Nick noticed your sudden disappointment and quickly apologized:

“Sorry Babe, I didn’t want to scare you! I just think, that…”

“That what…?”, your voice cracked.

“…that I actually would prefer you to stay at my place…like…forever.”

“Are you saying…?”

“Babe…why don’t you just move in with me? I’ve plenty of space and it’s close to your school. I know, we’ve talked about this before, but maybe this is the perfect time to put wood behind the arrow. Not telling my parents about the Fogteeth was the hurdle our relationship needed to overcome and now…I don’t know, if there are any powers left in the world, besides some shitty magic, to separate us again!”

“I don‘t know what to say Munguz!”, you lowered your head.

“A penny for your thoughts!”

“I really don’t know! I mean…I really love my apartment and coming back fresh out of a break-up…I just…”

“I’ll never urge you to make a decision Babe!”, Nick interrupted you, “I understand, that the thought of a safe haven is quite tempting. Especially after this week.”

You leaned over and gave him a peck to his lips.

“Thank you for understanding!”

“You’re welcome!”, Nick said and then pulled you even closer to give you a passionate goodnight kiss.


	35. Surprise Dinner

You stared at the dark ceiling of your bedroom. You just couldn’t fall asleep, because all your thoughts circled around Nick and his marvelous body. You could still smell his scent, he had left on you during your intimate act. His bite mark on your collarbone hurt a bit and you gently stroke the broken skin. This evening was way beyond, what you’d been expecting. _He really wants me to move in with him!_ You rational side of your brain clearly said ‘don’t do it’ but you couldn’t help but picture yourself packing up your stuff, even imagining which of your furniture would fit into Nick’s apartment.

The moonlight shimmered through your blinds and you wondered, if Nick was asleep. You picked up your phone from your bedside table to check for the time: _2:17am already_. And just when you were about to put your phone back aside, a message came in. It was from Nick.

**Nick, 2:18am: I can‘t sleep. thinking of you!**

You put your phone to your chest, your heart was racing and you had a huge smile on your face.

**Y/N, 2:19am: same! Wish you were here!**

**Nick, 2:19am: can I call you? I need to hear your voice**

You didn‘t bother to write back and called Nick instead.

When you heard his voice, you had butterflies in your tummy.

You talked and talked, like nothing ever had happened between the two of you. It was way after 4am, when you both decided to say goodbye, since you both had been drifting off a few times during your conversation.

And it didn‘t take long for you to peacefully fall asleep, once you had hung up.

The buzzing sound of the alarm clock ripped Nick out of his dream. It took a few seconds for him to realize, that you weren‘t with him. He groaned, the morning glory in his boxers were the remains of the arousing dream he just had. He closed his eyes again and took matters into his own hands. The picture of your naked body was still vividly flickering in front of his closed eyes. Of course it wasn‘t as satisfactorily as the real deal, but when his twitching cock finally had released the pressure, Nick was able to get ready for another day of boring desk work.

\-----------------

Your day at school was dreading and it wasn’t just the regular Monday blues. You were tired and your motivation was down to zero. The hours just wouldn’t go by. Your students weren’t resentful though, since you had decided to show them a documentary about a social experiment between elves, humans and orcs.

Your lunch break with Mirko was sort of a silver lining that day. He was quite amused, when you told him about Nick being jealous of him and he suggested to invite Nick for a drink or two, to tell him embarrassing stories out of your childhood and teenage years.

You sent the usual lunch break text to Nick and continued with another 3 hours of torment.

The bed was calling your name, when you entered your apartment shortly after 5pm. You just threw everything on the floor and stumbled into your bedroom. You were already half asleep, when you heard your phone ringing in a distant. _I’ll just close my eyes for a few seconds…_

\--------

You woke up to noise coming out of your kitchen. You panicked first, but then you smelled Nick’s famous Lemon Chicken with couscous.

You quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up and tried to sneak at him from behind.

“Hey sleepyhead!”, Nick turned around, when you were just three feet away.

“What? How? Why?”, you just stuttered.

“I tried to call you a few times and you didn’t respond to my messages, so I decided to check on you. I still got your spare key”, Nick blushed, “Is that too creepy?”

“Well…”, you wrapped your arms around him, “I will drop all charges, because you’re cooking for me!”

Nick smiled and continued stirring. You opened the cupboard to get some plates, when Nick suddenly said:

“Speaking of charges…you won’t believe who came down to the station today!”

“Who was it?”, you were curious.

“Those two guys from the bar downtown, who harassed you and your friend.”

“No way!”, you put the plates down on the table and looked surprised.

“Yep. They wanted to report the two of you for insult and particularly you for bodily harm.”

“What the fuck?!”

“Yeah, one of those asses had band-aids all over his arms, because you scratched him. He emphasized, that they had to give him a tetanus shot.”

“That’s ridiculous! What did you do?”

“Daryl told them to basically fuck off. He told them, that you and Gina already filed a report for sexual assault and taking advantage of your intoxicated state.”

“But we never…”

“Well, we convinced them it’s better to refrain from reporting you, because their case wouldn’t hold against yours.”

“Is this legal? Won’t you get into more trouble because of this?”

“Nah…our captain already told us behind closed doors, that she would have done the same that night. She just needed to save face and therefore sentenced us for desk duty.”

“Thank You Honey!”

“I’ll do anything for you Babe!”

“Hmmm…even cover a murder?”

“Who do you want to kill?”

“Don’t know yet. But it’s good to know I have your back”, you joked and then proceeded to set up your dinner table.

\----------------

“That was so yummy!”, you praised while rubbing your belly. “You could come over more often to cook me a surprise dinner!”

“Or…you could…”, Nick started, but was interrupted by you:

“…move in with you and you cook dinner for me every night?!”

“Well…this might not be possible due to my shifts, but I would definitely prepare something for you!”

“Sounds tempting…what else do you have to offer?”

“Hmm…let me think…you’ll never run out of milk again?”

“OK. What else?”

“You’d never lose a sock in the shared laundry room again.”

“That’s a good point…continue!”

“Well…”, Nick stood up from his chair, walked around the table and helped you getting up from your seat, “…you could have some of this whenever you want.”

He pulled you close and gave you a passionate kiss.

“What else?”, you moaned in between kissing, while catching your breath.

Nick then picked you up and carried you towards your bedroom.

“We could improve our mating techniques on a daily basis!”

“Good point! I think I might need another few points to make my final assessment.”

Nick purred and gave you another kiss.

\------------

It was a quick, but intense intermezzo. And when you laid next to each other afterwards, holding hands, still trying to recover, you turned towards Nick.

“I want to move in with you.”

Nick at first thought he misheard you and repeated: “You want to move in with me?!”

“Yes! I really want to move in with you!”

Nick’s face lightened up. He then sat up, visibly excited.

“What made you change your mind? Was it my physical performance?”, he teased while puffing up.

“The milk!”

“Huh?!”

“The part about never running out of milk again!”, you grinned at your orc boyfriend.

Nick then jumped on top of you and started tickling you. You tossed and turned around and laughed until you were out of breath again.

“Are you staying for the night, Nick?

“I thought you’d never ask. My bag is next to the couch!”

“I love you Nicholas Jakoby!”

“I love you too, Babe!”

_Yay! We’re moving in together!_


	36. Changes

It took a few weeks for you to arrange everything. Nick had planned to renovate his apartment for a while and now he had the perfect excuse to go shopping with you at Home Depot.

Since your landlord was a friend of your Dad, you didn’t have to worry about a period of notice and as a big plus your cousin Mirko wanted to move into your apartment. He even asked you, if he could buy some of your furniture, since he was only living in a small furnished room with one of his former NFL teammates.

Everything was smooth sailing and you even liked the idea of Nick having a 9 to 5 office job, though he and Daryl really wanted to be back on the streets of LA.

It was very hot in July and just when the people started to act mad due to the heat, Nick and Daryl went back to patrolling. It took some time for you to adjust back to Nick’s shift plan and you sometimes cringed, when Nick told you about the crazy stuff, that happened during their patrols. But with the last exams in school, project week and the prom, you were quite busy and couldn’t afford much time to waste with negative thoughts.

You finally started renovating mid-August, halfway through school holidays, when Nick was able to get a few days off.

It wasn’t much to do, besides some painting. But you both managed to make the biggest mess around, what always ended in some amazing shower sex, because you had to get rid of all the paint you had smeared on each other, like toddlers.

Mirko and some of his friends helped moving the furniture and some bigger boxes. Over the last two weeks you had been dragging the smaller stuff and most of your clothes to Nick’s place. And when you were done within an afternoon, you and all your helpers had a BBQ on Nick’s rooftop to end the successful day.

It was hilarious to watch, how Nick tried to blend in with those NFL players. You had always admired his strong stature, but now in direct comparison, he looked really tiny next to all those massive orcs.

It was way after midnight, when your helpers had left and you were finally able to just drop into your bed, exhausted. You cuddled for a while, kissing and raving about the fact, that you were now officially living together.

You postponed the inauguration sex to the morning and fell asleep with your bodies intertwined.

_______________________________

Your school holidays were over, quicker than you wanted. There were just too many little things to do around the apartment. But with the start of the new school curriculum, some of those projects had to be postponed.

You had a new timetable at school, because one of the other teachers moved interstate and Principal Morris couldn’t get a replacement. It was stressful first, but you somehow managed to cope with those extra hours.

And when you caught the first stomach bug of the season, you didn’t think much of it first.

But when after a few weeks the nausea didn’t go away, Nick urged you to go to see a doctor, as he was convinced, that this was all related to your stress at school.

You downplayed your situation and lied to him, that everything was under control, although you had never been to the doctor’s for a check-up. You tried to convince yourself, that you soon would be back on track, but something deep inside of you sensed, that there was something very wrong with you.

You didn’t want to upset Nick and therefore called your Mom to ask for advice.

She listened to you carefully and informed you about the symptoms they were told to watch out for, when they had adopted you. It wasn’t natural for hybrids to live that long and your Mom stated, that they were always living in fear of losing you.

It felt good to finally be able to talk with someone about your condition, but after those details your Mom had given you, you started to fear for your life. _What, if I’m dying? Why now?! Just when I’m the happiest version of myself?_

_\--------------_

“Something bothers you, Babe! I can see it!”, Nick asked you concerned, when he came home after his day shift.

“I talked to my Mom today”, you mentioned while prepping dinner.

“And?”

“She knows a specialist, who might be able to help me with my nausea.”

“That’s great! I knew this wasn’t just a tummy bug. Do you think there is something wrong with you? I mean, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, but you smell different.”

“What do you mean with ‘I smell different’?”

“Your scent Babe. I can’t tell you what it is, but your scent has changed over the last weeks.”

“Maybe you’re mixing it all up, since this apartment no longer has just ‘your smell’ on it.”

“Maybe you’re right, but until now I could always rely on my instincts and if this specialist finds out there is something wrong with you, please let me know as soon as possible! OK?!”

“I will…”, you replied ashamed, knowing, that there wasn’t a specialist and you didn't have any appointments.

Your condition became worse the following week. You were puking your soul out and had to call in sick. Nick was still on his day shifts and was able to take care of you during the nights. You had lied, that the appointment at the specialist had to be postponed, due to your sickness and Nick threatened to take you to the ER one night. But when he returned to the bedroom, after he had cleaned up the bathroom, he found you fast asleep. And the next morning, you were actually looking much better.

You assured Nick, that it was OK for him to go to work and he instructed you to call him, as soon as you were feeling sick again. He kissed you Goodbye and you snuggled yourself up on the couch, watching Netflix, cradling a cup of herbal tea. After you had caught up with your favorite series, you switched off the TV and took a nap.

You woke up a few hours later and were hungry. _Finally!_

When you got up, your legs were wobbly, but you managed to get to the kitchen to open the fridge on the hunt for something to eat. When the cold air hit your face, your circulation went downhill. Everything went black and you collapsed onto the cold tiles of the kitchen floor.

—————————

Nick was on route to assist a call, when the scar on his chest suddenly tightened up. He let out a loud groan, put one hand to his chest and started rubbing his body armor. Daryl looked over to him.

“Something wrong?”

“I don’t know…my scar…”, Nick was very uncomfortable.

“Do you still have problems? It’s been over a year…”

“I usually forget, that it’s there, but sometimes…”, his eyes widened and his face paled, “Y/N!”

“I bet she loves it!”, Daryl grinned, “Sherri is still obsessed with my scars. Girls like scars!”

“No! Something is wrong with Y/N!”

“Is she still nauseous?”

“It’s getting worse. I’m really concerned, something bad is about to happen”, Nick swallowed, ”I did some research on hybrids, when our relationship was still new and I have this gut feeling.”

“I can call her, if you want! Where is your phone?”

“It’s in my warbag!”

Daryl handed the phone to his partner to unlock it, then dialed your number.

“It’s ringing…”

“Come on Y/N, pick up!”

“Maybe she is fast asleep.”

“I told her to keep her phone close by!”

“Maybe she’s on the loo…aaaand it went to mailbox.”

“Try again!”

“Alright, alright…ringing...Mailbox again.”

“I have to go home and check on her!!”

“I’ll radio dispatch! Adam 3/09 for dispatch!”

“Adam 3/09, are you still on route to code 30 on West Olympic Boulevard?”

“We have a possible code 99 at Officer Jakoby’s apartment. Asking for permission to change route to South New Hampshire Avenue for investigation!”

“Hold on a sec…permission granted!”

“Great! Nick, turn off at 8th street, now!”

Nick hit the siren and pushed the accelerator down. His heart was racing and all sorts of unsettling pictures of you flickered in front of his eyes.

When they reached the apartment block, Nick jumped out of the SUV, with its engine still running. He sprinted towards your building and raced upstairs. He instantly smelled the blood, when he opened the door. He saw your bleeding head on the kitchen floor right away and ran over to you.

“Daryl, we need an ambulance! Y/N is unconscious!”, he screamed into his radio attached to his armor.

He kneeled down to you, trying to wake you:

“Y/N! Babe! Listen to me! You need to wake up! Babe!”

Nick checked on your vitals and was relieved, when he was able to locate a weak pulse. But you just didn’t open your eyes. Nick held you upright, gently stroking your head, talking to you:

“Please don’t do this to me Babe! I need you, I can’t live without you! Wake up Babe!”

Nick was high on adrenaline, when the paramedics finally arrived and he didn’t want to let go of you first, but Daryl convinced him to better let them do their job and help you.

While the paramedics looked after you, Nick paced up and down in front of the kitchen counter, both his hands covering his face, sobbing:

“I shouldn’t have left her alone this morning! It’s all my fault!”

Daryl tried to calm him, but Nick was just too upset.

“Is she your partner?”, one paramedic wanted to know from Nick.

“Yes, she is my girlfriend!”

“Do you know of any previous diseases? Does she take any medication? Is she pregnant?”

“You mean besides she’s obviously a hybrid? No! I mean…she had caught a stomach bug a few weeks ago, she’s a teacher, and she doesn’t take any prescriptions.”

“Right! And do you know, if she is pregnant?”

“She can’t conceive! Listen to me, she is a hybrid!”, Nick almost lost his temper.

“Alright! She is unconscious, but in a stable condition! We’re taking her to the hospital to do further checks. Do you want to come with us?”

Nick looked over to Daryl, who just nodded reassuringly.


	37. Please Don't Leave Me

Nick was used to drive around LA like crazy, but sitting in the back of an ambulance wasn’t very pleasant, even for him and his resilient orc stomach. Holding your hand, feeling your soft skin for the entire 20 minute ride, was the only thing, that kept him from vomiting.

When they reached the hospital and rushed you to the ER, Nick was left behind at the reception desk to fill out some paperwork.

“Nick?!”, a very concerned, but familiar voice suddenly said.

He turned around and saw Sherri, Daryl’s wife, standing behind him.

“Did anything happen to Daryl?!”, she frantically asked.

“No! Daryl is fine. It’s Y/N!”

Sherri tried to comfort Nick and promised she would check on you and let him know about your condition right away. The nurse at the reception threw her an evil eye, since she had just told Nick, that only immediate family would get that confident information.

After Sherri made her way into the ER, Nick sat down in the waiting area. He then called your parents to spill the news, and it didn’t take long for them to arrive at the hospital as well.

“They won’t tell me about her condition!”, Nick complained, when your Mom embraced him in a warm hug.

“Let me get this straight!”, Raleg commented and walked over to the reception. After a few minutes he came back with a paper in his hand.

“Sign this son. It’s a waiver, that allows you to see our daughter! I also insisted, that they put you down as her emergency contact.”

“Thank You Raleg!”, Nick hugged him.

They waited for another two hours, either talking about the fear of losing you or silently staring towards the ceiling, before Sherri finally came back to keep them up to date.

“She is stable, but they need to do some further testing. She’s sedated, but you’re allowed to see her now! I’ll take you to her!”

She didn’t have to say this twice and the three of them followed Sherri into the ER.

You were peacefully laying in bed, only a dressing around your head and a drip hooked up to your left arm gave it away, that you weren’t just sleeping. The beeping of the monitor, checking your vitals, made Nick anxious. He just couldn’t take his eyes of those curves on the screen. Your Mom cried and your Dad tried to soothe her.

After a while your parents left and Nick sat right next to you, he wasn’t intending to leave your side. Ever again.

Sherri later checked in on Nick and convinced him, to go home and get some sleep. She assured him, that nothing was going to happen that night and that they would continue testing the next morning. Nick didn’t want to leave, but he trusted Sherri and gave in. He called an Uber and went home.

\-----------------------------

The next morning Nick woke up to a text from Sherri, telling him, that you were transferred to the ICU overnight and further testing was ongoing.

He then called Daryl and his chief, to tell them, that he won’t be coming to work that day. And he was quite surprised, when his chief granted him 3 days off work.

After a quick breakfast, Nick packed some stuff together and made his way to the hospital.

When he stepped inside the ICU, the scar on his chest tightened again and he was barely able to ask the nurses, where to find you. Since your treating doctors were with you, Nick had to wait outside, eavesdropping what they were talking about. He startled, when the door to your room opened and 4 doctors exited.

“Are you Miss YN/LN partner?, one of them asked.

“Yes, I’m her boyfriend, I mean…her partner”, Nick stuttered.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Mendoza and I’m her attending physician. We need to talk about certain things. Will you still be here around 3pm?”, the tall woman asked.

“I don’t have any plans, besides staying at her side, Doctor!”

“Great, I will see you then!”, and off the group went.

Nick cautiously opened the door, trying to be as silent as possible. He then laughed at himself, realizing, that you were fast asleep and wouldn’t be bothered by his noises anyway.

“Hey Babe!”, he addressed you, gently stroking your cheek, then kissing the tip of your nose, “I’m sorry I didn’t stay with you yesterday morning. I should have known better!”

Nick grabbed a chair and sat next to your bed.

The hours went by and Nick didn’t leave your side. He held your hand, talking to you, hoping you would somehow sense his presence. He told you about all the future plans he had with you and pleaded to you, not to leave him.

It was around lunchtime, that Nick decided to take a quick trip to the cafeteria, because his stomach had been growling for quite some time. He carefully disentangled his hand from yours to get up from his chair, when your heart rate suddenly spiked. Nick startled and talked to you, hoping to get a response from you. The curves on the monitor started to jump and an alarm went off. Nick panicked and before he was able to reach for the emergency button on your bed, the door flew open and several nurses and doctors rushed in. He jumped aside to let them through and frantically watched them doing their job.

They didn’t have an explanation for your reactions and asked Nick, if he did something particular to you, causing this turmoil. He told them every detail of his interactions and after a quick consultation, they decided to let you wake up. A nurse disconnected the infusion and instructed Nick to watch you closely. Then everybody left.

Nick sat back to his chair, watching over you and then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	38. The Ultrasound

“Nick?! Munguz?!”, your weak voice woke him up.

It took some time for Nick to realize you were finally awake.

“Babe!”, he sighed in relief, “You’re awake!”

“Where am I?!”, you were confused and disoriented.

“You’re at the hospital Babe! You scared me so much!”, he then pulled you close for a hug, kissing you gently.

“I was in the kitchen…”, you tried to recollect your memory.

“I found you unconscious on the floor!”, Nick told you with a terrified look on his face.

You were exhausted and you had a terrible headache, but being close to Nick was soothing you and you soon felt comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

Nick took the chance and sneaked out of your room to call your parents. He was about to return back inside, when Dr. Mendoza came down the corridor.

“Ah…great! Mister…?”

“Jakoby!”

“Mister Jakoby, how is Miss YN/LN? Did she wake up?”

“Yes, she woke up about 15 minutes ago, but she went back to sleep just shortly after.”

“Good, good. We need to talk about your partners condition. Shall we go inside?”

“After you!”, Nick held the door open for the doctor.

“Please take a seat, Mister Jakoby. You’re aware, that Miss YN/LN’s condition is most likely related to the fact, that she is a humanoid-orc-hybrid?”

Nick nodded, then slowly lowered his head. His heart was aching.

“We performed all necessary tests on Miss YN/LN and we just need to have one last examination to see, if she’s pregnant.”

Nick suddenly looked up and stared at Dr. Mendoza.

“Pregnant?! But…she isn’t able to conceive, she’s a hybrid, you just said it yourself”, Nick couldn’t believe, what the doctor was talking about.

“Yes, I know. That’s why we didn’t do an ultrasound right away. But the blood work we’ve performed seems to show signs of a pregnancy. We just need to eliminate all possible factors.”

“Eliminate?”, Nick was confused.

“Well, if she is not pregnant, which I’m assuming, we need to do a few more specific tests. But first we need to make sure she stays hydrated and monitor her closely. Would you please call a nurse, when she wakes up again? We can then arrange a sonographer to examine her.”

The doctor got up, put a hand on Nick‘s shoulder and assured him: “We will find out, what’s wrong with her!”

Nick got up as well and thanked Dr. Mendoza, who then left.

Pregnant. Nick stared at you. That couldn’t be. How? He was at loss. But deep, deep inside of him a warm feeling started to spread out and a grin appeared on his face. Pregnant.

“What’s so funny Munguz?”, you suddenly asked with a croaky voice.

“Babe!”, Nick came close, staring at you.

“Everything OK, Nick?”

He wasn’t able to say something right away, because he didn’t want to upset you. But then he told you, that your doctor had been here to see you just minutes ago and that they need to perform an abdominal ultrasound.

You didn’t think much of it and so you didn’t bother, when the sonographer arrived with her machine about 15 minutes later.

“This might be a bit cold now!”, she warned you before applying some lubricant gel to your tummy.

Nick’s heart was racing. What if, she found something, what if you were really pregnant? At the same time he wondered, if he would be disappointed, if you weren’t expecting.

“Huh!?”, the sonographer commented at a sudden. “That’s not, what I expected to see!”

“What is it?!”, you got nervous and Nick held his breath.

The sonographer then turned the monitor of the ultrasound machine around for you both to see and then highlighted a wiggly, white spot.

“May I present to you…your baby!”, the sonographer smiled.

“No, no, no! You must be mixing something up!”, you replied in a certain tone.

“Well, I’ve seen a lot of pregnancies in my career so far and this definitely looks like a happy baby to me! Do you want to hear the heartbeat?”

“This can’t be right! Nick, do you have anything to say?”, you turned to your boyfriend, who sat next to you, staring at the monitor in disbelief.

And then there it was, the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard in your life. Ba-boom-ba-boom-ba-boom!

“Baby!”, was the only thing Nick was able to utter.

“Nick!”, you started to panic.

“I understand, this might be a huge surprise to you both, but you are really pregnant!”

“How…how…how far am I along?”, you stuttered.

Nick squeezed your hand.

“Let me just try to find the perfect angle to measure…”, the sonographer pushed the transducer into your tummy at a different angle, “…we have a length of about 1 inch and given by the development of the fetus you are roughly 9 weeks pregnant! Congratulations! I’ll print out some pictures for you.”

She then handed you three print-outs, packed up her machine, told you that Dr. Mendoza will be around soon to talk about the further strategy and left.

Nick stared at the pictures almost emotionless from the outside, he was visibly in shock, but inside of his body a storm of endorphins was raging.

“Nick? Tell me what is going on in your mind! Nick!”, you tried to get through to him.

“I’m…I’m…I’m about to be a father!”, he stuttered while shaking his head, then looking at you in awe.

“I’m totally confused! All my life, they had told me, I’d never be able to have children. And now…now I’m here…looking at those pictures…”, your voice cracked and you started crying. Nick pulled you close and gave you a kiss.

His eyes were filled with tears of joy.


	39. Pregnant

You gulped down the soup they had served you for dinner, while Nick was munching on a Tandoori Chicken Wrap, he got downstairs from the hospital cafeteria.

“When do you want to tell your parents?”, Nick asked with his mouth full.

“Not that soon, I guess…”

“Why is that?”, Nick put down his wrap.

“I don’t know, maybe after we spoke to the doctor?”

“I bet they’ll be excited! Raleg a granddad…”, Nick chuckled, shaking his head, then getting back to finish his dinner.

“Are you excited?”, you cautiously wanted to know from Nick.

Your orc boyfriend looked at you with wide eyes. Then gave you the biggest smile, you’ve ever seen.

“Are you kidding me!! This is awesome! I could explode out of happiness! You’ll be an amazing mom!”

“I guess so…”

“Babe…”, Nick grabbed your hand to hold it tight, “…we got this!”

“If you say so…”

“Hey…”, Nick said in a sympathetic tone, “… what is bothering you? Please tell me!” He was concerned.

“I don’t know…I guess I just need to adjust to the thought first, that I was told a lie for most of my life.”

“It wasn’t a lie! They just didn’t know better! Babe, everything will be alright.”

“How do you know?”, you frowned. Nick really tried to lift your spirits, but he couldn’t help but think, that maybe, just maybe you didn’t want to be pregnant with that child of his.

“Babe, please be honest to me…”, Nick shifted uncomfortably on his chair, dreaded to ask you this question: “…do…do you want to keep the baby?”

You were shocked at his query, your heart rate monitor started beeping and Nick startled.

“Do YOU want me to keep the baby?!”, you questioned him with an angered voice and your eyes wide open.

“I…I…”, Nick stuttered, “…of course I want you to keep our baby! I just…”, he lowered his head and looked down to his feet, “…I just thought, that maybe you don’t want to have a child with me”, a tear started rolling down his cheek, then he continued with a broken voice: “I mean, I thought you would be more excited about the news!”

You instantly had a bad conscience and embraced him.

“Baby, there is no other orc in the world but you, I want to be the father to my child! I love you! You know that! You’re my missing puzzle piece!”, you caressed his cheek. “I’m just scared. For Jirak's sake, there’s a fucking baby growing inside of me!”

Nick chuckled and looked at you with his teary eyes, then carefully placed his hand on your belly.

“Hi baby! It’s me, your Daddy!”, he whispered, leaning towards your tummy, close enough for you to kiss the back of his head.

Your emotional moment, was suddenly interrupted by knocking on the door, which instantly swung open.

Doctor Mendoza entered the room, looking at your medical file.

She looked up at you and excused herself:

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb your privacy!”

“It’s OK, we’re still kind of adjusting to the new circumstances!”, you smiled at her.

“Good on you! Good on you. I must say, that you really surprised me!”, she flipped through the pages on her clipboard, “I guess I was wrong! Congratulations you two! I assume he is the father?”

“Yes, he is the father!”, you assured Dr. Mendoza with a smile.

“Alright…”, she pulled a chair to sit down with you, “I saw the ultrasound and I must say, there is a happy and healthy baby growing inside of you. You’re roughly 9 weeks along and so far as we can see, there is nothing wrong with you or the baby! Besides…”

“Besides what?!”, Nick interrupted her with a frown.

“Besides the nausea. It seems like you’re suffering from a severe form of morning sickness”, she addressed you. “We need to keep you hydrated and we would like to keep you at the hospital for further monitoring. The head of obstetrics never heard of a pregnant humanoid-orc-hybrid and we just want to be sure, that mother and baby stay healthy!”

“How long will she need to stay?”, Nick wanted to know.

“Definitely the next 14 days…”, the doctor then faced you again, “…then we will see how you are coping. You’ll get transferred to the antenatal ward in about an hour, there is no need for you to stay at the ICU any longer!”

She got up from her chair and added: “Oh…and just one more little thing…you might want to wait another few weeks to announce your pregnancy”, the Dr. Mendoza said while walking towards the door “…Usually the week 12 mark is a good time, to tell everyone, just in case something goes wrong.”

“Something goes wrong?!”, Nick jumped out of his chair.

“It’s OK Nick! That’s normal!”, you tried to calm him.

“She is right, every pregnancy bears its risks and this pregnancy in particular is a risky one itself, as we don’t have any experiences with hybrids. But we will look after them! I promise you! Have a good night!”

“Thank you doctor!”, you called back to her.

Nick was a complete mess. An emotional wreck.

“What a rollercoaster of a day!”, he said to himself and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry baby…”, you stroke circles on your tummy, “…Daddy is going to be just fine!”

Nick raised his brow, asking you: “Babe, can we really keep this a secret for another 3 weeks?! I mean folks will want to visit you, what do we tell them?”

“Just tell them, that I’m part of a medical study! I’m special after all!”

“I can’t lie to Raleg, Babe! He will know in an instant, I’m not telling the truth!”

“Leave it to me then! I’ve got experience in lying to my Dad”, you giggled with a cheeky smile on your face.


	40. Hospital Secrets

“You need to hurry! They’ll be here in less than 10 minutes!”, you spurred Nick, who entered the room with a wheelchair.

“Hey! Next time you can run around this freaking hospital yourself to find a fucking wheelchair!”, he was pissed.

Your parents wanted to visit you and since they shouldn’t learn about your pregnancy you had to relocate your ‘get-together’ from the antenatal ward to the hospital cafeteria.

Nick had been able to stay with you overnight, but worrying about you and your baby kept him from sleeping. And when he was finally able to close his eyes, a nurse came in to check on you. He was grumpy. All morning. And the fact that your parents were about to visit you for lunch, just added to the stress.

“Nick, it’s OK, if you want to sleep at home tonight!”, you tried to calm him down, while he assisted you to transfer to the wheelchair.

“Do you want to get rid of me?”

You rolled your eyes: “I don’t want to get rid of you. I just wanted to emphasize, that I’m fine staying here on my own.”

“But I want to be here with you and the baby! I’ve got tomorrow off and I want to spend every second with you two!”, Nick whined.

“You can still get here, after you’ve slept. I don’t want a grumpy orc around!”, you made a point.

“Great! Pregnancy hormones already kicking in…”, Nick mumbled under his breath.

You had understood, what he was saying, but you didn’t respond to it. You needed someone to maneuver your wheelchair around the hospital, and you didn’t want to provoke a fight.

Your parents were already waiting for you in the hospital lobby. They were over the moon, to see you smiling. Your Mom embraced you in a long hug, while your Dad greeted Nick.

“Haven’t slept much, huh?! You smell horrible son.”

“Yeah, I was so worried, I couldn’t close my eyes. My thoughts were constantly circling around the baby…”

You looked up to Nick in horror! _What the fuck Nick! For Jirak’s sake! You idiot!_

Nick instantly realized his mistake with his eyes wide open and he quickly corrected himself: “I meant my Baby here.” He then stroke your shoulder, while exchanging frantic looks with you.

Thankfully your parents didn’t notice his slip of the tongue and the following interaction between the two of you, because they were both preying on a table at the cafeteria, which was cleared by a waitress.

After you sat down your Mom immediately wanted to know, if they had found out what was wrong with you. Nick looked at you intimidated by the whole situation, too afraid to speak to your Dad. He would definitely screw up this conversation, revealing your precious secret, again. He should better be sleeping at home tonight.

You weren’t wrong about your ability to lie to your parents, especially your Dad. Nick watched you like a hawk, when you told them a touching story about a resilient bug, interesting blood values and a very interesting study you now were a part of.

“But why do you have to stay in hospital for so long Sweetie?”, your Mom asked.

“Apparently I’m a very good lab rat. Being a hybrid means, they can check human and orc parameters at the same time.”

Raleg nodded:” Makes sense to me.” But he still was a bit suspicious, because of that particular scent you had on you. He didn’t know what it reminded him of and blamed it on the medications you most likely were taking.

It was nice seeing your parents, but you desperately needed a nap after two hours with them. You made an appointment for the next week, same time, same place, said Goodbye to each other and up to your room you went.

“I could have killed you on the spot! You almost ruined it all!”, you ranted once you reached your room.

“I’m sorry! I’m just too tired to think straight! It just slipped right out of me!”, Nick tried to defend himself.

“That’s why I want you to sleep at home. Please Nick, go home and get some rest. I’m perfectly looked after.”

Nick rumbled. But you were right. He knew it and you knew it. And most likely the baby inside your womb knew it as well.

\-------------------------------------------

The days went quicker than you had expected, although you had to stay for an additional week, because of the nausea, which didn’t fade away as you had all hoped for. Nick came as often as possible to visit you. And if his shift didn’t allow it, you talked over the phone for hours.

Besides your parents and some of your cousins, only Gina and her fiancé Eduardo came to visit you. You had become a practiced wheelchair user and were a regular to the cafeteria, hiding your antenatal ward secret.

The only one knowing about your pregnancy was Sherri. She had been looking your room number up on the system and was surprised to find you on the antenatal ward. At first you didn’t know what to say, when she suddenly stood in front of your bed. Both you and Nick had totally forgotten about Daryl’s wife working at the hospital, so you ended up confessing and at the same time pleading her not to tell her husband about your pregnancy. Of course she respected your decision and became some sort of an accomplice.

And then the day had arrived, the day you were finally able to go home. You were signing some discharge papers, while Nick was busy on his phone. You watched him from aside, pacing up and down the corridor, wildly gesturing with his free hand, whispering when he was closing in on you. _He is definitely hiding something!_ Today was your birthday, after all.

You waved at him, once you were ready to go and he quickly ended his phone call and took your hospital bag.

“Wow! I can’t remember dragging all this stuff here”, he tried to overplay his nervousness.

\-----------------------

“Nick, Baby, what are you planning?”, you tilted your head, looking over to him, while he was driving. You knew he wasn’t good in keeping secrets from you and you gave him a curious glance.

“Nothing!”, he smirked, knowing that you knew he was up to something.

“Do I have to be prepared for both our families waiting for us in our apartment?”

“What the fuck! Y/N, how do you know…?”, Nick burst out, instantly regretting his reaction, realizing you busted him.

“Haha…got ya!”, you laughed. “I knew it!”

“Great! Could you at least act a bit surprised, when we arrive? Will you?”, he looked at you disappointed.

“Hmmm…let me think for a sec…Nick, turn off right at the next intersection!!”

“What?! Why?”, Nick wanted to know.

“We’re not going to celebrate my birthday today…we’re having a pregnancy reveal party!”

Nick’s face brightened. He loved the idea!

Your families would have to wait for another hour, because you needed to get some party supplies first!


	41. Surprise Party

“When do you usually find out the gender of the baby?”, you heard Nick from the other side of the aisle.

“Around week 20, why?”, you walked around the corner and found Nick in front of a gigantic assortment of pink and baby blue decorations. He looked so helpless, scratching his head, staring at them.

You wrapped your arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

“We should ask one of the clerks, if they have gender neutral ones.”

“What if we just buy one of these each?” he held up two balloons, a pink and a blue one.

“And have everybody ask us, if we’re having twins over and over again until birth?”, you shook your head in refusal.

Nick turned around and looked at you a bit shocked.

“Is this a possibility?!”

“What do you mean? A possibility? You mean in general?”

He put his hand on your tummy, “That there are two babies growing inside of you…”

“No! There is only one inside…”, you laughed, “…they would have picked up another heart beat at one of the many ultrasounds.”

Nick sighed and you weren’t quite sure, if it was out of relief or if he actually liked the idea of having twins.

“Disappointed?”, you asked.

Nick then wrapped his strong arms around you, holding you tight, even lifting you from the ground for a bit.

“I’m getting more than I have ever dreamed of!”, he gushed and then gave you a passionate kiss.

“Ahem…excuse me…do you need some help?”, a young shop assistant approached you from aside.

You cleared your throat, Nick let go of you and you responded: “Well, we’re actually looking for some gender neutral balloons and a few other small decorations for a pregnancy reveal party.”

“We do have a few gender neutral things just around the corner, at the head of the aisle. Follow me…I’ll show them to you.”

Nick took the opportunity to pinch your butt, when you walked in front of him, following the girl around the aisle. You turned around and gave him a seductive glance. He instantly regretted his decision, to invite everybody over to your place, which meant he would have to wait for another few hours, to finally being able to relish your soft body, after all those weeks of abstinence.

\-------------------------

“Surprise!!!”, everybody shouted at you, when you opened the door to your apartment. They were all there: Your parents, Nick’s parents Maria and Anthony, Mirko and two other cousins of yours, Gina and Eduardo, Daryl, Sherri and Sophia.

You tried your best to act surprised, but orcs are generally not easy to be fooled and you all ended up laughing about the fact, that poor Nick wasn’t able to keep the secret from you.

Of course there were lots of birthday presents to unpack and everybody was just grateful, that you had recovered. And when your guests presented you the birthday cake, you blew out the candles and gave Nick a sign.

You got up and thanked everyone for coming. As everybody was facing you, nobody noticed Nick to quickly sneak out of the apartment to get the balloons you had bought at the party supply store. Once Nick was back inside, you addressed him, thanking him for always staying at your side and supporting you. Of course everyone turned around to look at him in affirmation and they all were surprised to see Nick holding a bunch of yellow balloons, which said ‘It’s a Baby!’. Sherri started grinning, knowing exactly where this was going to. Everyone else was confused and looked back at you. You smiled and while Nick walked around the couch to join you, you announced:

“Surprise! We’re having a baby!”

Nick held you tight and kissed you, while all the others were holding their breath. Your Mom was the first to find her words:

“Y/N! That’s the worst joke you’ve ever made. For Jirak’s sake, don’t you dare to mess with me like that ever again! Raleg say something!”

The others started to whisper and an awkward vibe filled the room.

Nick looked at you a bit helpless, not knowing how to react. Then Sherri stepped forward:

“Congratulations you two! I know you weren’t planning this pregnancy, but let me just say, I wish you all the best for you and the baby!”

Daryl nudged his wife: “What are you talking about? This was a joke! Wasn’t it?!”

“Nope! We’re dead serious about this!”, Nick came forward.

And all of a sudden it dawned on all your guest, that you weren’t joking.

“Is this really true Y/N?!”, your Mom approached you, tears filling her eyes.

“Yes Mom! I’m really pregnant!”

Your Mom embraced you, sobbing:

“How is this even possible? After all those years…”

“Well…”, you pulled Nick close to you, “…apparently this orc’s sperm was determined enough to find an egg in the farthest corner of my ovaries!” Nick blushed, although he was actually quite proud of ‘his accomplishment’, which was even attested by the specialist at the fertility clinic, when they tested him for his sperm count.

Raleg put his arm around Nick’s shoulder and congratulated him:

“Son! You’re giving me a grandchild!”

“Ahem…”, you called your Dad’s attention, “…I’m sort of included in the process!”

“I know Sweetie! But without this noble orc of yours…”

“Raleg, enough!”, your Mom pulled her husband away to make way for Nick’s parents, who were nervously waiting for their turn to express their best wishes.

After and after, everyone had congratulated you, and Nick was proudly showing all the ultrasound pictures around. Everyone was speculating, if the baby will have human features like you and a wild discussion about the gender of the baby developed, based on such vital information as the complexion of your facial skin, the original size of Nick’s tusks, the intensity of your nausea and even the sex position, the baby was conceived in.

You were tired and sat on your couch to join Gina and her fiancé, when you saw Daryl following Nick into your bedroom in the corner of your eye. Nick was pale and you could smell his sweat from across the room. Something was wrong and you wanted to investigate the matter. You were just about to excuse yourself, when Daryl returned and positioned himself in the middle of the living room.

“Excuse me! Everyone! Could you just quickly lend me an ear please?”, he announced loudly. Everybody was staring at Daryl.

_What the hell is Nick doing?!_


	42. More Surprises

“I must admit…”, Daryl started, “…when I met Nick for the first time, roughly two and a half years ago, I wasn’t a fan of his. I admit it! I’m not proud of this, I was preoccupied by all those prejudices and the strong headwind of the orc community. My family was scared about my wellbeing and let me just tell you, getting shot during our lunchbreak didn’t help at all. But as you all know, we came a long way together and I’m now proud to call Nick not only my partner, but also my best friend. Seeing him thrive in this relationship with you Y/N and finding out that you’re becoming parents just fills my heart!”

Daryl’s words touched you and you felt tears running down your cheek. You hastily wiped them away and wondered, why Nick hadn’t returned out of your bedroom.

“Y/N”, you suddenly heard Daryl, “Could you please come over to me?”

You obliged and joined him.

“Y/N, I know someone, who wants to tell you something”, Daryl gave you a nod to turn around.

Nick was standing in the doorframe to your bedroom, donned in his dress uniform, holding onto a large, wrapped present. He looked nervous and you couldn’t help but chuckle:

“I thought you’d wait with the striptease, until everybody went home, Munguz!”

A few guests started giggling.

Nick slowly started to walk towards you and the way he looked at you suddenly made you gulp. Your heart beat started to rise and your palms got sweaty. The smell of his nervousness was undeniable.

Nick smiled at you and gave you a soft kiss.

And with a “Happy Birthday, Babe!” he handed over his present.

“What is this?” You were puzzled and started unwrapping.

When you opened the package, a balloon flew out, with a card attached. You opened the card and read: Y/N, YOU’RE THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME! HERE’S TO MANY MORE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATIONS TOGETHER!

“Awww, how sweet!”, you gave Nick a peck to his cheek.

Inside the large box was another box. You proceeded to open it, revealing a slim glass bottle with sand, another box and another card, which read: EVER SINCE OUR FIRST DATE IN LONG BEACH, MY LOVE FOR YOU HAS GROWN.

Your eyes got teary and Nick gently wiped them away with his thumb. He nodded at you, signaling you open the next box.

You put the two larger boxes aside and opened the third box.

You chuckled: “Another box!”

You presented it to your guests, who all joined you with laughter. Next to it you found a card and a small, navy blue onesie with matching beanie and LAPD printed to the front.

The card said: BABE, YOU’RE GIVING ME THE BEST PRESENT A MAN COULD ASK FOR! I’LL PROMISE YOU TO ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU AND OUR BABY!

You had a big knot in your throat and you were afraid to open the next box.

“Open the next box!”, Daryl shouted and the other guests joined the chorus: “Open the box! Open the box!”

Your hands were shaking, when you lifted the top. Your eyes filled with more tears, when you saw the love spoon, Anthony and Maria had given their son for his birthday.

Nick took the spoon out of the box and held one of your hands.

“Babe, I can’t imagine living without you. Ever since I scented you for the first time, I knew, I’ve found my mate! And to continue the old orc tradition, I ask you to accept this love spoon as a sign of our eternal bond.”

You stood there frozen, staring at Nick, not knowing how to react at first. Your body was in shock. But then the endorphins slowly kicked in and you threw yourself around Nick’s neck and kissed him.

“She is accepting the bond!”, Raleg summoned and all the orcs joined in loud bellow.

You were over the moon! It was official: You and Nick were mates! No one could get between you now, as orcs are considered the most loyal creatures on earth, staying with their chosen mate for the rest of their life.

“What about the uniform? Were you afraid I wouldn’t choose you without it?”, you whispered into Nick’s ear, while still hugging him.

Nick started grinning and released himself from your embrace. He stepped back and asked everybody to be quiet for a moment. You looked at him confused and when he dropped down on one knee in front of you, you raised up both your hands to cover your gasping mouth.

“Y/N, I already asked you to be my mate, according to orc traditions, and since you’re half human, I kinda liked the idea to stick to the human tradition and…I now want to ask you, if you want to be my wife! Y/N, do you want to marry me?”

Nick pulled out a small black ring box out of his pocket. He opened it and presented to you a beautiful engagement ring.

“YES! YES! YES!”, you screamed on top of your lungs. You got down to Nick to cup his face with your hands, kissing him all over.

You both got up and Nick put the ring on your finger. A beautiful white golden band with three small embedded diamonds and a Bodzvokhan engraving.

Now it was the turn of your human guests to cheer, while you lost yourself in a passionate kiss with your fiancé.

_Birthday, pregnancy reveal party, mating ceremony and an engagement…what a day!_

\-----------------------------------

Once Nick had escorted the last guests to the door, you instantly started picking up the trash, shoving it in a large garbage bag, you were dragging along.

“What are you doing?!”, Nick stopped you in your track by hugging you from behind and holding you close.

“I need to clean up! You know I can’t leave it that way!”

“Of course you can! Stop it or I have to arrest you!”

You wiggled yourself loose and turned around to face Nick, who was still embracing you.

“Officer please! It won’t take too long!”, you purred. But Nick certainly had different plans.

“Future Mrs. Jakoby, you don’t leave me another choice!”, he lifted you up bridal style. You chuckled and tried to squirm free, but Nick wouldn’t budge.

He carried you to your bedroom and carefully put you down in front of your bed. He knew, that he drove you crazy in his uniform, he knew you were able to smell his desire for you and he knew, that there was just one thing you really wanted as a birthday present.

You looked into each other’s eyes, adoring each other. Nick started stroking your face with his fingers, your breathing got heavier. He slowly closed in on you, teasing. The sexual tension between you was undeniable, but you both hesitated to approach the other one first. The tip of your noses touched, his nostrils flared, soaking in the sweet scent of your arousal. It had been several weeks, since you’d been intimate with each other.

You put your hands around his waist and pulled him closer. Nick groaned and kissed you. You didn’t need to say a word, you were intoxicated by each other’s scent and your instincts knew exactly what to do.

You loosened the tie around Nick’s neck, pulled it away and carefully started to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom. Nick had your hips in his strong grip and slowly grinded his hardening cock against you. You pulled the shirt out of his pants and unbuckled his belt. Nick gently pushed the straps of your dress over your shoulders and the thin layer of fabric fell to the floor. Nick looked at you amazed. How much had he missed this luscious body!

“You’re so beautiful!”, he moaned, while stroking you with the tip of his fingers. You thanked him with another passionate kiss. Picking up your pace you tried to get rid of Nick’s uniform as quick as possible. You were still in your underwear, when Nick’s boxers fell to the floor and you could marvel over his naked body. He turned you around and kissed you on your neck, while carefully opening your bra. Those small hooks were driving him insane, he had managed to ruin a few of your bras over the last months, but he sort of enjoyed teasing you by taking his time.

“Do you need a hand?”, you impatiently asked.

Just to hear a satisfied grunt, when your bra fell to the floor. Nick cupped your breasts from behind and kneaded them, then slowly lowered his right hand into your damp panties.

“Take them off!”, you begged, but Nick continued to gently circle his middle finger across your clit.

“Nick, please!”, you moaned while bringing up your arms to wrap around his neck, pushing the back of your head against his collarbone. His hardened cock pressed against your bum and your pussy started to clench.

“I love you Y/N!”, Nick groaned and then finally pulled down your panty.

You turned around and your mouths instantly crashed together, you were both hungry, longing for each other. Your sweating bodies desperately wanted to become one. Although your sex life had been amazing before, it seemed as if today’s events, you officially becoming his mate, intensified this strong sexual bond between the two of you.

You made it yourself comfortable on your bed, spooning each other, his arms wrapped around you, kissing and biting your neck and shoulders.

“Nick! I need you inside of me!”, you could no longer wait for him to finally enter your dripping folds.

Nick let out a dark growl and pulled up your upper leg, to further open your hips and then slowly started pushing his cock in your pulsating vagina. You were ecstatic, your heart raced. You were hot and cold.

“Yeah Baby!”, you encouraged your fiancé by tilting your hip against his. Nick took the invitation and thrusted himself even deeper.

“How does this feel Babe?”, Nick panted in your ear.

“Uhhmmm…Nick…this feels amazing!”

He increased the speed of his thrusts and you could smell he was about to come.

“Baby, Nick! Baby, stop. You need to stop!”, you panted while trying to squirm out of his strong hold. You weren’t ready for him to finish, you wanted him to endure for a bit longer.

“Anything wrong with the baby? Am I hurting you?”, Nick was afraid and pulled out of you and rolled onto his back.

You turned around: “No! The baby is fine! I just don’t want this to end this quickly.

“Babe! You scared the shit out of me!”, Nick covered his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry! I’m making up for it!” And even before he was able to look back at you, you were already sitting on top of his thighs. You seductively licked your fingers and started to caress his cock, until it was back to its full glory. You lifted your hip, lined him up to you and slowly lowered yourself onto him. _Oh my goodness!_

Nick’s eyes were wide open, watching his personal goddess on top of him. He worshipped every inch of your body. He wrapped his hands around your hips and pushed you down, grinding himself harder against you.

You leaned forward and bit his lip, then plunged your tongue into his mouth. Nick let go of your hips and held your head. You took the chance to lift your hip and let his length glide out of you.

“What are you doing?!”, Nick growled inside your mouth.

“Teasing you Baby!”, you answered, before you crashed back down on him. Nick jerked.

“Do this again!”, he ordered you in a dark voice and you complied. Lifting your hip, releasing his cock, with just his head still inside of you, then quickly taking him back in.

Nick groaned and fully enjoyed you taking over the control of his body! Usually he was the one driven by his strong orc instincts. It seemed as if the fact, that you now officially were his mate, made it possible for him to let go. He no longer needed to be the strong, almost possessive male orc, to defend you, to proof to the other orcs, that you were truly his.

He felt reborn, when his twitching cock finally released his hot cum into you and he watched you in awe, while you were indulging yourself, sitting on top of him, twitching and jerking all the way through your climax.

And when you crushed down on him, breathing hard, he just embraced you and held you close to his chest, while kissing your head.

“You have no idea how much I love you!”, he whispered.

You looked up to him and your eyes met. They sparkled in a mysterious way you hadn’t seen before.

“I love you so much more!”, you replied.

“I don’t think this is even possible!”

“You never know Officer Jakoby! You never know!”

Nick smiled. He was the happiest orc on earth.


	43. Man's Business

“Nick?! Nick! Have you seen my maternity card?”, you were frantically running around your apartment looking for the pass, where your doctor noted all the information about your pregnancy. “Nick! Where are you? Hey! Answer me!”

You followed unhappy grunting to your guest room and found Nick sitting on the floor, between pieces of furniture, screws and other small bits and pieces dispersed all over the carpet, fighting with the instructions of a crib.

“Why do they have to deliver those bloody things in all those small pieces?”, he rumbled.

“Because it’s cheaper that way! Nick, have you seen my maternity card?”

“It’s on the kitchen counter, below the mail”, he answered without even looking up to you. “I don’t think this piece belongs to the crib…”, he held up a wooden piece, twisting and turning to inspect it from all angles.

“It was in the package, so it’s most likely a part of it. Nick, we need to leave!”

“Where do we have to go again?”, Nick was still busy studying the assembly instructions.

“Are you kidding me?! We have an appointment with the obstetrician to have another ultrasound!”, you were furious.

“Shit! I completely forgot about that!” He threw the instructions aside and jumped up. “Are we late already?”

“No we aren’t late, but I don’t want to run into the clinic just seconds before the appointment”, you said while putting your maternity card in your purse, “I don’t want my blood pressure to go through the roof again. We can’t afford me being told to stop working, because I’m high-risk. I’m only 16 weeks along and I want to go to school for as long as possible! We need the money.”

Nick hugged you from behind, gently placing his hands on top of your growing belly.

“Don’t worry about the money Babe. We just need to cut back on dining out and maybe stop buying all those baby clothes!”, he was rising a brow at you.

“Alright, alright”, you turned around and kissed Nick for a few seconds.

“OK, let’s move!”, Nick pushed you towards the door.

\--------------------------------

The appointment went smooth. There was nothing wrong with your baby and you were healthy as well. Your nausea was completely gone and your doctor told you to enjoy your pregnancy to the fullest. There was a moment of embarrassment though, when Nick asked the doctor, if he could hurt the baby while having sex with you. But your obstetrician smiled and assured him, that as long as there were no complications, you were good to go.

You got a new set of ultrasound pictures with ten little fingers and ten tiny toes and were invited to the anatomy scan in four weeks, to check on the development of all organs and to maybe find out about the gender of your baby.

“I think I need to ask Daryl, if he’s able to help me set up the nursery”, Nick said, when you had laid down to sleep that night.

“Why don’t you want me to help you?”, you asked him not for the first time.

“I told you it’s my duty as the father to that child to provide a safe environment. This is serious man-business!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle and asked: “So, please tell me what’s my business then?”

Nick turned towards you and tried to answer with his most serious face: “You just keep nurturing our little blueberry jelly bean!”

“And? That’s it?”, you laughed.

Nick pulled you close and grabbed your ass: “You can nurture this hungry orc, if you like…”

“And how would I do that?"

Nick growled from deep inside his chest and rolled on top of you, engaging you in a lustful kiss. He then slowly moved down your body and removed your panties with his teeth. You felt his breath between your legs and heard him inhaling your scent.

“I wonder, if I could smell the gender…”

“What?!”, you burst out in laughter.

Nick came back up to you and grinned.

“I’m serious! Even you and your human nose can smell the difference between a male and a female, so why wouldn’t an orc like me be able to smell the gender of the baby?”

“First, my nose is only half-human. Second you can sniff the baby once it’s born, you genius!”

“Hahaha! Funny!”, Nick rolled aside and turned away from you.

“Munguz, you mad at me?”

Nick frowned and tried to play the offended one. But you pressed your body against his from behind and wrapped your right leg around him.

“Nick?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still want me to nurture that hungry orc of yours?”

“Maybe…”, Nicks ears started twitching.

You started to stroke circles with your fingers along the back of his head and heard him purr under your touch.

You continued along his shoulder blades and went down his arm.

Nick grabbed your hand and pulled you on top of him while turning himself on his back.

“Don’t you wanna know, what we are having?”, he searched for eye contact.

“I’m not sure. I mean, I don’t see it making any difference. I just want the baby to be healthy.”

He pulled you close and kissed your lips.

“You’re right Babe. But if it’s a boy…”

“Shhh…”, you interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips, “...the only boy you should be concerned about right now, is you!”

With this said you kissed your way down his naked chest and removed Nick’s boxers.

The one thing Nick really enjoyed about getting a blow job from you, was the fact, that he didn’t have to worry about your tusks. The tusks of female orcs were much bigger than your tiny ones and you actually never really had thought about the risks, that would come with bigger tusks.

“Babe! Babe, fuck!”, Nick groaned while holding your head in place. You were ready to receive his cum and were surprised, when he suddenly pushed your head away and pulled his cock out of your mouth.

“I want to come inside of you!”, he panted, while his chest was lifted up and down, catching some breath.

“You were inside of me”, you giggled.

“You know what I mean!”, Nick moaned, while grabbing you at your armpits, pulling you up on top of him. “Just give me a second”, he panted.

“Whatever you say Officer Jakoby!”

You knew exactly, that these words turned him on even more and you started grinding yourself against his sweaty body. You were only wearing a silk camisole, a sight Nick never was able to resist and by the hungry sparkle in his eyes you knew exactly, when he was ready for the next round.

You had noticed your lady parts becoming more and more sensitive over the last weeks, probably because of the increased blood flow down in your nether region. And with Nick filling you with just one large thrust, you instantly saw stars dancing in front of your closed eyes. You both relished the warmth of each other and just went with the flow: Trembling waves of pleasure running through your bodies. Your humming and his moaning supplemented each other to a harmony of pure satisfaction and fulfillment, which kept intensifying until you slowly climaxed together.

An inner calmness overcame the two of you, both convinced that this was the moment your two souls merged to finally become one.


	44. Holiday Preparations

You and Sherri sat on the front porch of their house and watched the boys being instructed by Sophia, where to put down the Christmas decorations on their lawn. You enjoyed Sherri’s company, especially because she offered you honest advice about the ups and downs of pregnancy. None of your female friends had children and your Mom couldn’t be helpful. Maria had given you some insight, but it felt a bit weird to talk with Nick’s mom about your changing body.

“So, how do you feel? Do you cry a lot?”, Sherri was curious.

“Only over movies with children and animals”, you confessed.

“I once bawled my eyes out over this dog food commercial and Daryl couldn’t stop laughing about me for weeks!”

“That’s not very nice of you, Daryl!”, you shouted over to the boys, who were struggling with a huge ball of Christmas lights.

“What did she accuse me of this time?”, Daryl responded with a forced smile.

“Babe, do you remember that Pedigree commercial?”, Sherri joined in.

“You mean the one you always lost your shit during pregnancy?!”, Daryl chuckled.

“See!”, Sherri turned towards you, “still making fun of me.”

You took a sip of your hot chocolate and wondered, if Nick would react in a similar way, just as his human partner.

“Sherri, I need to confess something.”

“What is it Y/N?”

“I have those nightmares…about Nick…”

“Is he getting killed in those dreams?”, Sherri interrupted you, knowing exactly, what you were talking about.

“Yes, and I’m really scared…”

“Y/N, it will get better.” Sherri put her hand on your shoulder, ”Trust me. It’s the hormones. These little fuckers mess you up.”

“It’s just…I mean…every time he leaves for his nightshift, I just wish he wasn’t a police man.”

“My worst nightmare is, that Daryl is wheeled in during one of my shifts! But, it is as it is, and we have to deal with it. Just try to live your life to the fullest. Enjoy every second of it. You never know, if this is your last day. It can happen to any of us. Talk to Nick about your fears. Sometimes talking about it helps to ease off a bit. It will get better.”

“I know…the hormones…”, you giggled.

\-------------------

“Enjoyed that little girl talk?”, Nick asked you on your way home.

“Does Sherri know about the incident? I mean does she know…”

“She doesn’t know the truth. I mean…she only knows the official version. Did you say something?!”, Nick looked at you with his eyes wide open.

“No! I just wondered…the way she talked about Daryl and his job and the risks that come with it…ahh…whatever…”

“There is something that concerns you. I can smell it. Do you want to talk about it?”

A single tear rolled down your cheek and you had to sniff.

“Babe, are you alright?!”, Nick put his hand on your thigh, “Babe, talk to me!”

“Hormones!”, you gave him a forced smile.

“Bullshit!”, Nick pulled up on the sidewalk and turned towards you, “Please tell me, what is wrong!?”

There was no escape, you had to tell him about the nightmares, that haunted you for weeks. Nick was somehow relieved, that there wasn’t really something wrong with you or the baby, but he was well aware about the importance of your mental health though.

“What would you think about a vacation? To escape the madness of this city for a few days, to relax and to concentrate on the important things in life…”, Nick suddenly suggested.

“We don’t have the money for a vacation Nick! Can we please drive back home now?” You were tired and weren’t in the mood to discuss your finances on the side of the road.

“This conversation isn’t over”, your fiancé was rising his brow.

Nick already had a plan up in his mind. He just needed to get home and have a phone call.

\------------

“THIS!”, Nick slammed a map of Angeles National Forest on the dining table.

You looked up at him surprised, when he sat down next to you and opened the photo album on his phone.

“This is where we’ll be spending Christmas!”, his face was all lit up, when he showed you a picture of a cozy wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere.

“Baby, I already told you we don’t have the money for a vacation”, you tried to reason, but Nick couldn’t be deterred.

“This costs us nothing, Babe! We can stay there for free. The cabin belongs to an old friend of my Dad. My parents spent many weekends there, before they had me. And they once took me there, when I was a preschooler and I loved it. Dad gave me the number of his friend Mikhal and I just talked to him and we can stay there over Christmas. He was actually quite thankful, because it’s mating season for the dragons and his son usually checks on the cabin during these days, but he’s currently deployed.”

“Are you serious?”, you weren’t quite convinced yet.

“I’m dead serious! We can go there the weekend before Christmas and stay over the holidays. Mikhal and his wife want to spend New Year’s at their cabin, we could stay there until the 28th. Babe, we could stay there for an entire week for free. We only need to bring our food and drinks. Everything else is there. So, what do you say?”, Nick looked at you full of expectation. He seemed so happy and excited. No way you could deprive him of this!

“Seems like we’re going on vacation then!”, you answered with a smile.

“Awesome! This will be great!”

“But shouldn’t you ask your chief first, if you’ll be getting those days off?!”

“I already got my Christmas leave granted yesterday!”, Nick grinned at you.

“Why didn’t you tell me, that you applied for leave over the holidays?”

Nick gave you a big kiss on your cheek. “Because I wanted to surprise you! And you would have tried to talk me out of it anyway.”

“True!” You smiled.

You spent the rest of your Friday night looking at maps of the National Park, laughing about how much you both hated hiking and making packing lists. You checked the weather forecast and were excited, that they expected snow over the holidays, just to realize, that neither of you possessed any snow gear.

You had another two weeks to sort things out and were lucky to discover, that Mirko’s new girlfriend Sina was working at the outdoor retailer REI, down in Manhattan Beach, and that she was able to grant you 30% off your purchase with her family and friends rebate.

And although you both had problems falling asleep the night before, you were ready to leave for your first vacation together in the early morning hours of Saturday before Christmas.


	45. Dragons

You left the buzzing city behind and drove up to the mountains. It took you less than 90 minutes to arrive in a different world, far away from all the hustle. The small cabin was half a mile off the road, hidden between large pine trees, sitting on a hill, overlooking a small lake.

“Can you hear it?”, you took a deep breath, when you climbed out of your truck.

“Can I hear what?”, Nick turned his head around, his ears nervously twitching.

“Serenity”, you smiled.

“I wonder, if I’ll be able to fall asleep without the sounds of the city”, Nick wondered while unloading your bags.

“I’ll sing you a lullaby, if necessary.”

You found the key to the cabin underneath a garden gnome, which was sitting on the small front porch. The interior was simple, but cozy with a large couch in front of a small fireplace. You opened all the windows to air, plugged in the fridge and settled in.

After a quick lunch you decided to explore the surroundings, before dawn was setting in. You walked down to the lake, because Nick wanted to check, if he could go for a swim there in the morning. But his reaction to the water temperature made it clear, that there won’t be any orc swimming in this lake in the near future.

You heard the shrieks of dragons in the far distance and decided to return to the cabin, with Nick picking up some firewood on the way.

\---------------------------

“Did you hear that?!”, you nervously asked, while Nick tried to fix the antenna of the vintage TV set.

“Yeah, they’re coming closer.”

“Do we need to take any precautions?”

“Naa, Mikhal told me to just ignore them. They’re looking for a place to build a nest. They usually prefer caves, but sometimes settle into abandoned cabins. They can smell our presence and won’t be bothering us.”

“I hope you’re right…I have this gut feeling.”

“Babe, don’t worry. Officer Jakoby is here to protect you!”

“Did you bring your gun?”

“Yep, it’s in my warbag.”

You sighed in relief, but still felt an unease.

The sudden loud noise from the TV startled you both.

“Hah…fixed it!”, Nick was puffing his chest, expecting some praise from you.

“Great! Could you please fix our mobile reception now”, you teased him.

“Babe, you can go outside to check your Instagram. This here is a mobile phone free zone!”, he circled his hand above his head.

“Alright, alright. I got it. But how am I supposed to film us having sex in front of the fireplace?”

“Really?!”, Nick hugged you from behind and gave you a gentle kiss on your temple.

You turned around and told him with a fierce smile to quickly light up the fireplace.

It took quite some time for the fire to burn and by then you both were no longer in the mood for sex, since you managed to fumigate the entire cabin and had to open all windows to air the place. You made some hot chocolate with marshmallows instead and cuddled on the couch, watching a quiz show.

You completely lost track of time and went to bed after the show had ended. You were almost asleep, when you heard a loud noise from the front porch. Nick got up to check on it, leaving you behind in bed. You had this weird feeling again, but were relieved when Nick returned to tell you, that he scared away a dragon.

It took some time to finally be able to sleep, but once you had drifted off, you slept like a baby.

Nick was up before you and you had no idea what time it was, when you heard him swearing in the kitchen. You got up and wanted to investigate the turmoil.

You almost laughed your ass off, when you found Nick standing in a puddle of pancake batter.

“What happened?”, you cackled.

“There was this freaking dragon outside the window and it scared the shits out of me!”

“Weren’t you the one, that told me last night to not worry about them being around?!”

“I know, but how would you react, if a gigantic eye suddenly appears next to you out of nothing, staring at you through the window!”

“That dragon probably wanted to learn how to make pancakes”, you giggled, while helping Nick cleaning up the mess.

During breakfast you constantly looked out of the window, searching for the nosy visitor, but the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

Since the weather forecast predicted heavy snowfall for the following night, you decided to go for a longer walk to pick up a few things. On your drive to the cabin you had passed a small roadside store, you wanted to pay a visit to get new eggs and some other fresh produce, just in case you would get snowed in and were stuck for a few days. You estimated to walk roughly under an hour and only grabbed two bottles of water to take with you.

The weather was nice, and it wasn’t as cold as you’d expected it to be. When you reached the store you were greeted by an old human couple, who were happy to help you to navigate around. The store clerk used to be a Ranger and now ran a small National Park’s office combined with their general store. They gave you some advice in case you got snowed in and gifted you a small baby onesie with the National Park’s logo, once you had told them that Nick is a police officer and that you were expecting your first child together. Your backpacks were filled with your shopping, when you wished them a Merry Christmas and hit the trail again.

\--------------------

“Are you sure, we came along that trail? Didn’t we turn left?”, you were confused.

“I’m pretty sure we came from this direction”, Nick turned around, trying to spot a familiar tree or rock.

“This is ridiculous! Two orcs standing in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where to go. Aren’t we supposed to have the most sensitive olfactory organs?”

“One and a half orc…”, Nick grunted.

“Excuse me! My nose might not look like yours, but it works just as good!”

“Sorry Babe, but I’m trying to concentrate.”

You suddenly smelled a somehow familiar scent, but you couldn’t classify it. Then, out of nowhere you heard a loud flap and felt a breeze, when a large dragon landed in front of you.

Nick jumped ahead of you to shield you away, but soon realized that this dragon didn’t want to harm you. It slowly approached you, while curiously sniffing. Nick first thought, that the dragon was interested in the food inside your backpacks, but was instantly convinced, that the dragon had other intentions.

“Little Blossom?!”, you carefully said, not to scare it.

The blue dragon tilted its head, gently pushed Nick aside and stared at you.

“Is this…”, Nick mumbled.

“I think it is…he smells familiar”, you whispered.

The animal gently nudged your growing belly, sniffing you from top to bottom and then started to overexcitedly lick your face.

There was no doubt left: your not so little blue dragon had found you!


	46. Little Blossom

“Do you think he’s gonna follow us all the way back to the cabin?”, Nick vigilantly turned his head around to watch the blue dragon trotting behind you.

“Is there a chance, that he was the dragon, that scared you this morning?”, you asked back.

“Might be…they all look the same for me. I mean…could as well be the one from last night.”

“Would make sense to me…I wonder where he’s been all the time.”

The dragon all of a sudden came to a halt and nervously flapped his wings, then cried out three loud shrieks.

You had to cover your ears, because the frequency hurt both your sensitive organs.

“What is he doing?”, Nick mouthed his words to you.

“I think he is calling his mate!”, you screamed back at him.

And at the exact same moment you had finished, another dragon landed in front of you.

“Whoah…!”, Nick was back in his protecting mode, his arms spread wide open to shield you away behind his back.

“Nick, I don’t think that dragon wants to hurt us…”

The dragon lowered its head, as if it had understood what you were saying. Your blue dragon made some purring sounds and the other dragon lifted its head again.

“Are you little blossom’s girlfriend?”, you asked the other dragon, extending an arm towards the animal, which started sniffing your fingers. The dragon brought its head closer and you were able to gently stroke the back of its nose, all the way up between the eyes.

“Little blossom always loved this and I think this dragon likes it as well”, you told Nick, who was watching the situation closely.

Your blue dragon suddenly huffed and the other dragon quickly retracted its head and turned around, uttering annoyed sounds.

“She’s definitely his mate!”, Nick laughed and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

The female dragon started walking away and your blue dragon nudged you with his head from behind, signaling to follow his mate.

“Where do you think they’re taking us?”, you asked Nick, but he just shrugged with his shoulders.

You silently walked like that for half an hour, until you spotted your truck between the trees. You couldn’t believe it, the dragons had guided you back home to the cabin.

Remembering little blossom’s love of bananas, you offered them some, once you had reached your destination. They both bolted them down in just seconds.

You took lots of pictures and videos, especially for Sophia and your students, and were a bit sad, when they both flew off after a while.

“I have this feeling, that this wasn’t the last time, we saw them!”, Nick declared, while putting his arm around your shoulder to go back inside.

You prepared dinner, while Nick gave his fire making skills another try. This time around, you weren’t smoked and the cabin was filled with the cozy warmth of the fireplace, when you sat down for your meal. You reminisced the course of the day and remembered the lovely gift the old couple at the general store had given to you. You unwrapped the baby onesie and put it over your small baby tummy.

“I can’t imagine, that our little jelly bean someday will fit into this!”, you marveled. Nick put his hand on top of it and gave you a gentle kiss.

“I can’t wait to meet our baby! But until then…”, he suddenly picked you up from your chair and lifted you bridal style, “…you’re all mine!”

You giggled, while he carried you over to the couch.

“What are you doing? We need to do the dishes first! You can’t leave it like that!”, you tried to reason, but Nick didn’t agree.

“I’ll do the dishes later! But for now, I just want to concentrate on you Babe”, he seductively whispered into your ear, then gently bit your clavicle.

You purred and devoted yourself to your adorable orc, who didn’t hesitate and skillfully started to undress you.

“Do you think, they can watch us from outside the window?”, you wondered all of a sudden.

“Who?”, Nick grunted, while continuing with his own striptease.

“The dragons! Do you think, they watch us?”

“They might learn a thing or two…”, he nuzzled your neck.

“Seriously Nick!”, you slapped his shoulder.

“Alright, alright…I’ll close the curtains!”, Nick was annoyed, but got up and pulled them all close.

“Thank You!”

“Anything to oblige, her majesty! May I continue now?”, he rose his brow and gave you an expectant look, while lowering himself on top of you.

“You may serve the dessert now!”, you said with a cheeky smile and were instantly overpowered by your fiancé.

Your hands were all over each other and the heat of the fire agitated you even more. Usually you insisted on being on top first, but you were too lazy after all the walking today and were happily awaiting Nick’s large blue and beige mottled cock to enter your pussy missionary style. Nick spread your legs far apart, even bringing one leg up to his shoulder, when he slowly glided inside your dripping folds. The flickering light of the fireplace highlighted his strong muscles in a special way, you were elated just by looking at him moving on top of you. Nick opened his eyes and looked at you, as if he had sensed you staring at him.

“Do you like what you see?”, he moaned, while he kept thrusting into you.

“Mmmhhhh…”, you slowly nodded your head, your eyes locked with his.

He closed in on your face and passionately kissed you with his eyes wide open. He loved to watch your face, while you were squirming underneath him in ecstasy, biting your lip, groaning his name.

You kept your eyes open as well, adoring him, exchanging lustful glances, almost drowning in the golden infinity of his eyes.

With every thrust he made, your smile grew bigger and bigger, until your upcoming climax made you moan louder and louder. Nick instantly picked up his pace and pumped into you harder and harder, to resist your clenching cunt. It only took seconds for him to close in on you and you both climaxed together, with your pulsating pussy milking his cock.

Nick smiled at you and you pulled him close for a kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing his hip closer to yours with your heels.

“You stay there, until I let go!”, you ordered and Nick just nodded with a cheeky grin.

You stayed like that for a while, completely relaxed, when you suddenly felt a flutter inside your tummy.

“Nick, I think I just felt the baby!”, your eyes were wide open.

“You did?!”, Nick looked surprised.

“I think so...”, you mused, “There! Again!”

Nick pushed himself up and retracted from you. You put your hand on your tummy and tears started rolling down your cheeks. Nick looked at you in awe and lowered his head to your bellybutton.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to upset you!”, he kissed your tummy and pressed his ear against it, as if he was awaiting an answer.

You gently stroke Nick’s head and played with his other ear.

“I don’t think he’s upset…might have been just a bit turbulent in there!”

“He?! You just said HE!”

“I did? I clearly didn’t mean it like that!”

“Babe, it’s a providence!”

“Nick, it was just a slip of the tongue. Don’t take it too seriously!”

“No, no, no. My Mom always told me, that some mothers just know.”

“Know what?”

“Everything! Remember her story about the dragon princess?!”

“The one she told us at your birthday?”

“Yes! YOU ARE THE DRAGON PRINCESS! You are gifted! Her epiphany was right.”

“Well, we will see if my PROVIDENCE was right, when we have our next scan in January…”, you tried to settle the conversation, but couldn’t help but wonder, if there was something true about it.

You had spent most of your life wondering about the verity of the prophecy, just to lay here naked, next to the living proof, that there are still many things on the world, that needed to be discovered.


	47. Snow

A loud *thud* woke you in the morning and you instantly started to shiver. It was cold inside the cabin, colder than the morning before and you were surprised by the eerie silence outside. *thud* you startled again by the fleeting shadow, which went past the bedroom window.

“Nick?”, you put your hand on his shoulder and sat up.

“Mmmhhh…w-w-what? It’s way too early Babe!” he turned around and wanted to cuddle you tight, but his arm only met your lonely blanket. Nick opened his eyes and saw you sitting on the edge of the bed. You ran your hands up and down your arms to rub them warm.

“Nick, it’s freezing! I wonder, if it snowed last night.”

You glided your feet in your slippers and got up. Nick now felt the cold as well and when you opened the curtains of the bedroom to look outside you gasped. The bedroom was flooded with bright light and Nick pinched his eyes together.

“Snow! Nick you have to see this!”, you turned around with the smile of a 7-year old on your face.

With another loud *thud* a snow slide fell from the roof down to the ground.

“Seems like it’s already thawing…”, Nick commented, covering himself with an extra blanket “…come back to bed Babe. You need to warm me!”

“I’m going outside! I won’t waste my time in here, not knowing how long the snow will last. If it’s already thawing, there won’t be any snow left tomorrow.”

You walked over to the bed, trying to convince Nick to join you.

“I wished for a white Christmas”, he pulled you close, “Stay here with me Babe! There will still be snow this afternoon!”

“No! I’ve bought all this warm snow gear and I want to use it now! You can either join me outside or stay here alone.”

Nick watched you putting on your ski underwear and another two layers of clothes. He then growled and threw away the blanket.

“Alright…I’m coming too! But I’m the first one back inside, when you hit me with a snow ball!”

“Thanks for the idea! I’m waiting outside”, you grinned and ran towards the front door.

Your zest for action was muted, when you opened the door and stood in front of a white wall.

“Babe! We’re snowed in!”

“You’re kidding me?!”, you heard Nick.

“Nope! Not kidding!”, you slammed the door back close.

Nick came around the corner, fully dressed, and looked at you puzzled: “You’re kidding, right?!”

Without saying a word, you just opened the door again.

“Holy Shit!”, Nick exclaimed upon the sight of the solid white snow wall in front of your door.

“Looks like we have to dig our way out! Only problem we have: the shovels are leaning outside against the railing of the front porch”, you chuckled.

“See, I wanted to stay in bed!”, Nick came close and embraced you.

“It didn’t look like that much snow outside our bedroom window.”

You looked outside the windows of the living area and both realized, that it indeed wasn’t that much snow around the rest of the cabin.

“Must have been the wind, that blew all the snow against this side of the house”, you concluded, “Shall we start digging?”

“I’ll get some bowls from the kitchen”, Nick suggested and you agreed.

It took you only 10 minutes to break through the snow wall and when you finally stood outside you both were astonished by the sight. Neither of you had been in the snow before and the first thing you realized was the pure cold air, fresh, crisp and very soothing to your sensitive noses.

“Let’s build an snow orc!”, you proposed and Nick followed you down the stairs of the front porch.

The snow woke your inner child and you soon found yourself wrestling with Nick, both giggling, making snow angels and throwing snow balls at each other.

The snow orc you built was massive and you took a selfie with it and sent it to friends and family.

Nick’s truck was completely covered in snow and you decided to leave it that way, as you had no intentions to leave this beautiful spot of tranquility.

You got hungry after a while and realized, that you had skipped breakfast and called for a break.

Nick lighted the fireplace, as it was still cold inside the cabin, while you heated a large can with chicken stew. You made it yourself comfortable in front of the fireplace and enjoyed your hearty meal.

You cuddled up on the couch afterwards, since you were both tired from your early start into the day and all the fresh air outside. Your full tummies did the rest and you happily fell asleep on the couch, not realizing that it had started snowing again.

Nick woke up around 9pm. The fire was out and he decided to light it up again, to create some warmth that would last into the night. He glanced outside the window and saw big snowflakes falling down.

His loud growling woke you up, while he was outside on the front porch, shoveling snow.

“Baby! Come back in!”, you called him.

“I’m done anyway!”, Nick replied and stepped back inside. He leaned both shovels next to the door: “We better be prepared!”

You watched him taking off his jacket and hummed.

“Come here my precious snow orc!”

Nick didn’t need to be told twice and joined you on the couch.

He gently cupped your growing baby belly and started humming a Bodzvokhan Christmas song.

“Tomorrow is Christmas Day my little jelly bean!”, he whispered, before he laid his head on your chest. You stroke circles along his temple and Nick started purring.

“Why don’t we just go to bed?”, you suggested while forcefully keeping your eyes open.

“Sounds good…”, Nick’s eyes were already closed.

“Can we leave the fire unattended?”

“Fire?!”, Nick jolted and sat up. You giggled and calmed him down.

“Since you’re already in an adrenaline rush…”, you smiled at your personal protector. Nick instantly caught the flickering passion in your eyes and kissed you.

“Do you want me to fuck you on the couch or should we go to bed?”, he asked you in between.

“The heat of the fire is tempting, but I’d prefer the soft sheets in our bed over this itchy couch cover”, you panted.

Nick smiled and picked you up.

“Hey Santa, I’ve been a naughty girl this year!”, you cackled.

“I know! That’s why I’m here for!”, Nick growled and carried you to your bedroom.

And although Orcs traditionally didn’t celebrate the birth of Jesus, you were definitely having a Merry Christmas, up in the mountains, in your snowed-in cabin.


	48. New Years Eve

If you hadn’t been pregnant before, you’d definitely would have been after your holiday. Although the snow didn’t last much longer, you had spent most of your holiday in bed together. You had wondered for how long into your pregnancy this deep desire for Nick would last and decided to devote yourself to him as long as possible. Your growing belly would get in your way somehow at some point, but for now you were truly happy with those curves. The fact, that Nick loved your changing body even more gave you enough confidence to let go of all your body issues.

Nick had to work over New Year’s Eve and you spent the evening with your parents. They hosted a small party at their house, well…small for orc’s understanding. There were at least 20 other guests crammed inside and another 20 outside in their garden. The party was fun, but you really missed Nick.

“This is our first New Year's Eve as a couple and all I wanted was to kiss him into the new year”, you complained to Mirko and his girlfriend Sina, who both sat next to you on the couch.

“Why don’t you just visit him at the station?”, Sina curiously asked.

“He’s out on patrol. I have no idea, where he will be at midnight”, you whined.

“Why don’t you just track his phone?”, Mirko asked.

“We don’t have tracking enabled on our phones.”

“Yeah, he probably knows why…”, your cousin teased you.

“We trust each other!”, you snarked back at him.

“Yeah right!”, Sina cackled.

“Hello?! He wanted me to be able to track his phone, but I declined it. I believe it’s better for me to not know, where he is. Otherwise I would check on him regularly during his night shifts!”

“You don’t have to defend yourself cuz! I just think it’s a bit naïve…”, Mirko tried to assure you.

“I think it’s romantic!”, Sina swooned.

“So, why don’t you ask Dorghu then?”, Mirko looked at you a bit confused.

“Are you suggesting to ask Dorghu for some kind of trouble, to lure them to a secret meeting point?!”, you raised your brow.

Mirko laughed and Sina chuckled: “Hell no! But he has this app on his phone to locate any police car in LA.”

“Don’t fuck with me guys!”, you couldn’t believe your ears.

“Tell me you’ve never heard of Waze!? You can report traffic and speed checks…”, Mirko looked at you in disbelief.

“No! I mean…I’ve heard of it, but since I don’t own a car…”

“Well…the app Dorghu has is a further developed version of it. Your Dad actually helped to build the app”, Mirko added.

“He did what!?”, you were flabbergasted.

“You do know how uncle Raleg earns his money, right?!”, Mirko looked at you baffled.

“He is working for this software developer…holy fucking shit!”

“And all of a sudden the innocent High-School teacher realized, what it really meant to be a member of the criminal Fogteeth Clan!”, Mirko now made fun of you by impersonating one of those TV show hosts. Sina nudged him with her elbow, then turned to you: “Not every Fogteeth is a criminal. I don’t think your Dad’s intentions were malicious…”

“Are you talking about me?”, Raleg had overheard your conversation and approached you from behind.

“Dad! Please tell me you’re not a criminal!”, you stared at your father.

“Sweetie, what are you talking about?”, Raleg was confused.

“Did you develop an app to track police cars?”

“Yeah, what about it?”, he sat down next to you.

“Isn’t this illegal Dad? I mean, this app could be used for all sorts of crimes!”

“This app isn’t illegal. Who told you that?”

“Well, your dear nephew here implied…”, you looked at Mirko, who just started grinning, then defended himself: “I never told you this was an illegal app, you just assumed it to be!”

Your Dad nodded: “He is right, it isn’t illegal…every car has its specific GPS signature. My company sold this app to the LAPD to track their fleet in real-time.”

“Then how does Dorghu get this app on his phone?!”, you raised your brow when asking your Dad.

“I have no knowledge about that…”, Raleg suddenly jumped up and tried to escape your further interrogation, “…I think your Mom called for me…I’ll get back to you.”

“You can’t run away from me Dad! Dad?!” But Raleg had already vanished between all of the other guests.

You couldn’t believe your Dad was somehow involved in Dorghu’s semi-legal businesses. But you suddenly realized, that you had always ignored all those signs of criminal activity surrounding your family. It never occurred to you before, that somehow your parents could be involved in certain shady affairs of the Clan. Maybe you were naïve.

Mirko and Sina had excused themselves, probably to make out in one of the guest rooms upstairs. You got up and walked over to the buffet to grab a bite, when you bumped into Junior, one of Dorghu’s closest thugs.

“Hey Y/N! Haven’t seen you in a while! Where’s your pliche? Heard you’re having a child with that munguz.”

“Hi Junior! My PLICHE has a name. Nick is on patrol and yes, we’re having a baby.”

“I hope it’s a girl!”, Junior hissed at you, while shoveling some pasta salad on his plate.

“And why is that so?!”, you were somehow pissed by his attitude and slapped his arm.

Junior was caught off guard, but then responded: “Just think of it that way: a girl won’t have to prove herself to the Clan, but the son of a police officer, son of munguz, he’ll definitely have some issues darling!”

You wanted to refute Junior’s claim, but the longer you thought of it, the more sense it somehow made to you.

“I just hope our baby is healthy!”, was the only thing that came up in your mind as a response.

“Whatever you say! I just hope it gets munguz’ nose, I always thought yours looks ridiculous”, Junior snorted.

“You’re an asshole!”, you exclaimed and turned on your heels to walk away, just to bump into the large chest of Dorghu.

“I…I…I’m sorry”, you stuttered.

“Nothing happened! How are you Y/N? Did Junior harass you again?”

“He’s just an ass, nothing new to me!”, you answered, slightly annoyed.

“There was a time he couldn’t get his eyes off you…”, Dorghu calmly spoke, while watching Junior joining Special D and Smiley outside on the front porch.

“You’re kidding me?! He’s always been an ass around me!”

Dorghu put his large hand on your shoulder and looked you deep into your eyes: “Well, that was his immature nature. He probably just tried to mask his insecurities around you, because he had a huge crush on you.”

“He is still acting like a moron though.”

“Maybe he’s not able to comprehend the fact, that you and Nick are mates. For an simple orc like Junior, it’s kind of unfathomable that a cop, who grew up around humans would get the girl he once desired.”

You stared at Dorghu, trying to digest his words. This really was an interesting evening, learning new things about those orcs around you, who you had thought to known oh so well.

“Is there anything I could do for you this evening, Y/N?”, Dorghu interrupted your pondering with a mischievous smile on his lips.

You hesitated first, but then dared to ask: “I…I heard about you being able to track down police cars…”

“You’re thinking of tracking down Nick to steal a New Year’s kiss?”, Dorghu smiled at you.

“Maybe…”, you looked down to the floor, ashamed to ask the Clan leader for help.

“Why don’t we go to a less crowded area and try to locate your mate then”, Dorghu escorted you outside.

You both sat down at a small table and Dorghu whipped out his phone and opened the tracking app.

“Do you need the call sign of their cruiser?”, you tried to be helpful.

“No, I have my most precious asset saved in my favorites.”

“Your what?! Nick isn’t one of your assets!”

“Y/N, I was joking…”, Dorghu briefly looked up to you, “…but I want to stay informed, in case one of my clan members, who coincidentally is a police officer with the LAPD, is in trouble.”

You nodded.

“Good…here we go…they are currently en route to a disturbance call near MacArthur Park. Do you want someone to drive you there?”

“I don’t know…I can’t just show up out of nowhere!”, you were no longer so sure, if this was a good idea.

“You have another 34 minutes until midnight, you’d better make up your mind quickly. Junior…! Junior! Come over here!”

“Wait what?!”, you tried to counter, but Dorghu was determined:

“Junior, you need to drive Y/N to Nick. I’ll send you the details. Take Smiley’s truck and take Mike with you!”

Junior just stood there and stared at you, then nodded at Dorghu and called out for Mike.

“Come with me”, Junior ordered you with a crooked smile on his face.

“I’ll be right with you, I just need my bag and a trip to the bathroom”, you quickly responded, before you sprinted back inside.

“Women!” Junior just shook his head.


	49. Midnight

“Could you please turn down the music a bit!”, you screamed on top of your lungs.

Junior was driving and Mike sat next to him in the passenger seat. Smiley’s truck was gigantic, compared to the one Nick drove and they just couldn’t hear you, complaining from the backseat. You unbuckled and climbed to the front.

“Hey you dickheads! Could you please turn down the music! I’m already having a headache because of your driving and I have no intentions to vomit into Smiley’s truck!”

Mike turned down the volume and apologized, trying to convince Junior to slow down a bit.

“At least one of you had a decent upbringing!”, you mumbled under your breath, while sitting back.

“You don’t want to see your pliche before midnight?! Otherwise just shut up!”, Junior barked at you.

“What the hell, Junior!”, Mike scolded him, “You better be more respectful to that lady!”

“Why are you protecting her? She thinks, she’s better than us! Rakhoza munguz, rakhoza pliche!”, Junior was swearing at you in Bodzvokhan.

“Lura prekhoza! Why don’t you just shut up! You had your chance and you fucked it up. Don’t go after Nick, just because you weren’t man enough to ask me out on a date!”, you furiously screamed. Junior’s expression changed, he watched you through the rear mirror with his eyes wide open.

“What the fuck…?!”, Mike couldn’t hold back and wiggled in his seat out of laughter.

“You heard it right Junior! I had a huge crush on you in High School, but you dumbass just acted like an idiot around me. Just ask Special D, he knows all about it! Don’t be mad at me, be mad at yourself!”, you crossed your arms and leaned back in your seat, turning to watch the people on the streets you passed.

After a while Junior cleared his throat and addressed you: “I’m sorry Y/N! I had no idea!”

“Yeah, you’ve always been quite clueless…”, Mike commented from aside.

“Apology accepted…”, you replied, “…could you now just get me to my fiancé, please?”

“Ar, we’re almost there”, Junior growled.

He repeatedly watched you through the rear mirror and you just couldn’t help but smile at him.

You saw Nick and Daryl’s cruiser, as soon as you turned around the corner. You looked around, but couldn’t spot them.

“Do you see, where they are?”, you asked the two orcs.

“Mike, turn on the laptop!”, Junior ordered and the young orc pulled a computer out of the glove compartment. You didn’t give them much attention, as you were scanning the surroundings on the lookout for Nick.

“3 Adam 9, we’ve got one in custody!”, you suddenly heard Daryl’s voice croaking out of the laptop’s speakers.

“They should come out soon then”, Mike turned around to talk to you.

“You can listen to their radios too?!”, you stared at Mike.

“Oh come on Y/N!”, Junior interfered, “Every idiot in LA is listening to LAPD dispatch! Everybody can tune in!” Mike turned around the laptop and you got a glimpse of the Broadcastify website. You wanted to apologize for being suspicious, but got distracted when you saw Nick and Daryl coming out of a building with a guy in handcuffs.

“Should I just go outside to say Hi?”, you were a bit clueless, not having thought about how to approach Nick, as ridiculous as it sounded.

“He’s already seen us!”, Junior confirmed, “Just stay inside the truck, this isn’t the kind of neighborhood a woman like you wants to be out on the street at night.”

You looked around, but couldn’t see something odd. There weren’t even any pedestrians on the streets.

Daryl helped their detainee inside their SUV, when Nick said something to him and walked towards your truck. Junior and Mike nodded at Nick, who walked straight towards the driver’s door. Junior opened the window.

“Can I help you guys?”, Nick asked cautiously, trying to look inside the dark back.

“We have a surprise for you on our backseat!”, Junior noted, Mike giving Nick an affirmative nod.

“Jakoby! Are you coming?!”, Daryl shouted from across the street.

“Hold on a sec!”, Nick answered, then opened the backdoor of the truck.

His eyes widened, when he saw you: “Babe! What are you doing here?!”

“I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t want to miss out on my first New Year’s kiss!”, you stepped out of the car, “Junior and Mike were so kind to get me to you." Nick looked at his watch, 3 minutes before midnight: “I’d better not ask, how they found me…”

“Jakoby! What’s the matter?”, Daryl got impatient and walked towards the Fogteeth truck. Spotting you made his face brighten up:

“That‘s a surprise! You know you shouldn’t be here. This isn’t the right place to celebrate into the New Year!”

“I know Daryl, I just wanted to steel a kiss from my future husband and we’re gone!”

“Is it midnight already?”, Daryl looked at his watch.

“Six, five, four,…”, Nick counted down while pulling you close, “Happy New Year my love!” You embraced each other and kissed into 2019.

“Go get a room or get back into the truck now!”, Junior suddenly hissed at you, watching some Altamira gang members leaving the building, where Nick and Daryl earlier had escorted their detainee from. The agitated mob walked towards the intersection, where the police cruiser and your truck had parked.

“Jakoby! We better be going!”, Daryl pushed his partner.

Nick looked up from you: “Fuck!” He put his hand on his glock, ready to pull. “Leave! Now!”, he then yelled at you.

“Y/N, get your ass inside the truck!”, Junior screamed and you followed his instructions. He already had hit the reverse gear, when you shut your door and you helplessly had to watch when Altamira opened the fire towards the two police men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodzvokhan translations:
> 
> rakhoza munguz - Fuck the roundtooth  
> rakhoza pliche - Fuck the police  
> lura prekhoza - Thanks motherfucker  
> ar - yes


	50. Shot

“Aföta! You have to turn around!”

“Vu! We can’t!”

“Azhadr! You need to turn around Junior!”, you screamed on top of your lungs.

“We really can’t Y/N! It’s their territory, Fogteeth can’t be involved in that shit!”, Mike tried to reason.

“Nick is Fogteeth!”, you sobbed.

You then suddenly heard Nick’s croaky voice over the web stream on Mike’s laptop:

“3 Adam 9…two officers down…both breathing…need EMS…”, Nick started coughing, “…shooters…foot…Altamira” were his last words.

“Copy 3 Adam 9. Assistance is on its way.”

“Junior! Turn around! We can’t leave them there!”, you were a crying mess.

“I’m sorry! We can’t!”, Junior spoke with a steady voice. It seemed as if he wasn’t doing something like this for the first time.

Meanwhile Mike tried to call his Dad to spread the awful news.

Dorghu and your parents were already waiting outside their house for you to arrive. Mike jumped out of the truck to make way for his father. Your parents helped you out of the back and supported you along the driveway, while Junior and the Clan leader drove off again.

You had managed to drift off to sleep in your old bedroom after a while. You had been exhausted. The uncertainty about Nick’s condition almost killed you and resulted in abdominal cramps. Your Mom had made you an herbal tea to relax and it dawned to you upon falling asleep, that there must have been more than just tea in your cup.

You woke up in the morning, touching the other side of your bed out of reflex. Nick wasn’t there. You felt bile rising and hurried to your bathroom to relieve yourself.

“Sweetie? Are you OK?”, you heard the concerned voice of your Mom.

“In here! I’m praying to the porcelain god Mom!”

“Oh poor baby!”, she crouched down to you and stroke your back.

“Have you heard something about Nick?”, you almost didn’t dare to ask.

“He is at the hospital. Dorghu promised to let us know, when he knows more!”

“Why didn’t they call me? I’m his emergency contact!”

“Where is your phone Sweetie? You probably didn’t hear it, because of the sleep aid I sneaked into your tea”, your Mom looked at you with a bad conscience.

“I have no clue, where my phone is…I might have left it in Smiley’s car. For Jirak’s sake!”

“Calm down Sweetie, don’t stress the baby! Are you hungry? I’ll make some breakfast for you. Come on…get up!”

Your Mom helped you getting up on your feet and brought you downstairs. Your Dad was on his phone, when you both entered the kitchen.

He looked at you with a huge smile on his face. This had to be good news!

He told you, that they found your phone in the back of the truck and that there were several missed calls. Nick was at the hospital with four shot wounds, but he was stable. He apparently had asked for you a few times, but since you didn’t have your phone, they couldn’t reach you. You were relieved. Never could you have imagined a life without him.

“Sweetie, you might want to overthink your decision and get married, before the baby arrives”, your Mom told you upon your breakfast.

“Mom, we discussed this! I don’t want to marry with a huge bump. Nick and I already settled for a ‘Waptism’ !“

“A what?!”, your parents looked at you clueless.

“It’s a combination of the words wedding and baptism”, you chuckled.

“You just made that up!”

“No Dad, this really is a thing!”

“Whatever you say…”, your Dad was interrupted by their doorbell.

Your Mom went to answer and returned in company with Mike. He handed over your phone and told you, that he’s supposed to drive you to the hospital to see Nick.

You quickly excused yourself to get dressed, while Mike was treated with some pancakes.

On your way to the hospital your baby was doing somersaults. You cupped your belly and started talking to it.

“When’s the due date?”, Mike wanted to know.

“May 20th”

“Cool! You already made it halfway”, Mike was excited. You were surprised about his knowledge. There was certainly more behind the facade of this young orc.

“I’ll pick you up at 6!”, Mike yelled out of his car window, when you walked towards the sliding doors of the hospital’s main entrance.

Nick was quickly located and you were cleared to visit him at the ICU. The smells and the sounds of the unit brought back memories from your hospital stay, when you had found out you were pregnant.

Nick was sharing the room with Daryl. Both were fast asleep when you entered. They both looked like shit. You took off your jacket, grabbed a chair, sat next to Nick’s bed and cradled his hand.

After a while the door to their room opened and Sherri and Sophia entered. You instantly embraced each other, crying out of relief, that both men were coping quite well, given the circumstances.

Nick woke up once for roughly 15 minutes and was relieved to see you in one piece. You told him, that you wanted to return to them, that Junior didn’t let you and you were surprised, when Nick assured you, that Junior had done the only right thing: to escape as quick as possible.

You waited outside for Mike to pick you up again, when your phone rang. Gina wanted to wish you a Happy New Year and wanted to discuss some wedding planning of her own. You ended up talking to her all the way back to your apartment, giving Mike a brief kiss to his cheek as a thank you, before you climbed out of his car. You continued over your quick microwave-dinner and settled for a planning weekend at the end of January with all the other bridesmaids.

When you laid down to sleep, you heard the voice of your mother in your head over and over again. Maybe she was right. Maybe you should get married before the baby arrives. The fact, that Nick got shot twice now, while out on patrol, made it more and more plausible: As a married partner you and the baby would be looked after, Jirak forbids, if something really bad should happen to Nick on duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodzvokhan translation:
> 
> Aföta - Stop!  
> Vu - No  
> Azhadr - please


	51. DNA

You really wanted to visit Nick first thing in the morning, but instead you were nervously waiting at your obstetrician for your anatomy scan. You both had anxiously looked forward to this appointment, not because you were concerned about the wellbeing of your baby, but because of the chance to find out about the gender. And because the results of the DNA check, you had undergone before Christmas, had been reported back.

The nurse took your blood pressure and a quick blood sugar test, before you were allowed into the exam room.

Your doctor was concerned about your vitals and you explained what had happened to Nick. She calmed you, that everything was still under control, but encouraged you to keep things slow for a while, to reduce your stress levels.

She handed you a closed envelope with the results of the DNA testing, to determine how much orc and how much human your baby will be. And you gladly took the offer to call her in case you had any questions.

The ultrasound went kind of smooth, everything was OK with your baby. All parameters were conform to a regular orc pregnancy, indicating that your baby most likely will have only very few human characteristics.

Due to your high blood sugars your baby was squirming around, constantly moving and it wasn’t possible to get a clear picture of its genitals. You were disappointed, when your doctor told you, that you would have to wait until the next ultrasound to maybe find out about the gender.

On your way to the hospital you stared at the large brown envelope with the DNA results. It occurred to you, that you never had any interest of learning more about you biological parents, other that the spare facts your adoptive parents were able to give away. You knew you were half human, but the fact that your biological father must have been a horrible person to rape an underage orc girl, always appalled you to a degree you wished you could ignore your human heritage. Growing up in a strong orc community like the Fogteeth helped you to focus on your orcish features. Despite all the racial disparities and prejudices other races held against orcs in general, you always felt like a full orc. Of course you had some less fortunate encounters during your life so far, but you never reduced them down to your human nose, ears and your fair skin. The harassment could have happened to you if you were 100% orc. Beauty always was and always will be in the eye of the beholder.

You almost missed your bus stop, because you were lost in your thoughts, but managed to get off just in time.

When you entered Nick’s and Daryl’s room at the ICU, you were greeted by the two men.

“Oh! You are both awake! That’s awesome! How are you feeling guys?”

Daryl was quick to respond: “Perforated…but the drugs are great!”

You giggled and sat down to Nick.

“How was the ultrasound?”, he looked at you curiously.

“Well…I expected a bit more…”

“Is everything alright with the baby?!”

“Yeah, our baby is fine, but we couldn’t find out the gender. Our jelly bean was too upset and we couldn’t get a good angle to have a look.”

“Ahhh…don’t stress about that!”, Daryl commented from aside, “They first told us Sophia would be a boy, then changed it mid-pregnancy to a girl, just to go back to a boy in the third trimester…and we all know they were wrong.”

“I don’t care what gender our baby will have! But if we’re having a boy, I’ll definitely get one of those Power Wheels for him to drive around”, Nick suddenly gushed.

“And a girl wouldn’t get one?!”, you raised a brow, “You’re a chauvinist Nick Jakoby! Shame on you!”

Daryl chuckled and Nick blushed, then tried to defend himself, just to end up being ridiculed by his partner and his fiancée. It would have continued for a bit longer, if Daryl wasn’t sent down to radiology to get a scan to check on his chest tube.

Once you two had the room for yourself you leaned over to Nick and kissed him.

“How are you Munguz? Are you in pain? I was so worried!”

“I’m OK Babe. I have twice as much holes as Daryl, but my doctors are amazed by my progress. I think my body is still profiting from Tikka’s spell and I heal much quicker, than they anticipated.”

You went on talking for a while, until you remembered the DNA results you were given this morning.

Your hands were shaking when you carefully teared the envelope open. You read the result out loud to Nick and were confused, when your genetic profile stated, that you were 75% orc and 25% human, resulting in your baby being less than 18% human.

“That must be wrong! My biological father was human. Shouldn’t I be 50% each?!”, you stared at Nick, who did the math.

“Not if your father was a hybrid…”, Nick responded, “Did you never try to find out who your biological father was?”

“I never wanted to…I was disgusted. I only have the name of my biological mother and the details, which were taken for the process of my adoption.”

“Do you want me to find out more about that case or do you want to keep this box closed?”

“I don’t know…I never really thought about it…”

“Take your time Babe, just let me know and I’ll see, what I can find out, OK?”

“OK…”

“Now…I have a different topic I want to speak with you about!”, Nick sat up and changed to a concerned look on his face.

“Ahem…and that is?”, you asked him confused.

“That incident, that brought me and Daryl here got me thinking…I mean this could have ended much worse than it did…”

“But it didn’t!”, you interrupted and held his hand.

“Babe, we need to be prepared though! I hope this was the last time I got shot, but with our baby on its way…I just want to be sure, that in case of my death you’re both looked after!”

“Nick…”

“Please let me finish! I already called LAPRA this morning to include you and the baby to my life insurance. The only thing that we need to do is to present them a marriage certificate. I know we wanted to wait until our baby is born, but I…I just want to get this over with as soon as possible!”

“Get this over with…”, you giggled.

“You know, what I mean!”, Nick rolled his eyes.

“I know how you meant it! Really! And to be honest, I have thought about that too last night.”

“You have?!”

“Yes, my Mom actually was the one to mention it to me and I just needed some time to get my thoughts straight. I…I just liked the idea of a slim version of me wearing a wedding dress, not at the size of a blue whale.”

“Are you kidding me?! Your body is fucking amazing! Just the thought of my child growing inside of you is the sexiest thing on earth! You’re my goddess!”

His comment made you blush and you were searching for words. “So… we just need a date…it’s a lot of planning though!”

“Why don’t we just elope to Vegas once I’m out of here?! We don’t need a big party to just get the paper. We can still have our ceremony in summer, as we had planned. What do you say?”

“You’re serious about that!?”

“Hell yeah! Dead serious! Sorry, no pun intended!”, he pulled you close.

“You really wanna do this?”

Nick nodded and kissed your hand: “I want to get married to you the sooner the better!”

“Alright…let’s elope to Vegas!”


	52. Eloping To Vegas

“Babe! Where are my navy dress pants?”, Nick was rummaging in his wardrobe.

“They are on a hanger on my side!”

“Got them! Why aren’t they in my drawer?”

“Because dress pants shouldn’t be folded up Marie Kondo style!”, you told your soon to be husband, when you walked inside the bedroom.

Nick had been home for a week now with his shot wounds miraculously healed, much quicker than Daryl could recover, and you were still holding onto your plan to get married in Las Vegas. It was a tough decision though, when you agreed to keep it all to yourself, not even telling your parents. You wanted to do the 4 hour drive to Vegas first, but were able to get cheap last-minute flights from LAX, hoping that you’ll arrive in a much more relaxed state. Only packing carry-ons was a bit of a hassle though.

“Can I put my pants in your garment bag?” Nick looked over to the large beige clothes bag, which hung readily on the side of your wardrobe.

“Don’t you dare open that bag! Give them to me, you’re not supposed to see the dress before the wedding!”, you snatched the pants from Nick’s hands.

“I told you not to buy a wedding dress…I don’t want to look sloppy next to you, because I haven’t got my suit yet!”

“This body…”, you approached Nick and put your hand on his chest, “…can wear a rag and wouldn’t look sloppy! I would marry you in a white tee and your grey track pants!” You kissed his cheek, then danced towards the garment bag and took it to the bathroom with you.

The dress you had bought wasn’t a wedding dress per definition. You had found it at a closing down sale of a small boutique close to the hospital, when you were on your way to visit Nick. It was a long, white bohemian style dress with a lace tulle layered skirt, which allowed enough room for your growing belly. You carefully put Nick’s pants inside the bag and closed the zipper again. _He’ll love this dress!_

“Should we order some take-away? I don’t want to clean the kitchen tonight.” Nick sat on the bed when you exited the bathroom.

“Why don’t we just go to that nice Korean restaurant at the crossroads? This is my last night as a bachelor woman and I would prefer a plate over a paper box”, you responded while hanging up the garment bag to its place.

“Oh my god…I haven’t thought about that! We’ll be a married couple tomorrow night!” Nick’s face lightened up. You walked over and straddled him.

“We’ll definitely having some bachelor farewell sex tonight!”, you grinned.

“Are you sure the baby is still fine with its humping parents?!”

“As long as I’m fine with it…”, you caressed the back of Nick’s head with your fingers. Nick started humming and you found yourself grinding against him.

“Babe, why don’t we just skip dinner and stay right here in bed?!”, he suggested with a cheeky grin.

“You’re joking right?!”, you pushed his chest away and he let himself fall on his back. “You can’t deny food to this momma! I need to nurture our baby!”, you quickly got out of his lap and stood up. His stiffy tented Nick’s boxer and he groaned, while trying to push down his boner.

“You can’t do this to me Babe!”

“I can! And now get dressed Munguz!” You threw his jeans at him and got yourself ready as well.

\----------------------------

Dinner was nice and you strolled down the three blocks, back to your apartment, when Nick’s phone rang.

“It’s my Mom!”, Nick widened his eyes, “Should I get it?!”

“You better answer now, otherwise she will be calling you non-stop over the weekend!”, you chuckled.

“Hey Mom! It’s pretty late for you to call! Everything alright with you and Dad?!”

“Hey Nicky! Yes everything is fine here. Listen…I just wanted to let you know, we’ll be away over the weekend, not that you start to worry, because we’ll most likely won’t answer our phones.”

“OK…but why should I be worried, if I hadn’t intended to call you anyway?!”, Nick teased.

“That’s not how you talk to your mother Nicholas!”, you could hear Maria’s voice over the phone and started to giggle.

“Sorry Mom!”, Nick shrugged his shoulders towards you, “But we actually will be away over the weekend too…” Now you were the one with eyes wide open, staring at Nick, hoping that he wouldn’t prattle away your wedding plans.

“So…Mom, am I allowed to ask where you and Dad are going?”

“We won a trip to Vegas! Can you believe it Nicky?!”

Both Nick’s and your face went pale. You mouthed “FUCK” and stopped walking. Nick stopped as well and stuttered: “That…that…that’s awesome Mom!”

“Well Nicky, we need to get going…our flight will be first thing in the morning. Love you and extend our greetings to Y/N as well! Bye!”

“Bye Mom!”

This was bad! This was really bad. What were the odds?! You tried to come up with a plan, how to avoid running into Nick’s parents and what to do in case you would run into each other. Las Vegas was big, but knowing your luck, the chances were not to your favor. You needed to find out, at which hotel they’d be staying and just try to circumnavigate that part of the strip.

When you arrived back home, your thoughts were constantly circling around Nick’s parents. You couldn’t cancel your flights and it was even too late for a full hotel refund.

“We’ll be getting married tomorrow, no matter what!”, Nick assured you, when you changed into your pajamas.

You both were no longer in the mood to have sex. But when Nick leaned over to give you a goodnight kiss, he saw a special copy of the book of Kamasutra on your bedside table: ‘Finding Pleasure During Pregnancy’. You were checking your flights on your phone and didn’t notice, when Nick reached over you and snatched the book.

You wanted to switch off your bedside lamp, when you heard soft purring from the orc next to you.

“You found the book…”

“You haven’t told me you got this”, Nick glimpsed over to you, then focused back on the open pages in front of him.

“It arrived this morning, I haven’t even been able to look inside yet!”

“Are you sure, this would be working?!” Nick turned the book from left to right, tilting his head, then showed you a position, which required some serious acrobatic skills. You giggled.

“We could try!”

“I’d definitely break myself something!”, Nick just shook his head.

“What else is in there?” You impatiently grabbed the book from his hands and started to flip through.

“This looks easy! The Reverse Cowgirl”, you showed Nick the accompanying pictures.

“That’s just you on top of me, facing away!”, Nick was disappointed.

“What about the backward slide?”, Nick stopped your flipping fingers.

“Not with me! Just the thought of my head being below my hip gives me reflux! Same goes with the Dolphin and the Indian Handstand!”, you continued, while turning over the pages.

“The Deckchair looks comfy…”, Nick eventually noted.

“Hmm…that could work…”, you agreed, “This is a good sex position for deep penetration”, you quoted the book.

Nick stared at the picture and you could smell his growing arousal. He started purring and you gently stroke his arm.

“So horny?”, you chuckled.

“I really wasn’t in the mood, but now…”, Nick had to swallow the extra saliva in his mouth.

“Me too, but your pheromones drive me crazy!” You took the book out of his hands and curled up to him. Nick growled and kissed you. Your hands were running down his abs, straight into his boxers, touching his massive member, striking its precum-slick head with your thumb.

“I want to try it!”, you panted, “I want to feel you deep, deep inside of me Nick!”

And from there, there was no turning back. All over each other, you were trying to get rid of your remaining clothes as quick as possible.

Nick propped a pillow behind his back and leaned against the bedhead. You were laying on our back facing him, your wet folds aligned right in front of his trembling cock, your legs propped up against his torso, with your feet rested on Nick’s broad shoulders. He then slowly pushed inside of you, while gently pulling your hip closer. It felt different due to the angle your hips were joined and you were surprised by the fact, that Nick was able to penetrate you much deeper than you’d been used to. You had no idea, how this was even possible, since you always had the feeling, that Nick’s massive cock already filled you all the way up.

Both your movements were slow, as you were fully enjoying the pulsating tremors, that rushed through your bodies. Stars were dancing in front of your closed eyes and the heavy groans Nick was letting out, assured you, that he was savoring every second as much as you. When he closed in on his climax, Nick bent forward, trying to thrust into you even further. You screamed his name, when the hot flowing waves of pure energy and raw desire surged your body. You trembled and when his member finally released his sweet juices deep inside of you, your entire body paralyzed. Your eyelids fluttered and it was like your brain had to shut off for a few seconds, just to have a reboot.

“Munguz! Oh…my…fucking…lord!”, you were out of breath.

“So good, huh?!”, Nick panted and leaned back against the bedhead, crossing his arms behind his head.

“This is how I want you to fuck me for the rest of this pregnancy!”

“I could get used to this, too!”, Nick grinned.


	53. I Do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the big day...or not?! Go and grab your tissues, just in case ;-)

It was a very short night for you, since you had to be at the airport by 6:10am. You parked Nick’s truck at the Economy Lot and took the shuttle to Terminal 1. And just two hours later you touched down in Las Vegas.

The taxi ride to your hotel was a quick one in just under 10 minutes, and you were both a bit disappointed, that you didn’t pass the huge ‘Welcome to Las Vegas’ sign, when you drove down the Strip southbound. And although it was a beautifully sunny Saturday morning, Las Vegas Boulevard looked just dull during the day, without all those bright lights and neon signs on.

You’d have loved to stay at the Bellagio, but Nick preferred the Mandalay Bay Resort, because it was located across the street of the Las Vegas Police Department. You had laughed about his choice at first, but you wanted to do him a favor and gave in. And when you found out, that one of the most iconic Wedding Chapels in Las Vegas, the Little Church of the West, was located on the opposite side of the Police Department, you just had to book the Mandalay.

You were able to check into your room immediately and went for a stroll around the resort. It was a shame you couldn’t enjoy the huge beach and pool area, since it was only January and the temperatures were around 50°F.

“We could come back for our honeymoon”, Nick suggested, when you walked towards the Shark Reef Aquarium.

“I’ll definitely want to come back here in summer, but not for our honeymoon.”

“Why not?”

“Because we will have a 3-month old baby by then!”, you faced him with a grin on your lips.

“Holy Jirak! I totally forgot about that!”

“How can you keep forgetting, we’re having a baby?!”, you pointed at your growing belly, “Does this look like I’m eating too much?!”

“That’s a trick question! I refuse to answer!”, Nick joked, then pulled you close and kissed you.

“I’m hungry Nick! Can we grab a bite before we go over to the Wedding Chapel?”

“What time do we need to be there again?”, Nick was distracted by a large banner with a great white shark, staring at him.

“OUR WEDDING is at 3pm!”, you gave him a dismayed look and nudged his side.

“Ah…right…sorry! How long do you need to get ready?”

“Well, my hairdresser probably needs around an hour…”, you teased.

“Do you think I could get a decent haircut as well?”, Nick joined your banter, while running his hand along his bald head.

“You know, that I don’t need much time to do my make-up. They pick us up at 2:30pm, so…we should be at our room no later than 2pm. Leaves us another 2 hours to find something to eat around here.”

Nick offered you his arm: “Shall we go gather some food then?”

Hooking under, you cheered: “Let’s find some food!”

You opted for some snacks at the food court, since you had a dinner reservation at the Foundation Room for the night and you both wanted to save some space in your stomach for your 5-course dinner.

It didn’t feel like you were about to get married, when you talked about the fact, that you were walking the long corridor to your room for the last time as an unmarried couple. But when you locked yourself inside the bathroom and unpacked your dress from the garment bag, you started to get nervous. You looked in the mirror and couldn’t believe, that you were about to enter into, more or less, holy matrimony in just under 90 minutes. You popped the dress over and tried to concentrate on your make-up.

Meanwhile Nick had his own issues: His palms were abnormally sweating and he just couldn’t figure out, how to knot his tie properly, because he was so nervous. He wiped his hands on his pants and when he looked into the mirror of the wardrobe, he noticed the wet stains he had left on the dark navy fabric. You could hear his furious growl through the closed bathroom door, when he angrily tossed his tie on the bed.

Nick looked out of the window, when you unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. The heart of your future husband was beating fast against his ribs and he didn’t dare to turn around. He was on the brink of a mild panic attack.

“Don’t you want to look at your bride?”, you hummed in a soft voice, while slowly walking up to him.

Nick turned around and when he finally laid his eyes on you, he gasped for his breath.

Your heart was racing as well, because his outfit reminded you of your very first date in Long Beach.

“Babe…I’m speechless! You look… stunning! You…you…you are everything I could ever imagine. I love the dress! Wow! Just wow! I love you! I love you so much!”

“You better save all those words for your vows Munguz!”, you smiled and corrected the collar of his shirt.

“Shall we?!”, you tilted your head to the side and smiled at him.

“It’s my pleasure!”, Nick answered, took your hand, grabbed the folder with your IDs and all your necessary documents from his bedside table and guided you to the door. You took your coats and left.

You were picked up with a small western style horse carriage with lots of bystanders applauding and wishing you all the best for your future.

You had thought, that the closer you were to the wedding ceremony, the more nervous you’d become. But holding hands with the love of your life soothed you and your nervousness changed into a state of excitement. You were drunk on endorphins and you couldn’t stop grinning like a clown.

You handed over the paperwork and were guided to the small, rustic chapel, that could have been a setting straight out of a cowboy movie. The officiant was already waiting for the two of you and when the bells inside the church’s steeple announced it was 3pm, the organist started playing Pachelbel's Canon.

You remained rooted on the spot, holding hands, your hearts were racing. The officiant nodded at you, to indicate it was time for the two of you to walk down the aisle. You looked at Nick with a huge smile and noticed a tear of joy in the corner of his eye. You gently wiped it away and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

Step by step, you got closer to becoming a married couple. You stood opposite each other, arms extended to hold hands, when the officiant opened her speech. You both tried to follow her words, while adoring each other, but you weren’t able to concentrate.

“Do you have rings to exchange?”, the officiant ripped you both out of your bubble.

“No!”, you quickly answered.

“Well, actually…”, Nick pulled a tiny velvet box out of his pocket.

“Nick! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I wanted to surprise you Babe!”, he showed you two white golden bands, with orcish ornaments and your names engraved, both in Bodzvokhan and English.

“They are beautiful!”, you complimented his choice.

“Well then…”, the officiant continued, “Nicholas Jakoby, would you please take YN/LN’s hand and repeat the following words after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love....“

„I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love…”, Nick’s voice was trembling.

„…for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.“

„…for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.“

„Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day…”

„Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day…”

“…and know that my love is present, even when I am not.“

“…and know that my love is present, even when I am not.“

And when Nick finally put the ring with his name on your finger, you were a sobbing mess.

You repeated the same procedure and put the ring with your name on Nick’s finger.

„YN/LN and Nicholas Jakoby, you have professed your love and symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. There is just one more question I need each of you to answer:

YN/LN – do you take Nicholas Jakoby to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?“

“I do!“

“Nicholas Jakoby – do you take YN/LN to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

„I do!“

„By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nicholas Jakoby, you may kiss your bride!“

Nick put his hands around your waist, pulled you close and kissed you. Hesitant first, but quickly heating things up, because you didn’t have to worry about any guests being offended by your passionate kiss.

_Yeah! I‘m Mrs. Jakoby!!!_


	54. Conjugal Love

“We don’t need a ride back to our hotel”, Nick told the officiant, after you had signed all the necessary papers and had paid all fees.

“We want to take some pictures with the Las Vegas sign”, you quickly added, when she looked at you, as if Nick was joking.

“Oh…that’s a nice idea…”, she then replied, “…it’s less than half a mile, you’ll walk there in under 10 minutes!”

The staff of the chapel wished you all the best and escorted you to the exit, where the next couple was already waiting to get married.

The walk to the Welcome sign was a quick one. Although the sun was shining, a cold breeze was blowing and you walked faster than usual, just to stay warm.

You had to wait a few minutes, because you weren’t the only ones who wanted to have a photo with the sign. You even offered yourself to take a picture of a family of four, with the mother thanking you, because she rarely was in any vacation pics of her family. She offered to take a few pictures of you and your husband in return and you thankfully accepted.

And since you already walked past the police department, you had agreed to give it a visit, since Nick wanted to exchange a LAPD patch he’d brought along, with a LVMPD one.

Everybody inside the police station looked at you, when a tall sergeant approached you: “Please don’t tell me your chauffeur drove off without you!”

Nick looked at you confused first, then faced the sergeant:

“Ahem…no…”

“Good! This would have been the third wedding today, where the driver takes off. How can I help you then?!”

Nick stood tall and then introduced himself: “I’m Officer Nicholas Jakoby from the LAPD and this is my wife Y/N. I’m collecting police patches and I wanted to ask, if someone would be interested in an exchange.” Nick took his patch out of his wallet and showed it to the sergeant, who looked at him surprised.

“Officer Jakoby?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Please follow me, I might know someone, who would be very pleased by your offer.”

You looked at each other and followed the sergeant into a long hallway. He came to a halt and briefly knocked on a door, before opening it.

“Rookie…there is someone you might want to talk with…”

The sergeant stepped aside and gave way for you to enter the office. You were close behind Nick and almost ran into him, when he abruptly stopped. He stared at the young police officer in front of him, trying to figure out, if he was daydreaming. You stepped next to your husband and finally saw the reason, why Nick was staring: a young orc with filed tusks, dressed in an uniform.

“This is police candidate Marcus Debizky”, the sergeant introduced, “And this is LAPD officer…”

“Nicholas Jakoby!”, the young orc stood up from his desk and completed the sentence.

“You’re fresh from the academy Debizky?”, Nick wanted to know.

“Yes Sir!”, the other orc replied.

“You can call me Nick!”, he extended his hand to greet the young recruit.

“Marcus.” The young recruit walked around his desk to meet his role model. The sergeant excused himself and you both sat down with Marcus.

It didn’t take long for the two orcs to talk as if they had known each other for ages. Knowing about the hardship of being an orc in the force, Nick knew, what he was going through and offered Marcus some advice.

“Why don’t you two just meet tomorrow after breakfast, while I’m having some me-time at the spa?! Our flight is late in the afternoon”, you suggested.

Nick first looked at you puzzled, but then agreed, once he realized, that you weren’t joking.

They exchanged phone numbers and more importantly their police patches. Marcus escorted you to the lobby and you bid farewell.

You strolled back to the Mandalay, talking about the odds of meeting another orc police officer, on your wedding day.

“We still have two hours until our dinner reservation!”, Nick winked at you, while you took the elevator up to the 9th floor. Once you reached your destination and stepped outside the cabin, your husband picked you up bridal style and carried you towards your room. You had the key card in your hand and swiped the door open, for Nick to comfortably carry you inside the room.

“Welcome to our short honeymoon Mrs. Jakoby!”, Nick grinned and gave you a soft kiss, before he lowered you onto your feet.

“This is…”, you started crying, “…a dream come true!”

“Babe! Don’t cry!” Nick caressed your cheeks and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

“I can’t believe this is really happening! I’m Mrs. Jakoby…we’re married Munguz!”

“I know! This is crazy! One year ago I didn’t even know you existed and now I can’t imagine a world without you!”

“Well, one year ago I dreamt about getting to know you, but this here surely wasn’t something I dared to dream about.”

Nick pulled you close and rested his forehead on yours. He looked you deep into your eyes and you almost melted away, just by the plain sight of his golden orbs.

“What do you think of testing the whole conjugal love thingy? Do you think it feels different, because I’m now the last orc you’ll ever have sex with?”, Nick got sassy.

“Ever since we had sex for the very first time, I knew you were the last orc, who is going to fuck me for the rest of my life”, you replied and then planted a kiss on his lips, while simultaneously starting to unbutton his shirt.

Nick moaned and pulled you closer. And before you even knew it, you were both completely naked and all over each other.

Although you had really enjoyed the Kamasutra position the night before, you opted for one of your classics: you on top of Nick.

“Are you ready Mr. Jakoby?”, you hummed, while slowly lowering yourself onto his cock.

“I’m all yours Mrs. Jakoby!”, Nick responded with a broad smile.

And while the sun slowly set over the Nevada desert and the bright neon lights started to illuminate the Entertainment Capital of the World, you were riding your newlywed husband, both relishing the sweet scents and the hot, sweating bodies of each other. You eventually groaned out loud, when you climaxed together, not caring about the possibility, that others might be able to hear you. Not that you ever had been purposely quiet during your acts, but tonight you really didn’t care. Maybe one perk of being married.


	55. A Night To Remember

Thank Jirak, you only had to take the elevator down to the lobby, since the ‘Foundation Room’ was located inside your hotel.

You made it just in time for your reservation at the restaurant, where you were guided to a private space, with a lovely decorated table, rose petals everywhere.

The waiter asked for your drinks and quickly returned with your beverages and some bread and butter. You had pre ordered a vegetarian 5-course menu, because you found an online review, that was raving about the mastery of their vegetarian chef. And it didn’t disappoint, even Nick was impressed and noted to your waiter, that he’ll try to recreate some of the dishes at home. You were both surprised, when only a few moments later the chef approached your table: a female orc. She asked if you were satisfied with your dinner and even gave Nick a few tips for his cooking attempts.

When you left the restaurant, you were tempted to visit the casino, but quickly decided to go back to your room for another round of your conjugal obligations.

This time you weren’t all over each other as soon as the door closed. You took your time to prepare and locked yourself into the bathroom. You had bought a sexy ensemble of sheer black lingerie and wanted to surprise your husband, who had made himself comfortable in front of the TV, when you exited the bathroom.

His eyes instantly averted from the flickering screen and Nick looked at you with his mouth wide open:

“Babe! You’re my death sentence!” Nick stood up and walked over to you, his eyes wandering along your body from top to toe.

“Do you like it?!”, you asked with a grin.

He ran his fingers down your arms and grabbed your hands.

“I love it!”

Nick gently nuzzled the side of your neck and slowly sunk his blunt tusks into the thin skin above your clavicle. You threw your head back in ecstasy and panted. Nick’s heavy breathing gave you shivers and your hardened nipples rubbed against his chest. Nick groaned, lifted you up and carried you towards the bed. He then realized, that your panties had an open crotch and looked at you with a mysterious glow in his eyes.

“Do you want me to take these off?”, you seductively whispered into his ear.

Nick threw you on the mattress: ”No! Keep them on!”

He then started to undress himself, while you were laying in front of him, propped up on your elbows and your legs wide open, waiting to receive him. The scent of your wet folds drove Nick crazy and he clumsily jumped on one leg to get rid of his boxers. You licked your lips, when he finally came close and you felt the presence of his hardened member.

He caressed your body through the thin fabric of your translucent top and then carefully pushed his cock through the opening of your panties, deep inside of you.

Your encounter felt different and you wondered, if the fact that you now carried his child and his last name contributed to that confident boost of yours or if your kinky outfit was the trigger. Nevertheless, it felt awesome!

Nick seemed to enjoy the change as well and showed a new, even more passionate side of his. He pushed your right leg up high to enter you slightly from aside. He was afraid to put his full weight on your growing belly, but enjoyed his upper position too much to ask for you to change on top of him. You cried his name, almost pleading him to slow down, but you were overwhelmed by the strong urge to climax and fully devoted yourself to your husband. You didn’t care, if he was getting close to his orgasm, you needed him to finish you, you desperately needed him now!

Nick grinned, when your inner folds started to squeeze his cock and he immediately stopped moving to just watch you coming.

“Why did you stop?”, you panted out of breath, but visibly satisfied.

“I wanted to give you a head start!”, Nick stroke your belly with his fingers.

You still felt his hard member deep inside of you and you wondered what he was up to. Nick then let go of your leg and slowly retracted himself.

“Where are you going?”, you whined, “Why don’t you want to finish?”

“Ohh…trust me…I’m going to finish!”, Nick said with a cheeky smile and turned you onto your side to spoon you.

“I’d actually prefer you taking me Doggy style!”, you surprised him with your statement and moved on all your fourths, offering your rear back to him.

Nick growled and obliged to the sweet command of his wife. Your open crotch panties turned him on even more from this back angle and he run his hands along your sides, kneading your skin underneath your sheer baby doll camisole.

His thrusts were slow but forceful, each accompanied by a lustful groan deep down from his throat. The friction and the depth of his thrusts took your breath away. You whimpered, you moaned, you were subjected to his powerful body and you couldn’t hold anything against him. Again. Your lady parts clenched and your climax hit you in waves, thrust by thrust. You had to lower your torso into the pillows, your heart was racing, when Nick quickly pulled his dick out of you.

“Munguz! Again?! Why are you torturing me like this?!” You turned on your back and stared at Nick, who just grinned at you.

“I just want you to remember your wedding night for the rest of your life Babe!”

“Would you please do me a favour, to cum inside of me the next time?”

“We’ll see! Any more wishes regarding our next position Mrs. Jakoby? What about the Kamasutra one?”

“Do you promise to fill me with your jizz this time Mr. Jakoby?”

“Maybe…”, Nick sat himself up against the headboard of your bed.

“Nick!”, you slapped his shoulder.

“Come here Babe!”, he pulled your hip closer and lifted your legs against his chest. You then noticed a cock ring around the base of his member, helping him to prolong his erection.

“Nick!”, you pointed towards his helper, “I want you to take this off!”

“Why?” And before you could lodge another complaint, his member, hard as a rock entered your sore folds. You let yourself fall on your back, trying to keep your act together, but it didn’t take long and you had to welcome another wave of pure pleasure to sweep through your body.

“FUCK! YOU! I HATE YOU NICK!”, you moaned, when he pulled out of you for the third time.

Nick chuckled and tried to calm you.

“Babe! I love you!”, he purred, but you didn’t respond. “Are you mad at me?! Babe?!”

“Nick! I want to feel you deep inside of me, I want you to cum deep inside of me! I don’t want to end on a page in the Book of World Records: most satisfied, but annoyed wife!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll take this off, but only if you take your lingerie off!”

“I thought you like it…”

“Babe! I love it and honestly, if you hadn’t been wearing this outfit, I’d most likely had skipped the cock ring as well! Now, could you please give me a hand, this sits kind of tight.”

You chuckled. _Of course it is tight…you naïve fucking machine!_

It took another 10 minutes for his swelling to subside and you were finally able to quickly help him out of his trap.

“Now I definitely won’t forget our wedding night!”, you teased Nick. He just shrugged and lifted you up from the bed.

“What are you doing?”, you giggled

“Shower! Now!”, were the only words he said in return.

He walked straight into the large shower cabin and gently put you back on your feet. You turned on the water and were surprised, when the entire ceiling of the cabin released the warm, drizzling water. You closed in on each other and kissed. Nick embraced you and pushed you against the wall. You must have hit some sort of switch, because the light suddenly dimmed down. You reached down to his cock to gently wrap it with your fingers and were surprised how fast he was able to recover. Nick lifted you up, your back still against the cold tiles of the wall. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he somehow managed to lift you even higher to fold your legs over his lower arms, which he steadily pushed towards the wall. You were suspending on his arms with your entire weight and Nick didn’t seem to bother. You looked deep into his golden eyes and felt the head of his dick touching your clit.

“It’s my pleasure Mrs. Jakoby!”, he smiled and slowly pushed inside of you.

You moaned his name, tilting your head to the front to touch his forehead with yours. You both panted, the water running down your hot bodies, shivering at the same time.

This was everything you were hoping for in your wedding night: raw and pure shower sex with the love of your life.

You opened your eyes, when you were about to climax for the fourth time, well for the fifth, if you counted in your intermezzo before dinner.

You met the gaze of an amazed orc, admiring his wife. Locking your eyes with each other, you finally felt his cock twitching inside of you, finally giving its way for his hot cum.

Now this was a moment you’d always remember for the rest of your life!


	56. Jackpot

It was around 9am, when you eventually went for breakfast. Nick wanted to meet the young orc police officer afterwards and you had an appointment at the spa.

You paid a visit to the front desk and covered the extra charge for your late check-out and each of you went its way.

It was the first time in your life you had a professional massage. Nick was clever with his hands, but his skills couldn’t compete with the competence of the therapist. You even drifted off for a while, as it was so relaxing.

A quick trip to your room and a shower later, you met with your husband and Michael at the food court for lunch.

The young orc had to report for his shift and you said goodbye to each other. And since you were in Vegas, you had to go to the casino for at least one short visit. With your coins ready, you went straight for the one-armed bandits. Watching the spinning fruits was kind of addictive and it didn’t take long for you to drop in your last quarter.

“I guess those twenty bucks were worth it, just for the sake of telling everyone we only lost money in Vegas”, Nick giggled. But as soon as he had finished his sentence, you held your breath…one cherry…two cherries…three cherries! The machine started blinking and an annoying alarm went off.

“Did we win?”, Nick asked you surprised.

“I guess so!”, you noted nervous, before the clinking and clanking of the coins started.

“How much is it Babe?!”

“I have no idea! Help me catch the money Munguz!”

Other casino goers closed in on you and cheered. An old lady gave her empty popcorn container for you to collect all your money. When the sound of the falling coins subsided, you had at least 250$ in your popcorn bucket. The decision to keep the money and not trying to multiply your prize, was an easy one and you made your way to the bank teller to exchange your coins. You were pleased to learn, that you had won almost 300$, enough to cover for your hotel bill.

You wandered through the casino for a while and watched others playing Roulette and Craps.

The time for your departure came closer and you agreed on taking a taxi to the airport an hour earlier than initially planned, to be able to browse through the airport shops.

\----------------------------

“Babe!”, Nick grabbed your arm and pulled you behind a gigantic bourbon bottle, which was made out of cardboard.

“What’s your problem?!”

Nick pointed towards the checkout, where his parents were paying for their snacks.

“Holy moly! I completely forgot about them!”

“We need to wait here until they’re gone”, your husband nervously ordered.

“We need to find out at which gate they’ll be boarding, hopefully not next to ours…”, you pulled out your phone to check the airport’s website for the departures list.

“I think they’re gone”, Nick cautiously looked from behind the large cardboard bottle and you both came out of your hiding.

“They board their plane at gate A14 in about 10 minutes…and we need to go to gate C5 with boarding starting in 30 minutes. Unless their Allegiant flight isn’t delayed, we shouldn’t run into them again!”, you were pleased.

You gathered some snacks yourself and decided on a fridge magnet, before Nick paid your selection and off to your gate you went.

Another 3 hours later you both fell into your comfy bed at home. You didn’t bother unpacking your luggage and went straight for your bed.

“Good Night Mrs. Jakoby!”, Nick pulled you close, took your left hand to his mouth and kissed the ring on your finger.

“We should take these off, shouldn’t we?!”, you frowned.

“Probably better… to not affront some family members…”

“You still have the box?”

“Yep, it’s in my bag! We’ll just keep them on for the night…”, Nick snuggled you even tighter.

“Do you have any plans how to tell our parents?”, you kept him from falling asleep.

“Nope, not yet…”

“You?”, Nick mumbled in return.

“Not really…but we’ll find a way! Sweet dreams my lovely husband!”

Nick smiled with his eyes already closed.

“Sweet dreams my lovely wife!”

\---------------------------

The next morning approached faster than expected and you had to get yourself ready for school. Nick was more fortunate, as he had to report back to work in the afternoon and promised to unpack your weekender bags and do the laundry.

“I don’t want to take the ring off!”, you complained over your bowl of cereal.

The two wedding bands laid in front of you on the table. You looked at the crease the ring already had left on your finger and ran over it with your thumb.

“We could wear them on our right hand…”, Nick suddenly suggested, “… in many European and Eastern countries they wear their wedding rings on the right ring finger and not on the left.”

“I heard of that custom, but don’t you think this is too obvious?”

“I know a few couples who wear their relationship rings on their right. I mean, our rings don’t look like the usual wedding rings.”

You took your ring, put it on your right ring finger and looked at your hand.

“I kinda like the idea… I could even pair it with my engagement ring.” You stood up and went to your jewellery chest.

You returned, waving your hand in front of Nick’s face.

“They fit perfectly next to each other!”, you were happy.

Nick took his ring, put it on his right finger and looked at it:

“I’m still trying to process what happened over the weekend! I want to scream it out to the world, I want everybody to know, but then I realize, I can’t!”, he lowered his head.

“Munguz, we should tell our parents!”

“I know! Do you think they’ll be mad?”

“I hope that they’ll understand!”, you tried to cheer Nick up.

“I can literally hear my Mom’s nagging voice in my head…”, your husband chuckled.

“Just pair it with the huffy growls of my Dad!”, you laughed. You grabbed Nick’s hands and looked him deep in the eyes:

“They can gripe as much as they want! I don’t care Munguz! I care about you and our baby! If they have a problem with our decision, so it be!”

“Should we tell them now?!”, Nick tilted his head.

“Why don’t we just send them one of those pictures with the Las Vegas sign, tell them we did it and switch our phones off for the rest of the day?”, you had a devilish smile on your face.

Nick loved your idea! Except for the switching your phone off part. You chose a picture and each of you sent it to your parents with the caption ‘Introducing Mr. & Mrs.’

“Shit is hitting the fan soon…”, Nick started laughing and you joined him, until you looked at your watch.

“FUCK! I’m late!”, you jumped up from your chair and went to the bathroom to quickly brush your teeth. You gave Nick a brief kiss, grabbed your school bag and left in a hurry.


	57. The Nursery

You had 17 missed calls from your Mom and 7 messages from Nick when you switched on your phone during lunch break.

“You didn’t?!”, Mirko smashed the tablet with his lunch on your table and sat down next to you.

“I didn’t do what?”, you replied while keeping your eyes on your phone, opening Nick’s texts.

“CUZ! Auntie Luana sent me the pic! Please don’t tell me it’s true!”

You changed your phone into your left and presented Mirko the rings on your right hand.

“It’s true. It was our decision and you have to accept it!”

“Honestly...this is none of my business… but your parents are pissed!”, Mirko laughed and shoved half of his tuna sandwich in his mouth.

\-------------------

**Nick, 09:42am: this wasn’t a good idea!**

**Nick, 09:53am: my parents called me for the 6 th time!**

**Nick, 10:02am: I don’t want to talk to them!**

**Nick, 10:21am: switching my phone off, can’t handle this! Sry**

**Nick, 10:39am: completely forgot about our landline…**

**Nick, 10:40am: picked it up out of reflex, Mom cried, Dad didn’t talk to me.**

**Nick, 10:41am: I might have learned a few new curse words in Bodzvokhan ;-)**

Poor Nick! But you weren’t better off. You decided to not return your Mom’s calls and called Nick instead. He agreed to not further approach the issue and instead wait until the emotional turmoil had settled. Your parents would eventually call to talk to you…

What you didn’t expect, was that neither of your parents reached out to you for the entire rest of the week.

\-----------------

Laura, one of Gina’s bridesmaids picked you up on Friday afternoon, to drive down to San Diego for your girl’s weekend, planning Gina’s wedding.

Your friend was already waiting for you in the lobby of the posh Hotel & Spa.

“Ladies! Welcome to heaven!”, Gina grinned.

You checked into your room and got ready to meet the other chicks at the restaurant to have dinner.

This weekend had evoked a mixture of feelings before you even had left LA. You hadn’t told Gina, that you got married in Vegas and were afraid to tell her, because you were each other’s maid of honor. And you were worried of missing out on the fun, because you’d have to skip the alcohol, while the others most likely get wasted.

But when Gina announced over dinner, that she’ll skip the alcohol as well, you were surprised.

“Are you pregnant?”, you joked, because you knew all so well, that Gina usually wasn’t skipping the champers.

Gina blushed and took a quick sip of her water.

“Are you?!”, Laura and Elena, her two bridesmaids asked in unison, staring over the table.

“I might be…”, your blushing friend whispered.

“Gina, that’s awesome!”, you cheered.

“…I don’t know for sure yet. I’m late for over a week and I’m scared to take a test…”

“I saw a Walgreen’s on our way here…”, Laura noted and Elena added: “We’ll go pregnancy test shopping after dinner!”

“Hahahaha…I didn’t saw that coming!”, you nudged your smiling friend.

4 hours later you all sat on the bathroom floor of Gina’s hotel room, staring at two white sticks. They only had triple packs at the drug store and besides having an extra test for Gina, you thought it to be fun to take one of the tests yourself, since you never had that experience. Your test went instantly positive:

“Huh…who would have thought that!”, you chuckled, while taking a picture of it and sending it to Nick.

The control line of Gina’s test was already pink and you anxiously waited for the second line to appear. Holding Gina’s hand, you could smell her discomfort.

“How long does this take?!”, she impatiently asked.

“It says 3 minutes…”, Elena read the packaging.

And then there it was: a pale pink line inside the second window.

“Is this…?”

“I guess so!”, you smiled at Gina, who started crying out of joy.

The three of you hugged her and held her tight.

This weekend definitely took a turn, nobody would have expected.

\-----------------

“Babe, I’m home!” You let your weekender bag plump down next to the door and searched for your husband.

“I’m in the nursery!”

“Did you manage to assemble the crib?”, you asked while walking towards your former guest room and froze in place, when you saw Nick’s accomplishment: A fully equipped nursery.

“Munguz! This is beautiful!”, you were over the moon. Not only did Nick manage to put the crib together, he also had built a changing table and a cabinet for the baby clothes.

“Daryl helped me with the furniture and Sherri and Sophia did the decorating!”, Nick was proud.

“Oh Baby! Thank You!”, you embraced your husband.

Nick got down to his knees and gave your belly a kiss:

“I hope you’ll like it too, jellybean!”

“Nick quick, put your hand on my tummy!”, you suddenly rushed.

“What the fuck was this?!”, Nick got startled by a sudden movement inside your lower abdomen and stared up to you.

You giggled: “That’s your baby, Munguz!”

Nick couldn’t quite grasp the idea, that he eventually would be able to feel your baby inside your tummy and was flabbergasted.

“Doesn’t this hurt?”, Nick stood up, but with his hand still on your belly.

“It doesn’t hurt…not yet. Our baby is still too small.”

“There! Did you feel that too?!”, Nick widened his eyes.

“Yes! I’m constantly feeling this little munchkin doing exercises”, you laughed.

Nick was in awe.

“Hello little baby! I’m your Daddy! Please don’t annoy your Mommy, I’ve got big plans with her tonight!”

“Is that so?!”, you smiled and gave Nick a peck to his nose. He wrapped his arms around you, pulled you close and gave you a passionate kiss.


	58. The Truth

It was Friday night and you were preparing dinner, when Nick came home from work. You looked a bit puzzled, when he hauled a large archive box onto the dining table. ‘Confidential’ was written on the side of it.

“What is this?!”, you curiously asked.

“The truth!”, Nick caught his breath.

“The truth about what?!”

“YOU! The truth about you Babe!”

“What are you talking about?”, you walked around your kitchen counter, meeting your husband and giving him a kiss.

“Remember my offer to look into some details about your biological parents?”

“Yes, but what is THIS all about?”, you carefully lifted the lid of the box to peek inside.

“I searched the database for a human male raping an underage orc girl…and the next thing was Kandomere giving me a call to meet with him.”

“Sorry, I don’t follow you…”, you took out a brown folder, which was closed with a red seal.

“Babe! Kandomere knew! Kandomere knew all the time!”

“What did he know?”, you were still clueless, what Nick was talking about.

He took the folder and placed it back inside the archive box, then grabbed your hands and looked you in the eyes.

“Your mother wasn’t raped by a human…she was part of something…something big!”, Nick shook his head and lowered his eyes.

“What are you talking about?! It’s all in my adoption papers. Go call my parents and ask them!”

Nick looked back up at you: “Babe, your adoption papers were forged…they wanted…they needed to hide the fact that you…”

“The fact, that I’m what Nick?”

“The fact, that you’re the child of two Brights!”, Nick stared at you, not believing his own words.

You burst out in laughter: “Hahahaha…this time you almost got me Munguz! Now…could you please clear the table…dinner is ready!” You turned on your heals and returned to the kitchen.

“Babe, I’m not joking!”, Nick emphasised while putting the box down to the floor.

“Nick, I might be suffering from baby brain and act like a zombie from time to time, but that prank was just a little over the top! But I give you an A for your efforts!”, you put down the wok with your stir fry on the dining table, while Nick was getting two plates and some cutlery.

You both sat down and started eating. Nick was a bit mad at you for not taking him seriously, but he was also aware that this story indeed sounded crazy. He needed a different approach.

“Could you please help me to look through this stuff, though?, Nick cautiously asked in between bites, trying to look as innocent as possible, “Four eyes are better than two!”

“Sure! What’s this case about?”, you glanced over the table.

“Have you ever heard of the Bellatori?”

“Aren’t they some sort of secret society like the Inferni?”

“Yeah, but these are the good guys…”, Nick’s facial expression slowly relaxed.

“If they are the good guys, why are they under investigation?”

“They aren’t. This is a closed case…”

“And you are entrusted with it for what reason? Is it connected to the wand incident?”

“No, it has nothing to do with the wand incident. Well…it might be intertwined historically…the Bellatori always fought against the Inferni”, Nick took another bite.

“Aren’t they considered to be the direct descendants of Jirak?”

“Yeah… and the Inferni always tried to bring back the Dark Lord. So…there might be a connection somehow, but that’s nothing I need to look into…”, Nick had cleared his plate and went for seconds.

“That whole prophecy and magic history stuff always intrigued me! My parents have a few books about those ancient events and I just couldn’t get enough of them, when I was a child”, you put your last fork of stir fry into your mouth. “Is there a deadline you need to stick to while reviewing this?”, you spoke with your mouth full and pointed to the box on the floor.

“No, but I have to return the files to Kandomere eventually”, Nick replied.

“I have no plans for tonight!”, you smiled at your husband, when you got up to clear the table.

Nick grinned with satisfaction, because his plan had worked, because he always knew how to catch your attention.

It didn’t take long and you found yourself sitting on the couch, folders full with papers and documents spread all over the coffee table. You were fascinated by the amount of information about the Bellatori, the warriors who had made it their goal to exterminate all sorts of black magic. There even was a long parchment roll of names, some sort of family tree, starting with Jirak on top, spanning over centuries to the very last name on the list: Alexej Kovič. When you read that name, a cold shiver shook your body. You stared at the letters and somehow had the impression that you’re familiar to that name, but you couldn’t remember where you knew it from.

Nick had opened the seal from the folder you had held earlier and read the first page of a document. You smelled his discomfort and looked over to him. Beads of sweat had built on his forehead and his mouth was wide open.

“Everything OK Nick?”, you asked out of concern, “Does this bring back uncomfortable memories?”

Nick lifted his head and stared at you: “READ THIS!”

You stopped short for a moment, looked at him surprised, then took the document from Nick and started reading.

> Tula Medjev (orc/17) met Alexej Kovič (humanoid-orc hybrid/25) at a workshop for magic users, held at the Academy of Gifted. They fell in love against the will of Tula’s family, who didn’t want their daughter to be in a relationship with a humanoid-orc hybrid. When she became pregnant, both Tula and Alexej vanished. It was assumed, that his cover was blown and the Inferni were after them. Both seek cover with the Shield of Light. Being the last living descendant of Jirak, Alexej was a direct target for the Inferni. It is unknown, if the Inferni knew about Tula being pregnant with another heir of Jirak.
> 
> Tula and Alexej agreed to give their daughter up for adoption, to hopefully spare her from an unlucky fate.
> 
> Both Brights were killed in an ambush by Leilah shortly after.
> 
> The humanoid-orc hybrid girl was placed at the Children’s home “Dragon Arch”. MTA assisted with the re-issue of birth and adoption documents, to conceal the baby girl’s heritage. She is now residing in an orc family associated with the Fogteeth Clan in LA.
> 
> Agent Kandomere

Your eyes were filled with tears. This couldn’t be right! You looked over to Nick, who watched you carefully.

“Is…is this… legit?”, you stuttered.

Nick looked at you and nodded, while putting his hand on your thigh. A heavy sob made its way up your throat. Nick embraced you and held you tight, while you let loose of all those weird feelings, that overcame your shaking body all at once.

“Babe, I just want you to know, that this doesn’t change anything! You’re still the same person…”, Nick tried to calm your sobbing.

You carefully retracted yourself from Nick’s arms and got up: “Sorry! I just need a while on my own to process this!”

Nick’s heart was aching, when he watched you walk away and then let himself fall back into the pillows of the couch. As tough and strong he wanted to be for you, at this moment he just felt small and insignificant.

After a while Nick figured it would be better to look after you. He knew about the weight, that was upon his and Daryl’s shoulders after the wand incident and he wanted to be there for his wife.

He found you upstairs on your rooftop garden, laying in your big hammock, watching the night sky.

„Are you OK?!”, Nick asked softly while approaching you.

“I always loved to look at the stars when I was little. It somehow calmed me. But the older I got, the more anxious I became. I mean…have you ever thought about the gigantic vastness in our universe?”, you looked at your wonderful husband.

“As a child the longer I looked up I the sky, the smaller and more irrelevant I felt. But ever since that night… I’m convinced, that everyone of us has its place in this universe!”, Nick kneeled down to you and gave you a soft kiss.

“I’d wish I was as sure about that as you are!”, you wiped away a tear.

He locked his eyes with yours and stroke your cheek: “Your place in this universe is right here with me Babe! I love you for the person you are, not for the person you might be. Plus…isn’t it kinda cool, that the wand that killed your parents was the same, that Tikka used to bring me back to life?”

Your eyes widened and although his words spooked you first, a feeling of comfort spread inside your body and a smile found its way to your tear-stained face. You stroke the delicate patterns on Nick’s face: “Thank you Munguz!”

“I’m always here for you!” Nick gently stroke your arm and asked after a while: “Is there still some room for me in that hammock?”

“If you’re not afraid sharing it with an heir of Jirak…”, you quipped.

“I’m a police officer AND a Fogteeth, risen from the death, I’m fearless!”, Nick bantered and joined you, snuggling up to you.

Fate had brought you together and you both fell asleep in that hammock on your rooftop garden, with that strong feeling, that nothing in this universe would ever be able to separate you.


	59. Reparations

“Do you want to contact them?”

“I don’t know? I think it’s better to not open that book…”

You and your husband were discussing the option to get in contact with your biological mother’s family. Nick had found out, that her siblings and their families were still living down the coast. He was convinced, that meeting them could help you cope better with the entire situation, but you weren’t sure if your pregnant state was the right time to dig deeper into your true heritage.

“What if they are Brights too?”

“What about it? Daryl is a Bright and as far as I know, only 10% of all Brights know of their gift and only a few of them know how to use it. Given the fact, that you usually need a wand to use your abilities.”

“I definitely need to talk with my parents first…”

“You told me yesterday you wanted to call them…”, Nick tilted his head, scolding you just with his eyes.

“I know! I really wanted too, but then I forgot…”

“You forgot!? Bullshit! You’re still afraid to talk to them, because of Vegas!”, Nick confronted you.

“You know my Dad! Why don’t YOU just call them?”, you gave Nick a crooked smile.

“Do you want me to invite them over for dinner tomorrow? We’ll see from their reaction, if they are up to talking or if they’re still mad at us”, Nick suggested.

“You would do that?”

“It’s as easy as this…”, your husband took his phone out and started typing.

“Hello Luana, hello Raleg…”, Nick read out loud, while writing, “…your daughter is too chicken to contact you…”

“Munguz! You can’t write that!”, you tried to snatch his phone.

“…now it’s my turn to get this shit straight…”

“Nick, stop it!”

“…we no longer want to be ignored, because you’re pissed you weren’t invited to our wedding…”

“I’ll kill you, if you send this text!”, you tried to wrestle the phone out of your strong orc’s hand.

“…we expect you at our place tomorrow night for dinner, to accept your apology! Aaaand…sent!”

You stared at Nick, not believing what you just witnessed. But he just grinned and put his phone on the kitchen counter in front of you. You carefully looked at the screen to wait for an angry reply, but were relieved, when you saw the typed message Nick had sent to your parents instead:

**Luana, Raleg, please accept our sincere apology, to not inform you about our wedding. We’re sorry, we hurt your feelings and we would like to make up for it with a dinner invitation tomorrow night. We really need to talk! Nick**

You let out a huge sigh and you had to sit down on a barstool, because your baby was doing somersaults.

“I dare you! Don’t do this to me ever again!”, you scolded Nick, who still had the dirtiest grin on his face.

“You sound just like your Mom!”, Nick chuckled and then further teased you: “What would be the consequences?”

“Early labor! Right here on the kitchen floor!”, you held your tummy and stroke the little bumps your baby’s erratic movements were causing.

Nick’s face went from blue to pale green and now you were the one grinning.

\------------------

The air was filled with strange vibes, when your parents stood in front of your door the next evening. Nick had cooked a traditional orcish stew, which usually was reserved for very important occasions.

“Is this Svyatkove Rahu?”, Raleg sniffed the air and looked at your Mom.

“Smells like it! Seems like someone really has a bad conscience!”, your mother Luana noted.

“Mom, Dad…please come in!”

“Hello Luana, hello Raleg! Good to finally see you!”, Nick greeted them from the kitchen, while you waddled your way around the table. Your baby belly already had an impressive size, although you still had another 10 weeks until your due date and your obstetrician had warned you just the other day, that your baby might become a big one over the last two months.

“Do you know by now, what you are having?”, your Mom reached out for your tummy to touch it, but quickly retracted her hand.

You took her hand and placed it on a small bump, the baby’s bum had formed. “No, we don’t know what we’re having. Our jellybean wants to surprise us!”

Your mother smiled, when she felt your baby reacting to the pressure of her hand.

“You do know, you could ask the shaman, he should be able to smell the gender”, Raleg suggested.

“He could do that?!”, Nick threw in from aside.

“Of course he can!”

“I told you Babe!”, Nick pointed his spoon towards you with a satisfied grin on his face and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We already kinda settled with the idea of not knowing…”, you then told your parents.

You sat down for dinner and the tension between the four of you slowly resolved. Telling your parents, why you decided to tie the knot earlier than you initially had planned, was easier than you had expected and they really understood your course of actions. You apologized again for not telling them and they accepted.

“We need to tell you something else…”, Nick announced, earning a surprised look from his in-laws, when you had cleared the table and served dessert.

You told them everything you knew about your birth-parents and about the possibility, that you’re a Bright, showing them all the important documents.

Raleg was speechless upon learning, that the only living heir of Jirak grew up under his roof and your Mom wondered, if she would have done something different, raising you.

Both your parents gave you their blessing to contact your birth mother’s family, telling you that you needed closure and that they were convinced, it would be best to reach out to them before your baby was born.

It felt good to be able to talk to your parents again, you had dearly missed the contact to them.

After they had left, it felt like the weight of the world fell off your shoulders.

You were ready for the next step.


	60. San Francisco

The weeks went by. You had your last day at school and were an absolute nerve wreck, when your students surprised you with a farewell party. Nick’s work wasn’t much of a hassle, besides the regular shit show. And even the approaching of the second anniversary of the wand incident didn’t seem to bother him.

You enjoyed the last weeks of your twosome as much as possible, although your sex life had slowed down over the last month, since you rarely found a position you were comfortable in. The baby thought of your bladder as a comfortable pillow and you constantly had the urge to use the bathroom. And with Gina’s wedding quickly approaching, you didn’t want to risk going into premature labor. Your due date was only 9 days after the wedding and you already had prepared Gina for the case, that your baby might decide to arrive earlier. Nick wasn’t a big fan of traveling with his highly pregnant wife, but you left him no choice. The fact, that you’d been coping quite well with all the pregnancy related issues, gave Nick enough ease to drive up to San Francisco for the wedding.

“You do know, they have hospitals too?!”, you teased Nick, who had freaked out over some Braxton Hicks contractions. He didn’t want you to sit in a car for 6 hours straight, so you agreed on starting in the early morning hours of Friday, having a longer lunch break somewhere in between and arriving in San Francisco before dinnertime.

The wedding itself was gorgeous and although Nick wasn’t the only orc in a suit, he felt a bit overwhelmed with all the other guests. He only knew Gina and Eduardo and standing in front of the altar as one of the grooms men, with everyone looking at him, didn’t do him a favor. He was nervous for no reason and constantly looked over to you, standing on the other side, next to the bride. He winked at you, when the newly wedded couple finally kissed and you felt a flutter to your tummy, as if you had met that handsome orc of yours just recently.

You both felt frisky and engaged in some role play, flirting with each other for the entire evening, pretending to have just met. You only knew the happy couple and her parents and all the other guest seemed to not care much about you, besides some light small talk and the random questions how far you were along and if you knew what you were having. It felt like you were on a date, which happened to be in the same room as a wedding.

It had been a long day and you had to excuse yourself around 1am. Your baby belly was heavy, your feet sore and your back was killing you. Overall you were just dead tired. You wished Gina and Ed a wonderful honeymoon and went back to your hotel at Fisherman’s Wharf. And besides your 4 trips to the bathroom during the night, you slept like a stone.

In the morning Nick woke up to your groaning. You had another set of very uncomfortable Braxton Hicks contractions.

“Is the baby coming?!”, Nick frantically asked, while watching you holding your tummy.

“No, I don’t think so! I think these are only Braxton Hicks.”

“How could you be so sure about that?”

“It just doesn’t feel like the real deal…”

“And how do you know what the real deal feels like?”, Nick was still doubtful.

“Munguz, you always tell me, that I should listen to my body, that I need to trust my gut…that I’m gifted…please…please don’t panic over some training contractions. I’m fine now…look!”, you got up from bed and waddled your way to the bathroom. Nick watched you from behind and marveled over the fact, that you didn’t look pregnant from that angle. Only your wide steps, swaying from left to right gave it away, that you’d soon give birth to his child.

“Whaaaat?!”, you exclaimed upon returning to Nick, who sat up in bed and awaited you with a broad smile on his face.

“I’m just adoring my beautiful wife!”, he tried to reason.

“You mean your big, fat, pregnant blue whale!”, you huffed back at him.

“Babe, come here!”, Nick sat to the edge of the bed and you stepped in front of him. He gently wrapped his arms around you and kissed your belly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself! I already told you, that your body is the most amazing thing I ever laid my eyes upon! You’re growing our baby inside of you! That’s the most crazy shit a female body can do! I love your body, Babe, I love you just the way you are.”

“And you most certainly can’t wait to fuck me, once the baby is born…”, you rolled your eyes at him.

“Fuck you!”, Nick ragged and then calmly spoke to your belly: “Sorry baby, but your Mommy was really mean to Daddy!”

“Oh come on Nick, be honest…”

“I do miss the warmth of your pussy…but I’m not a sex addict! You know, that I used to have a long dry phase before we met…”

“Sorry I’m bitching around...”, you apologized and sat down next to your husband. “It’s just…I’m sick of being pregnant! I want to hold our baby. I want my old body back.” You leaned in on Nick’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around you and kissed your forehead.

“I understand…I can’t wait for our baby to be born. Life will never be the same and this really scares the shit out of me! But I don’t want to have it any other way! I’ve grown as a person, because of you Babe. Fuck! I don’t know, what I’d even do without you!” You lifted your head and looked at his adoring smile, but he couldn’t help but tease you: “By the way…I always loved whales!”

“Asshole!”, you giggled and slapped his chest. “I love you though!”, you leaned in and gave him a kiss.

You probably would have started making out, if housekeeping hadn’t been knocking at your door and you had to rush to vacate the room.

Before leaving the city behind, Nick asked you, if he could fulfill a dream of his 13-year old self: driving over the Golden Gate Bridge only once. It meant a detour, but you didn’t mind at all. You loved the fact, that your bad-ass street cop husband, still was this pure orc soul, who only wished for his dreams to come true.

You had to stop a few times on your way back to LA, since your baby was tap dancing on your bladder. Nick joked, that your jellybean probably wanted to become an avid dancer just like you, secretly hoping to have a daughter. And with Junior’s words from New Year’s Eve still on your mind, you secretly hoped for a baby girl as well.


	61. Breaking Waters

“3 A-9 Jakoby and Ward!”

Nick and Daryl reported for their night shift on Wednesday and Nick wasn’t happy to work that night. You were two days over your due date and Nick had tried to change shifts, but wasn’t able to. He hated it being away from you over night, as you could go into labor at any minute.

“Her Mom is with her!”, Nick assured his partner, who asked for your wellbeing, while prepping up.

“Man, that’s bullshit! You should be with her, I don’t understand why Captain Perez didn’t agree on changing shifts.”

“It’s OK Ward. She approved 3 days off, once the baby is born. Just be prepared to get paired with another asshole.”

“I’ll probably be volunteering for desk duty…”

“Whatever you say…”

They drove around their beat for a while, not talking much. Every time they passed a mother with her child, Nick let out a sigh and his thoughts drifted off. Daryl knew the burden, that was upon him, remembering how he had felt with the birth of his daughter approaching.

“Did you try sex to speed up labor?”, Daryl attempted to pick up a conversation.

“Are you kidding me?! Y/N is so sick of being pregnant, she is literally all over me ever since we returned from San Francisco!”

“My deepest condolences bro…this must be really hard on you!”, Daryl joked.

“Arghh…fuck you! This is exhausting…I honestly spent 40 minutes hiding in our bathroom, just to wait for her to fall asleep last night!”

Daryl laughed. “Yeah…get used to hide in your bathroom…it will be your only refuge, once the postnatal depression is hitting.”

“Is this really a thing?”, Nick was spooked and turned his head towards Daryl.

“Her being depressed?”, his partner looked over to him.

“Yeah…”

“She’ll feel empty and the hormones just mess her up. You’ll be missing out on everything, she will be craving for you, but at the same time doesn’t want to be touched. Babies are like vampires, they suck the life out of you, but you’ll love them no matter what!”

“Whoa…”, Nick ran his right hand over his head, scratching his neck, “I don’t think I’m prepared for all that shit!”

“Hahahaha…that’s a bit late man! You’ll never be prepared to be a father…every time they hit a fucking milestone you think it’s over, but then…boom…another shitstorm on the horizon!”

\------------------

“Mom… Mom!”

“What is it Sweety?”, your mother hurried to your bathroom.

“Mom…I think the countdown is on…”, you panted while stroking your belly.

“Do you have contractions?!”, your Mom looked a bit helpless.

“I think I just lost the mucus plug…", you glimpsed into the toilet bowl, "...and now my tummy is hard as a rock.”

“But you’re not in pain?”

“No, not yet…”

“Can you walk to your bed?”

“Mom, my legs are fine...”

You were thankful, that your mom stayed with you, while Nick was at work. And although she couldn’t give you some advice out of her own experience, you appreciated the comfort of not being on your own in case things got moving.

“Am I supposed to call the hospital?”, you asked.

“No…you need to have regular contractions, otherwise they just tell you to stay home and wait.”

“Arghhh…I’m sick of waiting! I want Nick to be here with me! I want to push that baby out of me for Jirak’s sake!”

“Sweety, you can’t rush nature! Come…I’ll make us some tea.”

“Do you have any labor inducing herbs?”, you asked while waddling your way, following your Mom to the kitchen.

\----------------------

“Munguz! Is the baby there yet?”, Special D was shouting over to the police cruiser, when Nick and his partner drove through Fogteeth territory.

They stopped at the curb and a small group of orcs came over to ask about you.

“You need to fuck that baby out of her, pliche!”, Smiley was remarking with a dark laugh and the other orcs joined in the banter. Nick just rolled his eyes, nodded, gave them the regular ‘stay-out-of-trouble’-speech and drove off.

Nick exchanged some text messages with you, when he and Daryl went on their dinner break. You’ve had some minor, irregular contractions over the evening hours, but didn’t want to alarm your husband, knowing that this was just the beginning of a long process. You hoped that full labor wouldn’t kick in until Nick was back home in the early morning hours and went to bed around 10pm, with your Mom sleeping on your couch.

\-----------------

“You never told me what has become out of your search for Y/N’s relatives…”, Daryl tried to fill the silence, while they drove along the quiet streets of Westlake.

“You mean her birth mother’s family?”, Nick replied, “Didn’t I tell you they’re not interested?”

“No way! What the fuck…”

“Yeah…the fuck! Y/N was devastated, when they told her, they would prefer her not to contact them again.”

“Did they give her a reason…?”, Daryl couldn’t believe how anyone would be able to be so cruel to a family member.

“I guess they’re afraid, that shit is coming back at them. I think they just want to keep that chapter closed.”

“Well, magic certainly screws you…”, Daryl noted.

“Is there anything you need to tell me, partner?!”, Nick quipped, then couldn’t hold back his laughter.

\----------------

You woke up to strong abdominal pain and checked your phone: 4:17am.

“I think this is it…”, you said to yourself and tried to sit up straight, while the contraction slowly weakened. _Shit, another one and a half hours until Nick comes home from his shift!_ You hit the stopwatch button on your phone and tried to time the interval to the next contraction. Staring at the ceiling of your bedroom you waited…

A gentle kiss to your cheek brought you back from your dreams.

“Hi Babe! How are you?” Nick was sitting next to you on the edge of the mattress.

“Munguz?! You’re home already?”, you searched for your phone to check the time. Nick handed it over to you: “I found this on the floor…what were you timing?”, he looked at the stopwatch, which was still running: 1h 36min 28sec

“I thought I went into labor…”, you rubbed your eyes.

“And you didn’t tell me!”, Nick was upset you had decided to not call him.

“Shhh…Mom is still sleeping!”, you tried to silence your husband.

“Nah…she’s watching TV”, Nick corrected you, still with a frown on his forehead.

“Baby…it wouldn’t have changed a thing! Look at me…still pregnant!”, you got up and waddled towards the bathroom, when all of a sudden a gush of water emerged from between your legs. “Munguz!”, you screamed, “I think my waters broke!” Nick jumped up and ran over to you. A small puddle had formed on your bedroom floor and you looked down to the mess.

“Am I supposed to feel anything?”, you searched for advice from your helpless orc, who just stood there with is mouth wide open, staring at you.

“How am I supposed to know?!”, Nick panicked.

“Mom!”

“Sweety, everything alright?”, your Mom hurried inside your bedroom. It must have been a funny sight, because your Mom instantly started laughing, clapping her hands.

“I don’t think this is funny Mom!”

“Sorry Sweety, but your Dad and I had a bet on where your waters would break…looks like he owes me 20 bucks!”, she explained. “You don’t look like you’re in pain…do you feel anything?”

“NO! Is this a bad sign?! Mom I’m scared! What if…”

“Shhh…calm down! Nick, go call the hospital!”, your Mom ordered and your husband obeyed.

She helped you to the bathroom, when another gush of water ran down your legs.

Nick almost slipped on the wet floor, when he ran into the bathroom, with a midwife on the phone.

“What color does the water have? Does it smell? Are you in pain? Does the baby move?”, he frantically repeated the professional’s questions to you.

“Water is clear, smells a bit sweet, but definitely not foul. I don’t have any pain and the baby is moving”, you calmly replied.

“OK…Yeah…alright…OK…”, Nick received further instructions over the phone and then hung up.

“What are we supposed to do?”, you impatiently asked.

“We should wait for another half an hour, if contractions are kicking in…if not, we need to come to the hospital asap.”

“And if I’m getting contractions?”

“In that case, we need to time the intervals between them and wait for them to be 5 minutes apart and then come down to the hospital.”

“Argghhh…!”, you groaned, “…I hate waiting!”


	62. Welcome To The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️ There‘s a baby about to be born 🚼  
> The chapter goes into some detail, but not too graphic. Babe needs to get out somehow 🤗

“Where is the fucking hospital bag?!”, Nick ran around and frantically searched the entire apartment for the bag with all your hospital essentials.

“We put it…ahhhh…!”, you bent forward, holding your tummy in excruciating pain, when another contraction hit you out of nowhere.

Your Mom watched you in agony, while you tried to get on your way to the hospital. It only had taken 10 minutes after your waters broke, for labor to kick in, but it took several hours until the contractions finally started to get regular and close enough to each other, for you to call the hospital and to announce your arrival.

“Munguz!”, you screamed on top of your lungs, “The bag is already in our truck!”

“Right…I forgot…is there anything we still need to think of?!”, he looked at Luana completely overwhelmed with the situation.

“Just take her to the hospital Nick! I’ll take care of everything else…”, your mother replied.

Another loud scream of you startled them both.

“Fuuuuck…Nick, we really need to go! I don’t want to give birth out on the street!”

“Go, go, go!”, your Mom hurried you out of the door.

Nick helped you down the stairs and you tried to reach the car before another contraction would hit you.

Nick wished he was in his cruiser, sirens and flashing lights would have been helpful in that traffic. He constantly looked over to you, firmly holding onto the grab handle on the ceiling, trying to breathe through your contractions.

“Babe, we’re almost there!”, he tried to calm you, but you just gave him a pain stricken look.

You arrived at the hospital 25 minutes later and got transferred into a wheelchair. Nick needed to park the truck, while they took you straight to the delivery room.

“We need to wait for my husband!”, you yelled at the midwife who told you to undress.

“He will be right with us, Ma’am!”, she calmly spoke to you, “But until then, we need to see how far you’re dilated.”

The midwife was joined by a doctor, who examined you, took your vitals and strapped an elastic belt with two small devices around your belly, to monitor the heart rate of the baby and the intensity of your contractions.

The midwife asked you for your birth plan and when you asked for a water birth, the doctor sighed: “We might be too late for that…your cervix is already at 8cm! But we can try to fill the tub…”, he was interrupted by the door being swung open and Nick entering the delivery suite in a hurry.

“Munguz! I can’t have a water birth!”, you started crying, upon seeing your husband.

But the midwife quickly explained, that they were trying to get enough water into the tub to guarantee a safe delivery: “We need the tub to be filled at least halfway.”

Nick and the midwife helped you to stand up, since you wanted to breathe through your contractions, while swinging and circling your hip, helping your baby to come down with the force of gravity. You had wished for a natural birthing experience and had opted out of an epidural, even tried to avoid any medication.

“Are you sure you don’t want any pain killers?”, the doctor quickly asked, before it was too late. You declined again and wrapped your arms around Nick’s neck. He held you tight at the waist, supporting you through another contraction, purring and constantly kissing the top of your head.

“Babe, you’re amazing! You got this!”, Nick encouraged you. He was really proud of his strong and determined wife and he only could imagine, what you were going through.

“You’re lucky…”, the midwife announced all of a sudden, “…the tub is ready! Do you want to climb in now?”

“Hold on a sec…ahhhhh…”, another contraction perfused your body and you clung onto your strong orc.

Nick and the midwife quickly helped you out of your clothes and up the two steps to enter the large birthing tub, before the next contraction would hit. Your body instantly relaxed, when you slowly glided into the warm water.

“I think I need to defecate”, you noted, slightly ashamed.

“Don’t worry! This is a good sign, that the baby is on track! I quickly have to examine you, just continue breathing! Yep, I can already feel the head crowning! Do you want to touch it?”

You hesitated first, but then reached down between your legs.

“Oh my god…Nick! I can feel the head of our baby!”

Your husband, who sat behind you, gently kissed your temple: “I’m so proud of you!”

“OK Y/N, I need you to push with your next contraction as hard as you can!”

Nick grabbed your hand to support you, but soon regretted his move, when you squished his fingers. He bit his lip out of pain, but remained silent, since you most probably were in much bigger agony.

You felt a sudden sting to your folds and a hinge of red tinted the water in your tub.

“Awesome! You’re doing great! The worst is over…”, the doctor commented, “…the head is out!”

Your eyes widened and tears formed in their corners.

“Does the father want to have a look?”, the midwife asked Nick with a smile.

Your fearless orc hesitated first, but when you turned your head around and looked him in the eyes with a happy smile, he got up and walked to the side of the tub.

“You can touch it, if you like!”, the midwife encouraged you both to reach out for the head of your baby.

“Nick, I can feel the pointy ears!”, you giggled out of joy.

“OK, we’re trying to deliver the shoulders next…maybe the entire baby”, your midwife watched the monitor, indicating that your next contraction was building up. She turned to Nick: “Do you want to catch the baby?”

“Can I?!”, he replied surprised, looking at the doctor who nodded in consent.

“Of course you can!”

Your husband quickly got on his knees and leaned over the edge of the tub, extending his arms towards the baby.

You put all your remaining energy into another push and your baby twisted out of you into the warmth of the tub water, right into the strong hands of its father. You instantly felt the void and let your head fall back to the tub edge, panting. Nick just stared at the perfect little creature, weightlessly floating in his palms under water. Tears sprung to his eyes and he started sobbing, his eyes jumping between his exhausted wife and his baby!

“Congratulations! It’s a girl!”, the midwife exclaimed and carefully wiped your baby’s face clean with a wash cloth, before instructing you to take your daughter from your husband’s hands and lifting her out of the water, up on your bare chest.

Her loud screams were the most precious sound to your ears and you instantly fell in love with your beautiful, perfect girl.

“Have you decided on her name yet?”, the midwife curiously asked.

“Her name is Tula. After my biological mother!”

> 💗Tula Luana Maria Jakoby💗
> 
> 🎀May 23rd 2019, 3:59pm🎀


	63. Little Family

The sight of Nick, sitting in a comfy armchair, shirtless with your tiny baby on his chest was the most beautiful thing your eyes ever witnessed. He marveled over Tula’s tiny fingers and toes, constantly kissing her head and breathing in the lovely newborn smell.

“She is so small, but so perfect!”, his eyes moistened. “I never thought, that we’d be able to create something so precious!”, he looked up, admiring you, then quickly focused back on his daughter, who started fussing.

“She might be hungry…let’s give it another try…”, you placed your sandwich on your nightstand and propped yourself up, to comfortably sit in your bed. Nick carefully got up from his chair, gently cradling Tula in his big, strong arms, carrying the whining bundle over to you. As soon as Tula was able to smell you, she started crying. The only way to calm her, was to whip out your breast and offer it to her.

Straight after birth, another midwife had shown you how to latch her properly, but Tula hadn’t been very hungry. Now her protest seemed as if she was starving. Her head wobbled frantically in front of your nipple, with her mouth wide agape, searching for her meal. When she finally latched and sucked in your delicate skin, you cringed.

“Ohhh…fuck! That hurts! ...Oh my goodness…”, you rolled your eyes, trying to cope with the pain. Nick watched you close and compassionately stroke your arm, trying to give you at least a little comfort.

Tula’s ears started to flutter and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, still sucking on your breast. Nick gently stroke her temple, resulting in her nostrils to flare.

“She has your nose!”, you noted and gave your husband a kiss to his cheek.

“She doesn’t look human at all…”

“Are you disappointed?”, you were curious.

“No…not at all, but… I wished she’d look a little bit more like you…”, Nick looked you in the eyes.

“Nah…I’m fine with that. She’ll have my attitude…”, you grinned back to him.

Nick theatrically threw his arms up in the air and let out a growl: “What have I gotten myself into?!” Tula startled by his loud outburst, extending her arms and legs, arching her back and pulling a wry face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry…”, Nick whispered, first looking at you and then trying to hush his daughter by placing his hand on her back and gently humming in a low tone. Tula instantly calmed down and started purring.

“Oh my god…how cute is that!”, you were surprised by the noises your daughter made.

“She’s Daddy’s girl!”, Nick proudly announced and gave you his biggest smile, exposing his filed tusks. “Now…can I have her back please?”

You carefully handed Tula over to Nick, who returned back to the large armchair and made it himself comfortable with sleeping Tula close to his heart.

You got up from your bed and placed a muslin blanket on top of them. Nick thanked you with his eyes closed already. He was dead tired, since he hadn’t slept for over 30 hours. You quickly went to the bathroom and returned to two peacefully snoring orcs: the most sexiest Daddy and the most beautiful baby girl.

\----------------------------

“Isn’t this too tight?”, you questioned your husband, when he had strapped your daughter into her car seat.

“Babe, this has to be tight. You don’t want to know what happens, when a child isn’t properly secured to their seat!”

You knew, that Nick had to deal with unpleasant things on a day to day basis, but until now it never occurred to you, that he must have been exposed to some cruel sights due to his job. Being a police officer wasn’t just hunting down bad guys after all.

You couldn’t let your eyes off your daughter, sitting next to her in the back seat. Nick constantly checked on you both over the rear mirror, giving you proud smiles.

Tula had fallen asleep within a few minutes and you decided to close your eyes just for a second…

“Babe! We’re home”, Nick woke you, already with the infant car seat in his hand, standing in front of your open door. You climbed out of the truck and reached for your hospital bag.

“I got this!”, Nick was faster.

You watched him from behind, walking towards your building with your daughter in one and your bag in the other hand. His tight grey t-shirt defined his broad, chiseled back, showing every fiber of his strong muscles. You licked your lips. _Damn is he hot!_ You never thought, that having a baby together would make his appeal even sexier to you. You knew that your sore body needed a few weeks to recover and you wondered, what would happen to your sex life afterwards, but for now, just looking at him brought you sheer pleasure.

\-------------------------

The first weeks at home consisted of not much more than surviving. Nick had another two days off, after you had returned from hospital and you were far from a daily routine, when he went back to work. Thankfully his chief had agreed on changing to day shifts over the next four weeks and it gave you enough comfort to know, that you wouldn’t be alone with your daughter during the night.

Tula was a typical orc baby, sleeping most of the day, occasionally waking for a feed and being awake for most of the night. Ancient orcs used to be nocturnal hunters and gatherers and the primeval instincts were still strong, even after thousands of years of evolution. But you coped just fine with the new circumstances. Your body recovered faster, than you had thought and although you were tired all the time, your craving for Nick was somehow alarming.

He smelled your first hormonal change after a month and it sent him straight into some sort of heat. The birth of his daughter must have triggered some primeval instincts of himself and his thoughts constantly circled around your luscious body.

You picked up his unusual behavior around you, but blamed your sleep deprived brain for it.

One night you woke from his heavy groaning, panting your name. You leaned over to wake him, not knowing, that he vividly dreamed about having sex with you. But when you noticed his boner, you quickly decided to do him a little favor and entered his boxers with your hand, gently starting to massage his cock. Nick squirmed and started humming, but when he was about to release himself, his eyes suddenly opened, staring at you: “Where is Tula?!”

“Relax! She is fast asleep!”, you hushed, turning your head to your baby in the crib, that was attached to the side of your bed.

“Babe…”, Nick panted while reaching out for your shoulder.

“Do you want me to finish?”, you smiled at Nick, who just now realized, that you had a firm grip on his member.

“Babe…you don’t have to do this…”, he panted, but his eyes were almost pleading.

“I want to do it…”

You closed in on your perplexed husband and gave him a passionate kiss. Nick moaned and pulled your waist close, while you slowly continued to caress his cock and ultimately helped him to release the pressure.


	64. Hot

The hot summer months were a pain in the ass. And to top off the usual craziness of the overheated city, a magnitude 6.4 earthquake hit north of LA and ended in some serious turmoil with the more sensitive species living in Los Angeles. It seemed, as everybody just went mad. The scorching days of July already resulted in a few wildfires, expelling the otherwise shy dragons from their natural habitat and given by their behavior, it seemed as if southern California would most likely be hit by some devastating fires further down the road.

You not only had to deal with the usual obstacles life had thrown at you, but with a colicky baby and a husband in heat, on top of all the madness surrounding you.

The date of your wedding ceremony and the baptism of Tula approached fast and there were days, when you and Nick honestly thought of cancelling it all.

“Maybe this is a sign…”, Nick let himself fall onto the couch, after returning from another shit day at work.

“Yep, it’s a sign, that Daddy needs some serious Tula-time!”, you replied, placing your daughter onto his lap and returning to the kitchen.

Nick’s face instantly brightened upon seeing his daughter, who let out some happy squeals and tried to grab his nose with her little fingers.

Nick reached for her hand, which looked so tiny compared to his, gave a kiss to it and blew a raspberry on her naked tummy. Tula loved Daddy’s kisses and started to giggle, her legs pedaling against his chest.

“I don’t know, what I would do without you!”, he held her feet and kissed them.

It was pure bliss to watch how much Nick adored his little bundle of joy.

“Is there anything I need to know about your day?”, you asked over preparing your dinner.

“Nah, just the regular shit show…”, Nick briefly looked up to you, then turned his attention back to Tula. “Why does Mommy always ask such things?”

“Because your nightmares keep me from sleeping!”

“Nightmares? You’re sure I didn’t dream about you again?”, your husband stared at you.

“Yes, nightmares! And I hope the dream wasn’t about me, because you were behaving like someone was about to kill you…”, you slammed close the oven door.

“Babe, I have no idea! I can’t remember a thing! I promise.”

“Please tell me, if something bothers you. OK?”

“I always did and I don’t want to change that! Why are you suddenly so upset about it?”, Nick stood up and walked over to you, placing Tula on the kitchen counter to face you.

“I don’t know! I just…I’m overwhelmed with the entire situation…everybody is freaking out…I’m freaking out…I’m scared about you dealing with these weirdos day to day…we’re about to have our wedding soon…Tula is teething…ahhhh…fuck those hormones…”, you started sobbing.

Nick picked up Tula and walked around the counter to hand her over to you. You cuddled her tight and inhaled her lovely baby smell.

“Better?”, Nick smiled at you.

“Better…”

Nick hugged you and gave you a kiss to your forehead. You stood there for a while embracing each other, with your daughter in between, when Nick noticed your flaring nostrils. His body was suddenly overtaken by a warm and fuzzy feeling, his heart picking up its pace.

“Babe…are you scenting me?!”

“Hmmm…?”, he caught you by surprise, “Maybe…”, you looked up into his eyes, “…you smell so good!”

Nick started grinning and the sight of his filed tusks send shivers down your spine.

“I think, I’m ready…”

“Ready for what?”, Nick couldn’t quite follow you.

“For you Nick!“

Your husband involuntarily let out a deep growl from down his throat and his pupils dilated. He had noticed a change to your scent over the last days, but had been afraid to approach you further. He knew, that he wouldn’t have himself under control, once you started being intimate with each other again and he desperately waited for you to make the first step, to at least have not the feeling you weren’t really up for it.

And now there it was: Your desire for him was suddenly undeniable and your smell of arousal clouded his brain.

“Babe…I’m… I’m in heat…and I can’t guarantee to be gentle with you…”

“What gives you the impression I want you to be gentle with me?!”, you purred with your eyes mysteriously glowing.

Nick gulped and placed his strong hands around your hip.

“I thought…that we need to start things slow…I mean… your body needs to heal…”, he stuttered.

“You know, that I’m not made out of sugar…”, you whispered, giving him a seductive glance.

Nick let go of your hip and gasped. You took the chance, turned around and walked away with Tula in your arms, leaving your aroused husband back behind.

Nick had cleared the table after dinner and stood in the kitchen to do the dishes. You had been breastfeeding Tula in bed and returned without your daughter from your bedroom.

“Is she asleep?”, Nick glanced over to you.

“Yep, fast asleep!”, you joined your husband in the kitchen, hugging him from behind, giving him a kiss to his neck.

“I’m almost done with the dishes!”

“Don’t hurry…I’m right there where I want to be…”, you whispered into his twitching ear.

You caught Nick by surprise, when your hands slid down his abdomen and you started unbuttoning his jeans.

“Babe…”, Nick moaned, his hands still cleaning a plate in the sink. He was trapped.

You carefully entered his boxers and started caressing his cock. Over the last two months you had been giving him a few hand jobs, but today you wanted to finally go further. Your body was aching for him, your pussy longed for his member and he knew it. He could smell your arousal and felt his passion for you rising inside his body.

He put the last plate aside and took your hand out of his pants. He turned around and pulled you close with his hands still wet. Your hip crushed against his' and the sensation of his hardened cock against your lower belly send a bolt of electricity through your body.

“I missed you!”, Nick groaned, “I missed you so much!”

“Oh Munguz!”, you moaned, before Nick planted a passionate kiss on your lips. Nick took off your breastmilk stained t-shirt and marveled over your braless beauty.

“I love your new body!”, he exclaimed while cupping your milk-engorged breasts with his hands.

“Careful! You don’t want to spray yourself!”, you chuckled, when he started kneading them.

“I wonder how it tastes…”, your husband looked at you.

“Nick…!”

Your nipples were sore from breastfeeding and you couldn’t imagine, that you one day would feel pleasure again, upon your husband playfully caressing them with his tongue.

You were so wrong!

His hands glided down your sides and he swiftly pulled down your track-pants and your panty, just to touch your dripping folds.

“You’re so delicious! You have no idea, how hungry I am!”, he purred, then cleared the kitchen counter behind you with just one swipe of his arm and lifted you up to the cold, granite countertop. You shivered, when Nick hastily pulled his shirt over his head and got rid of his jeans. And when his boxers fell to the ground your body trembled.

“I try to be gentle!”, he groaned and then lined himself up to you. Your bruises from birth were long healed, but when the head of his cock touched your delicate skin, you were nervous. The tension instantly fell off, when he slowly glided inside of you. It felt amazing! Feeling him deep inside of you after all those weeks was pure bliss. You wrapped your legs around his hip and propped up your torso with your arms, to be closer to him. Nick leaned forward and kissed you, one hand holding onto the countertop to get more leverage, the other arm behind your back pulling you closer. His heavy thrusts caused you to wheeze and you choked on your own breath.

“Nick! You…need… to… slow… down!”, you panted. But Nick just moaned and you realized, that he wasn’t joking, when he warned you about his uncontrollable urge to fuck you. You tried to push his chest away, but he was just too heavy for you. You got anxious and started to worry, where this was going to and took a deep breath. And all of a sudden, when his musky smell of sweat hit your nose, it was like someone had switched on the right button. You instantly felt empowered and his deep thrusts resulted in a strong sexual desire, you had never felt before. You dug your fingertips into his shoulders and released noises, you would have been ashamed of, if someone had recorded them. Nick sensed your change of mood and opened his eyes. The black of his pupils had taken over almost all of the golden glow of his irises and now you understood, what it really meant to have a husband in heat. And although it was still a bit scary to fully be at his mercy, you more and more felt comfortable with your situation and were able to surrender yourself unconditionally.

Your orgasm was out of this world and it seemed as if Nick had to release twice as much cum, before he sunk down on you, completely exhausted. You cupped his face with your hands and he opened his eyes. His pupils constricted instantly and his golden orbs met your weakened gaze.

“Are you OK?!”, Nick was afraid he’d hurt you.

You gently stroke his face with your fingers and smiled.

“Munguz! I love you so much!”

His concerned expression faded and made way to a relieved smile. You closed in on him and kissed. He caught you by surprise, when he suddenly lifted you up from the kitchen counter without warning. Your bodies still linked with each other, he carried you over to the couch to lay down. He stayed inside of you until his cock had shrunk to its relaxed size and slipped out of your walls.

“I really didn’t hurt you?!”, Nick was still concerned about your well-being.

“I was worried first, but then I really started to enjoy your rough side! We could do this more often!”, you grinned at your happy husband, who tickled your tummy.

He was relieved, that his hybrid wife obviously was more of an resilient orc, than he previously had assumed.


	65. Stag Party

“So let me get this straight…Y/N will get abducted and you need to find her, otherwise the wedding won’t take place…?” Daryl looked at Nick, who desperately tried to explain to his best man the orcish tradition, where the male needs to prove his worth to the family of his mate, by tracking her down.

Daryl was still confused: “I thought, this was all settled, when you gave her that wooden spoon…”, he took another large sip from his beer. Nick was on the verge of giving up and just shook his head:

“I already told you twice, that the spoon was the symbol of my parent’s blessing…and now I need to earn the blessing from Y/N’s parents. It’s not that hard to understand Ward!”

“So you gonna text her, drive to her hiding and then you get married…?”

Nick grunted. This wasn’t the way he’d expected his stag party to start. “Phones are not allowed…I need to scent her…”, he looked into the bewildered face of his partner.

“That’s some crazy shit! How the hell will you be able to scent her in this fucking city?!”

“Orcs were designed to trace the scents of their loved ones over hundreds of miles, in case the clan had to move their camp, while the males were away hunting.”

“OK, this makes sense…but still…”

“Daryl, don’t worry…I’ll trace her and the wedding will take place…I’ll get some help from other clan members…now…could we please leave! I promised Y/N to have fun tonight and the others are waiting for us at the bar!”

“Do we really need to go to that bar?!” Daryl felt uncomfortable just by the thought of spending the evening at an orcish bar under Fogteeth management. “I’m most likely the only righteous human at that establishment…”

“They won’t hurt you. Only talk, when it’s appropriate and otherwise just shut the fuck up and don’t talk shit. You don’t need to proof to them what a splendid specimen you are…”

“I wonder, where we would spend tonight, if your ass wasn’t blooded…”, Daryl quipped.

He unknowingly had hit a nerve, because Nick suddenly started to ponder, if you would have been interested in him in the first place, if Dorghu hadn’t blooded him, back on that full moon Friday night in June 2017.

\----------------

You had tucked Tula into the travel cot at your parent’s house, when you sat down on your old bed and looked at your wedding dress, which hung readily on the door to your bathroom. Tomorrow was the big day! It didn’t feel like you were legally married to Nick for 7 months by now, because you were always looking forward to your big orcish wedding ceremony and the baptism of your now 3-month-old daughter. You heard the laughter of your family and friends downstairs, trying to plan your upcoming ‘abduction’. Tula already peacefully slept, when you checked on her and grabbed the baby monitor and a bag with 12 cloth napkins, to go downstairs and join the jolly gathering.

“I don’t smell a thing!”, Gina returned one of the napkins to you, puzzled about the fact how sensitive the nose of an orc must be, to smell the owner of that piece of fabric.

Your mother explained their elaborate plan to all attendees, making sure, that everybody understood their role:

“Nick will be arriving at our place at 10am to pick up his bride, but Y/N will be long gone by then. Tonight each of you will be handed a napkin with Y/N’s scent and you need to hide it, until Nick has found you. Please stay at your designated hiding spot, otherwise Nick will miss you. Once he’d found you, you give him the napkin, his next clue and make your way to the hideout, where we expect him to arrive around 1pm. Does anyone have questions?”

Everybody shook their head to negate, and your father took the chance to jump up from his seat and excuse himself. Dorghu was awaiting him at the bar, where Nick’s stag party was supposed to be in full swing by now.

You chit-chatted with your guests for a while, until Tula called for your attention and you had to go upstairs to feed her.

\----------------------------

“I don’t like whiskey!”, Nick tried to convince the barkeeper to give him another beer.

“Pliche, tonight is your night…and beer isn’t appropriate for a stag party!”, the tall orc behind the bar filled the glass with some expensive scotch whiskey. “It’s on the house!” The heavy smell of smoky wood made Nick’s nostrils flare. He’d never understood, how any orc could possibly enjoy this abhorrent smelling drink. He had always preferred beer, occasionally a glass of rum or tequila, but whiskey? Definitely not! Nick grabbed the glass anyway, he didn’t want to be rude by rejecting it and walked over to Daryl, who stood next to a pool table, watching some Fogteeth members playing billard.

“Do you want a whiskey?”, he offered the glass to his partner, who gratefully accepted.

“What are you having?”, Daryl noticed, that Nick didn’t get a drink himself.

“The barkeeper refused to give me another beer”, he grunted.

“The fuck! This is your party for god’s sake!”, Daryl burst out.

The orcs, that surrounded them fell silent and turned around, staring at Daryl.

“I’m sorry!”, Nick instantly tried to ease the situation, when Raleg suddenly stood in front of his son-in-law, putting his hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“Is there anything you need son?”

“A beer! I’d love to have a beer!”

“Fine! A beer it is.” Raleg walked away and returned with two cold bottles of _Omarzo Gǝrrul_ , Nick’s favorite orcish Ale.

“To the groom!”, Raleg raised his bottle and all the other orcs joined in the toast.

By the time it was 2am, Nick completely had lost track of the amount of Ale he already had and while an utterly drunk Daryl was discussing police tactics with Dorghu, your favorite orc swayed his way to the restroom, completely wasted. Raleg watched the scene from far away and decided it was time for Nick to go home. He followed him and with some help of Smiley and Sharps, he was able to hoist him inside his car. Raleg ordered Smiley to go back inside to get Daryl and after another 10 minutes, they returned with Nick’s partner.

Raleg dropped off Daryl first and quickly left, when he heard Sherrie’s complaints about her husband’s clumsy attempts to unlock their front door.

Nick was fast asleep, when your Dad stopped in front of your apartment complex. It took some time for him to get your husband upstairs, but when he had closed the door behind him, knowing that Nick was safe and sound in your bed, he was relieved. Raleg only worried, that Nick might not hear the alarm clock the next morning and set a reminder in his phone to give Nick a wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omarzo Gǝrrul = Ugly Gargoyle


	66. Late

“Babe! Turn off the fucking alarm! Babe?!” Nick woke up, searching for you, but the other side of the bed was empty. He switched off the alarm clock on your bedside table and buried his face in his pillow. “Babe? Tula?”, he mumbled into the soft material, “I have a really bad headache!” Nick turned around onto his back and stared at the ceiling. _Where the hell are they?!_ He had to squint against the sun’s rays, which made their way through the halfway closed blinds. There was this suspicious silence inside the apartment. Usually he was able to hear you talking to your daughter or heard Tula’s happy squeals, but this morning was different.

“Holy Shit!”, Nick jolted up, realizing why he wasn’t able to hear his girls. He frantically checked the time on his phone. “Thank Jirak, only 8 o’clock…”, he let himself fall back, covering his face with both his hands, “…I’m getting married today…” His thoughts were disrupted by the ringing of his phone: Raleg.

“I hope you already had a shower!”, your father warned on the other end of the line.

“Not yet! My head is spinning and I need to figure how to move out of bed…”

“Nick, son, you better get up now, otherwise I need to come over and drag you out of it.”

“Is this an offer or a threat?”

“You better be on time Nick! 10 o’clock, my house!”, Raleg ordered and then hung up.

Nick quickly sent a text to Daryl, to announce he’d be picking him up around 9:30am on the way to your parent’s house and he then slowly made his way to the bathroom.

\-------------------------

You enjoyed the cold drizzle of your shower running down your face, while Tula laid in her travel cot, babbling to your blue dragon plush. Dorghu was supposed to pick you up in 40 minutes and your Mom was already nagging about the fact, that you weren’t ready yet.

“I wonder what Daddy is doing right now…”, you picked up Tula from the cot, after you had dried yourself off, “…he’d better be awake by now! Daddy needs to search for Mommy and you’ll be having fun with Nana Luana!”

“I still need to get used to being called Nana!”, your Mom stood in your door frame with her arms crossed. You quickly handed your daughter to her to avoid any snarky comments, but your mother couldn’t help but note, that you only had another 30 minutes to get ready.

You rolled your eyes and wriggled your way into your wedding dress. A few extra pounds were the remnant of your pregnancy, but you and especially Nick liked your new curves. Your cream white fit-and-flare dress hugged you in all the right places and you were still able to move around comfortably. Gina had almost lost it, when she had been wedding dress shopping with you and you had insisted on your dress to be ‘danceable’, since you definitely wanted to spend the night on the dancefloor.

Your Mom had left with Tula on her arm, to give you some space to do your make-up and to finish up your outfit. And when the doorbell eventually rang, you checked in the mirror for a last time, grabbed your purse and made your way downstairs.

At the bottom of the staircase stood your parents and Dorghu, watching you walking down the flight of stairs. Dorghu gave Raleg an affirmative pat on his shoulder, Luana teared up and little Tula started squealing.

“You look stunning!”, your Dad was the first to find his words and Dorghu quickly joined the praise. Your Mom just hugged you and gave you a kiss to your cheek.

“Say Goodbye to Mommy!”, Luana addressed her granddaughter. You gave Tula a kiss to her nose and turned around to Dorghu: “Shall we?!”

He offered his arm to hook under and guided you outside to his car. A few neighbors were lining the driveway, wishing you the best of luck.

“May I ask where we are going?”, you curiously addressed your chauffeur, once the engine was running.

But Dorghu just smiled in return and concentrated on the Saturday morning traffic.

You had a few ideas, where your ride was going to, but every time you settled with a destination, Dorghu turned off into another direction and you had to start overthinking.

The drive around Downtown LA eventually ended in a very familiar street, right in front of a newly renovated shawarma restaurant called ‘Sahid’s’.

“Really?! Don’t you think he’ll come here straight away?”, you were wondering.

“Why do you think we drove all around Downtown? We created a nice trail for him…besides…he needs to present all 12 napkins to your parents to be worthy. He’d never dare to break the tradition!”

No, Nick certainly wouldn't dare to break the tradition. Although he was literally hunted down for becoming a police officer, he had proven to every orc, that he was worthy. That he indeed was a great orc.

\--------------------

Nick was impatiently waiting in front of Daryl’s house. His partner had assured him, that he’d be ready on his front porch by the time Nick would arrive, but Ward was nowhere to be seen. Nick checked the time: 9:45 am: “Fuck Ward!”

He was about to jump out of his truck, when the front door of the house opened and a visibly battered Daryl emerged into the bright sunlight. He popped on his sunglasses and slowly trotted towards Nick’s car.

“Sorry! But that orcish ale is the worst!”, Ward commented while sinking into the passenger seat.

Nick was angry, that they’d be late at his in-laws house, but at the same time he felt sympathy with his human friend, whose metabolism seemed to be much slower than an orc’s one.

“How come you’re not having a hangover?”, Daryl tried to start a conversation, but Nick just shrugged with his shoulders.

“Ahhh…punishing me with silence!”

“I’m not punishing you with silence!”, Nick growled back, “I just want to be at Raleg’s as fast as possible.”

“Usually you’re the one talking my ear off, Jakoby! You must be really nervous.”

Nick stopped short and glimpsed over to his partner. “ And you must have a really bad conscience, because usually you’re not that talkative!”

“Haha…you got me! Sorry I was late…but the orcish ale…”

“I know, it’s the ale’s fault!”

Everyone was eagerly waiting in your parent’s driveway, when Nick finally pulled up. Daryl quickly explained to everyone, that it was his fault, they were running 15 minutes late. And when he told them about his hangover, because he had too many bottles of _Omarzo Gǝrrul,_ every orc started laughing.

Raleg officially welcomed Nick and his best man and presented him the first one of your napkins. Nick took a deep breath and his brain instantly switched to orc mode.

“Daryl, let’s go!”, he yelled at his flabbergasted partner, who still leaned against his truck.

“You’re kidding me!”, Daryl shouted after Nick, who already had walked out of the driveway towards the intersection. “How am I supposed to walk in these?!”, he pointed down to his shiny dress shoes.

Nick turned around: “The fresh air will cure your pain, now get going!”

“Fresh air! We’re in fucking LA…this is a joke! Please tell me your joking…”, Daryl mumbled under his breath, while trying to catch up with the orc in a wedding suit.


	67. Happily Ever After

It was around noon, when Maria and Anthony joined you and the others, who had helped your husband to stay on the right trail. The fact, that 9 of them already had handed over their napkin to Nick and his Best Man, gave you enough ease to enjoy your light lunch at Sahid's restaurant .

“He was so determined!”, Maria recollected their encounter, “He didn’t seem to be nervous at all. Only Daryl had some issues…”

“Let me guess…he complained about his shoes!”, Raleg laughed.

“What about his shoes?”, you wanted to know.

“Apparently Nick hadn’t told him, that they need to walk…”, your Dad replied.

“Poor Daryl!”, you couldn’t help but giggle and quickly sent a text to Sherri to bring some blister plaster for her husband.

Gina and her husband were the next to join you, quickly followed by Sharps and Non-Stop, leaving only Mirko to hand over the last napkin and to hopefully guide him into the right direction: to you, his bride.

\------------

“What does this even mean?”, Daryl was confused about the clue they were given by the two Fogteeth members.

“They shoot you, they hold you under water and then hang you. And in the end you pay them for their service.”

“That’s easy!”, Nick smiled and lifted his head trying to scent your trail. “Follow me Ward! We’re almost there!”, he then announced and moved forward.

Daryl was still clueless: “How can someone be shot, drowned and hung up and then paying their killer for doing so?!”

“Nobody gets killed!”, Nick turned around, “They shoot you at the studio, develop your picture, hang it to dry and you pay them for it! There is this photo studio, close to Y/N’s place, I mean her old place. I used to park my truck in front of it, when her parents shouldn’t know, that I stayed with her.”

“Ohhhh…but how the hell is a sane person supposed to know all these answers?!”

“I think that’s an orc thing, you know we’re into mysteries…there is Mirko!”, Nick picked up his pace, walking towards your cousin. Daryl’s feet were killing him and he decided to slow things down, since he knew that they were close to their final destination.

Nick already held the last napkin in his hand, when Ward finally had caught up on them.

“Phoenix! That’s your last clue”, Mirko stated with a grin.

“I’m not walking to Arizona!”, Daryl commented, visibly annoyed by the blisters on his feet.

Both orcs looked at him and started to chuckle.

“OK…”, Nick racked his brain, “Phoenix…not the city…Phoenix…the mystic creature…the firebird! Risen from the ashes!” He widened his eyes, “Daryl, do you remember how everything started with me and Y/N?!”

“At the school?”

“No! Come on man! Later…”

“Later…?”

“That Friday night…April 27…when I met her for the second time”, Nick really tried to give his partner all the hints he needed.

“Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to remember this shit?!”

“Come on! This isn’t so hard: Phoenix…ashes…fire…just look around, where we are!”

“We are in our beat…your wife used to live around the corner…”, Daryl looked around and thought out loud: “…Phoenix…fire…ashes…fire…FIRE! SAHID’S! She’s at Sahid’s restaurant! Risen from the ashes!”

Mirko and Nick watched Daryl proudly puffing his chest and they had to laugh real hard, when Ward disclosed, that he had solved the final riddle.

The three of them went on the final leg of the trail and soon stood in front of the newly renovated restaurant.

\----------------

You had it in your gut, that your husband was close by and when he appeared in front of the restaurant’s large window you really struggled to hold yourself back and not run outside, straight into his arms.

“He is here!”, Raleg summoned and ordered everyone to stand in a semicircle. You had to hide behind a corner, while Nick entered the restaurant with Daryl and Mirko.

“Do you have what is asked by the tradition?”, your father faced his son-in-law.

“I hereby present you my testament, to honor your daughter 12 hours during day and 12 hours during the night, 12 months a year. I will be at her side through space and time. Always.” Nick lowered his head and offered the 12 napkins to Raleg.

“He has proven his worth. May my daughter find her place in his family!” Your father and all the other male orcs lifted their fist into the air and started grunting.

Nick lifted his head and watched the attending guests to form a honor guard for you to walk through. His heart was beating fast, his palms were sweaty and his ears started to nervously flutter. His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated, when your scent hit his nose and he was able to finally look at his beautiful bride. He looked amazing in his dark navy suit himself and you couldn’t help but smile at him. Your Dad took your hand and escorted you to Nick, who extended his hand to reach out for yours. Raleg placed his palm on top of your hands: “To be together, what is supposed to be!”

„Babe…“, Nick gasped, „…you look stunning!“, he pulled you close and gave you a gentle kiss, „This dress definitely surpasses the dress you wore in Vegas!“

„Well, thank you! You look very handsome as well!“, you smiled at your favorite orc and played with the buttons on his jacket.

Both you and Nick had tears to your eyes, when your mother came over with Tula on her arm. Your daughter giggled out of joy, when she glanced at her handsome Daddy.

Nick and Daryl were able to eat something, before Dorghu interrupted everyone’s conversations: “OK, everyone! We need to get to church now! The shaman is waiting for us!”

“Are you nervous?”, you whispered into your husband’s ear.

“Why should I? I already have everything I ever wanted!”, he first kissed your and then Tula's nose.

You both thanked Sahid for his hospitality and promised him to return soon.

A turquoise 1957 Cadillac cabriolet was already waiting for you outside to bring you to the church. You handed Tula to your parents, who had her seat in their car and climbed inside your beautiful ride. You waved at everybody and went for a round trip around Westlake, to give all your guests enough time to arrive at the church before you.

When your ride turned around the corner and your final destination came into sight, you noticed Nick tensing up.

“Are you sure you’re OK?!”, you questioned him, although his facial expression immediately gave it away, that somehow the church still gave him the creeps.

“I know it sounds stupid, but this place does things to me…”

“Poor Baby!”, you tried to calm him by placing your hand on his thigh.

“No, don’t get me wrong…it’s just…please don’t laugh…”

“Why should I?”, you looked confused.

“Well…before I met you…that church haunted me…I had nightmares…you don’t wanna know how often I fell down into that hole…”

“Nick! Why didn’t you tell me?! We could have held the ceremony elsewhere!”

“No! I…I mean we…we need to be here! After I’d met you and after I’ve met your Dad at the church, I realized that my nightmares were gone and it occurred to me, that the church is my allegory for a new beginning! Here I came back to life…I was literally reborn. Raleg showed me, how important you are to me, and that a new chapter of my life was about to begin. Babe, I’ve overcome my fears! And now…we’re going to start another chapter…together…forever!“

You looked at Nick and your eyes got wet.

“I’ve never thought about it that way!” You quickly gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, before your chauffeur stopped in front of all your guests, who waited for you outside the church. Nick gently wiped your tears away with his thumb, thank Jirak your make-up was waterproof!

Nick got out of the Cadillac first and helped you to gracefully climb out of the vintage car.

You welcomed the guests, who weren‘t attending the ‚abduction lunch party‘ at Sahid‘s and quickly entered the church.

Once everybody was inside, all nervousness disappeared and you were really just looking forward to the ceremony.

The usually dark nave was illuminated by hundreds of candles, mostly hanging down the large tree in the center, which was completely made out of antlers, and the warm and comfy atmosphere was intensified by the burgundy walls with its golden murals of the prophecy.

The shaman first consecrated the entire party, then stood in front of Gina and Daryl.

“As Best Man and Maid of Honor you are here to witness the holy bond Y/N and Nick are about to seal.” He then asked them to hand over two small cups filled with sand and you were instructed to each pour your cup of sand into a larger jar.

“The sand in your cup represents all that you were, all that you are, and all that you will ever be. By pouring them together your individual life will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into two separate cups, so will your eternal bond be!“, the shaman announced. He then took the jar and placed it on the altar, where he picked up two pieces of wood and a large metal fire bowl.

“Two families are here today to celebrate the union of their descendants, may the holy fire of our ancestors tree be unified, to link their fate.”

Raleg and Anthony had joined you at the front and each of them had to light a candle on the large tree.

You got handed the two pieces of wood and were asked to ignite them each with your fathers’ candles and to place them into the metal bowl. You then had to go around and collect small wood chips from all your guests, to spur on the fire and to offer you their best wishes.

And while the flames turned the wood into ashes, the shaman recited two Bodzvokhan blessings and everybody just joined in the meditative wording.

“Today we’re not only here to celebrate the bond of Nick and Y/N, but also the introduction of their daughter Tula! Bring me the child!”, the shaman ordered.

You turned around and watched your mother to hand over your daughter to the orc priest. Tula instantly started crying and you wished you were able to hold her. The shaman blessed Tula by writing her name on her forehead with cold ashes from your fire bowl and then lifted her up towards the antlers tree and proclaimed: “Her name will be known by all our ancestors and all descendants!”

Upon hearing those words an overwhelming calmness overcame your bodies. Nick felt blessed, the prophecy had fulfilled itself, not only by him returning from the dead, but with you and your daughter, two heirs of Jirak, at his side.

You were asked to stand up and to take your daughter, who immediately stopped crying in the comforting arms of her mother. The shaman then lighted another small candle in the embers of your fire bowl and placed it in a beautiful lantern to hang Tula’s light to the large tree in the center of the church, symbolizing her acceptance to the orc community. Your family was now a fully recognized part of the Clan.

Another Bodzvokhan blessing was recited to end the ceremony, while you and Nick with your little girl on his arm, slowly strode outside, tailed by all your guests.

You were flabbergasted, when the street was lined with Fogteeth members, who all started to bay, once the three of you stepped in front of the church.

Overwhelmed by the sight of your entire Clan, you started sobbing. Nick put his arm around you, visibly touched by their gesture. He kissed your forehead and this warm, fuzzy feeling of happiness overcame your body. You knew you were right there, where you and your heart belonged to.

And no one in the entire universe doubted, that

you loved the LAPD’s first orc officer to the moon and back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading along!  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
